Batalla de los 6 reinos
by Gushu
Summary: La historia de MK, mi version al menos, no esperen que respete todo
1. 1 batalla de los 6 reinos prologo

**Bienvenidos a mi vision del mundo Mortal Kombat, nada, es eso, ¿Y que?, viva Peron.**

Al principio solo hubo The Void( el vació) y durante un tiempo eso estuvo bien, pero mas tarde llego un ser, el único ser, el no solo abarcaba todo lo que había, sino todo lo que hubo y habría, pero, ¿era todo?, no, todo no, había 6 existencias inmortales, eran los elder gods( dioses ancianos), ellos estaban desde el principio de la creación, o tal vez no, algunos dicen que antes ya estaban ellos, y por mero aburrimiento, o tal vez error, crearon al único ser y lo hicieron crecer, y todo estuvo bien, por poco tiempo. El único ser descubrió a estos dioses e intento absorberlos, lo que dio inicio a la primera de las muchas guerras que este mundo soportaría, muchos elder gods murieron para detenerlo, o tal vez con solo mirar al único ser ya ganaron, nadie lo sabe porque nadie estaba ahí y en realidad todos estábamos. Una vez la guerra termino los elder gods separaron al único ser en 6 dimensiones, todas en el mismo lugar, todas regidas por un planeta, todas sin comunicación entre si, 3 malvadas y 3 bondadosas. La esencia del único ser era muy poderosa y fue encerrada en 6 objetos conocidos como kamidogus, habiendo uno en cada reino nunca se encontrarían. Al no comprender el sentido del alma los elder gods ignoraron la del único ser sin saber lo que pasaría mas tarde.

3 reinos bondadosos: el Earthrealm, habitado por los seres humanos y los lagartos humanoides, dos razas diferentes pero pacificas; el Outworld, sin maldad en su estado puro, solo libertad y paz eterna; y Edenia, para muchos el paraíso, donde la magia y la ciencia eran uno, sin guerras gracias al rey Jerrod y la reina Sindel, sus nobles soberanos.

3 reinos malvados: el Chaosrealm, reino del caos, o solamente Caos, habitado por los malignos engendros del caos, que se alimentan del caos de los demás reinos; Orderrealm, reino del orden, o simplemente Seido, liderado por Hotaru, que con tal de lograr la paz, reprimió los derechos de todos sus súbditos, generando una horrible dictadura; y finalmente el Netherrealm, también llamado infierno, donde todas las almas diabólicas sufrían las torturas de su eterno amo y señor, conocido como el diablo en el Earthrealm, o como Bahotep en el Outworld, aunque su verdadero nombre es Lucifer.

Los Elder gods crearon diversos dioses menores, los dioses elementales, para que cuidaran los reinos, siendo 6 protectores directos de cada uno.

Durante mucho tiempo, esto estuvo bien, pero alguien no lo quería, su nombre era Shinokk, el era un elder god que harto de las represiones de sus compañeros, uso sus poderes para evolucionar a un lagarto humanoide en el Rey Dragón, ONAGA, al poseer ese poder, totalmente corrompido, Onaga ataco a los humanos, que caían fácilmente. Otro elder god, o tal vez el propio Shinokk aburrido evoluciono al líder de los humanos para convertirlo en una persona de infinita sabiduría. Los dos bandos peleaban sin que ninguno ganara hasta que los hechiceros de Onaga diseñaron un objeto de poderes incomparables, el medallón de los elementos, con el que la guerra rápidamente acabo. Pero los demás elder gods no querían eso, para que los mundos no colapsaran nuevamente la bondad y la maldad debían permanecer divididas, un meteorito asesinaría a los lagartos humanoides y a todo ser relacionado, como los dinosaurios. Shinokk se dio cuenta que el medallón de los elementos le permitiría viajar entre los reinos, oculto de los demás dioses, Onaga no lo sabia y acepto gustoso la oferta de Shinokk, el medallón a cambio de la vida, Onaga y sus mayores hombres serian enviados a otro reino, uno tan simple de conquistar que seria su mejor hogar, el Outworld.

El plan de Shinokk salio como esperaba pero no creía que podría ser escuchado por Rayden, dios elemental del trueno y protector del Earthrealm, así empezó la gran guerra que culmino con la derrota de Shinokk y su encierro en el Netherrealm sufriendo la ira de Lucifer.

Pero las cosas habían salido mal, el Outworld había caído y pese a que el Earthrealm pudo empezar de nuevo, la semilla de la maldad ya se encontraba plantada y lentamente sus pobladores cayeron en una carnicería entre ellos y perdieron todo contacto con la magia de la tierra.

Onaga siguió siendo rey, pero todos envejecen tarde o temprano y el no fue la excepción, lo único que lo salvaría seria la sangre de un Gran Dragón recién nacido, pero la especie estaba extinta, solo quedaba un huevo que se pudriría al no tener calor materno. Pero los hechiceros capturaron a un ser llamado Blaze, hecho de dicho elemento para que lo calentara, nadie sabia quien era, pero no importaba, al menos, mientras los hermanos siguieran dormidos.

Onaga disfrutaba que las cosas salieran bien y disfrutaba de una copa de vino cuando se desplomo en el suelo, había sido asesinado por su consejero, el ambicioso Shao Kanh.

Como nuevo gobernante, destruyo Zaterra, la nación de los lagartos humanoides, para evitar el regreso de Onaga, pero dejo vivo un huevo, tal vez, le serviría, nunca encontró a Blaze, el huevo del gran Dragón, ni a los hechiceros de Onaga, que esperaban el regresó de su amo, lentamente conquisto todos los mundos de su reino y los fusiono en uno solo, y una vez que lo hizo, cayo en el aburrimiento, los años pasaron hasta que finalmente, sus hechiceros encontraron lo que quería, una puerta a otro lado, 5 reinos iguales, todos conquistables, pero Kanh solo quería uno por ahora, Edenia.

Los elder gods se dieron cuenta que la perdida de Edenia supondría el futuro resurgimiento del único ser, al ser el único reino bondadoso que quedaba, y decidieron establecer una regla, cada generación se realizaría un torneo entre los reinos en disputa, solo cuando un reino venciera 10 veces seguidas a otro, podría dominarlo, ese torneo seria llamado…

MORTAL KOMBAT

Continuara...


	2. 2 Empieza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Liu Kang sentía miedo, algo se acercaba y no parecía detenerse. Se adentro en el extraño bosque, la oscuridad le hacia creer que los árboles se movían, pero era algo sin sentido. Entonces, lo que temía apareció, un enorme ser de 4 brazos que lo agarro sin que pudiera escapar, pero lo peor era su risa, su terrible risa que resonaba en la cabeza del guerrero.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh", por suerte para él, solo era un sueño y nuevamente se encontraba en el templo vació de su maestro.

"Ah, joven Kang, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?", el maestro Borraicho era agradable pero Liu no se podía recuperar de lo sucedido, "ya veo, siguen tus pesadillas, ven, tomate un te conmigo".

"No, gracias maestro, pero ahora no".

"MMM, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?".

"Es solo, que no creo estar listo para el torneo, todo depende de mi, pero mi hermano Chen fallo antes que yo, y no se si yo soy mejor que él".

"Tu hermano fallo porque era obstinado, si hubiera esperado un poco mas tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas".

"Pero si usted participara".

"¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir?, soy del Outworld, si participo solo lograremos darle un triunfo al emperador".

La depresión de Liu Kang no parecía terminar, su maestro decidió apoyarlo.

"Vamos, tu entrenamiento ha concluido y te has esforzado mucho, el Earthrealm esta en buenas manos, ahora toma una taza de té".

"Maestro, ambos sabemos que eso no es te".

"Jojojo, me conoces bien, no tomes si no quieres, pero te aseguro que está muy bueno, tal vez un poco fuerte, necesita más ron".

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos: Capitulo 1: "Empieza…"

Una explosión anulo la quietud de la noche, una chica llora en el suelo cubierta de barro mientras un hombre se acerca para atacarla.

"No podrás escapar, Muajajaja".

"¿Quién me salvara ahora?", gritaba la pobre muchacha.

Entonces una música de apertura empezó a sonar mientras que unas luces parecían iluminar arriba de un edificio, donde un hombre musculoso con gafas de sol se preparaba para saltar

"No se preocupe señorita, aquí llega el poderoso James Jones", el hombre callo pegando una perfecta patada al villano acompañada por una serie de golpes, cuando de repente…

"CORTEN".

"¿Qué?".

"Cage, Cage, Cage, ¿qué diablos te pasa? Pareces un mono dando esos golpes de nena, eh, idiota, no tires la cámara, vale más que tu vida".

"Perdón, director".

Un hombre de baja estatura se acerca al tipo de las gafas.

"Jonny, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, eres un buen actor, ¿Qué te sucede hoy?".

"Y encima lo preguntas, ¿Leíste la crítica del New York Times?".

"¿Critica?, no te tienes que guiar por esas cosas amarillistas, si supieran de actuación serian actores".

"Se nota que no la leíste", sosteniendo un periódico que había en una mesa, "la actuación del actor Jonny Cage no es mas que una sombra de lo que debería ser, sus piruetas son extremadamente falsas y no engañarían ni al más idiota".

"Si, tienes razón, es duro, pero no dejes que te desani…".

Cage ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta del set y saliendo afuera.

"…me, mmm, actores, no se puede confiar en ellos".

Cage camino pensativo a lo largo del callejón de al lado del edificio de filmación.

"Qué asco, tengo frió, tendría que haber traído una campera".

"Puedes ser más que un actor de punto para los críticos".

"¿Quién?", un hombre encapuchado estaba en frente suyo, "¿eres un loco o quieres un autógrafo?".

"Je, siempre actuando de esa manera", el encapuchado se fue acercando.

"A-a-aléjate, tengo gas pimienta".

"Si consideras que realmente vales la pena, toma esto y piénsalo, para bien o para mal cambiara tu vida".

El encapuchado le entrego un papelito, solo decía Mortal Kombat y una dirección.

"Hey, ¿En qué me quieres meter?", pero el encapuchado ya no estaba, "¿Así que Mortal Kombat, mmmmm?".

Al mismo tiempo, a varios Km. de distancia, la teniente de los Special Forces, Sonya Blade se encontraba en una misión especial.

"Sonya, quédate ahí y no te muevas hasta que aseguremos el perímetro", sonaba en la radio.

"Cállate, Josephyro, tú no sabes lo que yo he sufrido por el, es ahora o nunca".

"Sonya, maldición".

Sonya ingreso al almacén por la ventana, sabia que su arma seria poca defensa pero no le importaba, Kano, líder del clan de asesinos Black Dragon iba a caer, la venganza por fin llegaría, pero no ahora, y ella se dio cuenta cuando al llegar a la parte central del almacén no vio a nadie.

"Kkkekkkekdskds", empezó a sonar la radio.

"¿Qué pasa?, Josephyro".

"Me parece que te equivocaste de persona".

"Kano, ¿Qué haces ahí?, maldito seas, ¿qué le hiciste a mi equipo?".

"Oh, ellos están bien, al menos por ahora, pero conviene que te muevas, mañana a la medianoche en el muelle 7 del puerto de la ciudad saldrá un barco, si quieres que tu equipo sobreviva, entra a él, pero nada de colarte, quiero que entres por adelante, adiós, mándale saludos a Sebastián, ups, no puedes", clic.

"Ma-maldito".

Kano tira la radio manchada de sangre y la pisa.

"La parte de la paga ya esta completa, ella esta adentro del torneo como querías, ahora entréganos la tuya", le dijo un misterioso personaje a Kano.

"OK, aquí esta, la propiedad de mi clan, es un gran sacrificio pero por fin podré sacarme esta astilla de mi pie".

"Podría pedirle a mis hombres que la maten".

"Gracias, pero no gracias, Shang Tsung, eso le quitaría la gracia".

Al fin la figura se rebela como la de un anciano.

"Es tu decisión, ahora, ¿Si quieres retirarte?".

"No se habla más, descansare un poco, esto será divertido", una vez que Kano se retira, una sombra entra en escena.

"Sabía que estarías aquí, Goro", dijo el hechicero.

"NO NOS DARA SU CLAN TAN SENCILLAMENTE".

"Lo sé, pero es prescindible, aparte, no me interesa el clan, me interesan sus armas".

"JE, LA INVASION COMENZARA PRONTO, HUBO QUE ESPERAR 12 GENERACIONES PERO AL FIN PASO".

"No te vanaglories, hay nuevos participantes fuertes, más que en el torneo pasado".

"NO IMPORTA LA CANTIDAD, SOLO VENCERE A UNO".

"Tienes razón, pero no deja de ser algo complicado", y sonrió.

Finalmente llego el día, Liu Kang viajo hasta el lugar donde saldría el barco, la despedida del maestro era dura pero necesaria, al poco tiempo de llegar se encontró con otro hombre, el mismísimo Jonny Cage.

"Hey, tu eres el botones, ¿No? toma, chinito, lleva mis valijas".

"Perdone señor pero no le entiendo".

"Oh, eres medio lento, mira, tal vez no te diste cuenta pero yo soy, yo soy…".

"¿Le sucede algo?".

"¿Es que no la ves?".

"¿Ver qué?".

"La rubia, dios mío, es infartante".

"Perdone señor pero no le entiendo".

"Peldone señol pelo no lo entiendo, que memo que eres, Kato, mira esto", se acerco a Sonya, "hola nena, estaba pensando en que una belleza como tú no debería quedarse sola aquí, es peligroso".

Sin respuesta.

"¿No me reconoces?, soy el poderoso Jonny Cage, de seguro oíste hablar de mí".

Sin respuesta.

"¿Acaso no piensas insultarme al menos? Que gente rara la de este lugar".

"Suerte que llegaron", Liu Kang hizo una reverencia ante el recién llegado, un hombre muy extraño con ojos brillantes.

"Perfecto, el jefe, mira, tu criado chino actual lalo, si es que me entiendes, tengo algunas dudas de todo esto".

"No te preocupes, yo las resolveré todas".

Continuara…


	3. 3 Primera sangre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

El hombre de ojos brillantes se encontraba de frente a ellos.

"Mi nombre es Rayden, no les diré quien soy en realidad porque solo les generare mas dudas, solo deben saber que el torneo en que van a participar es mas que una simple competición".

"Eso a mí no me interesa", dijo Sonya, "no sé que es, pero no voy a participar".

"Debería interesarte", un hombre con la mitad de la cara metálica apareció arriba del barco.

"Kano, hice lo que quisiste, libera a mi equipo".

"Oh, la nena se enoja", salta al puerto, "solo los liberare si participas y ganas este torneo, así que no dejes las cosas tan a la ligera, Jeje", dirigiéndose a todos, "el amo Tsung me dijo que todos tienen sus camarotes listos, espera que su estancia en su isla sea placentera, obviamente mi opinión no es la misma".

Kano subió nuevamente al barco.

Sonya subió bruscamente con agresividad en su rostro.

"No, joven guerrera", dijo Rayden, "eso es lo que él quiere".

Sonya se calmo, aunque en el fondo no era lo que quería.

"Ahora suban, guerreros y les relatare la historia del torneo", dijo Rayden.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de…

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos: capitulo 2: "Primera sangre".

"Hace muchos años, el emperador Shao Kanh quiso dominar el Earthrealm y mando a su hechicero Shang Tsung a lograrlo con el Mortal Kombat, Tsung gano en uno de los torneos pero cayo en el siguiente a manos de Kung Lao el Grande, el mas poderoso guerrero, miembro de la orden de monjes Shaolin del Loto Blanco, al que pertenece Liu Kang, sin embargo, tal era su nobleza que dejo vivo a Tsung y este recluto al poderoso Shokan dragon Goro, príncipe de Kuatan, el no solo derroto a Kung Lao sino que ha permanecido invicto por 9 torneos, uno mas, y nuestro reino caerá", recitaba Rayden.

"Mmmmm, ¿esperas que me crea eso?", dijo Cage.

"Es la verdad entera".

"Claro, claro, mira, me parece que ya llegamos".

Los 4 guerreros y Kano bajaron del barco.

La isla era enorme con un largo bosque, cortando esa vista se alzaba un gigantesco castillo con varios edificios alrededor, arriba, parecía que era de noche.

"En ese edificio de allí se encuentran sus habitaciones, el torneo empezara mañana a las 9 A. M. en las afueras del castillo, adiós", dijo Kano antes de marcharse.

"Argggg, ¿Tan temprano?, la vida me odia", decía Cage.

"Guerreros, no vayan a descansar todavía, acompáñenme", dijo Rayden y los llevo hasta un largo campo cercano al castillo, "ustedes son fuertes pero todavía no saben canalizar su poder correctamente, deben aprender a manejar su energía".

"¿Te refieres a lanzar rayos?", pregunto Cage, "Jajajaja".

"No tengo tiempo para esto", dijo Sonya, una ráfaga de fuego le paso por al lado, al darse vuelta vio la mano humeante de Liu Kang.

"Bien hecho Liu Kang, Borraicho te entreno bien".

"Gracias, maestro Rayden".

"Bien, como se haban dado cuenta, es posible, aunque difícil, pero su nivel ya es elevado y tenemos el resto del día".

"Yo me quedo, siempre quise hacer eso", dijo Cage, aunque en el fondo no sabía si creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Las horas pasaban lentamente mientras los guerreros se entrenaban.

"Esto no tiene sentido", decía Cage, "llevamos 6 horas y no pasa na…".

Unos rayos salieron de las manos de Sonya.

"Ah, ah, ah", Sonya cayó el suelo, a duras penas mantenía el conocimiento.

"Bien hecho, teniente Blade", dijo Rayden, "¿Qué decías Cage?".

"Púdrete, ojitos brillosos".

Al fin la noche llego.

"Bien guerreros, hora de descansar, Cage, ¿Vienes o no?, tu fracaso el día de hoy no significa nada, puede tomar años…", decía Rayden.

"Cállate", respondió Cage.

Rayden sonrió, al menos se esforzaba.

"Estos tipos quieren jugar con tu mente, Cage, lanzar rayos, ¿Dónde lo viste? Es imposible, deben estar jodiendote para que pierdas el tiempo, que se pudran ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mierda, ¿Por qué no puedo y la minusa si?".

Así la mañana llego y los guerreros fueron hacia la tarima donde se realizaría el torneo, un anciano con Kano a su lado los observaba, dos ninjas, uno azul y otro amarillo también se encontraban ahí.

"Bienvenidos", empezó a hablar el anciano, "parece que hay muchos participantes este año, me enorgullece que haya tantos guerreros valientes, como sabrán, yo no participo y al ser Goro 9 veces campeón solo peleara contra el ganador para intentar conservar su titulo, así que al haber 8 participantes tendremos hoy los cuartos de final".

"Que idiota, solo hay 7", dijo Cage en voz baja.

"A veces las apariencias engañan", respondió Rayden.

"Bien, como ya todo se ha resuelto, empecemos, los nombres han sido escritos y la primera pelea será entre…", Shang Tsung saco dos papeles, "Liu Kang y Kano".

"¿Qué? Maldito viejo, me prometiste pelear con Sonya", rugió Kano.

"Y lo harás, siempre y cuando primero venzas a Kang, ¿O no te sientes capaz?, OH, gran líder del Black Dragón".

"Bah, tampoco parece tan difícil".

Ambos contendientes se pusieron en el centro del escenario.

"Que gane el mejor", dijo Liu Kang ofreciendo su mano a Kano.

"Quita esa mano, ¿Me ves cara de gay acaso?".

"Vamos chinito, ese tipo es mas maricon que Michael Jackson", gritaba Cage.

"Que no se confié, he peleado con Kano antes, no es un luchador débil", dijo Sonya.

"¿Y por qué no peleas conmigo, nena?", dijo Cage, pero Sonya no respondió, "otra vez la indiferencia".

"Empiecen", grito Tsung.

Liu Kang sufrió un golpe de lleno, Kano se transformo en una bola y se puso a girar alrededor de él yendo a golpearlo de vez en cuando, a la larga todos sus golpes erraban y frenó.

"Je, solo porque esquives mi bola rápida no te confíes, ponja, tengo más trucos".

Unos sables de luz salieron de los brazos de Kano, que los arrojo contra Kang, la técnica era un simple uso de energía y no le costo mucho esquivarla saltando, pero descubrió que era solo una distracción, demasiado tarde, Kano volvió a girar y golpeo de lleno a Liu que no se podía cubrir bien en el aire.

Liu Kang cayó al suelo, mientras que Kano riendo bajo al lado con gracia.

Tal vez una de sus costillas o mas estuvieran rotas pero no se podía rendir, no ahora.

"Así que sigues con vida, realmente eres fuerte para resistir tanto, pero no te preocupes, todo terminara ahora".

Kano volvió a girar, esta vez más rápido y se lanzo sobre Liu.

Este empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego, pero no penetraban la piel de su oponente por la fricción.

Esquivando a duras penas, Liu vio un punto y apunto.

Un rayo de fuego salio de la mano de Liu y dio de lleno en el punto donde se juntaban los brazos y las piernas de Kano golpeándole en el pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo inerte. Pasaron unos segundos, luego otros, hasta que al fin Tsung se levanto de su silla y hablo:

"El ganador: Liu Kang".

"E-e-eso fue sorprendente", decía Sonya, "la bola rápida de Kano no podía ser detenida ni con armas de fuego, es imposible que tuviera tanta puntería".

"Ja, sabría que podría", decía Cage, "choca esos cinco, compañero".

"¿Chocar los que?".

"Eh, las manos".

Los guardias de Tsung sacaban el cuerpo sin vida de Kano de la tarima. Tsung pensaba que las cosas salían como esperaba, sin su líder, cuando la invasión comenzara, los Black Dragon caerían con facilidad y todas sus reservas de extrañas armas del Earthrealm serian del emperador.

"Bien, el siguiente combate será entre: Rayden y Reptile".

Rayden subió a la tarima, pero nadie más lo hizo.

"Buuuuu, default, default", gritaba Cage.

"Empiecen", dijo Tsung.

Un chorro de liquido salio de la nada, Rayden lo esquivo agachándose con dificultad, al caer la sustancia, el suelo se empezó a derretir.

"Acido", pensó Rayden, "¿contra qué estoy peleando?".

Continuara…


	4. 4 Fuego Vs Hielo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos, nada se encontraba ahí, o al menos, eso era lo que la vista les decía, sin embargo, si había alguien, o algo.

El acido seguía apareciendo de todos lados pero Rayden se encontraba calmado… hasta que al fin un rayo salía de su mano dando en el blanco, lentamente, la forma de un ser apareció donde el rayo había caído.

"Bah, otro ninja", dijo Cage, pero eso no era un ninja, ni siquiera algo parecido, el ser se retorcía y jadeaba, sus grandes dientes centelleaban, y una larga lengua como la de una serpiente de vivo color rojo salía de su boca, su traje era verde, su piel también hasta el punto de no saber donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, y sus garras, sus garras parecían de metal puro.

"Ya veo", dijo Rayden sin sorprenderse, "eres Reptile, el último Zaterrano".

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos: capitulo 3: "Fuego vs. Hielo".

"Jse, jse, jse, que zepaz quien zoy, no cambia laz cozaz".

Reptile salto hacia Rayden, su velocidad era sorprendente y se adherio a su brazo, sin embargo Rayden desapareció al instante apareciendo del otro lado de la tarima.

Tsung observaba todo paciente

"¿POR QUÉ NO DAS POR TERMINADA LA PELEA?", dijo una extraña voz.

"Goro, supuse que estarías aquí".

"NO RESPONDISTE MI PREGUNTA".

"Jeh, digamos que quiero divertirme un poco, aunque Reptile sea patético se esfuerza bastante".

Reptile se lanzaba una y otra vez pero Rayden siempre se teletransportaba.

"Deja de huirrrrrrrrrrr".

"Bien", Rayden lanzo un rayo enorme y Reptile salio volando, con gran esfuerzo se levanto pero Rayden cargo energía de nuevo.

"Reptile, ríndete ahora", grito Tsung.

"Pe-pe-pero amo".

"Reptile, el es un dios, no puedes ni tocarlo, deja de hacer el ridículo".

"Zi, zi, amo, me-me rindo".

"Por rendición Rayden es el ganador", gritó Tsung.

Rayden bajo de la tarima mientras que Reptile desapareció misteriosamente.

"Bien hecho, maestro", dijo Liu Kang.

"Si, si, todo bien, pero hay algo que no me entra", empezó a decir Cage, "¿Dios?".

"No te preocupes, todo se te será rebelado cuando llegue el momento".

"Esa frase ya la escuche 30 veces en un mismo día".

"Bien, quedan 2 peleas así que con esto se definirían, la siguiente es entre…Sub-Zero y ¿Scorpion?", por una vez parecía que Shang Tsung sentía miedo.

"Oh, entonces me toca con el bombón, je, no pienses que por ser una chica te tratare bien", decía Cage.

"Lo mismo digo", respondió Sonya.

"OK……………. ¿Qué?".

Los dos ninjas que se encontraban en el lugar subieron a la tarima, los momentos pasaban y ninguno se movía pese a que la pelea ya había empezado.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu", —gritaba Cage.

"Cállate, idiota", le grito Sonya luego de golpearle la cabeza, los anteojos de Cage se cayeron al suelo y se partieron.

"Je, suerte que siempre tengo dos pares".

Los ninjas seguían parados sin moverse, hasta que ambos movieron la pierna derecha dando un paso al costado y empezaron a correr, luego de unos segundos frenaron y fueron al medio del lugar donde uno a uno empezaron a golpear, el azul golpeaba, el amarillo cubría, el amarillo golpeaba, el azul cubría, sus golpes parecían sin energía, solo estaban testeando las capacidades de su oponente, en un momento dado el amarillo pego un salto, ya había pasado el momento de probar, y cayo con una patada, el azul esquivo al costado, aprovechando para intentar golpearlo, las piernas no estaban en equilibrio así que uso el brazo. El amarillo era mas veloz, freno el golpe y realizo el suyo casi rozando la cara del azul que salto hacia atrás.

"Eres fuerte", dijo el ninja azul "pero no mereces el nombre de Scorpion".

"¿Por qué lo dices?".

"No eres un Shiray Ryu, tal vez ni los conozcas, no eran tan fuertes como los Lin Kueis, mi clan de ninjas, pero nos causaban muchos problemas, sobre todo por los Scorpions, cada generación había uno nuevo, y eran considerados los mayores guerreros por poseer una técnica única, lo se porque yo mate al ultimo de ellos hace dos años, su clan ya no existe y la legendaria técnica se perdió".

"¿Te refieres a esta?", una soga salia de la mano de Scorpion y Sub-Zero la agarro con facilidad.

"Cualquiera puede usar una Spear, es un arma básica y…".

Fue en ese momento cuando Sub noto que la Spear se encontraba unida a la mano de Scorpion.

"¿Qué?, no es posible".

"Como veras esa técnica no se ha perdido".

"¿QUIÉNES SON, AMO TSUNG?".

"El de azul se llama Sub-Zero, miembro del más importante clan de ninjas y mercenarios, los Lin Kueis, es muy famoso por vencer a varios dioses en el pasado, lo contrate para participar, no confió mucho en él".

"¿Y EL AMARILLO?".

"Eso es lo extraño, como Sub-Zero dice ya no hay mas Scorpions desde que el mato al ultimo, sin embargo, muchos de los Scorpions tuvieron muertes extrañas, no es de extrañar que siga con vida alguno".

"¿Y POR QUÉ ESTA ASUSTADO?".

"No digas cosas sin sentido, es solo que yo conocí al primer Scorpion, pero ese esta muerto, lo se, yo lo asesine, y por su culpa mi vida se transformo en lo que es ahora".

Los dos guerreros seguían parados.

"Entonces, dime ¿cuál eres de todos?", pregunto Sub-Zero, "es obvio que alguno de ustedes sobrevivió".

"Soy todos".

"¿Cómo?".

"Soy todos y cada uno de ellos".

"Eso no puede ser verdad, no puedes vivir tantos años, eres humano".

"Yo ni se lo que soy ahora pero se que fui Scorpion en su momento, y te recuerdo bien, el mapa de los elementos debió ser mío, pero tuviste suerte".

"Todavía no lo entiendo, pero si vienes por venganza por haberte matado prepárate porque peleare con todas mis fuerzas".

Una ráfaga de hielo salio de las manos de Sub-Zero congelando el brazo que Scorpion uso para cubrirse.

"UH, efectos especiales", dijo Cage.

"Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso", el hielo se derritió al instante y Scorpion desapareció.

"¿Dónde?", Scorpion apareció de la nada y golpeo a Sub-Zero en el pecho que no llego a cubrirse, el primer golpe de la pelea, "ugggg".

"También tengo nuevos poderes, así que no te confíes".

Scorpion se teletransporto de nuevo, Sub-Zero salto, pero Scorpion apareció atrás de el, solo que estaba preparado y lanzo una ráfaga de hielo que dio de lleno, Scorpion cayo pero se levanto al instante y salio al ataque.

Ahora los golpes embocaban siempre y ninguno llegaba a hacer nada para cubrirse, solo se golpeaban.

"¿Valió la pena?", pregunto Sub-Zero.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Salir del Netherrealm no es fácil, lo se, Shinokk no te dejaría hacerlo, ¿valió la pena solo para vengar tu propia muerte?".

"¿Crees que lo hago por mi muerte?".

"¿Por qué otra cosa si no?".

"Tu ni me conoces, no sabes nada de mi, no sabes lo que es ser eternamente joven, que todos sospechen de ti, no tener una vida normal, y por fin, conseguir una familia, y tener una oportunidad, esa misión, seria la ultima, me retiraría con el dinero acumulado, dejaría todo, una vida normal, sin presiones, al fin, no te odio por matarme, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, te odio, te odio porque me quitaste todo lo que me costó conseguir, me alejaste de mi esposa y de mi hijo, pero ahora esto va a terminar".

Grandes llamas empezaron a surgir alrededor de Scorpion, el calor era intenso y todos lo sentían.

"Pero ahora, ha llegado el final".

Sub-Zero no sentía miedo, salto hacia Scorpion que hizo lo mismo, la batalla recién empezaba.

Continuara…


	5. 5 Takeda El Destino

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Esta historia paso hace muchos años cuando la humanidad aun era joven y la Tierra ya llevaba muchos años de existencia, y como todo, empezó con un golpe.

"Ah", grito el joven, le habían dado en la mandíbula y se encontraba en el suelo, la sangre le brotaba, al lado suyo se encontraba su rival, Takeda, líder del clan de ninjas conocido como Shiray Ryu, aunque el nombre con que se le conocía más comúnmente es Scorpion, un nombre que muchos aprendieron a temer.

"¿Quieres seguir la pelea?, Niño", se burlaba Scorpion.

"Eres un maldito", gritaba el joven, saltando hacia su oponente, Scorpion lo agarro sin pestañear siquiera y lo estrello contra el suelo.

El brazo se le había quebrado y el dolor era indescriptible hasta que perdió el conocimiento, media docena de ninjas apareció.

"Bien hecho, amo, el territorio de su clan nos pertenece con esta victoria", —dijo uno.

"Lo que sea, vamos, no me interesa estar aquí".

"E-E-espera, yo todavíaaaa…", el chico se esforzaba pero casi ni podía moverse.

"Señor, ¿quiere que hagamos algo con él?", dijo uno de los ninjas.

"Déjenlo ir, ese idiota de Shang Tsung nunca llegara a ningún lado".

El Shiray Ryu se marcho dejando al dolorido Tsung con sus pensamientos.

"Me lo pagaras caro, Takeda, me lo pagaras caro".

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de…

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos: capitulo extra 1: "Takeda".

"Cof, cof, cof", Takeda empezó a toser al poco tiempo de salir.

"Amo, ¿Se encuentra bien?".

"Si, si, no es nada, ya se me pasara".

Una vez llegado al cuartel del Shiray Ryu, Scorpion aprovecho para descansar en su sala, la mayor de todas, la del Grandmaster, sin embargo el consejo del clan lo esperaba sentado en una mesa.

Takeda se sentó en la silla principal.

"Es extraño que el consejo se reúna sin mi aprobación, veamos, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?", preguntó.

"Estamos tratando el tema de su… retiro, señor", dijo temblorosamente uno de los hombres sentados en la mesa.

"¿Qué?, Espero que sea una broma".

"Mire, sabíamos que actuaría así pero tiene que comprender su edad, ya tiene sus años y-y…".

"Y su nivel ha bajado, hasta podría asegurarme que muchos de nuestros miembros ligeramente poderosos lo superan", dijo otro.

"JE…, JE, JAJAJA", Takeda empezó a reír, hasta que su expresión cambio y golpeo con furia la mesa, "yo funde este clan, maldición, si no fuera por mi los únicos ninjas serian esos malditos Lin Kueis, yo les traje sus secretos, me arriesgue y los transforme en lo que, cof, cof, en lo, cof, cof, guarg", sangre empezó a salir junto con la tos, "yo soy su líder".

"Lo siento, señor Takeda, pero ya es muy tarde, han pasado muchos años y su cuerpo no puede seguir adelante, descanse sus últimos años en paz, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto".

Takeda nunca se había sentido así antes, no era solo por el dolor, era por el hecho de sentirse inútil.

Lejos, muy lejos, en una extraña cueva un hechizo prohibido se realizaba.

"Escorpión negro del Outworld", conjuraba Shang Tsung, "ven aquí, a este mundo prohibido para ti".

Una sombra gigante apareció.

"¿QUIÉN ERES Y POR QUÉ TE ATREVES A CONJURARME?", dijo.

"Hay un hombre, se llama Takeda, quiero…, yo quiero que lo mates, que lo hagas sufrir el peor de los castigos".

"¿SABES QUÉ EL TRAERME AQUÍ SIGNIFICA TU PERDICIÓN?".

"Si, pero no me importa".

"ES TU DESICIÓN, NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS, AHORA TOMA MI LUGAR, VE AL OUTWORLD, Y SUFRE".

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH".

Ambos desaparecieron, solo un extraño escorpión negro como la noche quedaba en ese lugar.

Takeda se encontraba en su habitación, tirado en la cama, mirando al techo, todo había terminado, tenían razón, el ya era muy viejo y su cuerpo no soportaba la tensión, había llegado el momento de morir y atrasarlo no se podía, lentamente sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, la batalla mas grande había llegado, y el iba a perder, como todos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Takeda sintió una picazón en la pierna y su cuerpo empezó a sentirse distinto, el dolor era indescriptible, los músculos se tensaron, la sangre hervía y destrozaba las venas y arterias del cuerpo, la garganta se cerraba y ardía, Takeda se retorcía, gritaba, pero ni el sonido podía salir de su boca por la sangre que manaba, todas las venas de su cuerpo se marcaron en su piel antes de estallar, sus ojos titilaban con un color negro como el carbón.

Pero eso no era normal, el Escorpión Negro había usado su veneno, su cuerpo y el de Takeda eran uno, cuando el parasito termine de matar y devorar a su presa se marcharía, pero Scorpion no quería morir, no ahora, no de esta manera, su momento no había llegado.

"¿QUÉ INTENTAS HACER TONTO HUMANO?, NADIE HA SOBREVIVIDO A MI PICADURA, Y NADIE LO LOGRARA JAMAS, ACEPTA TU DESTINO".

"Esto no… no va a terminar así, yo no soy cualquier humano, yo…, yo soy el poderoso Scorpion, fundador del Shiray Ryu, y no voy, no voy a ".

Grandes llamas empezaron a salir del cuerpo de Takeda, sus ojos se volvieron rojos encerrando un poder inconmensurable, extraños cambios sucedieron, su pelo volvió a su color negro natural, los huesos dejaron de estar adoloridos, ya no sentía el dolor de la ancianidad, solo una gran calma, y un poder muy grande esperando salir.

Takeda sonrió, y el Escorpión Negro también, ahora eran uno solo y su destino estaba en conjunto.

Al día siguiente, el Shiray Ryu despidió a su gran líder, una nota demostró que Takeda, no soportando el dolor, se había suicidado, el cuerpo no fue encontrado, pero muchos dicen haberlo visto tirándose por el acantilado. Una tumba simbólica se encuentra en el templo del clan, llorando eternamente por su amo.

A los pocos días, un nuevo y prodigioso guerrero ha ingresado al clan, su nombre es Daeron, y ha merecido el nombre de Scorpion al lograr dominar la técnica secreta de Takeda, todos dicen que tiene un gran futuro por delante pero 10 años después fallece en una misión, un nuevo Scorpion ingresa.

Muchos años después, la historia se ha repetido una y otra vez, grandes ninjas, jóvenes y prometedores muriendo inexplicablemente en el amanecer de su vida, solo uno parece permanecer, Hanzo Hasashi es su nombre y ha permanecido en el clan por 20 años, pero la duda empieza a surgir, puesto que nunca ha envejecido, sin embargo, a el no le importa, porque ha encontrado el amor y gracias a eso, ha obtenido un hijo.

Hasashi sabe que su futuro esta sellado si permanece ahí, ha llegado el momento de marcharse, en su larga vida nunca había sentido un amor tan grande, mas grande que su clan, solo una misión mas, conseguir un objeto, el mapa de los elementos, la paga es la eliminación del Lin Kuei, su sueño, por fin, abandonar el clan, con la mas grande victoria y vivir en paz, nada puede arruinarlo, nada.

FIN

Ambos rivales se daban golpes que hacían estremecer al cielo, la sangre les brotaba de los poros, las manos de Sub-Zero y todo lo que golpeaba se congelaba, pero el calor de Scorpion lo derretía al instante, no parecía que ninguno iba a ganar jamás, pero ninguna batalla es eterna.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos capitulo 4: "El destino".

"Diablos, esto se está yendo de las manos", pensaba Shang Tsung.

"JA JA JA", se reía Goro, "PARECE QUE SON BASTANTE FUERTES, SERA DIVERTIDO QUE ALGUNO LLEGUE A LA FINAL".

"No seas tonto Goro, es demasiado arriesgado, realmente Sub-Zero era todo lo que decían, tendría suerte si no gana el, me parece que los Lin Kuei no quieren respetar mi contrato, pero Scorpion, es casi seguro que viene a matarme a mí".

"Vaya, esto sí que es divertido", se reía Cage, "salvo por el hecho de que en algún momento tendré que pelear con uno de ellos".

"Maestro, ¿De dónde sacaron estos poderes?", preguntaba Liu Kang.

"No lo se, esto es… demasiado, sabia que tenían poderes grandes, pero esto, esto supera mis expectativas, sin importar cual gane, serán un peligro en el torneo, podrían ser más fuertes que Goro", respondió Rayden.

"Más fuertes que Goro", pensaba Kang mientras miraba la pelea, que llegaba a puntos insospechados.

La Spear de Scorpion había atravesado a Zero, pero este la había arrancado luego de congelarla.

Aunque la herida había perforado un riñón, Zero seguía tan fuerte como siempre y congelo todo el suelo para que su oponente se resbalara, pero Scorpion se propulso hacia él y lo golpeo.

Después de varios golpes ambos rivales no podían ni moverse, sus huesos estaban quebrados y el dolor era enorme para ambos, pero dentro de poco, solo sería para uno.

La mascara de Sub-Zero estaba destrozada y cayo al suelo, enseñando la cara magullada de un hombre de expresión seria que generaba respeto, incluso con las heridas.

"Parece que ninguno de los dos saldrá vivo de aquí, jeh, ha sido un gran final para mí de todos modos, nunca disfrute tanto de un combate, ¿No piensas lo mismo?", dijo.

Scorpion no dijo nada, solo se limito a agarrarse la mascara y arrojarla a sus pies.

"¿Qué?", dijeron todos, menos Cage, que se desmayo, y Goro, que sonrió.

La cara de Scorpion no era normal, era un cráneo completamente en llamas.

"Como veras, realmente estoy aquí pero no por eso estoy vivo, eres fuerte, pero te cansas, yo no, tus heridas tardan semanas en curarse, las mías desaparecen al instante, puede parecer algo bueno, pero no lo es, yo no pertenezco aquí pero igual estoy, creo saber a qué se debe, pero-pero no quiero saberlo", Scorpion empezó a caminar hacia Zero, el intento retroceder pero su pierna quebrada no resistió mas y cayo al suelo, ni siquiera podía arrastrarse, "me diste una buena pelea, pero no puedes vencer a algo que ya perdió, estaba predestinado que esto pasara", Scorpion levanto a Sub-Zero por la cabeza y empezó a golpearlo en el estomago una y otra vez con el puño, Sonya aparto la mirada, era demasiado terrible para ser visto.

De repente Scorpion paro de golpear y abrió su mano, "adiós", una ráfaga de fuego salió y Sub-Zero voló en el aire, su mente ya había perdido la capacidad de sentir y miro minimamente a su enemigo.

Scorpion abrió la boca y una ráfaga de fuego salio quemando el cuerpo de Sub-Zero hasta los huesos que se partieron al caer.

Siempre serás recordado, descansa en paz, glorioso guerrero, pero, por favor, descansa y no dejes a la oscuridad entrar en tu corazón.

Continuara…


	6. 6 Clasificados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Scorpion se encontraba de frente al cadáver de su eterno enemigo, agarro su mascara tirada en el suelo, y desapareció.

"El ganador, Scorpion", grito Tsung después de unos segundos callado.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de…  
MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos capitulo 5: "Clasificados".

"Bien, la última pelea de hoy será entre Sonya Blade y Jonny Cage".

"¿Alguien quiere despertarlo?", pregunto Liu, Cage seguía desmayado desde que Scorpion se había sacado la máscara, al no haber respuesta empezó a golpearlo.

"MMM, mami, no quiero ir a la escuela, ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Suéltame, Bruce Lee, no sé qué piensas pero no soy de esa clase de hombres", Cage empujo a Liu Kang y empezó a limpiarse, "entonces, ¿Gano el amarillo?, esperen, ¿Eso de ahí era un cuerpo?, Oh, dios".

Cage estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo pero Liu lo sostuvo.

"Si los participantes se dignaran de subir", se empezó a impacientar Tsung.

"Bien, que gane el mejor", dijo Cage ofreciendo su mano.

"No te preocupes, no voy a participar".

"¿Cómo?".

"Kano murió, por lo tanto no necesito participar para liberar a mi grupo".

"La regla era que ganaras, la muerte de Kano no cambia eso", dijo Tsung.

"¿Qué? Pero, pero…".

"Si realmente quieres liberarlos, sube ahora".

Ambos peleadores subieron a la tarima.

"Empiecen".

Sonya salto hacia Cage.

"Espera, espera, espera", Sonya freno, "espera, ¿si?, los lentes, tengo dos pares, pero uno ya se rompió y no son tan baratos que digamos, Hey, Jackie Chan, cuídamelos", Cage arrojo los lentes hacia Liu Kang, "listo, ya v…".

Sonya golpeo a Cage en la cara mandándolo a volar, salto y le pego una patada en las costillas.

"Hey, no estaba preparado, movimiento ilegal, referí, haga algo", dijo Cage levantándose adolorido.

Sonya junto los brazos y lanzo una descarga hacia Cage, que la esquivo saltando, Sonya también salto y salio propulsada hacia Cage tirándolo de un golpe.

"Realmente si el ganara, solo haría el ridículo", dijo Liu Kang.

"Eh, Jet Li, te escuche, no te hagas el fuerte porque mataste al mitad robotech".

Sonya aprovecho que Cage estaba desconcentrado para golpearle con el brazo derecho pero Cage se lo agarro, intento con el izquierdo pero paso de nuevo.

"No es tan sencillo, ¿Eh?".

Sonya pego una patada… ahí, y cuando Cage cayó empezó a golpearle en la cara golpe tras golpe.

Cage logro tirarla barriéndola y pego un salto para caer con las piernas, Sonya lo esquivo rodando y se levanto, como Cage quería porque aprovecho para pegarle una patada en la cara y dar un giro para golpear otra, al caer, empezó a pegarle en el estomago varias veces pero Sonya empezó a cubrirse y devolver los golpes, la pelea siguió así un poco hasta que Cage retrocedió.

"Pero baja un cambio, loca, y deja de pegarme en la cara que vale más que tu ropa de marca".

"Pero tú eres el idiota que no se cubre", grito Sonya.

"Ah, claro, yo tengo la culpa de que me pegues, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?".

"Se supone que es un combate, ¿Eres retardado mental acaso?".

"¿Egues shetardado mental? Pffffffffff, se supone que estamos en el mismo bando".

"Yo no dije eso".

"Si".

"No".

"Que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii".

"Ah, ¿Por qué me pongo a discutir?".

"No sé, tu lo estás haciendo, no yo".

La situación volvió a ser como antes, solo que Cage se cubría de vez en cuando un golpe. Sonya decidió acabar todo y dio un giro extraño agarrando a Cage del cuello con las piernas y tirándolo al suelo.

"No quise llegar a esto, el combate termino, su cuello debe haberse quebrado".

Pero Cage no estaba muerto, incluso se levanto.

"Vamos, Wanda Nara, esto no termino".

"Sigues con vida, curioso, pero no por mucho, pensaba guardarme esto luego de practicarlo un poco mas…, pero no me dejas otra opción", Sonya empezó a juntar energía, el sudor corrió por su cara, todavía no dominaba bien este poder, pero era la única opción. Una y otra vez ráfagas de energía salieron de sus manos, formadas por aros, se abrían y daban vueltas en todo el lugar, Cage esquivo algunos hasta que lo agarraron y empezaron a cerrarse alrededor suyo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH", empezó a gritar.

"Que técnica sorprendente, pero parece que Sonya gasto toda su energía para hacerla, tendrá que perfeccionarla luego si quiere tener una posibilidad en el torneo", dijo Rayden.

"No te resistas, mientras mas lo hagas mas te dañaran, ríndete", decía Sonya apoyando una mano en el suelo por el cansancio.

"JE, LA CHICA ES FUERTE, PERO NO TIENE ENTRENAMIENTO", dijo Goro, "NO TIENE POSIBILIDADES CONTRA MI NI CONTRA LOS DEMAS SEMIFINALISTAS".

La pelea ya estaba en su momento final, pero Cage no se rendía, seguía haciendo fuerza.

"Deja de insistir, vas a morir", grito Sonya.

"No…, yo vine para ganar, AAAAHHH".

Cage hizo un gran esfuerzo y los aros se rompieron.

"Eso…, eso no puede ser", pensó Sonya.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, hasta el propio Goro.

"Cage no pudo con sus poderes hacer eso, algo está influyendo aquí", pensó Rayden, "¿Puede ser que…? No, Tsung esta tan sorprendido como yo".

"Bien, Lola Bunny, es hora de terminar esto", dijo Cage, que se sentó, "pero dame un segundo, ¿OK?, uf, me duele todo".

"No se como lo hiciste pero no saldrás de esto", Sonya estaba muy cansada pero empezó a correr por la destruida tarima hacia Cage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", gritaba mientras avanzaba con furia.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH", gritaba Cage como una nena mientras agitaba los brazos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH".

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH", Cage levanto el brazo y una bola de energía salió a gran velocidad golpeando a Sonya sin que tuviera tiempo de defenderse, haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Todos se quedaron anonadados durante un segundo.

"El ganador es ¿Cage?", dijo Tsung que no creía lo que pasaba.

"¿Eh?, Si, Yeah, Yeah, Baby, oh si, oh sí, soy el ganador".

Cage se quedo duro y recordó.

"Soy todos y cada uno de ellos".

"Oh, oh".

"Pero ahora, ha llegado el final".

"No".

"Hora de morir…, Cage".

"Ahhhhhhhh, me toca con el amarillo en las semifinales, no, no, no quiero morir, Ahhhhhhhh".

"Bien, parece que si va a hacer el ridículo un poco", dijo Rayden, "aunque hay algo extraño aquí", pensó para sus adentro, "sea lo que sea seguro sepamos más en el futuro".

"No quiero morir", grito Cage llorando, "¿Por qué a mí?".

Continuara…

Epilogo: Sub-Zero se levanto, recordaba ese lugar, pero no era grato estar ahí, significaba que había muerto, un hombre muy blanco lo miraba.

"El te espera", dijo, "ven".

Tendió su mano hacia Zero, este se la dio y sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía en su hogar, el descanso tendría que esperar.


	7. 7 Decision final

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

"Atchu", estornudo Cage, "maldito torneo al aire libre, encima están parados sin hacer nada desde hace como 20 minutos".

Todos se encontraban cerca de una estatua gigante de Buda, Shang Tsung estaba al lado de Cage, no encontraba nada en él que demostrara el resultado del anterior combate.

Los combatientes esta vez eran Rayden y Liu Kang.

"Bien, Kang, ha llegado el momento de hacer lo que acordamos", dijo Rayden.

Liu solo lo miraba y no decía nada.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT Batalla de los 6 reinos capitulo 6: "Decisión final".

Cage bajo de la tarima, no se sentía muy bien.

"El amarillo", decía una y otra vez.

"Bien, los resultados han sido muy satisfactorios", dijo Tsung, "vayan mañana a los jardines de afuera del castillo para la realización de las semifinales".

Los guerreros se marcharon.

"Bien, guerreros", dijo Rayden, "les sugiero des…".

"Espera", grito Cage, "todavía no me explicaste lo de Dios y todo eso, ¿Qué significa?".

"Bien, como ya dije soy un dios".

"Sí, lo que sea, ahora, pregunto de nuevo, pero esta vez va en serio".

"Te digo la verdad pero si no me crees no tengo nada más que decirte", Rayden se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

"Un dios", dijo Cage para sí, "y yo que pensé que el amarillo era lo peor que me podía tocar, jajá, tu estas mas muerto que yo chinito".

Kang no dijo nada.

Es de noche en la isla de Tsung, es posible que no en el resto del mundo, Cage y Kang se encuentran en sus aposentos, ambos desobedecieron y entrenaron durante todo el día.

"Che, ¿Te entra lo de dios?", pregunto Cage jugando con una pelota, Kang estaba meditando.

"No entiendo tu manera de expresarte, pero si te refieres a creerle, si, le creo".

"MMM, pensar que te toca un dios, aunque el amarillo ese…".

"Scorpion".

"Si, escorpión, se ve bastante poderoso".

"No creo que haya mucha diferencia entre él y Rayden".

"Pero, ¿Rayden no es un dios acaso?".

"Si, pero un dios menor, varias veces los humanos han demostrado ser superiores a ellos, por ejemplo, Sub-Zero venció a 4 en un día, y Scorpion lo derroto hoy".

"No me lo recuerdes, voy a tener pesadillas con esa pelea".

"Igual dudo que tengas problemas para pasar".

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso…oye Liu, Liu, ¿Liu?".

Liu Kang no respondía.

"Ja, meditación, sí, claro, trucos baratos, seguro que se durmió".

Así, llegamos al momento actual.

"Carajo, maldito frió", se quejaba Cage.

"¿Esta seguro, maestro?", pregunto Kang.

"Sí, mi triunfo en el torneo no es valido por mi condición de dios, ya no tiene sentido que siga".

"Ma-Ma-maestro".

Rayden levanto la mano.

"Me rindo", dijo.

"¿Qué?", grito Cage, "debe ser una broma, me hicieron levantar a esta hora para nada, pero que asco, voy a demandarlos, tanto dios, tanto dios, guacala".

"Tú eres el que viene acá sin cubrirte la parte superior del cuerpo", dijo Rayden.

"Oh, el dios todopoderoso que se rinde me dice que hacer, ¿Sabias que esa ropa te hace ver como un granjero? Que miedo que me das y…", Cage recordó el cadáver de Sub, "…Y estoy muerto, no, no, a mi no, por favor".

"Entonces esta declarado", dijo Tsung, "la final será entre Kang y Cage".

"No quiero morir, no, no, será mejor que me rinda, ya ni me toman en cuenta para la fi… esperen, ¿gane?".

"Scorpion ha abandonado la isla", dijo Tsung.

"Tiene razón", repitió Rayden.

"Ah, je, que extraño, espero que no bromeen, de seguro me tuvo miedo, jejeje, soy demasiado poderoso".

"¿Quieres esperarlo?", pregunto Rayden.

"No, no, no, claro que no, el torneo debe continuar, tal vez tiene que hacer un trámite o no le dio de comer al gato, ¿Para qué molestarlo?".

"Debido a esto, he decidido adelantar la final a este momento", dijo Tsung.

"MMM, no es para molestar, ¿Pero no podría ser en el castillo? Es que hace frió y todo eso".

"Cage", dijeron Liu Kang y Rayden.

"No se preocupen", dijo Tsung, "la final será en la sala de los campeones".

"El que no llora no mama", dijo Cage.

La sala de los campeones era un lugar enorme, oscuro y tenebroso con una serie de estatuas de los grandes campeones de torneos anteriores, un gran cuadro de Tsung, el primer campeón se encontraba arriba del arco de la puerta, no había ventanas ni nada que iluminara el lóbrego lugar, sin embargo, todos podían ver.

"Un poco narcisista, vaya, los campeones", dijo Cage, "Shang Tsung, uh, se ve que era joven, el año debe estar mal, no puede tener esa edad, Kung Lao el Grande, en mi opinión no es mucho más alto que yo, y, Goro, Hey, ¿Es broma?, tiene 4 brazos, es…, imposible, mmm, nueve veces campeón, mierda, es bueno el loco, jo, pues no conoce a Cage, y ¿Qué es esto, una estatua de Escorpión?".

"Se llama Scorpion y no, no es una estatua de él, ¿no ves que es rojo?", dijo Tsung.

"Pero no dice nada, ¿Quién es?".

"Cage, no molestes", dijo Rayden.

"Está bien", cualquier similitud con un nene de 5 años enfurruñado es pura coincidencia.

Ambos rivales se colocaron en el centro de la habitación, la más grande batalla iba a comenzar.

"Empiecen".

Cage no dudo y lanzo una bola de energía que Kang esquivo, luego lanzo otra y otra y otra, Kang las esquivaba pero las esferas rebotaban y volvían, salto pero empezaron a rebotar para todos lados y era difícil, varias veces lanzo bolas de fuego solo para cambiar su trayectoria, Rayden y Tsung las recibían y destruían con facilidad, las estatuas no sufrían daño alguno, aunque la del ninja había desaparecido sin dejar escombros.

"No se de donde sacas esos guerreros, pero ese tipo es mas de lo que parece", dijo Tsung.

"Ambos sabemos que alguien le modifico el poder, pero por ahora no sé quién".

Cada vez que una de las esferas se acercaba a Cage, este las agarraba y las volvía a arrojar sin problemas, Kang estaba en problemas, varias ya le habían golpeado, a la lejanía, alguien fuera de la isla pensaba, era Scorpion.

"La final debe haber empezado, no me interesa", y siguió su incierto destino.

Kang recibía las esferas, era la única manera de sacarlas.

"Al menos ponle un poco de onda", se reía Cage.

Kang logro agarrar una de las esferas y estrellársela en la cara a Cage.

"Ah, te pasas de listo", Cage salto hacia Kang, "toma el mega golpe del glorioso Jonny Cage".

Liu Kang agarro el brazo de Cage, le dio unos golpes en el estomago y lo arrojo lejos.

"Si sigues así no podrás vencerme, veo que entrenaste y no tienes dificultades para usar tu energía, pero solo haces el ridículo con tu actitud".

"Jejeje, llego el momento de usar mi súper técnica nueva, quería guardarla para el tal Goro pero aquí va".

Cage empezó a concentrar energía con dificultad en la palma de su mano, la bola no difería de las demás.

"Ah, ah, ah, recibe esto", Cage arrojo la bola de energía.

"Idiota", grito Kang que se preparo para patear la bola y devolverla con fuerza, Cage hizo un extraño movimiento de mano, la bola esquivo a Kang y empezó a golpearlo. Como se encontraba en el aire no pudo cubrirse bien, y la bola lo golpeo hasta que logro salir.

"Nunca subestimes a un rival, joven Kang", dijo Rayden.

"No creas que escaparas", Cage giro las manos y la bola dio vueltas alrededor de Kang golpeándolo ocasionalmente, "hora de terminar", Cage movió la mano hacia delante y se la lanzo de frente.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, se escuchaba, Kang tenia la bola en la mano y la piel se quemaba.

"No voy a perder así", arrojo la bola de energía y golpeo a Cage que cayo al suelo, "prepárate, ahora es mi turno de golpear".

Continuara…


	8. 8 El nuevo campeon

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Explosiones se escuchaban sin parar en el almacén, los Special Forces ingresaron.

"Vamos", grito un hombre de color, muy forzudo, su nombre es Jax y llevaba en este trabajo mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué hacemos, Kabal?", dijo un Black Dragon de alto nivel vistiendo una chaqueta amarilla. Un hombre de pelo largo negro lo miraba.

"Huyamos, ahora", grito.

Todos los Black Dragons salieron del lugar lo mas rápido que pudieron, un grupo de Special Forces los esperaban del otro lado.

"Disparen", grito el comandante Macross.

Uno de los Black Dragons hizo un movimiento de manos y una gran cantidad de tierra salio de abajo cubriendo las balas, cuando fue destruida había un agujero en el suelo y los Black Dragons no se encontraban.

Estaban corriendo en los túneles de la ciudad.

"Kabal, a este paso no llegaremos a nada", dijo una mujer.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?, Kano no esta y no podemos contactarlo".

Arriba los Special Forces disfrutaban su triunfo, miles de armas ilegales confiscadas, uno de ellos se separo del grupo.

"Señor", dijo a través del celular, "todo salió perfecto".

Un hombre se encontraba sentado en un gran trono.

"Perfecto, lastima que Kano no este para sufrirlo, ya volverá, se arrepentirá de haber abandonado a los Red Dragons, jajaja".

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos capitulo 7: "El nuevo campeón".

Liu Kang salto hacia Cage con una patada voladora y mientras Cage estaba en el aire llego abajo suyo y le pego una patada en la espalda.

Cage estaba dolorido pero se levanto y pego un salto, cayendo con una patada pero no normal, fuentes de energía se encontraban alrededor de ella y quemaban, Kang lo esquivo, un enorme agujero quedo.

"Ahora esto es en serio", grito Cage y golpeo a Kang que lanzo una bola de fuego dando en el estomago mandando a volar a su oponente lejos.

De todas formas Cage logro pisar correctamente y empezó a correr.

"Patada llameante", nuevamente se junto energía en la pierna de Cage pero Kang la freno con las manos y ejerció aun más calor.

"No creas que esto es suficiente".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH", grito Cage.

Kang levanto de la pierna a Cage y empezó a hacerlo girar hasta lanzarlo bien lejos. Cage golpeo con la cabeza, pasaron unos segundos y empezó a lanzar bolas de energía que rebotaban en todos lados, solo que esta vez ambos peleadores estaban debilitados y recibían los golpes.

"Que técnica más patética", dijo Kang, "te haces más daño a vos mismo".

"No insultes a la lluvia de energía, erg", Cage decidió hacer de nuevo la técnica que persigue al oponente pero Kang le pego una patada voladora.

Cuando Cage toco el suelo dio la vuelta y pego una patada de energía en la cara de Kang que se alzo en el aire.

Kang giro y empezó a lanzar múltiples bolas de fuego hacia Cage que no pudo esquivarlas y las recibió de lleno.

Kang cayó con el brazo al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Cage.

Respiraba entrecortadamente.

"El ganador, Liu Kang", grito Tsung.

Cage tardo un poco en despertarse.

"¿Mami?", dijo.

"Vamos, levántate", Kang le dio la mano, "muy buen combate".

"Je, no te confíes por haber ganado, algún día pelearemos de nuevo y esa vez te venceré".

"Ya veremos".

Ambos golpearon sus puños.

"Bien, mañana Liu Kang tendrá la opción de enfrentarse a Goro por el título, descansen", dijo Tsung y desapareció.

Durante toda la tarde ambos guerreros durmieron pero a la noche ya estaban bien descansados.

"Que cool que fue esto, no creía que hubiera gente tan fuerte en el mundo", dijo Cage tomando vino, "MMM, esta bueno, ¿Quién diría que el viejo Tsung tendría tan buen gusto?".

"Deberías venir a entrenar a los templos Shaolin, eres muy fuerte".

"Espera, ¿Hay más como tú?".

"No exactamente, pero si, ¿Qué esperabas?".

"Vaya, es una buena idea, pero tengo que hacer una película primero, ando necesitando un poco de dinero, algún día iré".

"¿Haces películas?".

"SIP, algunas muy buenas, al menos para mí, ven a verme algún día".

"OK, iré".

Ambos guerreros durmieron durante la noche hasta que…

"Despierta guerrero".

"¿Qué?, ¿Rayden?".

"Ven, aun te falta un ultimo reto antes de enfrentarte a Goro".

La luz de la luna iluminaba la isla, pero se veía triste, como si supiera lo que el futuro traería.

"Al fin lo trajiste", dijo Tsung en la puerta del templo, "vamos, es tarde, la última prueba lo espera".

Los tres guerreros pasaron el comedor hacia la destruida sala de los campeones, activando un botón en el cinturón de la estatua de Goro un camino secreto apareció, bajaron por una larga escalera de piedra hasta llegar a una siniestra cueva, unos ojos brillaban en los huecos del muro.

"¿Qué es esto, maestro?", pregunto Kang.

"La cueva de Goro, pero todavía no te enfrentaras a él", respondió Rayden.

"No entiendo".

"Guerrero", empezó a hablar Tsung, "Goro ha sido campeón por nueve torneos, ¿te crees que simplemente hay que ganar el torneo para enfrentarlo?, para hacerlo tienes que demostrar que lo mereces".

Un montón de extraños seres empezaron a aparecer.

Tenían la piel oscura, y no parecían muy inteligentes, saltaban haciendo sonidos guturales.

"¿Qué son?".

"Onis, pero no serian un reto para ti, lo que debes hacer es enfrentarte a tu propio ser". Un rayo de la mano de Tsung salio y golpeo a uno de los onis que empezó a cambiar hasta tomar una forma conocida por todos.

"No, no puede ser", dijo Liu asustado "soy-soy yo".

Otro Liu Kang se alzaba y lo miraba con ojos en la nada.

"Comiencen", grito Tsung.

Continuara…


	9. 9 Uno mismo

Tuve examenes, por eso tarde, aprobe todo, nadie lee esto, viva la juventud peronista.

Liu Kang observaba, liu kang también, nadie sabia que hacer, los dos estaban inertes, ni un solo movimiento.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos capitulo 8: "Uno mismo"

Liu Kang movió un pie a la derecha, liu kang también, pie a la izquierda, movimiento repetido.

Liu Kang lanzo una bola de fuego, liu kang también y ambas chocaron.

Liu Kang comprendió, ambos realizarían los mismos movimientos, nadie ganaría, solo se podía hacer algo, empezó a correr sin defensa hacia su enemigo, liu kang le pego una patada, no se cubrió, le dio en la cara, salio para atrás y barrio a su oponente, liu kang cayo, ya esta, el movimiento inútil rompió el orden, la pelea realmente empezaba.

"ffdururf fufhghsg", Cage se cayó de la cama, "Ah, MMM, ¿Liu?, ¿Dónde estará?, no tiene pinta de ser sonámbulo", se levanto y salio de la habitación, Liu no estaba entrenando, "Ni se para que me molesto", se dirigió al templo, era el único lugar donde podría estar.

La pelea siguió su curso, era repetitiva, mismas estrategias pero nada pasaba, Liu estaba pensando.

"No esta haciendo esa técnica secreta, parece que solo usa las técnicas que Tsung vio, podría usarla, pero no, debo guardarla", liu salto hacia el con una patada voladora, Liu se la cubrió pero salio para atrás, cayo con la mano y dio un giro frenando un golpe de liu, formo una esfera de fuego con la otra mano y se la emboco en el estomago, liu se levanto a duras penas y arrojo unas bolas de fuego al techo, que cayo, Liu logro salir pero quedo descubierto y recibió una esfera en la cara.

"Liu, Liu", gritaba Cage en la sala de los campeones, "Que curioso, la estatua del escorpión rojo volvió, que raro, pensé que se había vuelto polvo" vio una escalera en medio de la sala y se dirigió hacia ahí, pero algo se movió, se dio vuelta y la estatua estaba cerca suyo, solo que ya no parecía una estatua.

"De todas las cosas raras esta fue la máxima".

Cage siguió caminando.

"NO PUEDES PASAR-AR".

"Supongo que eso no lo dijiste tu".

No hubo respuesta.

"Uh, perdona, es que buscaba a Liu y…, y le hablo a una estatua, OK, eso es extraño".

"NO PUEDES PASAR-AR".

"AAAHHH,……. ¿Sabes que dejas eco?".

"NO PUEDES PASAR-AR".

"Tienes un vocabulario muy escaso, mira, ¿Quién es el finalista del Mortal Kombat aquí?, yo, así que si no quieres que te transforme en concreto sangrando me dejaras pasar, ¿OK?", El ninja desapareció en una explosión, Cage no hizo caso y se dio vuelta, "Maricon", Entonces vio tapando la escalera al ninja, mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes.

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…? Ah, uh, lo que sea, mira, Red Ranger, déjame pasar o me pondré violento".

"SI INTENTAS PASAR ME VERE OBLIGADO A USAR LA FUERZA-A".

"Ah, sí, toma esto, grandísimo idiota", Cage pego un golpe hacia el ninja que lo freno con la mano sin siquiera inmutarse.

Cage empezó a forcejear para que lo soltara.

"Dale, suelta, AAAAHHH", e intento golpear con la otra pero el ninja lo agarro sin problemas de nuevo, nunca había visto ha alguien ser tan veloz, no se veía ni el movimiento.

"Je, crees que me venciste, ¿no?", sin respuesta, "Al menos di algo, insúltame, yo que sé, ¿Cómo te llamas?".

Sin respuesta.

"Lo único que logras es que te llame siempre por apodos".

Al cabo de unos segundos sin que pasara nada Cage comenzó a patear pero el ninja no reaccionaba.

"Patada llameante", el golpe no hizo daño aunque fue directo y a la máxima intensidad, "¿Te haces el malo, rabanito? Oh, yo, escorpión rojo, ser fuerte, no hablar, hombre macho, je, toma esto" Cage pego un cabezazo, resonó con fuerza en toda la sala, "…… Oh", Cage cayó al suelo desmayado, el ninja lo miraba sin expresar sentimiento alguno, Reptile apareció.

"Ermac, para, no lo matezzz" dijo.

"NO IBA A HACERLO, NO ME ORDENARON ASESINAR-AR".

"Ezzzta bien, pero al amo Tzzzung le interesa, dizzze que ezzzz poderozzzzo, lo llevare a la cueva de Goro para que el amo dezzzida".

Reptile se llevo el cuerpo, Ermac volvió a pararse como una estatua, el viento pasaba por la ventana con furia, pero para él no era ni siquiera una brisa.

Liu y liu seguían mirándose sin moverse, ambos estaban cansados.

"Peleas bien", dijo Liu.

"No seas soberbio", respondió la copia con una voz como un eco, "No eres fuerte, no puedes vencerte ni a ti mismo, ¿Cómo esperas ganar?".

"No comprendo el objetivo de esto", pensó Rayden, "Ese ser no es Liu Kang, su poder es mínimo en comparación, Liu solo tiene que analizarlo y cubrir las fallas de la copia, hay algo mas aquí, algo que no sé".

"Rayden sospecha, obvio, pero no sabe lo que realmente esta pasando aquí, es una pequeña defensa en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control", pensaba Tsung.

En ese momento liu había golpeado a Liu.

"Eres débil, tu hermano era mas fuerte, pero cayo igual, no puedes hacer nada", Cada vez la voz de la copia sonaba mas profunda y siniestra.

"Cállate", Liu cometió un error, su ira lo dejo regalado para una patada, "Ungg".

"Cometes errores, no puedes vencerte a ti, porque no maduras, nunca lo harás, no puedes, acéptalo, este es tu limite, eres un perdedor y siempre lo serás".

"Toma esto", Liu lanzo múltiples bolas de energía hasta que se canso.

Su oponente fue destruido pero se regenero al instante.

"Es imposible, no puedo hacerlo".

"Al fin lo has descubierto, prepárate para morir", Junto energía pero una ráfaga lo destruyo, sus pedacitos se movieron por el suelo pero fueron quemados. Fue Tsung.

"Que aburrimiento".

"Tsung, ¿Qué hiciste?". Pregunto Rayden, "Pensé que esto era vital para el desarrollo del torneo".

"Vamos, esta pelea era aburrida, Kang iba a ganar de todos modos, aparte era un simple agregado y ya cumplió su cometido".

"Liu Kang, no dejes que entren en tu mente, se que puedes ganar", Dijo Rayden.

"Ma-maestro".

"Confiamos en ti Liu, tu puedes".

"Je, siempre dando falsas esperanzas", Dijo Tsung, pero sus pensamientos tocaban otra cosa, "Bien hecho oni, mas tarde serás recompensado cuando tu verdadera misión termine".

"Viendo y considerando, ha llegado el momento de la final".

"¿Qué dices Tsung?, Kang se encuentra debilitado".

"Ese no es mi problema, Goro, llego tu momento".

"ESTABA HARTO DE ESPERAR", un ser de 4 brazos apareció, su cuerpo era gigantesco, su ira mas grande aun, una larga cola de caballo salía de su cabeza, el era Goro, miraba a Kang y sonreía, "ESTO VA A SER DIVERTIDO".

Continuara…


	10. 10 La pesadilla

Liu Kang se quedo mirando al Shokan que lo miraba y sonreía.

"Esperen un momento", Rayden se teletransporto en el medio del escenario.

"¿Qué significa esto?", pregunto Tsung, "no tienes permitido intervenir o este combate se contara para mi reino".

"Que yo sepa no es el horario de la pelea aun, lo habíamos acordado de antemano, aunque no esperaba que te refirieras a hoy".

"¿Y?, Solo faltan unos minutos, no cambia nada".

"Suficiente para esto".

Rayden lanzo unos rayos hacia Kang que se sintió revitalizado.

"Maestro", dijo, "Gracias".

"Liu, no te precipites, la batalla mas importante recién empieza".

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos capitulo 9: "La Pesadilla"

"Bueno, supongo que no será necesaria ninguna presentación antes del combate", Dijo Tsung, "Comiencen".

Goro salto hacia Kang que no se lo esperaba.

El Shokan era muy veloz pese a su tamaño y dio un golpe que lo estrello contra el muro, los onis se arremolinaron a su alrededor buscando carne fresca. Una ráfaga de fuego los saco volando, Kang se levanto y siguió lanzando energía hacia Goro que fue corriendo rebotando las esferas con sus brazos.

Cuando llego, Liu se agacho y pego un gancho seguido por una patada voladora sin que Goro tocara el suelo.

Goro salio propulsado y se estrello, pero se levanto sin un rasguño.

"¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?, TU HERMANO ERA MAS DIVERTIDO, AL MENOS CASI ME HACE SUDAR".

"Recién empiezo", Liu salió a correr y pego una patada, Goro la esquivo y agarro la pierna.

Kang no pudo soltarse, Goro empezó a girar hasta que lo soltó.

Kang salió volando a gran velocidad.

"PARECE QUE TE GUSTAN LOS TRUCOS DE ENERGIA ESPIRITUAL, PUROS EFECTOS ESPECIALES, PERO NO NIEGO QUE TAMBIEN TENGO ALGUNOS BAJO LA MANGA".

Goro se movió unos segundos, hasta que saco una ráfaga de energía de su brazo, directo al atontado Kang, que la freno con sus manos.

Pero la esfera siguió ejerciendo presión.

"Unggggg, ¿Qué diablos es esto?, no puedo resistirlo más", logro redirigir la esfera que hizo explotar un grupo de onis.

En ese momento alguien llego.

"Amo, mire lo que le traigo, zzzzz", era Reptile y traía a Cage inconsciente.

"Vaya que interesante, déjalo ahí, después veré que hacer con él, tal vez sea útil para experimentos."

"De nada amo, ezzzpero que me perdone por perder mi pelea".

"Lo que sea, no molestes, esto esta poniéndose entretenido".

Reptile miro a Rayden, cuando este devolvió la mirada hizo un ademán agresivo mientras su lengua siseaba.

"Que ser mas irascible", pensaba Rayden, "Algún día su momento llegara, pero no hoy, de eso estoy seguro".

"MMM, Escorpión rojo", murmuraba Cage, "En, ¿Qué es esto? AHHHHHH, un hombre de 4 brazos…, y cola de caballo…, en Slip".

"¿No viste la estatua ayer?", Dijo Rayden.

"Si, pero pensé que era algo simbólico como eso de "El Grande", por dios, sin ofender Radiador, pobre Liu".

Liu Kang intentaba golpear pero Goro parecía inmune a todo, por suerte su rapidez inicial pareció perderse.

"SI QUE ERES ESCURRIDIZO, IGUAL ESTO ES UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO, NO PUEDES DAÑARME".

Finalmente Goro golpeo y Liu salio volando, le dolían sus costillas y mucho, tal vez hasta estuvieran quebradas.

"Maldición, Liu, se que puedes, ese Corcho no te podrá vencer".

"Sabes…", dijo Tsung, "A veces me parece que dices mal los nombres a propósito para resaltar".

"No interrumpas, Miyagi, esto no te incumbe".

Liu se levanto.

"Goro, prepárate para tu final".

"…………Cage, yo debería decir eso", dijo Liu.

"Es apoyo logístico".

Liu salto y pego una patada en la cara a Goro, luego otra, otra y otra, pero Goro casi ni se inmutaba.

"IDIOTA, SOY EL CAMPEON DEL MORTAL KOMBAT", saco a volar a Kang de un manotazo, "NO PERDERE FRENTE A UN RIVAL TAN IGNORANTE DEL PODER COMO TU".

Liu Kang miro al techo de la cueva, su vista se iba perdiendo, este era el fin.

"Hermano, ya te veré, pero espero que no hoy".

Kang se levanto, no debía rendirse, y empezó a correr, sus golpes ya ni llegaban a término, al darse cuenta de esto, retrocedió, pero Goro había desaparecido.

Su vista se oscureció, una sombra la tapaba y Goro cayó arriba suyo y empezó a aplastarlo una y otra vez.

"NO TE DEJARE MORIRTE SOLO EN AGONIA, MERECES EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE TU HERMANO PADECIO ANTES QUE TU".

Levanto a Kang, totalmente ensangrentado.

"JAJAJA".

Empezó a golpear su estomago una y otra vez, la sangre le caía en la cara, y seguía riéndose, lo soltó, pero lo agarro otra vez, ahora con sus brazos de abajo y apretó.

CRACK.

Los huesos se quebraban.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", grito Kang con furia.

Cage no podía decir nada.

"ESTE ES TU FIN".

Goro levanto ambos brazos de arriba y golpeo con toda su fuerza hacia la cabeza de su oponente.

Todos se sorprendieron.

Kang detuvo los brazos de Goro, estaba prendiéndose fuego, Goro lo soltó.

"Esto es por mi hermano".

Kang, aun sin tocar el suelo, puso sus manos en la cara de Goro, y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego.

Ambos participantes cayeron al suelo, la cara de Goro humeaba, Liu Kang solo sangraba.

Todos miraban, nadie se movía, los segundos pasaban, luego los minutos, los ojos de Kang estaban en blanco, ¿Puede ser que la historia haya terminado para el monje?

Continuara…


	11. 11 Mente

Todo el mundo dice que cuando estas a punto de morir tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, es cierto, pero a veces puedes tener una segunda oportunidad.

Este no es nuestro mundo, es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos capitulo 10: "Mente".

Los monjes se encargan de enseñar a los jóvenes, así lo han hecho por años, saben que hay mucho en juego en ese momento, pero nada pueden hacer para cambiarlo.

"Joven Kang, debes mejorar tu técnica, no niego que eres muy capaz, pero solo con el don natural no puedes obtener nada".

"Lo siento, maestro", dijo un pequeño niño, era Liu Kang, "Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermano".

"Los sentimientos son un gran aliado, pero no debes dejar que te cieguen, absolutamente todo lo que existe representa dos lados, uno útil, y otro que solo causara dificultades en tu camino".

"Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias, maestro".

Liu Kang siguió esforzándose, era el mejor en la clase, pero nunca era suficiente, y entonces un grupo de monjes llegaron.

"Sigan entrenando, alumnos", el monje que dirigía la clase fue hacia los otros, Kang vio que estaban todos demasiados tristes, y dos palabras quedaron en su mente, MORTAL KOMBAT.

Liu empezó a correr, los monjes lo quisieron detener pero no pudieron, y lo vio.

Un grupo llevaba una camilla, había algo arriba cubierto con una manta.

Liu se acerco, pudo correr la manta, y vio el rostro de su hermano.

El maestro logro agarrarlo.

Kang empezó a llorar.

"Joven, debes controlarte, no solucionaras nada de esta manera, tu hermano lucho con honor y…".

"CALLATE".

Del cuerpo de Kang surgieron unas enormes llamas que causaron que el maestro lo soltara.

Liu se desfalleció y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Lo último que dijo fue…, hermano.

Varios años después un grupo de monjes se había reunido, el líder del templo, el anciano Wu Shi, dirigía el encuentro.

"Maestro", Dijo uno de los monjes, "Nuestro templo está dando a luz guerreros únicos, no podemos perder una oportunidad como esta".

"Lo que propones es una locura", dijo otro, "Recuerden que es el último torneo".

"De todas maneras se realizara tarde o temprano".

"Estoy a favor de lo que dices, el joven Kang ha demostrado un poder enorme, y no hay que olvidar a Hornbuckle o a Shen Long".

"Ni al descendiente del Grande, tal vez no pueda usar la energía espiritual, pero su velocidad es única".

"Caballeros", el maestro Wu Shi era muy poderoso y sabio y todos los monjes hicieron un gran silencio, "Ha llegado el momento, no lo podemos evitar, tarde o temprano el Mortal Kombat se realizara, y tal vez esta sea una oportunidad única, díganle a Kanh que aceptamos su oferta, el torneo se realizara antes de tiempo".

"Agradezco sus palabras", dijo el primero de los monjes, "Tengo una noticia importante, el glorioso maestro Borraicho ha decidido intervenir y entrenar a nuestro mayor guerrero para vencer en el torneo, es una ocasión única e incluso si significa arriesgar la vida entrenar con el sería una gran recompensa para cualquiera".

"¿Y quién será el representante?".

"Había pensado en eso, si el maestro no se opone, propongo un torneo".

El maestro medito por unos minutos.

"Que así sea".

La decisión fue dada a todos los monjes, algunos sintieron terror, otros un leve dejo de alegría, pero todos pensaron en lo que significaba y dejaron de lado sus pensamientos personales.

"Seguro ganara uno de nosotros dos, Liu Kang" dijo Kung Lao, ultimo descendiente de la casta del Grande, usaba un sombrero peculiar y una ropa heredada de su antepasado.

"No seas confiado", respondió Liu Kang mientras practicaba sus técnicas, no había pelo en su cabeza, aunque la edad ya lo hacía ver como lo conocemos, "Ha habido muchos guerreros poderosos en estos últimos años".

"Tienes razón, hay que prepararse, el mundo depende de nosotros".

Los resultados en el torneo fueron los esperados por la mayoría, Kung Lao, ganaba todos sus combates, también Shen Long, Liu Kang y Hornbuckle, tres de los mas poderosos monjes, los 4 quedaron en las semifinales, los combates fueron terribles, Hornbuckle había dominado con dificultad el uso de energía para cargarla en sus brazos y logro causar problemas a Lao que se alzo victorioso gracias a su velocidad, y a su sombrero, que manejaba como si fuera parte de su cuerpo y podía cortar cualquier cosa, todos lo festejaron.

El combate entre Shen y Kang fue largo y doloroso, ambos sabían usar esferas de energía, pequeñas si, pero poderosas, y estuvieron combatiendo unas largas horas hasta que finalmente Kang se alzo con el triunfo, Shen le prometió que volverían a enfrentarse y lo vencería, incluso si Kang ganaba el torneo.

Finalmente la pelea más importante llego. Pese a las capacidades de Liu Kang la herencia de Kung Lao causaba que fuera el favorito, sin embargo, el maestro Wu Shi no estaba tan seguro del resultado.

"Bien amigo, que gane el mejor", dijo Kung Lao.

"Lo mismo digo", continuo Liu.

Ambos se lanzaron a la batalla con una gran ferocidad, Kung Lao utilizaba su sombrero, al lanzarlo Kang tenia que ser rápido.

Kang no abusaba de las bolas de fuego, no las dominaba bien y Kung, que no sabia hacerlas al igual que cualquiera de sus antepasados las sabia anular con facilidad, así que Kang necesitaba usar otras técnicas, como sus terribles patadas.

Salto hacia Kung, pero este empezó a girar con velocidad. Kang estaba perdido si llegaba a chocar con su rival y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia abajo para salir propulsado, una vez arriba apunto al medio de Kung pero este la freno con su sombrero, mientras lo tuviera Liu tenia problemas.

"No puedes vencerme", se jactaba Kung y lanzo su mortal arma, Kang no se movía, solo había una manera, agarro el sombrero, su fuerza freno un poco la de su oponente pero no evito que el sombrero llegara a cortar parte de la mano, la herida era grave y había que terminar rápido.

"Maldición", Kung empezó a correr, su velocidad siempre había sido alta pero quedo descubierto y Liu arrojo el sombrero, "AH", Kung logro esquivar su propia arma pero al caer Kang lo agarro con una toma.

"¿Te crees fuerte? No lo eres, soy el descendiente de Kung Lao El Grande, no puedes ganarme".

"Lo siento amigo", Kang realizo un movimiento y Kung se desmayo.

Kang gano el torneo y llego el momento de su viaje al Outworld, su historia empezaba, pero antes tenía que despedirse de su amigo.

"Kung, lo siento".

"Yo debería sentirme mal, me confié, pero no te preocupes, cuando vuelvas, seré mas fuerte, es una promesa".

"Si, una promesa".

Ambos se saludaron.

El viaje al Outworld fue rápido, y el maestro lo esperaba, en los próximos meses Kang realizo el mas riguroso entrenamiento de su vida, subir montañas el doble de altas que el Everest llevando 10 kilos a cuestas y otras cosas que parecían mas torturas que otra cosa, Borraicho disfrutaba, siempre fue bromista, le gustaba amenazar a sus alumnos con echarlos, aunque no tenia muchos alumnos, la mayoría morían.

Al cabo de 2 años, el entrenamiento finalizo.

Los siguientes recuerdos de Liu abarcaban su participación en el torneo, las peleas, Goro, imponente, fuerte.

"Debo vencer a Goro", dijo Kang y apareció en un extraño lugar, un campo, un hombre pescaba, "¿Quién?…".

El hombre se dio vuelta, era igual a él salvo por la mirada.

"NO, JOVEN KANG, ESTA ES LA FORMA CON LA QUE NOS PRESENTAMOS, NO PUEDES VERNOS COMO SOMOS REALMENTE"

"¿Son los Elder Gods?".

El ser no respondió y siguió pescando.

"LIU KANG, TU IMPORTANCIA EN ESTA HISTORIA ES MUCHO MAS GRANDE DE LO QUE CREES, LO SENTIMOS, PERO TENDRAS QUE PELEAR UNA Y OTRA VEZ SIN DESCANSO, TODO LO QUE AMAS DESAPARECERA PERO NUNCA DEBES CAER, SIGUE ADELANTE, Y RECUERDA, UN ALIADO TUYO…, PUEDE SER TAMBIEN TU MAYOR RETO, SOBRE TODO CUANDO LLEGUE EL FIN"

"¿Fin?, ¿De qué hablan?".

"ADIOS LIU KANG, TU MOMENTO FINAL AUN NO LLEGA".

Todo lo que Liu Kang veía se desvaneció y volvió a aparecer en la cueva de Goro, su cuerpo ardía, era insoportable, Goro permanecía inerte del otro lado.

"Si, sabía que podías", grito Cage.

Rayden no sonreía, Liu tampoco, miraron a Shang Tsung, el hechicero no disimulaba su enojo, nunca pensó que esto pasaría.

"Tal como esta escrito, Liu Kang es el campeón al vencer a Goro, pero todavía falta el final, Liu Kang, te desafió al reto del antiguo campeón, si me vences, conservaras tu titulo, pero si no, el Outworld obtendrá su decima victoria".

Continuara…


	12. 12 Soy uno, soy todos

Ya no había vuelta atrás, el momento había llegado, Liu Kang tendría que vencer a Shang Tsung, y nada se podía hacer para evitarlo.

Este no es nuestro mundo, es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos capitulo 11(final de temporada): "Soy uno, soy todos".

"Tsung, espera", Rayden se interpuso, "No puede pelear en este estado".

Tsung lanzo una bola de energía a Rayden, "Las reglas no especifican nada de este estilo, ¿Y cómo sabrías vos?, nunca se utilizo el reto antes en la historia del torneo, ahora deja que lo mate".

Tsung lanzo una esfera hacia Liu Kang que a duras penas logro esquivarla.

"Todavía te quedan energías, sorprendente", Tsung hizo un pequeño movimiento y su cuerpo se deformo hasta transformarse en Kano.

"¿Cómo?", se sorprendió Kang.

Tsung salto hacia el y realizo la bola rápida de Kano, golpeándolo en la espalda, antes de que terminara de caer, volvió a transformarse, ahora en Cage.

Hizo la patada llameante, Kang la freno pero el rebote lo mando lejos.

"Que cool que se ve la patada", dijo Cage, "Pensaba que era medio gay".

"¿Te sorprenden mis habilidades?", Tsung se transformo en Rayden, "Todavía no sabes todo lo que puedo hacer".

Se teletransporto al lado de Kang, se transformo en Sonya y lo agarro con las piernas. Kang se resistió, pero el dolor era insoportable, sus costillas estaban destruidas, Tsung lo soltó, y salto para atrás transformándose en Scorpion, lanzando su Spear, Kang lo agarro, Tsung sonrió y se transformo en Sub-Zero congelando el Spear hasta llegar al brazo.

"Ungggg".

Kang lanzo una bola de energía, pero Tsung volvió a ser Scorpion y se teletransporto golpeando a Kang en la cara, antes de caer de la teletransportacion se volvió Kano y se estrello contra el suelo con la bola rápida, Kang logro esquivarla en el aire, pero Tsung se volvió Sonya he hizo su golpe aéreo, se volvió Rayden, se teletransoporto debajo de Kang, y se volvió Goro.

"FIN DEL JUEGO".

Golpeo, pero algo inesperado paso, Kang detuvo el golpe con su mano, se lo escuchaba jadeando, levanto su cara ensangrentada.

"Tu-tu solo copias a los demás, no eres un guerrero de verdad".

Tsung retrocedió y se transformo en Sonya, sus aros cubrieron a Kang, pero este los rompió, se volvió Sub-Zero y lanzo su hielo, pero Kang lo rompió.

"Te crees fuerte, tu hermano era fuerte, tu eres un imbécil", Tsung se transformo en el propio Kang y salto hacia el, "Muere".

Kang de un golpe venció a su copia que volvió a ser Tsung.

"Ya no mas distracciones, quiero ver tu verdadero poder".

"¿Si?, toma", Tsung lanzo una bola de energía, Kang salto.

"Recuerda, solo úsala contra el hechicero, esta técnica secreta fue la que uso Kung Lao El Grande para vencerlo en el pasado", le dijo Borraicho.

"Es tiempo, maestro", pensó Kang, y grito con todas sus fuerzas, "Patada bicicleta".

Kang dio numerosas patadas en sucesión que dieron a Tsung de lleno, no pudo cubrírselas, cuando la técnica termino, Tsung yacía en el suelo.

"Esto no me vencerá, urg", una luz salió de su boca, luego otra y otra, cada vez Tsung estaba más viejo, "noooo, noooo".

Todas las luces eran almas, almas absorbidas por Tsung, y querían venganza, lo empezaron a atacar.

"Dios", dijo Cage, "Parece que sus hijitos no lo quieren"

"No son sus hijos, son almas que…", Empezó Rayden.

"Déjalo ahí, no sé si quiero saber".

Cuando las almas se marcharon, Tsung estaba destrozado en el medio del lugar.

"Has-Has ganado esta vez, p-p-pero cuando llegue el momento……, yo ganare".

Tsung hizo un portal y salio por el, Reptile y Ermac aparecieron y también se fueron por ahí.

Todo el lugar empezó a colapsar.

"Vámonos", grito Rayden, Liu Kang no escuchaba, sus ojos se cerraron, cuando los abrió estaba en la camilla de un hospital, Cage dormía en una silla al lado suyo.

"¿Qué es esto?", grito.

"Azazaza" decía Cage.

"No lo molestes guerrero", Rayden apareció, "Eres el nuevo campeón del torneo y salvaste a la tierra, es todo lo que importa ahora".

"Todo es tan nítido, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?".

"Una semana, pero no te preocupes, todos saben donde te encuentras y te esperan en el templo, y Cage ha estado aquí, durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo".

"¿Y que pasara ahora?".

"Mientras tú no realices un acuerdo para la realización de un nuevo torneo pasaran 50 años hasta la próxima batalla, descansa y entrena, el poder del propio Mortal Kombat te mantendrá joven", Rayden desapareció, pero se quedo pensando, "¿Debí decirle que el cuerpo de Goro desapareció?, no, sería preocuparlo".

"amamd, uf, ¿Liu?", Cage se levanto y abrazo a su amigo mientras lloraba, "Si, por fin te despiertas, pensé que nunca pasaría, que ibas a quedar como uno de esos tipos que nunca se mueven y salen en la tele los fines de semana en los programas de música".

"Espera, duele".

"Uh, perdón, ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora?".

"Volveré al templo, no tengo nada más que hacer, ¿y tú?, Podrías venir conmigo, eres un gran guerrero".

"No, gracias, tal vez algún día, haré una película de esto primero, es genial, el mejor éxito desde Martes 13 6, Ho Sung Pak va perfecto para hacer de ti".

"OK, sea lo que sea lo que dijiste".

A los dos días Liu fue dado de alta y volvió al templo, un viaje largo y doloroso, pero que le permitió sentirse mejor con la paz de su hogar.

El desaparecido Cage volvió con una idea novedosa para una película, Mortal Kombat, un éxito rotundo.

Rayden volvió con los suyos.

El destino de Scorpion es incierto.

Goro…

Sin embargo, todos sabían que algo no andaba bien, que era no lo sabían, pero al menos descansaban en paz.

FIN

Epilogo: Jax llego a su base, los Special Forces obtuvieron una serie de victorias fáciles, la información llegaba y nunca era errónea, el fin de los Black Dragons estaba cerca, sobre todo desde la desaparición de Kano.

El oficial se sentó en su escritorio, había algo que lo preocupaba, fue entonces cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

"¿Hola?".

"A—ayuda".

"¿So-Sonya?".

La llamada se corto.

Continuara…


	13. 13 Extras

Unos cositos extras a modo de cierre de esta trama, vere que hare luego, ya que nadie lee este fic.

El chico siguió escalando, su cuerpo le dolía, sus manos estaban destrozadas pero siguió adelante y finalmente llego a la cima, un hombre se encontraba meditando.

"Maestro Hasashi", dijo el chico.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos capitulo extra 2: "Maestro y alumno".

El hombre abrió los ojos, ojos siniestros que brillaban con un fulgor incandescente de épocas pasadas.

"¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Mi-mi nombre es Kazuma Hiryo, en el Shiray Ryu me llamaban Dust".

"Sea lo que sea que quieras, no me interesa, el clan ya no existe, está destruido, deja que siga así".

"Pero maestro, usted sigue con vida y yo también, podemos volver a hacer el clan".

"Si fueras un miembro honorable como dices, ¿Por qué estás vivo?".

"Yo-yo estaba en una misión cuando los Lin Kueis atacaron, maestro, hay que tomar venganza".

"¿Cómo sabes de mi?".

"Desde su supuesta muerte, que yo no creí posible, he esperado hasta que escuche que participaría en el Mortal Kombat, no supe mucho mas, así que lo busque".

"No hay ninguna razón para matar a los Lin Kueis".

"Pero…, ellos destruyeron al clan".

"Aunque eso sea verdad, el causante ya esta muerto, la venganza no sirve".

"¿De qué habla?".

"Yo cumplí mi venganza, pero eso no me devolvió lo que perdí, debes aprenderlo".

"Usted-usted no puede ser el maestro, no hablaría así".

Dust salto hacia Scorpion que freno el golpe con un rápido movimiento de su mano. Al caer, Dust volvió a atacar una y otra vez desde todos los flancos posibles pero Scorpion ni se esforzaba para anular los movimientos.

"¿Te crees superior a mi?, recibe esto", Dust clavo sus manos al suelo y una enorme ráfaga de arena apareció cubriendo a Scorpion, "ATAUD DE ARENA", la arena aplasto a Scorpion, ni siquiera dejo el cuerpo, "Ese no era el maestro".

Dust empezó a caminar pero una mano salio de la tierra y agarro su pierna, cuando miro para abajo vio a Scorpion.

Scorpion lanzo a Dust bien lejos y saco su cuerpo de la tierra.

"Quieres venganza, pero no puedes malgastar tu vida buscándola, o mira lo que te pasara".

Scorpion se quito la máscara.

"AAAAAAHHH", grito Dust.

Ahora la cabeza de Scorpion era un cráneo en llamas.

"Quiero que me digas porque sobreviviste, pero esta vez di la verdad".

"Yo-yo estaba enamorado de una compañera, su nombre era Azuza, cuando empezaron los ataques y nos llegaban las noticias de que nuestros miembros estaban muriendo, sentí miedo, la deje inconsciente y escape llevándola conmigo".

"¿Dónde está ella ahora?".

"Después de que nuestro clan fue destruido ella no quería ni verme, pero estaba herida y permanecimos juntos, nuestra relación mejoro, nos casamos hace un año".

"¿Sabe que estas aquí?".

"Si, cuando se lo conté me dijo que no tenia sentido vivir en el pasado, que había que pensar en nuestro futuro, no le hice caso".

Scorpion toco el hombro de Dust.

"Ve con ella, tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, algo que yo nunca tendré", Scorpion se empezó a ir.

"Maestro, gracias, le prometo que cuando llegue el momento, lo ayudare".

Dust se fue hacia el otro lado, no sabía si tendría la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa, pero ya no importaba ahora.

FIN

Midway presenta

El show de Jonny Cage capitulo 1: "Aprendiendo del mejor".

Hoy Jonny les hablara de cómo pueden hacer para ser unas súper estrellas como él, y además, un tráiler 100% nuevo de su próxima producción, "MORTAL KOMBAT, a estrenarse el próximo verano".

Y aquí esta nuestro anfitrión Joooooooooooonny Caaaaaaaaaage.

"Hola a todos, espero que hayan pasado un lindo día y prepárense, porque tengo un súper duper programa para todos ustedes donde les enseñare como ingresar al mundo del cine a lo grande, empecemos".

Consejo número 1:

"Empieza realizando tus propias películas, evitaras problemas burocráticos y demandas por tráfico de drogas, arma tus propios guiones y haz películas caseras con tus amigos (no les pagues), luego preséntalas en los grandes estudios y llénate de plata, yo lo logre con "Buen gusto", mi primera película, ahora un éxito de culto".

Consejo número 2:

"Consíguete un manager que no te arruine, como mi gran amigo Jonh Tobias, esa, vamos 50 a 50".

"Es 60 para mi, eso dice el contrato".

"Jajaja, claro, Jonh, siempre tan bromista, seguime la corriente, maldición, sino me cancelan el programa".

Consejo número 3:

"No uses dobles, arruinan el trabajo y cobran mucho".

"Bueno, ahora tienes que arrojarte desde este edificio".

"Seguro, la colchoneta me salvara".

"jajaja, colchoneta, que gracioso, ACCION".

"…….., Danielito, ¿Puedes venir?".

Aparece un hombre vestido como Cage.

"Odio mi vida".

Consejo número 4:

"No hagas caso a los críticos, se la pasan diciendo boludeces todo el tiempo, los únicos que les hacen caso son las masas populares, que no importan, consumen lo que sea que venga en combo".

Consejo número 5:

"Diviértete, es lo mas importante, y si de paso te vuelves un multimillonario y estas rodeado de mujeres relativamente poco operadas, como yo, digamos que todo está bien y la paz mundial pierde importancia".

"Y ahora, lo que esperaban, el tráiler de Mortal Kombat":

Cuando la mas grande batalla de comienzo, ¿Podrá nuestro mundo ser salvado?, ha llegado el momento de que Cage llegue más arriba que todos.

"Ay Jonny, que haremos".

"No te preocupes Sonya, venceremos".

Sale un hombre de 4 brazos.

"Muahahahahaha".

Acción trepidante, peleas imposibles, técnicas de combate inusuales, chicas con poca ropa, todo eso en MORTAL KOMBAT:

Con la participación estelar de Cage como Cage, Ho Sung Pak como Liu Kang, Elizabeth Malecki como Sonya, Richard Divizio como Metal Face, Daniel Pesina como Escorpión, Daniel Pesina como Cubo de Hielo, Ho Sung Pak como Fu Manchu, Daniel Pesina como Cocodrilo, Carlos Pesina como Rayo Veloz y Ed Boon como Gorcho, el ser de 4 brazos.

La batalla final a empezado, ¿Te la vas a perder?, MORTAL KOMBAT. Solo en los mejores cines, y en los peores también que no discriminamos, igual en el que queda en la esquina de tu casa probablemente no este.

"CORTEN, queda así, la edición sale mucho dinero".

Midway no se hace responsable por epilepsia causada por ver este programa.


	14. 14 Origen sangriento

**I know, nadie lee esto, pero igual yo publico, ¿Por que?, porque no soy español ni marciano:**

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos temporada 2 prologo: "El origen".

A diferencia del Earthrealm, en el Outworld hay muchas razas de seres inteligentes, con una mínima noción de lo que es existir fuera de su instinto, esto se debe principalmente a la absorción indiscriminada de sus distintos planetas por parte del emperador Kanh en sus deseos de conquista.

Los Shokans, como Goro, se encuentran en el segundo puesto de las mas comunes, originarios del planeta Kuatan, absorbido por Kanh hace años, son su principal fuerza de avanzada aunque su inteligencia es baja, por no decir que son imbéciles, aunque hay excepciones, algo que se nota en las ramas más elevadas de su sociedad, de corte monárquico, a veces el dominio es más que simple fuerza bruta ; luego vienen los seres humanos, maltratados por todos, no son mas que una fuerza menor, aunque su dominio de la magia y la energía espiritual levemente superior, les permite mejorar continuamente; los centauros han existido desde hace años, del torso para arriba hombres, del torso para abajo, caballos, son intrínsecamente malvados y odian a los Shokans debido a una guerra entre sus planetas que existía desde tiempos inmemorables, aunque su escaso número en comparación supone una clara desventaja que se vio aplacada por su fuerza superior; hay muchas más razas en el Outworld, millones, muchas sin definir.

Habrán notado que no he hablado de la raza mas común en ese reino, mencionarla ya expresa terror, pero hay una historia detrás de ellos, si es verdad, no lo se, pero esta escrita y por lo tanto merece ser contada.

Hace muchos años, un ser de grandes poderes llego al Outworld, ¿Quién era?, nadie lo sabe, pero su deseo era poseer descendencia, sin embargo todos sus hijos morían al nacer, no nacían, o sus madres morían durante el acto, los pocos que sobrevivían eran estériles, eran devorados a los pocos días, o no tenían con quien perpetuar su especie, al menos es lo que se piensa, tal vez todas las especies actuales surgieron de esta manera, aunque no se haya podido comprobar, sin embargo, la leyenda cuenta que cuando se reprodujo con una humana, la especie más olvidada de todas, la mujer murió en el parto del que salieron dos niños, un niño y una niña. La chica era más hermosa que la mayoría de las humanas, pero su belleza iba mas allá, te consumía, te dominaba, lo único que suprimía esta extraña facultad eran sus dientes, filosos y largos como cuchillas, el niño en cambio, era horrible, además de los dientes idénticos a los de su hermana, no tenia pelo salvo unos muy pequeños en su cabeza, y unas protuberancias pasaban por su horrible cuerpo, su padre lo odiaba, el niño se esforzaba para que lo quisiera como a su hermana, pero siempre fallaba y un gran odio surgió en el, esto tuvo su límite un día fatídico.

Como normalmente pasaba, muchos hombres que desconocían el rostro entero de la chica, tapado por un velo, intentaban desposarla, ya habían pasado 16 años desde el nacimiento y su belleza había aumentado, su hermano intentaba detenerlos pero fallaba, solo su padre lo salvo de la muerte destrozando a los hombres.

"Hijo", le dijo, "Eres una deshonra para mi, debería matarte para que no tapes mi honor con tu sombra".

Su hijo no lo soporto y salto hacia su padre que lo saco sin problemas, el fin llegaba pero antes de que pasara el ser noto que la sangre manaba sin parar de su pecho y cayo, pese a que fuera su muerte, una sonrisa brillaba en su rostro.

El chico miro a su padre que yacía sin vida, con miedo vio las extrañas dagas que habían salido de sus brazos, chorreando con la sangre negra como la noche, pero para su propia sorpresa empezó a reír, su hermana lo miraba con miedo mientras los dientes del chico brillaban.

"Por fin", grito, "He descubierto para que existo, matar, bañarme en la sangre de mis enemigos, todos mis hijos serán como yo y llevaran mi nombre, se llamaran Tarkatans".

Y la sangre no pararía jamás por los siglos de los siglos.


	15. 15 El fin del loto Blanco

Era de noche en el Outworld y todo estaba en calma, hasta que una mujer apareció, su nombre era Sonya, su cuerpo demacrado por la suciedad y el hambre no ocultaban su belleza de antaño, sentía un gran dolor, pero nunca había llegado tan lejos, por fin podría escapar, y no tendría que hacer lo que hizo nunca mas.

Cuando estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tres sombras aparecieron, eran mujeres.

"¿Qué-qué pasa?", llego a decir Sonya.

"¿Realmente creías que ibas a escapar?".

"Eres demasiado tonta".

Sonya empezó a correr pero las tres mujeres se reían mientras le iban tapando el camino.

"AAHHHHHHH", Sonya lanzo sus aros, en su estado de cansancio hacerlo era casi imposible y le causaba un gran dolor, sin embargo, logro golpear a una de ellas.

Siguió corriendo pero un muro la detuvo, no, no un muro, un ser de 4 brazos.

"No, no, esto no puede ser verdad", Sonya cayó de rodillas y se agarro la cabeza, "Quiero despertar, quiero despertar, quiero despertar".

"¿Qué haces aquí?", una de las mujeres apareció, "Nosotras podíamos encargarnos".

"FALTA POCO PARA EL DÍA, EL AMO NO QUERIA ARRIESGARSE A PERDER A SU PRESA MAS PRECIADA".

"Quiero despertar, quiero despertar, quiero despertar", seguía musitando Sonya.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos temporada 2:

Capitulo 1: "El fin del Loto Blanco"

Hace un año, el mundo casi llega a su fin, pero un poderoso guerrero logro salvarlo. Hace 25 minutos, ese poderoso guerrero miraba el cielo.

"Eh, Liu Kang", grito Kung Lao.

"mmm, ¿Qué pasa?".

"Si no llevamos el pescado, el maestro se enojara, muévete".

"Ya voy".

Liu Kang levanto la canasta con todo lo que habían reunido del rio, últimamente los animales estaban asustados, como si huyeran de algo que se avecinaba.

En el presente, la base de los Special Forces tenía mucho movimiento.

"Maldita sea, hay que ir a buscarla", grito Jax.

"Jax, sabes que no puedo dártelos", respondió Icy.

"Pero los necesito, no sé ni a que me enfrentare".

"No tienes de que temer, eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo, al menos según los datos que tenemos, además, no te sirven en su estado actual, necesitan refinamiento, después de lo que paso con ese ninja la central no quiere arriesgarse de nuevo".

"Mira, esa vez me confié, ya pasaron 3 años, ¿Todavía no sirven?".

"No es no, punto, aparte no puedes malgastarlos en una misión no oficial".

"Voy a buscar a Sonya".

"Pero no hay pruebas, el mensaje es de hace un mes, y no hay manera de detectarlo".

"Hace 25 minutos se volvió a emitir, es de algún lugar del Tibet o algo por el estilo".

"OK, OK, pero no puedo dártelos".

"¿Pasa algo?", un hombre de bigote ingreso a la sala.

"¿Hsu Hsao?, perfecto, ahora te necesito".

"MMM, ¿a mí?".

"Si, encárgate de cuidar al grupo, me voy ahora, con o sin brazos".

Jax se marcho.

"No entendí eso del final, pero al menos soy el líder".

"No te agrandes, Hsao".

Antes.

"Hey, ¿Y cuándo nos enfrentaremos?", preguntaba Kung.

"Algún día", respondió Kang.

"Siempre esa respuesta, genial, ¿No te habrás agrandado?".

"No, es solo que no tengo ganas de combatir".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, Eres el campeón del Mortal Kombat".

"Lo sé, pero me he dado cuenta de que el pelear no tiene ningún sentido si no es para proteger a alguien, he entrenado duramente en todo este tiempo y no quiero usar mi fuerza solo por diversión".

"Como digas, no quiero empezar una discusión, espera, ¿Eso es humo?".

Ahora.

"Genial Cage, sinceramente genial, la critica y el publico alaban tu película, da para una secuela".

"Jonh, no me molestes".

"Pero hay que resucitar a Gorcho, a Edy le gusto ese papel".

"Que no me molestes".

"Teléfono para el señor Cage".

"Ah, ya voy", agarro el teléfono, "Cage al habla,……….., espera, ¿es en serio? Voy para allá".

"Cage, ¿Qué haces?".

Cage se rompió la camisa y se dirigió hacia a la ventana.

"Bye, bye", dijo antes de saltar, "Espera..., no sé ni a donde tengo que ir".

Antes.

El templo ardía, los dos monjes saltaron adentro con velocidad, lo que vieron era horrible, unos seres parecidos a humanos pero con cuchillas en sus brazos desgarraban a los miembros del clan, ellos actuaron rápido. Kung lanzo su sombrero y rebano a varios, uno lo detuvo y salto hacia el. Con sus bolas de fuego Kang no paraba de quemar cuerpos, cuando vio algo terrible.

Shen Long estaba peleando con toda su furia contra uno de los enemigos, parecía ser más fuerte que los demás, y aun con toda su fuerza no le hacía mucho daño, finalmente el ser saco la daga de su brazo y lo atravesó.

Liu Kang fue corriendo al cuerpo.

"Shen, no, no puedes morir".

"Cof, cof, parece que al final quedaras ganando vos, je".

"SHEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN".

Kung logro cortar a su enemigo pero otro apareció detrás de él, era el que mato a Shen.

"Je, mataste a Josephyro, eres fuerte, pero no podrás vencerme a mí", dijo, su sonrisa era horrible, con todos esos dientes como clavos.

Tenía razón, no era como los otros, mas rápido, más fuerte, no por nacimiento, sino por su propio esfuerzo, sin embargo, solo jugaba con Lao. Este se dio cuenta y decidió probar algo distinto y se telatransporto atrás de su oponente, un truco muy curioso, que sin embargo, no era más que velocidad usada de la manera correcta.

"¿Crees que caeré en un truco barato?, He peleado con bestias que ni conoces en tus peores pesadillas".

De la daga del ser salio una ráfaga que casi golpea a Lao, ambos se quedaron mirándose, hasta que un cuerpo sin vida cayo ahí.

"Parece que tu amigo es fuerte, será mejor que me marche", un portal se abrió, todos los guerreros extraños pasaron.

"No te irás", grito Lao, y salió propulsado con una patada.

Su rival la recibió de lleno, pero con dolor se acerco al portal, seguro tendría algunas costillas quebradas.

"Dentro de poco se realizara un nuevo torneo de Mortal Kombat, ahora en el Outworld, con este acto les digo que están todos cordialmente invitados, por cierto, el del sombrero, me llamo Baraka, espero verte, me las pagaras caro por ese golpe".

Al irse el portal desapareció. Un fogonazo sonó con fuerza.

"No", era Rayden, "Llegue tarde, Shao Kanh se ha pasado con esto, los Elder Gods deben castigarlo".

"Todos muertos", musitaba Kang.

"Liu, no cometas un error, solo el campeón anterior puede organizar un torneo antes de que se cumplan los 50 años, y aun en ese caso puede ser rechazado por el otro bando, el emperador lo sabe, pero espera que caigas en su trampa, controla tu ira".

Rayden coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Kang, pero el calor era enorme, Kang alzo los brazos.

"Shao Kanh, reto a ti, y a todo tu reino, a un nuevo MORTAL KOMBAT".

A kilómetros de distancia uno de otro, dos hombres estaban sentados en sus tronos, el primero de ellos era esplendoroso de fina tela.

"Mmm, un nuevo torneo, ¿Deberíamos intervenir?", el consejo Lin Kuei razonaba.

"Gran maestro, un contrato es un contrato".

"Tienes razón, cof, cof, manda llamar a Sub-Zero".

El otro…, estaba hecho de huesos.

"Que divertido,…. Noob Saibot".

"Si, amo", un ninja negro se acerco.

"Ve al Outworld, se realizara un nuevo torneo, quiero que me avises si pasa algo interesante".

"Si, amo", el ninja se desvaneció.

El hombre se quedo viendo sus piezas de ajedrez.

"Todas las piezas ya están sobre la mesa, me pregunto que pasara".

Aunque la afirmación anterior era errónea, ya que no es un hombre, y con decir mirar podríamos decir que las martilla con la mente.

Y todo sucede como debía suceder.

Continuara…


	16. 16 Smoke, el guerrero de humo

"Arf, arf, maldición, me arde el pecho", Cage corría con toda su fuerza pero no iba a llegar a tiempo, iba a…

"Perdiste", grito Kung.

"Ag, te crees que… vos, yo, ganar, púdrete".

"Jajaja, me sorprendes, Kang hablo mucho de vos, pero no eres más que un debilucho con complejo de superioridad".

"Es que me deje estar, pero vas a ver cuando entrene un poco más, además el complejo de superioridad no existe".

"Puf, culpa a la falta de entrenamiento, típico".

"Te quiero ver haciendo películas, no te da tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para mujeres…, bueno, un poco sí".

"Está bien, no llores mas…, Hey, algo se mueve ahí".

"¿Qué cosa?".

Un hombre salio de los arbustos y noqueo a Cage, Kung lanzo su sombrero y el hombre lo esquivo.

"Eres bastante rápido para ser un humano ordinario, ¿Quién eres?".

"Mi nombre es Jax".

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos temporada 2 capitulo 2: "Smoke, el guerrero de humo".

Jax salto hacia Kung Lao que se teletransporto y le pego en la cabeza un codazo.

Al caer los dos, Jax golpeo he hizo temblar el suelo, Kung se resbalo pero cayo con las manos y lanzo su sombrero de manera que golpeara en la sien de su enemigo lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente sin cortarlo.

"Espero que este malentendido no genere problemas", dijo Jax, una vez recuperado.

"No hay problema, Cage se despertara, espero, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no vienen muchos forasteros a este lugar".

"Mira, estoy buscando a mi compañera Sonya, recibí una llamada de auxilio de aquí".

"Interesante, lamento decirte que Sonya no esta aquí, tenia entendido que había vuelto a su hogar".

"¿De qué hablas?".

Kung contó exactamente lo mismo que Kang le contó a él hace meses.

"Eso es muy extraño".

"Dudo que te parezca real".

"No, no lo niego, una vez me enfrente a un ninja que movía la tierra, creo cualquier cosa".

"Au", se despertó Cage, "AHHHHHHHH, ¿Quién eres tú?".

"No te preocupes, es un aliado".

"¿Desde cuándo los aliados golpean?".

"Espera, ¿Eres Cage el actor?".

"Pues si, supongo que quieres un autógrafo".

"Ehhh, no, odio tus películas, y nuestro "encuentro" me demostró que lo máximo que puedes hacer es lo que sale ahí".

"…Es que no comprendes el cine, eres un debilucho".

"Te vencí".

"Estaba desconcentrado, es porque el sombrerero loco me estaba hablando".

"Hey, ahí viene Kang" grito Lao.

Liu Kang llegaba con Rayden de su entrenamiento secreto, se lo notaba distinto, más triste.

"Liu, vamos, saluda, tuve que soportarme una semana a cabeza de plato mientras vos estabas haciendo no se qué cosa con el dios anguila", le dijo Cage.

"¿Quién es él?", pregunto Kang señalando a Jax.

"¿Quién?, ah, ese, se llama Jax, es de los nuestros, pero no es muy especial que digamos, le veo poco potencial".

Kang se acerco.

"Eres fuerte, lo noto, pero te falta entrenamiento".

"¿Te burlas de mi?", Jax golpeo pero Kang lo esquivo, agarro su brazo y lo revoleo. Ni siquiera los latidos de su corazón cambiaron.

"Todavía no sabes usar energía, queda una semana, entrena, yo decidiré si puedes arriesgar tu vida".

Kang se retiro.

"¿Qué le pasa?", dijo Cage, "Antes era serio, pero no tanto".

"El ha sufrido mucho, su destino es incierto", dijo Rayden.

Durante la semana siguiente los guerreros entrenaron con fervor, Jax logro usar la energía con facilidad, de mas esta decir que sus poderes eran superiores a Cage, que no disfrutaba eso.

Mientras, en el Outworld.

"Amo", dijo Tsung, "No lo entiendo".

"¿Qué pasa?", Shao Kanh era realmente imponente, vestía una armadura gigantesca tallada con el metal más duro de todo su reino, y su casco tapaba su rostro enseñando nada más que una siniestra calavera, nadie lo había visto sin él.

"El torneo, teniendo en cuenta que perdí en el anterior, deberíamos usar nuestros mayores guerreros".

"Baraka es poderoso".

"Pero es un Tarkaata, no merece ese puesto, deberían participar Ermac, Rain, Reiko, no se cual es su idea".

"No te preocupes, tengo algunas sorpresas en la manga, los guerreros no ganaran fácilmente, aparte ya hay demasiados participantes, mas de los que el torneo permite".

El día llego y los guerreros se dirigieron al Outworld a través de un portal diseñado por Rayden, pese a que se encontraban en el castillo de Kanh se veía la miseria y desesperación en el mundo exterior, no era un espectáculo placentero, al ingresar el gran Kanh los esperaba.

"Bienvenidos", dijo con una sonrisa, "Lamento informarles que la cantidad de participantes duplico la del ultimo torneo, nos vemos obligados a realizar unos combates clasificatorios y lamentablemente yo no podré participar en el mismo debido a mis ocupaciones".

"¿Qué?", grito Cage, "Nadie dijo eso".

"Cage, cállate, este es su mundo, podrías ocasionar tu muerte", dijo Rayden.

"Bah, solo es un tipo gigante con una armadura muy elaborada", dijo Cage para sus adentros, "Seguro ni tiene pelo".

La sala donde se iban a llevar los combates clasificatorios era enorme, 8 pequeñas tarimas esperaban a los participantes, Kanh se sentó en el asiento del medio labrado en oro y joyas, una puerta se abrió y los participantes ingresaron, las caras conocidas de Baraka y Reptile no sorprendieron a nadie, salvo a Jax… y a Cage.

Tres bellas mujeres ninjas entraron, otra puerta se abrió, y ahí fue demasiado para todos.

"Cu-cubo de hielo", dijo Cage.

Sub-Zero entro seguido por un ninja gris, Shang Tsung los acompañaba.

Scorpion apareció pero nadie lo vio llegar, vio a Sub-Zero pero la mirada no fue devuelta.

4 brazos llegaron por la puerta principal.

"La noche de los muertos vivos", Dijo Cage.

"No es Goro, se ve distinto", dijo Kang.

Y era verdad, también era un Shokan, pero a diferencia de Goro, que era un Shokan-Dragon, este era un Shokan-tigre, hecho que se marcaba por una serie de rayas negras en su espalda de color rojo, de todas maneras se veía poderoso.

"SIP, es calvo", dijo Cage, "Ojala te toque a ti, tu eres el que mata tipos de 4 brazos".

"Bien, los combates clasificatorios se realizaran ahora, cuando diga sus nombres suban a la tarima determinada".

"Número 1: Liu Kang vs. Smoke".

"Es tu turno, Smoke", le dijo Sub-Zero al ninja gris, "Ten cuidado, es el ganador del torneo pasado".

"Si", Smoke se convirtió en humo y apareció en medio del escenario.

"Número 2: Rayden vs. Jade".

La ninja de color verde se coloco en la tarima y miro a su oponente.

"Número 3: Kintaro vs. Noob Saibot".

El Shokan subió, pero no había nadie, su sombra se movió y tomo forma, el ninja negro Noob Saibot.

"Número 4: Kitana vs. Milenna".

Las dos ninjas mujeres que quedaban se miraron, la azul era Kitana y sentía miedo, la violeta sentía felicidad.

"Número 5: Reptile vs. Jax".

"ZZZZZZZZ, patético humano", siseo Reptile al ver a su oponente.

"Número 6: Jonny Cage vs. Sub-Zero".

"AHHHHH, siempre me tocan muertos resucitados".

"Número 7: Scorpion vs. Shang Tsung".

"Número 8:…".

"No es necesario", dijo Lao, "Baraka, debo decir que no esperaba vernos tan pronto, este será tu fin".

Baraka sonrió al ver al guerrero subir a la tarima.

"Empiecen", grito el emperador.

Debido a la incapacidad para contar todo junto solo diré que las peleas comenzaron rápidamente, Lao y Baraka se estrellaron en un terrible golpe, Kitana esquivaba con sufrimiento los ataques de Milenna, Kintaro ataco con furia y Noob esquivaba sin problemas, lo mismo para Jade y Rayden, Jax hizo temblar la tierra pero Reptile salto y lanzo acido, Scorpion y Tsung no se movían, Cage grito, "JAJAJAJA", pero Sub-Zero le hizo una barrida y cayo de cabeza.

Alrededor de Kang y Smoke una humareda se genero, Smoke cruzo los dedos en una forma extraña, Kang salto hacia el y al dar el golpe Smoke se desvaneció.

"¿Qué?".

Alrededor del lugar aparecieron varios Smokes.

"Técnica de los clones de humo", gritaron todos los Smokes.

Kang se puso en guardia, aun desde el principio nada seria sencillo aquí.

Continuara…


	17. 17 Hermandad sangrienta

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh", Jade salto hacia Rayden, como arma usaba una gigantesca jabalina, este la frenó sin problemas, y mando un rayo a través de la barra metálica. Jade salio volando inconsciente hacia fuera de la tarima.

"Participante Jade eliminada", se escucho la voz de Kanh.

"¿Por-por qué no me mataste?, Podrías haberlo hecho sin problemas", pregunto Jade.

"Nunca mataría a una potencial aliada", respondió Rayden.

Jade quedo desorientada por la respuesta, lentamente se levanto y se coloco al lado del emperador.

"No te preocupes, Jade, no tenias posibilidades, aunque lo hiciste bien, solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué te dijo él?", pregunto.

"Nada", respondió Jade, "Voy a aplacar a las masas", pero su mente siguió pensando mientras dejaba la habitación.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de…

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos temporada 2 capitulo 3: "Hermandad sangrienta".

Los combates se encrudecían y no parecía que se fueran a resolver, no todavía.

"Mierda", gritaba Cage corriendo, "Solo porque hayas vuelto de la muerte y todo eso no me ganaras".

Cage lanzo una bola de energía que manejo a voluntad hacia Sub-Zero.

"Que técnica tan inútil", Sub-Zero salto, congelo su mano, y agarro la esfera, al caer la estrello en el pecho de Cage que rodó bastante.

Scorpion no estaba en su pelea, estaba mirando la de ellos.

"Si, es extraño que haya vuelto, pero tú lo hiciste antes", dijo Tsung.

Al no haber respuesta continuo, "Bien, ¿Cómo sobreviviste al Escorpión Negro?".

"Hm, ¿De qué hablas?".

"¿Qué?, Se supone que lo sabías".

"No comprendo".

"El Escorpión Negro, lo traje por venganza, para matarte, pero sobreviviste y no sé cómo".

"Así que tu lo mandaste, el recuerda algunas cosas, pero no exactamente quien lo mando".

"¿Cómo?, ¿Te crees que me voy a creer que el Escorpión Negro esta contigo?, no digas patrañas".

"Cualquier caso, gracias, me salvaste de una muerte sin honor, ahora, no me molestes, estoy ocupado".

"¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto?, Maldito", Tsung lanzo una bola de fuego, Scorpion la freno con la mano.

"Los años pasan y no cambias, siempre serás el mismo idiota, no importa con quien entrenes ni cuanto aprendas".

Tsung se transformo en Liu Kang y salto hacia Scorpion que sin esfuerzo lo esquivo.

Kintaro estaba en una mala situación, su oponente se movía esquivando cualquier cosa que hiciera.

"No eres más que una bestia", dijo Noob Saibot, "No puedo creer que Kanh confié en ti para ganar aquí".

"TU ERES EL QUE PERDERA", Kintaro logro golpear a su oponente, el golpe lo atravesó.

Noob Saibot no grito, solo se quedo viendo el brazo que pasó a través suyo, luego miro a Kintaro a los ojos.

"Eres divertido", dijo y su cuerpo se derritió, no, eso no es la definición correcta, goteo hasta volverse una mancha que desapareció al pasar por la sombra de Kintaro.

"¿DÓNDE?".

"Aquí", Noob Saibot salió por atrás, sus brazos se estiraron y agarraron los de su oponente, "¿Realmente crees que tienes posibilidades contra Kang?, ni siquiera puedes zafarte de esto".

Kintaro no podía hablar, el cuerpo de Saibot parecía brea y empezó a cubrir todo su cuerpo hasta que solo la boca se encontraba libre, entonces entro, todo, y su risa se escuchaba, finalmente ya se encontraba adentro, Kintaro rugía, gritaba de dolor, hasta que… lo escupió.

Noob Saibot se evaporo, Kintaro se lo quedo viendo y sonrió, las cosas no eran tan simples.

"Participante Noob Saibot eliminado", grito Kanh, "Ya no será una molestia", dijo a continuación.

Jax esquivo el acido, no fue muy difícil, e intento golpear a Reptile pero este salto hacia atrás y desapareció, pero Jax oyó sus pisadas y uso su técnica, lanzo una lamina de energía de su brazo, que toco el hombro de Reptile, unos centímetros mas y su cabeza estaría rodando en el suelo, pero sangraba y no paraba.

"Como te atrevezzzzzzzzzzzz".

"Claro que me atrevo", Jax golpeo el suelo, el temblor tiro a Reptile, al caer Jax salto hacia el y golpeo de nuevo, esquivo el golpe pero las vibraciones lo hicieron marearse y Jax lo agarro del cuello.

"Dame alguna razón para no matarte", dijo Jax viendo a Reptile agitar sus miembros inútilmente.

"Que yo te matare primero", la lengua de Reptile salio punzante y corto parte de la oreja de Jax, cuando este cayó se le tiro arriba con las fauces abiertas, Jax las agarro, y las abrió más, y más.

"Egpera, me rindo".

"Como si me importara".

Jax abrió más las fauces de Reptile.

"AAAAHHHHH, te digue donde ezzta zzzzonya".

"¿Qué?".

Jax soltó a Reptile.

"Ze que eztaz aquí zolo por ella".

"Espero que no sea una broma".

"Ezzzz zzzzzierto, ven".

Reptile salto afuera y se desvaneció llevándose a Jax.

"¿No vas a decir nada?", dijo Rayden, "Se había rendido".

"MMM, está bien, participante Reptile eliminado", grito el emperador, "Tal vez dos de los tuyos siguen adelante pero no creas que vencerán".

Kang estaba asustado, había humo en todos lados, y no un enemigo, muchos.

"¿Cual es de verdad?, Nadie lo sabe". Decían todos los Smokes.

"Son copias falsas".

"¿Eso crees?" uno de los Smokes lanzo su spear, Kang lo esquivo pero otro también lo hizo y se la clavo en la espalda, otra venia y Liu Kang logro detenerla pero para la siguiente estaba lento y se clavo en su brazo.

El dolor era insoportable, uno de los Smokes bajo y lo golpeo varias veces, vino otro, Kang estaba perdido, pero logro frenarlos, su rostro perdió todo rastro de bondad que había tenido.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH", grito y una ráfaga mando volando a varios de sus enemigos, pero todavía quedaban muchos. Pero ahora no mas.

Kang cerro los ojos, muchos Smokes, pero uno era el original, los otros desaparecerían, muchos pasos, pero uno no se movía, uno respiraba, uno estaba ahí.

De la humareda que había en el lugar salió un hombre y cayó al suelo, era Smoke, y su pecho ardía, la humareda desapareció y Kang adolorido se encontraba ahí, nadie más.

"Participante Smoke eliminado", grito Kanh.

Smoke se levanto con esfuerzo.

"Eres un guerrero sorprendente, el Lin Kuei debe estar orgulloso de ti".

Smoke no dijo nada por unos segundos, pero entonces, "Gracias".

"Milenna, para, por favor", Kitana no podía pelear, no contra Milenna, porque ella era su hermana, Milenna no dudaba y usaba sus sais con agresividad.

"Deja de escapar y pelea".

"No te entiendo, eres mi hermana, esto no tiene sentido, si quieres ganar, yo me rin…".

"NO, no permitiré que lo hagas".

Milenna lanzo unos rayos a través de sus sais, pero Kitana salto y lanzo sus abanicos, abanicos que cortan todo a su paso, hechos del metal más duro del mundo, igual que las armas de su hermana y Jade, por algo son las mejores asesinas del emperador.

Pero Milenna los freno con sus sais. Sin embargo, el lanzamiento de los abanicos fue simplemente un movimiento reflejo de Kitana.

"Nooooooooo", grito.

"Ves, tu también quieres matar a tu enemigo, verlo sangrar, en todos estos años siempre he esperado por un momento así".

"¿Cómo te sientes?, joven Kang", pregunto Rayden.

"Fue mas difícil de lo que esperaba", dijo Kang.

"No te preocupes, ya estas adentro del torneo", Smoke se había marchado en una explosión de humo, Kintaro se encontraba al lado del emperador, sus brazos estaban cruzados pero sus manos temblaban, pero Rayden pensaba en otra cosa, en Jax, realmente era un aliado o solo estaba para cumplir su objetivo, la respuesta llegaría con el torneo cuando le toque enfrentarse al ganador entre Cage y Zero.

"AHHHHHHHH, me harte", grito Cage, "Prepárate para el final".

"¿Qué?".

"KAAAAAMEEEE".

Todos observaban.

"HAAAAAMEEEE".

Las manos de Cage estaban al costado de su cuerpo y las lanzo hacia delante.

"HAAAAAAAAAA".

Una esfera de luz salió y cayó al suelo con un ruido hueco.

"…………………………… ¿Y?".

"Estem, está en preparación".

"Utilizas una técnica que no dominas, eso es una falta de respeto hacia mí".

"Hey, podría haber salido bien".

"Me sorprende tu bajo nivel para haber sido finalista del torneo pasado". Zero no iba a esperar mas, tenia una misión importante y era momento de lograrlo, lanzo su hielo hacia Cage que levanto la pierna.

"Pierna ignifuga", su pierna se calentó y se propulso hacia delante derritiendo el hielo y impactando en Zero.

"Nombres ridículos, chistes de mal gusto, bajo poder", Zero había detenido el golpe con las manos, el dolor era grande, "¿Cómo puede ser que puedas mínimamente vencer a alguien?".

"Así", Cage dio un giro agarrando a Zero con su otra pierna y haciéndolo girar, una vez que cayo al suelo, lanzo una bola de energía tras otra sobre el.

Scorpion se sorprendió de eso pero se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, Tsung se transformo en Lao y lanzo su sombrero, Scorpion lo agarro y lo destrozo en el aire sin problemas, Tsung venia intentando ataques desde hace bastante, a Scorpion no le interesaba ni la pelea ni el torneo, solo su rival.

Cage estaba feliz, creía haber ganado, pero no, Zero sobrevivió, parte de su ropa estaba destrozada, una ventisca entera cayo sobre Cage que cayo afuera.

"Perdona por lo de antes, me equivoque, eres un poderoso guerrero, pero la victoria hoy me corresponde a mí, espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar algún día".

La mascara de Zero se cayo pero logro ponérsela a tiempo.

Scorpion se sorprendió, el no era Zero, al menos no era el Zero que conocía, Tsung aprovecho y se transformo en Kintaro y de un golpe saco volando a su oponente, ni bien cayo Scorpion se teletransporto lejos, quedaban muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

"Participantes Cage y Scorpion eliminados", grito Kanh.

Tsung casi se desmaya, su cuerpo anciano no soportaba esto.

Baraka cortaba el aire con furia, Kung podía esquivarlo pero todos sus intentos de devolver los golpes eran detenidos y solo contribuían a arriesgarse. Esta pelea no iba a ser fácil.

Milenna lanzo uno de sus sais y lo clavo en el hombro de su hermana.

"Papá te quería mas a vos, siempre yo-yo he intentado soportarlo pero ya no puedo…, este es el único lugar donde puedo demostrarle cuanto lo amo".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"No lo entiendo, somos iguales, yo disfruto de matar como él, pero tú, tu detestas la muerte y ayudas a los desvalidos, no lo entiendo, yo lo quiero mas que tu, ¿Por qué a mi no me trata mejor?".

Shao Kanh miraba a Milenna atacando a Kitana con furia, la sangre de Kitana caía en el suelo, Kanh recordaba cuando el vio por primera vez a la niña, a una sola, y lo que paso después.

"Hija, saca tu furia por una vez".

"AAAHHHH", Milenna clavo su sai en el estomago de Kitana, esta se fue hacia atrás mientras perdía el conocimiento, Milenna iba hacia ella pero se freno, su cara se giro hacia el emperador que la miraba y sus ojos brillaban.

"¿Por-por qué?", una lagrima cayo de cada ojo, Kitana lanzo su abanico y dio en el pecho de Milenna que cayo al suelo, totalmente destrozada.

"¿Mi-Milenna? Tenias, tenias que esquivarlo".

Kitana lloro como nunca había llorado y escapo del lugar.

Kanh no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

Tsung se lo quedo mirando, era difícil notar un sentimiento en el emperador, pero ahora, menos que nunca.

"Participante Milenna eliminada".

Un grupo de hombres se llevaron el cuerpo de la chica para que se le realizara un entierro de reina, algunos creyeron ver algo extraño, algo siniestro debajo del velo, pero no podía ser.

Solo quedaba una pelea y todos los que estaban ahí la miraban, no había habido cambios debido a que Lao tenia la desventaja y no podía hacer mas que esquivar, pero entonces decidió hacer algo que Baraka no esperaría, tiro su sombrero hacia abajo para frenar una de las blades y lo patio dando en el cuello de su oponente, Baraka cayo sangrando, el sombrero de Kung siguió de largo, al fin termino todo.

Pero no.

"Snikt", Baraka saco su blade he hizo unos tajos profundos en la pierna de Lao que a duras penas pudo moverse.

"Jajaja", se reía Baraka, "Prepárate, te llego la hora", y lamió la sangre que había en su blade.

Continuara…


	18. 18 Los 8 participantes

"$#$&, estos árboles son muy tenebrosos, ¿Seguro que es por aquí?", pregunto Jax, Reptile lo había llevado a un bosque oscuro con miles de árboles de formas extrañas.

"¿Acazzzo dezzzzzzzzzconfiazzzz de mi?", respondió Reptile.

"Si, puede que si, tal vez te hayas olvidado, pero intentaste matarme".

"Zzzzzz, no te preocupezzzzz, al menozzz ezzzztozzzz arbolezzzz no ezzzztan hambrientozzzzz".

"¿?".

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos temporada 2 capitulo 4: "Los 8 participantes".

Kung Lao estaba en problemas, el corte de su pierna dificultaba su movilidad y su sombrero estaba del otro lado de la tarima.

"Parece que esta pelea esta decidida", dijo Baraka, su sonrisa era siniestra, con sus dientes centelleando con la luz.

Sus Blades cortaban el aire, Lao todavía podía escapar con gran esfuerzo pero la sangre cada vez era mayor y termino cayendo, Baraka clavo su Blade.

Liu Kang no podía creerlo, Lao no podía perder ahora, no ahora, ni de esa manera, había frenado las blades de su oponente con las manos, y lo pateo con su pierna libre.

"Bien, hora de pelear al máximo", Lao salto y se propulso para adelante con la pierna sana hacia su oponente que lo freno, pero Lao no cayo, giro en el aire y volvió a golpear una y otra vez.

Tras 4 golpes seguidos Baraka ya no pudo cubrirse y Lao seguía golpeando, no parecía que fuera a parar alguna vez.

Baraka se harto y lanzo un rayo, Lao se propulso para atrás y desapareció.

"¿Cómo?", la sorpresa duro poco, Lao apareció detrás de el y le pego una patada en la cara. Baraka se dio vuelta, pero su oponente desapareció de nuevo y lo golpeo por atrás.

"Guau, teletransportacion, súper, como Rayoman", dijo Cage.

"No", dijo Liu Kang, "Es solo velocidad".

"¿Qué?".

"Ves esas cosas que hay en la tarima".

"Si, que extraño, no estaban ahí antes, parecen pesas de entrenamiento".

"Es lo que son, se las debió sacar mientras daba las patadas".

"Si, claro, ¿Eso significa que Lao estaba con eso siempre?, No me lo creo".

"Es la verdad".

"¿Y cuando me gano la carre…?".

Cage se tiro en el suelo con la cara entre las rodillas.

"¿Qué te pasa?".

"No me hables, foco depresivo en progreso".

Baraka no podía hacer nada, su oponente era muy rápido, pero tenía una ventaja, no podría mantenerse mucho tiempo, su pierna no lo permitiría.

Lao lo sabia, tenia que terminar de alguna manera, necesitaba su sombrero y fue hacia el.

En ese momento, Baraka empezó a girar y corto a Lao en el pecho que cayo atrás, Baraka fue hacia el sombrero.

"Parece que quieres esto", Baraka lo agarro antes que el, "Jeje, tendrás que sacármelo".

No importaba que tan rápido fuera, ahora tendría que hacer algo diferente, volvió a desaparecer, Baraka lo esperaba y empezó a girar nuevamente.

Algo le pego en la nariz, ¿Una pesa?

Lao pasó por abajo y pateo la cara de su oponente, el sombrero cayó.

Baraka agarro a Lao de la pierna y levanto la Blade, el sombrero caía, la Blade bajo, Lao estiro la mano.

"Maldición", murmuro Tsung.

Baraka cayó, un enorme tajo transversal pasaba por su cuerpo.

"N-no", dijo a duras penas mientras la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo y la vida lo dejaba.

Lao se tiro al suelo al lado de él, estaba muy adolorido, pero había ganado.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una extraña habitación conformada por 4 camas.

"Si, no es muy espacioso, pero seguro mejor que el templo", decía Cage leyendo una revista.

"Au, ¿Dónde estoy?".

"No te muevas, tu pierna esta… tipo salame, siendo bueno, linda pelea".

"¿Y Liu?".

"Gano también".

"No me refería a eso, ¿Dónde está?".

"Yo que se, meditando o esas cosas que hacen ustedes los monjes".

"Sos muy mente cerrada, ¿Te lo han dicho?".

"Si, si, lo que sea, ¿sabes donde esta Michael Jaxson?".

"Estuve inconsciente, ¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?".

"Excusas, excusas, mejor vamos a buscarlo".

"¿No era que no me podía mover?".

"Exagere un poco, no seas maricon, cabeza de plato".

Empezaron a caminar, el castillo era grande pero no se vía bien cuidado, afuera se veían tormentas en el cielo rojo sangre.

"Lindo lugar para vivir, ¿eh?".

"Cuesta saber si hablas en broma o no".

"Que malhumorado".

Pasaron por una habitación entreabierta, un rostro los observaba, de repente Cage puso la cabeza al lado.

"Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", grito.

La puerta se cerró.

"¿Qué haces?", susurro Lao.

"Pero es que había alguien".

Del otro lado había oscuridad salvo por una tenues luces de velas.

"¿Quién era?", pregunto Sub-Zero sentado entre las velas que centelleaban a su alrededor.

Smoke se acerco a el.

"Solo el idiota al que venciste", dijo.

"No digas eso, ese guerrero es mas de lo que aparenta, le falta entrenamiento nada más".

"Perdona por haber fallado".

"No te preocupes, Kang es el actual campeón, fue una gran pelea, yo debo cumplir con la misión de mi hermano, no tu".

"Eres un idiota", gritaba Kung, un enorme chichón se encontraba en la cabeza de Cage.

"No era necesario el golpe".

"Imagínate que hubiera estado Kanh ahí".

"Dale, eso no tiene sentido, el está en la suite presidencial o algo así".

"CALLATE DE UNA VEZ, IDIOTA".

"Bueno, cálmate, dios, eres peor que Liu".

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta.

"Bien, creo que no está aquí, que extraño", Kung se dio la vuelta.

"Adióoooooos".

"¿Qué?".

Cage salio por la puerta.

"Qué lindo jardín".

"Maldito imbécil".

Al salir, Lao vio un enorme bosque, resultaba curioso, no parecía haber demasiada vida fuera del castillo, pero esto cambiaba todo lo que pensaba.

"No podemos salir, el acuerdo con Kanh lo dice".

"Si, si".

Cage siguió caminando.

"Dije que no podemos salir".

"Si, como digas".

Cage se adentraba mas, Lao lo siguió, el bosque aumentaba su espesura a cada paso, como si se estuviera cerrando sobre ellos.

Al cabo de unos minutos.

"Ya está, Cage, dudo que este aquí", dijo Lao.

Al volver atrás una raíz lo agarro de la pierna.

"¿Qué?", Lao lanzo su sombrero y la cortó pero otras aparecieron y lo amarraron de sus brazos, Cage gritaba mientras un montón de raíces lo levantaban.

¿Qué las manejaba? Unos imponentes árboles con ramas retorcidas y algo que recordaba a un rostro humano. De repente uno abrió su… ¿boca? Y rugió esperando a Lao que se acercaba más y más sin control.

"Demonios, tengo que hacer algo", pensaba.

"Ahhhhhhhhh", Cage grito y su cuerpo se encendió quemando los arboles que lo agarraban, al caer al suelo se desmayo.

"¿Qué fue eso?", se pregunto Lao, en ese momento una ráfaga destruyo los arboles que lo atrapaban.

"Ay", la pierna empezó a sangrar, aun no se curaba, entonces vio al que lo salvo, "¿Hornbuckle?, ¿Eres tú?".

"¿Lao?, ¿Dónde está Kitara?", dijo un monje con el pelo similar a Kang.

"¿De qué me hablas?".

"No, no lo sabes, debo irme".

El desapareció, Lao intento seguirlo pero le dolía la pierna mas y mas, recordaba esos años cuando el Loto Blanco existía y ellos entrenaban, Hornbuckle desapareció durante el tiempo que Kang estaba entrenando y nadie lo volvió a ver, ¿Quién era Kitara y que hacia el aquí?

"NO PUEDEN ESTAR AQUÍ, VUELVAN".

Era Kintaro quien hablaba, tenia los brazos cruzados y su furia no parecía tener límites aun cuando casi ni se moviera.

"Pe-perdona, nos vamos ahora", Lao se marcho llevando a Cage desmayado con el.

Kintaro se quedo viendo el lugar hacia el que había ido el monje desaparecido, una luz iluminaba, no sabia que era, pero no rompería los planes del amo de todos modos.

Esa luz miraba y reía, los Kamidogus se estaban empezando a juntar, y eso le permitiría escapar, ÉL espera y los hermanos despertaran, el fin se acerca.

Un nuevo día llego y Lao y Cage fueron llevados a un extraño lugar, una antorcha brillaba en el medio, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de armas rarísimas diseñadas para causar el máximo dolor, miles de soldados de Kanh observaban, al igual que el mismísimo emperador, y Shang Tsung, Sub-Zero y Smoke miraban desde lo alto, Kintaro no se encontraba, eso era muy extraño.

Liu Kang y Rayden se encontraban en el medio del lugar.

"No encontramos al tal Jax", dijo Tsung.

"No es de importancia", respondió Kanh, "Que comience la primera pelea del torneo" grito luego.

"Que estupidez, otra vez va a pasar lo del torneo anterior", decía Cage durmiéndose, demasiado temprano para el.

"Comiencen", grito Kanh.

Rayden lanzo un rayo que rozo a Kang, solo su velocidad lo salvo, al chocar con la pared esta voló en mil pedazos destrozando a gran cantidad de los soldados de Kanh, este ni se inmuto cuando un pedazo lo golpeo.

"No creas que esto será como la otra vez", dijo Rayden, "En el torneo anterior, tu triunfo era necesario, pero si esta vez yo gano, el Earthrealm perderá, pero al menos podré acabar con Kintaro y Tsung, no es necesario ganar, solo será una derrota de diez".

Rayden volvió a preparar un rayo.

Mientras, Jax y Reptile llegaron a un calabozo.

"Malditos arboles, todavía me duele el brazo".

"Zhhhhh, quédate aquí".

Reptile fue hacia la puerta donde un hombre de mirada siniestra con un antifaz cuidaba.

"¿Qué quieres?", dijo.

"Reiko, nezezito ver a un prizzzionero".

"¿Para qué?".

"Déjame pazar, o zino, le contare al amo tu zzzecreto".

"Dijiste que te callarías, maldito".

"Me callare zi te vaz ahora".

"OK, maldición, me la pagaras".

Reiko se fue y Reptile abrió la puerta.

"Hey, gracias".

"Adiozzzz".

Reptile desapareció, Jax no se esperaba eso, pero tenia lo que quería e ingreso al lugar, una jaula era todo lo que había.

"¿Sonya?, ¡Sonya!", ella estaba ahí, pero había algo raro.

"Solo es un sueño, solo es un sueño".

"Sonya, soy yo, por favor, despierta".

Sonya empezó a gritar cuando Jax se le acerco, luego sonó una risa.

"¿Quién?".

"Ella no se va a recuperar, no por ahora, al menos, jejeje".

"No, no puedes ser tu, me dijeron que Kang te mato".

"No creas todo lo que te dicen".

El ojo de Kano brillo junto con su sonrisa.

Continuara…


	19. 19 ¿Que he hecho? Fuerte como un dios

**Curioso, mi primer review en este fic, eso sí que fue inesperado, XD, pero bueno, como sea, ahora que estoy 100% seguro que alguien sigue esta cosa subiré los capítulos más seguido, no sé si ya lo mencione antes, pero este fic lo subo en una página de Mortal Kombat y ya va por lo que sería la tercera temporada, así que tenemos tiempo de sobra hasta llegar a eso, no subo tanto porque no tengo ganas, XD, bueno, este capítulo viene con un extra, que lindo:**

Día 1: No sé donde estoy ni que día es realmente, solo recuerdo enfrentarme a Cage y luego todo se puso negro, necesitaba ganar para recuperar a mi equipo, ellos deben estar por aquí, no veo nada, barrotes, es una prisión, tengo mi radio, no tengo señal, pero podré mandar un mensaje a la base, listo, escucho un ruido, unos hombres vienen hacia mi, un golpe y todo se pone negro otra vez.

Día 2: Me despierto, estoy desnuda y no tengo mis cosas, no me han dado de comer, los guardias me electrifican con sus lanzas cada vez que me muevo, estoy cansada y no tengo energía para hacer nada.

Día 5: Me raparon y me han tirado agua fría varias veces, no he comido nada, ya no puedo mantenerme despierta mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

Día 15: me cuesta moverme, no he comido nada en 10 días o mas, no se cuanto llevo aquí, me llevan a una habitación, hay alguien con la cara tapada, le quitan la mascara, es Josephyro, mi compañero, tiene la boca tapada y esta intentando gritar, esta amarrado, me quitan las sogas y me dan un cuchillo, no me darán comida salvo que lo mate, si intento cualquier cosa nos mataran a los dos, lo miro, esta sufriendo, su cuerpo esta tan o mas lastimado que el mió, me cuesta mantener el conocimiento, me muestran algo, parece carne, el olor es nauseabundo pero para mi es delicioso.

Me odio a mi misma, no quiero seguir así, quiero morirme, por lo que he hecho este día.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos capitulo extra 3: "¿Qué he hecho?".

Día 33: Si, hoy me dieron de comer, hace 4 días que no me dan nada, es una pasta horrible, pero es deliciosa, me darán mas pero solo si asesino a otro compañero, no lo soporto pero si no lo hago moriré.

Día 66: Ya llevo dos meses aquí, eso creo, para mi es toda una vida, mis uñas arrancadas han vuelto a crecer, debo ocultarlas o me las sacaran de nuevo, no les importa mi pelo, sigue creciendo, pero se cae solo.

Día 103: Ya se que es lo que me han dado de comer, carne cruda, humana, no me importa.

Día 171: he logrado hablar con los demás, tienen planeada una fuga, hoy me han dado comida, tal vez pueda escapar.

Día 172: logre encontrar la radio, Jax, por favor, recibe el mensaje, mi equipo esta muerto, no creo que dure mucho mas, no, me han encontrado, debo escapar.

Día 173: Él…está vivo.

Día 174:………………………………………… Quiero morir.

Día 191: Sonya, ¿Dónde estas?

Fin.

Liu Kang recibió un rayo en el pecho, no sabia que esa técnica fuera tan poderosa, se esparcía por el cuerpo, y quemaba.

A duras penas se levanto y se lanzo con una patada voladora, Rayden se telatransporto antes de recibirla y agarro a Kang de atrás y volvió a teletransportarse, con el.

Cuando aparecieron Kang cayó al suelo y empezó a vomitar.

"La teletransportacion es imposible para los humanos", dijo Rayden, "tu cuerpo se desintegra y se reintegra nuevamente, un dios lo soporta, tu no".

Liu Kang lanzo una bola de fuego pero Rayden la mando lejos de un golpe y electrifico el suelo, Kang salto, pero Rayden se teletransporto atrás de el y le dio una onda expansiva que lo estrello en el suelo.

Rayden se propulso pero Kang rodó hacia el costado y escapo, al levantarse le dio un golpe a Rayden.

"AAAHHHHHHHH".

"Mi cuerpo tiene más de 1000000 de voltios solo en su exterior, casi 1000 veces mas en todo mi cuerpo, un humano normal moriría al acercarse, dudo que sobrevivas si me sigues tocando".

Kang no sabía qué hacer.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos temporada 2 capitulo 5: "Fuerte como un dios".

"Realmente crees que podrás llevarme así nomás", decía Kano encadenado siendo tirado por Jax.

"Cállate", Jax sostenía a Sonya inconsciente en su hombro, dificultaba el camino en el pantano pero era la única manera de llevarla por su estado.

Al pasar por al lado de un árbol, este se movió, primero poco, pero luego levanto una rama a gran velocidad y agarro a Jax de la pierna.

Al caer, Jax soltó a Sonya que fue agarrada por varias ramas.

"Sonya", Jax movió la pierna y arranco la rama, corrió hacia ella.

"Je, hora de irse", dijo Kano y rompió las cadenas de sus manos con un simple movimiento.

Una rama le agarro el brazo, Kano giro la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a un árbol rugiendo.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tu", dijo Kano sonriendo.

Empezó a girar y pasó a través de la boca del árbol que se partió al medio.

"Vamos, Kang, no creía que te rindieras tan fácil", Rayden no se burlaba, el no hacia bromas, solo se sentía decepcionado.

Todos los intentos de Kang de lanzar una bola de fuego eran frustrados por la teletransportacion de Rayden, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, salvo probar algo distinto y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego al suelo que se destrozo generando una gran humareda.

Rayden presentía a su oponente y saldría por la derecha… pero no llego a tiempo y recibió una patada.

La pierna de Kang quedo dañada por eso pero Rayden caía, y era perfecto para embocarle varias bolas de fuego, Kang no paro, si lo hacia perdería, gasto toda su energía de esa manera.

"Debo aceptar que eres mas rápido de lo que esperaba", Rayden estaba atrás suyo.

"Perfecto", una bola de fuego salio de la nada y se acerco a Rayden por la espalda.

"¿Qué?", Rayden se teletransporto pero era tarde.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que volvió a aparecer, sus ojos estaban rojos.

"Arrrrrrrrrr", caía al suelo del dolor, la esfera había ingresado con el y se había mezclado con su cuerpo, un resultado totalmente destructivo.

"No es suficiente para vencerte, lo se, pero también sabrás que en el tiempo que tardes en recuperarte estas a mi merced, no quiero matarte, levanta la mano si te rindes y acabemos con esto, honorable dios".

Rayden levanto la mano.

"", grito Cage en cámara lenta, "Si vas a ganar, hazlo con tus propias técnicas, no te permití usar mi esfera movible".

"No me dijiste que tuviera que preguntar, además no es tan difícil hacerla", respondió Kang.

"No puedo creerlo, esfera movible, realmente, eres un genio", se reía Kung.

"Cállate, no solo no clasifico al torneo, sino que encima soy una burla para todos, solo falta que Raijin se me ría también".

Tsung se percato de que su amo se había marchado y desapareció de la habitación lo más rápido posible, estaba enojado y entro con un gran golpe en la sala donde estaba Kanh comiendo en una larga mesa.

"Bienvenido, Tsung, ¿Cómo termino el combate?".

"Kang gano".

"Que interesante, es fuerte, si, que un humano venza a un dios no es algo de todos los días".

"¿Eso es todo lo que dices?".

"¿Qué te sucede?, Mi anciano hechicero, noto ira en tus palabras".

"Desde que empezó este torneo las cosas no paran de salirnos mal, y usted solo sonríe por la fuerza de nuestros enemigos".

"Lamento decirte que no te comprendo, Tsung, mientras más grande es el enemigo, más divertido es arrancarle el cráneo y beber vino en él".

"Es que yo no lo comprendo a usted, guarda a sus mejores soldados, y usa a una escoria Tarkaata, un shokan cuyos poderes son mínimos en comparación con Goro, y a mi, un anciano con sus poderes mermados por los años para enfrentarse a un guerrero superior a un dios, no tiene sentido, quiero que me explique todo ahora".

Shao Kanh se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Tsung.

"Sabes que una insolencia como esa significaría la muerte para la mayoría de mis soldados, pero valoro el coraje por sobre todas las cosas, que no se repita, ven, déjame darte algo, guardias, limpien la mesa, ya termine por hoy".

Kanh llevo a Tsung por varias salas hasta llegar a una muy curiosa, porque no tenia ni la más mínima luz, ni una sola rendija, al cerrar la puerta, todo se sumió en la oscuridad.

La mano de Kanh empezó a brillar iluminándolo todo de un color azulado.

"Amo, ¿Qué es esto?", el hechicero sentía un miedo intenso, Kanh nunca daba regalos, salvo que fueran mortales.

"Ven, Tsung, ha llegado el momento, de que vuelvas a ser…poderoso", Kanh acerco la mano y Tsung empezó a gritar.

Al día siguiente Kung Lao esperaba en el lugar donde su combate se iba a realizar, nadie había encontrado ni a Kitana ni a Jax y sus combates se habían dado por perdidos.

Lao no dejaba de mirar los enormes pinches cubiertos de sangre que había en el techo del lugar, un espectáculo siniestro, sin lugar a dudas.

"Pst, no pasa nada aquí", decía Cage que seguía leyendo la misma revista que antes.

"¿Tanto tardas en leer eso?", dijo Lao.

"Soy de lectura lenta, y no pensaba que esto durara tanto, que porquería, torneos eran los de antes donde en 5 días volvías a casa".

"Pero si todavía no llevamos tanto tiempo acá, aaaaaahhh, ni sé porque me molesto, eres como un muro de concreto a veces".

Liu Kang miraba sin decir nada, este combate iba a ser terrible, pero si Lao ganaba el torneo estaba casi asegurado.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una luz ingreso, de ahí emergió una figura humana que sorprendió a todos, hasta al mismo Rayden.

Su cuerpo no era decrepito, era fuerte e imponente, sus cabellos no eran blancos, eran negros como la noche, su andar era firme.

El es Shang Tsung, y ahora, es joven otra vez.

Continuara…


	20. 20 Recuerdos del pasado

**Bueno, como siempre, una tardanza gigante para subir este fic, que locura, pero bueno, hace mucho que estoy acumulando historias escritas sin publicarlas porque no me cuadran, ni idea entonces, como sea, para los que no lo recuerden, este material es muy viejo, así que no se parece demasiado a lo que hago ahora, JAJA, tiene personajes que hablan en mayúsculas, que gracioso, como la muerte en los libros de Mundodisco, que buenos libros, lo que sea, me callo.**

Jax llego todo magullado con Sonya en su hombro al castillo de Kanh, lo único que quería era sentarse a descansar de una maldita vez, pero al llegar a la puerta del templo encontró algo muy raro, un ninja rojo la cuidaba.

Jax se acerco y miro al ninja rojo, este miraba a la nada.

Pero cuando Jax intento cruzar la puerta levanto la mano.

"TU PASAS, LA CHICA SE QUEDA-A", dijo.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos temporada 2 capitulo 6, "Recuerdos del pasado".

"Kung, salte de la pelea, esto es arriesgado", grito Kang, "No puedes ganarle".

Kung Lao no respondió, seguía mirando a Tsung, sonriendo ahí, con malicia, tan feliz, como disfrutando.

"El tiene razón, un imbécil como tú no podría ganarme ni en un millón de años".

"Kung, no lo hoyas, solo quiere provocarte, sal de la pelea".

"No te metas, Liu", grito Lao, "Esta es mi pelea, y voy a ganar, mi antepasado lo hizo y por más que sea joven, Tsung no supera los poderes de antes".

"Kung".

"Detente, Liu Kang", dijo Rayden, "El tomo esa decisión y no podemos cambiarla, su destino está en sus manos, no en las de otro".

Liu Kang bajo la mirada, Rayden se equivocaba, él era el campeón del Mortal Kombat, y por lo tanto solo él podía definir quién participaría del torneo representando a su reino, pero unos segundos después se maldijo por pensar eso, estaba errado, muy errado.

"Por cierto", dijo Tsung, "Quítate las pesas, no tendría gracia pelear solo contra la mitad de tu capacidad".

Lao se quito sus pesas y las arrojo lejos.

Tsung seguía sonriendo.

"No creo que sea necesario un grito de inicio".

Al escuchar eso, Lao salió propulsado hacia su oponente con un puñetazo, pero Tsung se desvaneció apareciendo como Scorpion atrás.

"Eres lento".

Lanzo la Spear pero Lao la freno con el sombrero y lo arrojo hacia su oponente, que lo esquivo hacia atrás, un movimiento perfecto, al caer ya no era Scorpion, era Jax y dio un golpe al suelo, el temblor hizo caer a Lao.

Lo próximo que vio fue a Baraka saltando hacia el con su blade extendida, pero la freno con las manos.

"Ya pase por esto y gane", logro embocar una patada en la cara de su oponente, que antes de terminar de rodar, se volvió Rayden y electrocuto el lugar.

Lao logro saltar y empezó a caer con sus patadas giratorias golpeando a Tsung que se volvió Kintaro y lo estrello en el suelo al agarrarlo del pie.

"QUE CONVENIENTE QUE UN SHOKAN TE MATE, COMO A TU ANTEPASADO", un nuevo cambio, "tal vez prefieras una mujer".

Transformado en Milenna lanzo un rayo de sus sais, Lao lo esquivo saltando con las manos.

"¿Solo eso haces?, Copias y nada más".

"¿Quieres verme pelear en serio?".

Tsung levanto sus manos y empezaron a salir bolas de fuego del suelo incandescente, una de ellas golpeo y llevo a Lao hacia el techo, hacia los pinches.

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuuung", grito Kang.

"Ahhhhhhh".

Jax golpeaba al ninja rojo con toda su furia, este ni se movía, temblores, cualquier cosa, todo sin respuesta.

Al no saber que hacer Jax lanzo su ráfaga, estaba cansado y le dolió el brazo, el ninja rojo la freno con su mano, seguía callado.

"¿Qué clase de demonio eres?".

"ESTA PELEA ES INNECESARIA, DEJA A LA CHICA-A".

"¿Estas de broma?, Seguiré peleando hasta que te venza".

"SI ASI LO QUIERES, DEBERIA DECIRTE QUE NO TIENES POSIBILIDADES-DES".

"Eso lo veremos".

Jax se preparo para dar un golpe pero una voz se escucho cerca de ahí.

"Alto".

Otro ninja apareció, su ropa era de color violeta, pero su rostro no estaba oculto.

"Otro más", pensó Jax, "¿Cómo hizo para llegar aquí sin que lo notara?".

"¿Qué pasa aquí, Ermac?", dijo el ninja que acababa de llegar con una sonrisa, su voz sonaba agradable y al mismo tiempo no, era una sensación muy curiosa que molestaba a Jax.

"EL AMO KANH DIJO QUE NADIE SALVO LOS PARTICIPANTES DEL TORNEO PODIAN ENTRAR O SALIR DEL LUGAR-AR".

"¿Y el problema es…?".

"LA CHICA NO ES DEL TORNEO-O".

El ninja se acerco a Jax y lo miro de frente.

Al cabo de unos segundos:

"Déjalos pasar, Ermac".

"COMO ORDENE, GENERAL RAIN".

"Ya no habrá problema", Dijo el ninja, "Supongo que es el participante Jax, una lástima que lo descalificaran, escuche que es muy fuerte y venció a Reptile sin demasiados problemas, mi nombre es Rain, espero que nos volvamos a ver".

El ninja le tendió la mano, luego de que Jax se la estrechara desapareció con rapidez.

Jax se fijo si podía pasar, resultaba extraño ver que el ninja rojo no respondía a nada de lo que el hiciera.

"Parece un robot", se quedaba pensando, "pero el otro es mas preocupante, parecía tener superioridad de rango, y sus ojos realmente daban miedo, bueno, al menos estoy adentro".

"UFF, eso estuvo cerca", dijo Cage.

Lao seguía con vida, había logrado amarrarse de los pinches, pero su espalda estaba quemada.

Hizo un movimiento brusco y arranco la mayoría de los pinches arrojándolos hacia su oponente.

Tsung los agarro sin esfuerzo.

"Eres aun mas débil de lo que pensaba, tal como tu antepasado".

"El te venció".

"Si, pero después ocasiono su propia muerte llevado por el orgullo".

"¿Qué?".

"Vamos, ¿Nunca te lo dijeron?, el me venció y solo dos años después reto al Outworld a un nuevo torneo, no era más que un vanidoso".

"Mentira, eso no es así".

"Hay algunos agujeros que no mencione, obviamente, como el hecho de cuando destripe a sus compañeros Siro y Taja".

"Eres-eres un maldito".

"Claro, pero tu no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, vas a perder, y lo sabes".

"Eso es una mentira, no creí tener que hacer esto, pero no lo puedo retrasar más".

"?????".

Lao bajo al escenario.

"Prepárate para recibir la más poderosa técnica de mi clan".

"No, Kung", grito Kang, pero era muy tarde.

Unas enormes ráfagas salieron del cuerpo de Lao.

"Prepárate para el LOTO BLANCO".

Continuara…


	21. 21 El maximo loto

**Recuerdo cuando escribi este capitulo hace tanto tiempo( uno 3 años) que recien veia Naruto y metia sus tecnicas aqui, nada me impediria editarlo, pero ya no seria lo mismo que cuando lo hice originalmente.**

**Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat es de Warner y no me pertenece.  
**

Kintaro se abalanzo sobre su oponente, un anciano Shokan de larga barba, y le arranco el corazón exhibiéndolo ante la audiencia.

Todo estaba escrito, la muerte del rey Gorbak sumado a la desaparición de Goro por razones que el emperador no hizo publicas, lo convertirían a él, el actual campeón del Mortal Kombat, en el nuevo rey Shokan.

El corazón de su enemigo seguía en su mano, pero todavía latía, y la sangre no era roja, era negra como la noche.

"¿Realmente crees que llegaras a esto?", una voz sonó en el cielo donde un rostro se formo en las nubes negras.

"¿QUIÉN ERES Y CÓMO TE ATREVES A RETARME?, YO VENCI A KANG, SOY EL CAMPEON, TRIUNFE DONDE GORO FRACASO".

El pecho de Kintaro se reformo, el mismo rostro horrible apareció ahí.

"Tu nunca podrás ganar, porque ya has perdido antes de enfrentarte al monje siquiera".

El grito de Kintaro resonó a lo largo del Outworld.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos temporada 2 capitulo 7: "El máximo loto".

"JE, esa técnica está prohibida por los mismos dioses, no te atreverías a usarla", se reía Tsung.

"Maldición, Kung, esto es demasiado, no sigas", gritaba Kang desconsolado.

Pero era tarde, Lao había tomado una decisión, y eso significaba que esto no podía ser detenido.

"Nunca pensé que llegaría hasta este punto, pero ahora, no puedo rendirme".

Los recuerdos de Lao siempre lo habían atormentado, siempre superado, por alguna razón su antepasado pudo vivir con la desventaja de su sangre y se convirtió en uno de los mayores guerreros conocidos, pero las cosas eran distintas para el, Kang lo venció y no lo podía soportar, esta sería su hora, su hora de brillar, ser el héroe, y limpiar el honor de su casta.

"Lao, debes mantener tus emociones fuera del combate, Kang te venció de buena manera", le decía el maestro Wu Shi.

"Pero maestro, no podré vivir sabiendo que siempre seré inferior a el, que nunca limpiare el honor de mi casa".

"Yo no puedo ayudarte, joven, tu debes encontrar la solución, espero que no cometas un error en tu ignorancia".

Lao pasó años leyendo los pergaminos del clan, hasta que un día encontró unos que no conocía, brillaban con un color intenso, con el color de la luz.

Adentro figuraban técnicas extrañas, uso del poder interno oculto, la técnica del loto más elevada, entre muchas miles, todas difíciles, pero él debía seguir adelante, era la única forma de volverse más fuerte de lo que había soñado.

Oculto su entrenamiento a todos, pese a que no lo sabía directamente, estaba casi seguro que esas técnicas no eran permitidas por el riesgo que significaban.

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?", pregunto Cage.

"El Loto blanco fue inventado hace años por los primeros miembros del clan, a eso se debe el nombre, la técnica activa el poder físico de la persona al máximo", respondió Rayden.

"Genial".

"No, tu cuerpo no puede usarlo normalmente porque esto causaría daños tal vez irreparables, por eso la prohibieron, pero parece que Lao la termino aprendiendo de alguna manera".

Liu Kang no podía moverse, ¿Qué resultado tendría esto en su compañero?

El cuerpo de Lao empezó a generar olas y olas de energía, todos los músculos se tensaron, el color de su piel se volvió blanco, blanco como un loto, dio un paso y destrozo todo a su paso.

Tsung no esperaba esto y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego una tras otra, pero ninguna llegaba a destino.

Los ojos de Lao brillaron y se lanzo hacia su oponente, su cuerpo estaba colapsando a cada segundo, había que terminar rápido, empezó a dar golpe tras golpe, lanzo a su oponente al aire, salto hacia el, lo agarro y se estrello contra el suelo.

Solo habían pasado unos segundos pero Lao había quedado sumamente dañado, la herida que Baraka le hizo se volvió a abrir y ya no podía moverse, pero había ganado, su destino había cambiado, el era el gran héroe, el era…

"…Un muerto", Tsung seguía vivo, se levanto, su cuerpo estaba desangrándose.

Pero no dejaría que pasara, se transformo en Baraka y su cuerpo se regenero.

"Jajajaja, ¿Pensabas que podrías ganarme?, Escoria, lo acepto, si tuviera el mismo poder que cuando era joven hace años, esta técnica me habría destrozado, pero Kanh no solo me rejuveneció, me dio más poder que nunca, al cambiar mi forma, mis heridas más graves desaparecen, solo por poco no me dejas en un punto de no retorno, y ahora, llego mi turno".

Tsung fue hacia su oponente, saco su blade y la injerto en la herida de la pierna.

Lao empezó a gritar, sangre salía de su boca mientras lo hacia.

"No", Kang salto hacia el lugar pero un campo de fuerza hecho por Tsung le impedía el paso.

Kang empezó a golpear descontroladamente, Cage lo acompaño, Rayden permanecía inamovible, esto había llegado a su irremediable final.

"Lo siento, Lao, pero solo los Elder Gods podrían cambiar esto", pensó.

Tsung se regocijaba con el dolor de su oponente, con cada quejido, con cada gota de sangre que salía, pero algo salio mal y el campo de fuerza colapso de la nada, la sorpresa no solo llego a la mente del hechicero, sino también a la de Rayden, ¿Acaso los Elder Gods habían tomado una decisión?

"¿Cómo se atreven?", Tsung se fue lejos, "No importa, no me importa si sobrevive, así sufrirá cuando el alma de Kang abandone su cuerpo", sin embargo el pensamiento de Tsung se encontraba en otra cosa, "¿Cómo rompieron la barrera? Esto es algo extraño, ¿Puede ser que fuera…? No, no tiene sentido".

Los guerreros llevaron a Lao hacia una especie de hospital, obviamente esto no es algo tan aproximado, pero era un lugar en el que podría descansar.

"Fue mi culpa", decía Kang.

"Liu, el quiso pelear", Dijo Cage.

"Pero no debí haberlo dejado venir aquí, a ninguno de ustedes, he cometido errores y ustedes sufren por ellos, ¿Quién sabe? Jax también debe de estar muerto".

"Hey, ¿Siempre me tratan como un cadáver a mis espaldas?".

Jax apareció llevando a Sonya arriba suyo.

"¿Qué paso aquí?", dijo sin entender nada, "¿Ese es Lao?".

Liu Kang permaneció callado, Cage se quedo mirando a Sonya.

"¿Sonya?, ¿Eres tú?".

Sonya se despertó y empezó a gritar y revolverse hasta que Jax la soltó.

"Hey, ¿Qué le pasa?".

"Cage, no te le acerques, ella no se encuentra bien".

"Vamos, lo que pasa es que no sabes tratarla bien", Cage agarro a Sonya y acerco lentamente sus labios a los suyos, Jax se preparo para golpearlo pero antes de que pasara, Cage salio volando.

"No te preocupes, Jax, no necesito tu ayuda para sacarme a este molesto de encima", Sonya se levanto, "Alcáncenme un poco de ropa, esta manta no me cubre del frio".

"Sonya, ¿Estás bien?", pregunto Jax.

"Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien", dijo Sonya sin expresar lo que realmente sentía, "Maravillosamente bien".

"No comprenden mi ayuda", decía Cage en el suelo.

Kang no sonrió en el resto del día, solo seguía cerca de su compañero caído, pero al día siguiente tenia otra ocupación, tenía que vencer a Kintaro.

El lugar del combate era peculiar, un pequeño puente con acido a los costados, a el no le importaba, solo quería ganar para poder enfrentarse a Tsung, Kintaro tardo en llegar.

"PATETICO HUMANO, TE VENCERE".

"Ambos sabemos que no podrás, no es por ser narcisista, pero eres más débil que Goro, se que quieres vengarlo, pero no quiero mas derramamiento de sangre, por favor, ríndete".

"¿VENGAR A GORO?, JA, AL MATARLO ME AYUDASTE, AUNQUE SIEMPRE QUISE ENFRENTARME A EL, ME ERA NEGADO PORQUE ERA EL PRINCIPE, ME FALTA MUY POCO PARA CONVERTIRME EN EL REY DE MI RAZA, NO SOY UN HEREDERO PERO EL TORNEO GANADO ME DARA EL PUESTO EN BANDEJA CUANDO ME DESHAGA DEL REY ACTUAL".

"Igualmente, sigo considerándolo algo inútil, aunque dupliques el poder de Goro seguirías en desventaja".

Kintaro rugió y dio un fuerte golpe apuntando a Kang, este no se movía, cuando el golpe se acerco, dio un salto y de una patada dio vuelta la cabeza de su oponente, que cayo al suelo, una de sus manos se derritió en el acido.

"Lo siento, pero no me hiciste caso", Kang se retiro pero algo se levanto atrás.

Kintaro estaba parado, su mano se volvió una extraña forma negra con garras, agarro su cabeza y la acomodo, sus ojos estaban en blanco.

Sin que Kang pudiera entender nada, el Shokan dio un rugido que helaba el alma.

Continuara…


	22. 22 Maldad interna

**Un capitulo nuevo, bien al pedo, no mucho para decir, no se si alguien realmente lee este fic, MMM, para los que piensan que estoy publicando mucho últimamente, es que como ya dije 30 veces, prácticamente nada de lo que subo a Fan Fiction lo escribo justo antes, sino que es material ya publicado en quichicientas paginas, de momento mi único fic incompleto que escribo de 0 es "Un mundo hermoso", lo demás es material que ya fue subido, y fue retirado por el script, o que fue publicado en otras partes, no pregunten por lo como habla Cage al principio del capitulo, no tiene lógica, y ni me acuerdo porque se me ocurrió originalmente.**

**Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

"¿Pasa algo, viejita?", le dijo Cage a Rayden.

Cage se encontraba hablando con Rayden en la sala donde descansaba Kung, Sonya estaba todavía recuperándose junto con Jax…, y si, Cage no habla así, solo molesta a Rayden, el es así, nunca va a cambiar, al menos que sepamos.

"Siento una extraña sensación, me parece que hay un bando mas en esta batalla".

La cara de Rayden cambio su expresión, que se transformo en terror.

"Loco, no digas cualquiera, Kang venció a Goro, porque tiene más onda, el tal Kintaro no puede hacerle nada".

"Es que ese rival… no es Kintaro".

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de**

**MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos temporada 2 capitulo 8: "Maldad interna".**

Kintaro golpeo hacia Kang, el golpe no era mas que un simple movimiento, pero mucho mas veloz que nunca, el monje a duras penas pudo esquivarlo y salto hacia atrás lanzando bolas de fuego.

Se agarro de una de las cadenas que colgaban del lugar.

El humo tapaba todo, pero Kintaro salio de ahí propulsándose a gran velocidad y rompió el muro al lado de Kang.

Este cayo y rodó a punto de tocar el acido.

La mano negra de Kintaro se volvió gigante y empujo a Kang hacia el líquido hirviendo.

"¿Qué demonios eres?".

Kintaro no hablaba y seguía golpeando hasta que uno de sus golpes mando a su oponente lejos.

Kintaro salto rompiendo el techo y bajo hacia su oponente, Kang logro girar para salir de ahí, pero el golpe movió el lugar entero, acido empezó a salpicar de todos lados, a Kintaro le caía en la espalda sin que se viera inmutado por ello, a Kang le costaba esquivarlo.

"¿Quieres combate cuerpo a cuerpo?, prepárate entonces".

Kang salto hacia su oponente y empezó a golpear, daba golpe tras golpe tras golpe, hasta que sus nudillos sangraban y sus dedos se quebraban, pero no paraba.

Finalmente cayo arrodillado viendo a su oponente, quieto, callado, siniestro, no dejaba de ser un Shokan, y su pecho es prácticamente indestructible.

Kintaro lo agarro y emitió sonido por segunda vez desde su cambio, un rugido intenso que destrozaba los oídos.

Lentamente levantaba a Kang, listo para quebrarle la columna con la rodilla, pero antes de hacerlo se quedo quieto.

Kintaro cayo, Kang logro soltarse y agarrarse del techo, la espalda de Kintaro se había perforado por el acido, es posible que su corazón se hubiera destrozado, lentamente el cuerpo se fue acercando al liquido que iba creciendo, pero no llegaba a tocarlo, algo lo impedía, Kang logro pisar el suelo en una zona libre de acido, y se acerco a su oponente tirado.

De repente, una gigantesca sombra negra salió de adentro del Shokan y lo agarro con firmeza.

"Arg", llego Kang a gritar antes de empezar a ahogarse.

La sombra fue cambiando su forma, recordaba algo que Kang no había visto debido al humo que generaba su oponente en ese momento, pero el rostro que se formo le era familiar.

"Noob Saibot, Rayden dijo que habías muerto en los combates clasificatorios al torneo contra Kintaro".

"¿Asesinado por un Shokan inútil de rango muy alto para su fuerza?, Eso no es posible, me subestimas demasiado, tú mismo lo dijiste, aunque duplicara el poder de Goro, que en mi opinión estaba a punto, no dejaría de ser débil".

Kang luchaba por liberarse, pero no podía y su cuerpo se contraía cada vez mas, el dolor era intenso.

"Nunca fui derrotado, solo decidí permanecer oculto, para enfrentarme a ti sin llamar la atención, y probarte, debo decir que me das asco, si consideras a eso poder, es porque aun no sabes lo que esa palabra significa".

"No… entiendo, ¿Por-por qué haces esto?".

"Mi amo quiere que pruebe tus capacidades, para ver si serás capaz de vencer al emperador algún día, podría hacerlo yo y ni siquiera tendría problemas pero eso traería atenciones que no nos vendrían bien en este momento".

"¿Quién-quien es tu amo?".

"Lo siento, pero no te lo puedo decir, lo vas a conocer, créeme, el está ansioso por ver lo que puedes hacer".

"Unggggg".

Noob libero el cuerpo de Kang tomando nuevamente su forma de ninja negro.

"El poder está dentro tuyo, pero lo debes aprender a manejar aun, hay muchos seres mas poderosos que tu en el mundo, incluso mas poderosos que yo, eres el más fuerte de los 16 participantes, bueno, el tercero mas fuerte, pero eso no te vuelve un verdadero guerrero, hay otros reinos además del Outworld y el Earthrealm, y ahí hay personas que ni siquiera imaginas, a las que el torneo les parece un juego de niños, eso incluye a mi grupo, recuerda su nombre, recuerda el nombre de LA HERMANDAD DE LAS SOMBRAS".

Saibot desapareció y todo el acido empezó a cubrir el lugar, Kang salto y logro salir por el agujero que Kintaro hizo en el techo.

"Demonios, ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir con eso?".

Noob Saibot se apareció frente a su amo.

"He vuelto, mi señor, ¿Realmente cree que podemos confiar en el humano?".

"Es débil, lo se, pero todavía no ha activado su ser interior, y cuando lo haga, el emperador caerá".

En ese momento un guerrero se preparaba.

"Tu momento ha llegado, debes cumplir la misión en la que tu hermano fallo", dijo Smoke.

"Si", respondió Sub-Zero, "Es el momento", y se coloco su máscara.

Tsung esperaba a su oponente en un enorme desperdicio, el lugar elegido para la pelea.

Cage, Jax, Sonya y Rayden miraban la pelea, Kang no estaba, se encontraba cuidando a Lao, cada vez estaba más preocupado por lo que el ninja negro le había dicho.

Kanh estaba también pero solo miraba a la chica.

"Malditos guardias, arrancarles los brazos les hará pensar en lo que hicieron", pensaba, "¿Me pregunto como habrán pasado a Ermac?, Nada puede vencerlo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, de eso estoy seguro".

Sub Zero apareció, seguido de cerca por Smoke.

Tsung se lo quedo mirando con desprecio.

"Bien, creo que es el momento de que cumplas tu misión", dijo Tsung, "Contrate a los Lin Kueis para que me protegieran, pero como veras no los necesite tanto, ríndete y ahórrame la pelea".

"Shang Tsung, el contrato que hiciste con mi clan se ha roto, una nueva misión poseo, debo acabar con tu vida, por mi honor y el de mi hermano".

El hechicero no mostro sorpresa.

"Lo esperaba", dijo Tsung, "Esto será divertido".

Continuara…


	23. 23 Mi hermano

"Gran maestro, es su decisión", dijo el soldado del Lin Kuei.

El gran maestro de los Lin Kuei reflexionaba sentado en su trono, algo lo venia carcomiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, una idea distinta a todo, que surgió luego del fracaso de su mayor guerrero en el anterior Mortal Kombat.

"No es algo tan simple, estaríamos transformándonos en algo distinto, iría contra lo que el clan fue y es".

"Señor, se que piensa eso, pero es lo mejor, no podemos permitir que nuestra reputación se pierda, yo me ofrezco voluntario para el proyecto".

"Está bien, Sektor, autorizare la automatización".

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos temporada 2 capitulo 9: "Mi hermano".

"Ya me parecía que tu hermano no se encontraba a favor mío en su momento, debo decir que su pelea fue muy entretenida, veamos que ofreces tu".

Shang Tsung se confiaba, era una pelea fácil para el, este no era el verdadero Sub-Zero, este no venció a los dioses, y por lo tanto no sería tan poderoso.

"Vamos, cubo de hielo, partile el culo", gritaba Cage.

"Cage, no digas idioteces, ni entiendo porque estas a favor de él", se quejaba Jax

"Es mi amigo…… casi, o sea, no realmente, pero…, tú me entiendes, las peleas unen a la gente".

"Yo no me siento unido al lagarto gigante".

"Es que no tienes el espíritu de un luchador nato".

Cuando la pelea dio inicio Sub-Zero lanzo una bola de hielo que congelo a Tsung, pero este logro derretir el hielo volviéndose Scorpion.

"No intentes algo tan simple", Grito y salto hacia su oponente con la patada flamígera de Cage.

Sin embargo Zero freno la patada y lanzo a volar a su oponente.

"Siiiiiiiiiii", gritaba Cage.

"Se podría decir que te pego a vos".

"Cállate y ándate a violar nenes, Jaxson".

Mientras eso pasaba Kang se encontraba al lado de la cama donde estaba Lao, este no había despertado aun.

"Lo siento, yo te traje aquí, no debí hacerlo, los arriesgue a todos, pero ahora, estoy solo, y eso significa que solo yo puedo solucionar mi error, como debió ser desde un principio".

La pelea resultaba un juego para el hechicero, se burlaba de su oponente, era muy sencillo, Zero intentaba congelar el suelo pero no lograba nada con eso.

Smoke observaba la pelea desde lejos.

"Maldición", pensaba, "No vas a poder ganarle así, todo depende de que tu técnica funcione al final, solo espero que la naturaleza este de tu lado".

Tsung se transformo en Reptile lanzando su acido, Zero intento una bola de hielo luego de esquivarlo pero Tsung la rompió al girar transformado en Lao. Su velocidad de transformación era muy distinta a la del torneo pasado.

"Hablas poco, como tu hermano, pero no eres tan fuerte", Tsung genero un enorme terremoto con bolas de fuego que salían del suelo, pero por alguna razón estas no salían de donde estaba Zero, "Que interesante, congelaste el suelo bajo tus pies incluso hasta varios metros de profundidad, la fusión en frió no es algo posible, bien pensado, aunque solo alargara tu sufrimiento".

Tsung se transformo en Kintaro e hizo temblar todo de un pisotón.

Zero cayo para atrás, Tsung se teletransporto con los poderes de Rayden y se volvió Jax con lo que empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez.

"Maldito Jax", grito Cage.

"Jajajajaja", se reía Tsung, "Eres aun más débil de lo que pensaba, no sirves para nada". Tsung golpeaba y golpeaba una y otra vez, Cage y Sonya lo recordaban, era como la pelea contra Scorpion en el torneo pasado, otra vez el horror, pero no, esta vez seria diferente, empezó a llover.

"¿Qué diablos?".

Zero aprovecho el agua para congelar los brazos de su oponente y le emboco una patada.

Tsung cayo para atrás, "¿Te crees que me vencerás con esto?", y salió corriendo hacia su oponente, pero no podía caminar mas.

Una enorme construcción se alzaba a su alrededor.

"¿Qué?, Una prisión de hielo, no te preocupes, la derretiré en segundos".

Pero no podía, la prisión seguía ahí sin importar cuantas bolas de fuego le lanzara.

"No entiendo".

"Simple, supuse que el calor de tu cuerpo al realizar una transformación no me permitiría congelarte directamente, transfórmate en quien quieras, esa prisión es mucho mas gruesa de lo que crees y a medida que la derritas se seguirá armando con el agua que cae".

"Maldito, dependes de la lluvia para generar tanto hielo, tuviste suerte, la naturaleza estuvo de tu lado".

"Te equivocas, la lluvia se obtiene del agua que se condensa en el cielo, la pelea te estaba resultando fácil porque yo estaba concentrado en enviar frió al aire para apurar la condensación del agua de las nubes hasta que lloviera, ahora estas inutilizado, ¿Te rindes?".

"¿Me crees que soy idiota?".

"Está bien, estas en una prisión solida, pero yo puedo achicarla hasta destrozar tu cuerpo sin problemas".

"¿Qué? Maldito, te destruiré".

"Lo siento, pero no podrás, tenias razón antes, soy mucho más débil que mi hermano, el era el mejor, tal vez haya muerto, pero seguirá siendo conocido como un glorioso guerrero, nunca seré como el, pero al menos te venceré, y con eso completare la única misión que no pudo terminar, espero que desde los cielos me este mirando, para que sepa que lo hice por su honor".

La prisión colapso, Zero sonrió, el torneo ya no importaba de aquí en mas, todo había terminado, y su hermano estaría feliz dondequiera que este.

Pero entonces se oyó una risa.

"No-no puedes sobrevivir, planifique hasta el último detalle".

Tsung se levanto, su cuerpo sangraba por todos los poros, pedazos de hielo sobresalían en su cuerpo.

"Jejeje, niño tonto, yo soy Tsung, ¿Crees que puedes vencerme con esa estupidez?, me llevaste a una situación que espero nunca se repita, y sé cómo hacer para evitarlo, no tienes más hermanos, eres el ultimo de tu familia, así que tu muerte sellara este poder que casi me mata".

Zero intento hacer otra prisión pero Tsung la rompió sin problemas antes de que se volviera lo suficientemente gruesa, y empezó a correr rápidamente, lo agarro y lo mando lejos de un golpe.

"¿Quieres hielo?", Tsung se volvió Zero y genero una montaña de hielo, su oponente cayo ahí, "Tú hiciste lo que no debías, te enfrentaste a mí, y ahora, es tu fin".

Tsung empezó a generar energía, Zero no se movía, tal vez su columna se había roto. Smoke se preparo, esto se había ido de las manos, había que intervenir, pero no llegaría, Tsung iba a tomar el alma, AHORA.

Continuara…


	24. 24 Por todos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de MK no me pertenecen, son de WB.**

Tsung estaba en el suelo, sus heridas sangraban mucho y tenia trozos de hielo por todos lados.

De frente, su enemigo lo miraba con el brazo alzado.

"No puede ser", Dijo Cage.

"Por intervención de un tercero en la batalla", grito Kanh, "Tsung es el vencedor".

Zero no entendía lo que pasaba, el que lo había salvado…, era Scorpion.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

**Mortal Kombat batalla de los 6 reinos segunda temporada capitulo 3: "Por todos".**

Tsung se levanto con esfuerzo.

"Qué bueno que estés aquí, Takeda, es el mejor momento para cobrarme lo que me debes".

"Lo siento, pero pelear contra ti no es de mi interés en este momento".

Scorpion toco el hombro de Zero y desapareció con él.

Tsung cambio de forma y se volvió Cage antes de volver a su forma original, las heridas no se regeneraron totalmente.

"Al menos fue divertido, díganle a Kang que no podrá escaparse de mí, lo estaré esperando mañana al anochecer".

Tsung se alejo junto con el emperador.

"Bien, no entendí nada, ¿No era indestructible la prisión esa?", dijo Cage.

"En cierta forma sí", dijo Rayden, "Pero al colapsar sobre el cuerpo de Tsung debía alterar su forma hasta el punto de desarmarse, y el uso su cambio de forma las veces suficientes para derretir parte del hielo antes de que ingresara a su piel".

"Eso es una locura, no puede cambiar de forma tantas veces en tan poco tiempo".

"Parece que ahora sí", dijo Jax.

"Tu ni siquiera lo viste pelear antes", Cage vio a Smoke, "Bien ahí, humito, gracias a ti cubo de hielo ahora va a terminar como su hermano".

"Mejor vámonos antes de que este idiota haga que nos maten", dijo Sonya.

"Solo marco lo que es obvio".

Smoke no entendía, era obvio que Scorpion no mataría a Sub Zero, sino no lo hubiera rescatado, ¿Pero por que salvarlo?

Zero se levanto con esfuerzo, estaba en una cueva, al lado tenía un cuenco con agua.

"Bebe", Scorpion estaba atrás de él, "Lo necesitas".

Zero simplemente agarro y empezó a tomar.

"Gracias", dijo.

Scorpion no dijo nada.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?, Se supone que mataste a mi hermano".

"Lo que paso entre él y yo no tiene porque influenciarte, es un tema ya terminado, no podía dejar que murieras, un guerrero honorable como tú que valora la vida merece más que la muerte a manos de ese cerdo".

"¿Acaso mi hermano no merecía vivir?".

"No es lo mismo".

"No niego que él te haya matado antes, pero si crees que la vida es tan importante no deberías haberlo matado".

"Hay tanto que no sabes sobre él".

"No puedes dañar su nombre, él fue el más grande de todos, tú no eres más que una sombra que defiende algo en lo que no cree".

"…, Lo sé, nunca dije que yo fuera un guerrero honorable, por eso es que te salve, aun tienes eso que las batallas quitan a cada persona que pelea, debes seguir para enseñarle a todos lo que tu hermano y yo no pudimos en su momento".

Zero se quedo sin palabras.

"Sub Zero, si alguna vez el Outworld atacara el Earthrealm, estaré para ayudarte".

Scorpion se alejo lentamente.

"Espera, si tanto quieres al Earthrealm, ¿Por qué no mataste a Tsung?, Estaba muy débil luego de la pelea".

"Te confundes, nunca dije que protegería al Earthrealm, ya no es mi hogar, igualmente no sé si hubiera podido vencer a Tsung incluso en el estando en que estaba, pero hay alguien que se que lo hará, no es esperanza, eso ya no existe para mi…, pero al menos se le parece un poco".

Scorpion se desvaneció dejando a Zero solo con sus pensamientos.

Un montón de Onis atacaron a Tsung desde todos lados, pero este los rebano en segundos sin sudar una gota.

"Quiero algo mas grande, traigan Tarkatans".

No hubo respuesta de ningún tipo.

"Dije que quiero Tarkatans, no se atrevan a desafiarme".

Se abrió una puerta e ingreso el mismísimo emperador.

"Amo Kanh, ¿Qué hace aquí?".

"¿No dijiste que querías algo más grande?".

Kanh saco su martillo y dio un potente golpe, la velocidad era tan elevada que Tsung ni siquiera podía verlo, intento cubrirse pero el golpe lo estrello contra una pared.

Kanh se acerco y lo levanto del cuello.

"Tsung, este poder que te he entregado no es para que te vanaglories, debes concentrarte en el torneo".

"Amo Kanh…, el monje no tiene posibilidades contra mí, he vencido a mis demás oponentes sin problemas".

"Pero no los has matado".

"Solo fueron errores menores que no cometeré de nuevo, debo haber calculado mal los poderes sumados de Kang y Cage cuando hice la barrera…, y ese espectro se metió en el medio en mi pelea con Zero, tiene suerte de que estaba muy cansado como para seguirlo".

"De todos modos, Tsung, no debes subestimar a tu oponente, eso podría ser tu perdición".

El emperador dejo la habitación.

"Maldito Kanh, algún día podre vencerlo, y ahí yo seré el emperador".

Cuando Rayden y los demás guerreros llegaron a la sala donde estaba Lao no encontraron a Liu Kang.

Este no volvió a aparecer en todo el día siguiente.

"Que mala onda, podría haber avisado míster casco huesudo donde seria la final, ya debe estar a punto de empezar, encima Liu se perdió, espero que no se lo haya comido uno de esos árboles raros".

"¿Alguna vez sentiste respeto por algo?", pregunto Jax, "Espera, ¿Cuándo viste a esos árboles?".

"¿Qué arboles?".

"…, Los que acabas de…".

"Jax, no le des cuerda", dijo Sonya.

"Si, Jax, obedece a la rubia… ¿Alguien noto que Electro desapareció?".

"¿Qué?", Jax se fijo en la habitación, "Que raro, estaba seguro de que Rayden (que supongo que a él te refieres), estaba aquí hace solo unos segundos".

"OH, no, maldición, ¿No se han dado cuenta?, nos han sacado de la final, AAAAAAAHHHHH".

"No era necesario que gritaras".

Rayden apareció en un puente gigantesco hecho de un material similar al metal, abajo se veía un enorme suelo de concreto, el puente presentaba unos escasos faroles como única iluminación y una serie de pinches en los costados.

Liu Kang estaba parado al lado de donde apareció el.

"Veo que ya estás aquí", dijo Rayden.

"Si, el ya va a llegar".

Se escucharon unos pasos, enfrente de ellos apareció Tsung con una horrible sonrisa.

"Sal de aquí, dios del trueno, esta no es tu batalla".

Rayden se teletransporto atrás del puente.

Ninguno de los dos oponentes dijo una palabra, el primero en moverse fue Tsung lanzando una bola de fuego.

Kang la paro con una de las suyas.

El humo flotaba hasta el cielo.

"Tu poder ha aumentado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro, pero el mío también", dijo Tsung y se transformo en Scorpion arrojando su Spear.

Liu Kang la agarro y se propulso con una patada directa en el cuello de Tsung.

Este se transformo en Rayden y lanzo un rayo pero Kang lo freno con la mano.

"No puedes imitar el poder de un dios".

Tsung se transformo en Reptile y lanzo un poco de acido, pero Kang lo esquivo por abajo y le lanzo 3 bolas de fuego directo al pecho.

Tsung se volvió Kitana y con sus abanicos genero unas vibraciones que anularon las bolas de fuego.

"Esto no es más que una réplica de nuestro anterior combate, Tsung, sigues siendo solo un imitador".

"¿Así que quieres poder?, Prepárate porque no podrás vencerme".

Tsung levanto las manos y todo el lugar comenzó a temblar.

"¿Qué?", dijo Kang.

"Este será tu fin, Liu Kang".

Liu ni siquiera podía razonar en estas circunstancias, así que se lanzo con la patada bicicleta, la última opción.

Tsung estaba perdido en su locura y la recibió de lleno, al caer al suelo pararon las vibraciones.

"Si".

Pero Tsung se levanto.

"¿Esperas vencerme otra vez con lo mismo?, Ya no soy a quien te enfrentaste, ahora soy mucho más".

En un segundo todo el lugar empezó a arder, la roca se fundía bajo miles de grados, Liu no podía moverse bien en ese lugar.

"Campeón del Mortal Kombat, tu muerte ha llegado, JAJAJA".

Continuara…


	25. 25 La bestia ha despertado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de MK no me pertenecen.**

"JAJAJA", la risa de Tsung resonaba con fuerza en la noche, "Sientes el calor, pues tendrás mucho de eso cuando ardas en el infierno".

Tsung lanzo una bola de fuego sobre Liu Kang, este salto para esquivarla con dificultad, no sabía a dónde ir, su cuerpo sudaba por el calor reinante.

"Iras al mismísimo Netherrealm, estúpido guerrero, eres el culpable de que el Outworld en menos de un año desde el último torneo haya ganado de nuevo, ni hablar de tu amigo Lao, fue tu estupidez lo que lo llevo al borde de la muerte".

Tsung lanzo una gran llamarada continua de su brazo impactando directo en el cuerpo de Kang, el humo cubría todo.

"JAJAJA, sí, he ganado".

Entonces el humo se corrió y Tsung lo vio…

A un reino de distancia, un lobo levantaba las orejas, un hombre de origen indio lo miraba.

"Así que tu también lo sentiste, Gris".

El hombre levanto el rostro hacia el horizonte.

"No está completa, pero tal vez lo logre algún día".

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**Mortal Kombat Batalla de los 6 reinos segunda temporada capítulo final: "La Bestia ha despertado".**

Kanh se rasco la barbilla.

"MMM, no esperaba algo por el estilo, pero debo decir que es muy interesante, acaso tu lo sabías, y esperabas que pasara, ¿Dios caído?".

La figura a la que se refirió Kanh estaba observando todo desde los confines del Infierno, las cosas marchaban bien.

Las dos piezas estaban en el tablero, pero una debía salir para que la historia siguiera y el peón más importante se acerque al otro lado con el objetivo de convertirse en más que un peón, aunque eso no iba a pasar.

"¿Qué es esto?".

Donde antes estaba Kang, ahora había algo distinto, tenía un leve parecido con el monje, pero sus uñas se habían vuelto garras filosas, y parte de su piel se había vuelto escamas.

Cuando miro a Tsung, sus ojos expresaron la furia incontenible, que no surge solo con odiar, sino también con sufrir.

"TSUNG", el sonido era frio como el acero.

"Aléjate".

Tsung lanzo una bola de fuego, pero Kang la paro con la mano.

"TSUNG".

"Dije que te alejaras, bestia inmunda".

Tsung se transformo en Kintaro y dio un potente golpe, pero Kang lo esquivo moviéndose como una serpiente agarrándolo del cuello.

"SIENTE…, DOLOR".

Kang movió sus garras, y las clavo en los ojos del hechicero, luego lo soltó.

"AAAAHHHHH, ¿Qué me has hecho?, Maldito, pagaras por esto", Tsung se transformo en Baraka, en Lao, en Cage, en Kitana, en quien sea, pero sus ojos no se regeneraban, "¿Cómo hiciste esto?, AAAHHH".

Tsung empezó a lanzar bola de fuego tras otra pero Kang no necesitaba esforzarse para esquivarlas.

"Ven, atrévete a pelear contra mí, soy el más fuerte del mundo... ¿No lo entiendes?, El más fuerte".

"NO".

Kang dio un zarpazo en el pecho de Tsung, el mismo sonido se paralizó mientras Tsung fue cayendo del puente con la sangre brotando sin parar.

El sonido de la roca y el hueso rompiéndose pararon el silencio.

Kang se desmayo, pero no cayó al suelo, alguien lo sostuvo, cuando abrió los ojos lo vio.

"Rayden, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?".

"No te preocupes, joven Kang, has vuelto a ganar el torneo, tus errores han sido pagados".

"No, maestro, nunca los terminare de pagar".

El sol empezó a salir.

Cuando Rayden y Kang entraron a la habitación, Sonya, Jax y Cage los estaban esperando.

"Liu, ¿Te eliminaron por faltar a la pelea?", grito Cage.

"¿Eres idiota?, ¿No lo ves?", le reprocho Sonya, "Liu, ¿Te encuentras bien?".

"Si, no importa ahora, el torneo ha terminado".

"Bueno, no estamos mal porque hayas perdido", dijo Cage.

"Bien hecho, Liu, sabía que vencerías a ese patético hechicero", grito Jax.

Sonya abrazo a Liu y Jax lo levanto en el aire, todos estaban riendo, menos el monje.

"Hey, ¿A mí no me toman en cuenta?".

Jax bajo a Liu, este vio hacia la cama, Lao estaba despierto.

"Felicidades, Liu".

Los ojos de Liu se pusieron brillosos, pero no lloro, solo hizo un saludo formal de los monjes.

"Qué bueno que te encuentres bien".

"Soy más difícil de matar de lo que crees", Lao se levanto con dificultad.

"Ay, qué lindo, somos todos una familia feliz", dijo Cage, "Jax, tu eres el perro, por cierto, ¿Vamos a volver?, Se que se la están pasando bomba porque siempre hay lindo clima aquí, pero medio que me gustaría pisar mi casa de nuevo".

"Lamento decirlo", dijo Jax, "Pero el idiota tiene razón".

"Raichu, tu mandas".

"Está bien", dijo Rayden, "Los llevare a todos a casa, se lo merecen".

Se produjo una fuerte luz y se encontraron todos en los restos de los templos Shaolin.

Cage vomito.

"Maldición, pensé que nos ibas a llevar al maldito portal".

"Lao, ¿Seguro que puedes caminar?", pregunto Kang.

"Si, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien".

Hubo un largo silencio.

"¿Y ahora qué?", dijo Cage.

"Sonya y yo volveremos a los cuarteles de los Special Forces, espero que mi vehículo siga donde lo deje".

"¿Y ustedes, monjecitos?".

"Cierto, Liu, debo decirte", empezó Lao, "Que me gustaría seguir mi propio rumbo de ahora en más".

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"El templo ya no existe, y estar aquí solo me traerá recuerdos tristes, me dedicare a entrenar, quien sabe, hay muchos lugares en el mundo, pero me gustaría hacer este viaje solo".

"Está bien, no me meteré en tu vida…".

Liu miro hacia Cage que estaba con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Y tú que harás?", pregunto Lao.

"…, Supongo que pasare un rato con Jonny".

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIII", Jonny salto arriba de Kang estilo Koala, "Me ayudaras en mi trabajo, y por la noche, comeremos pochoclos, hablaremos de chicas, veremos películas de terror, y nos pintaremos las uñas, no, espera, eso no".

"Principalmente nos dedicaremos a entrenar".

"¿Qué?, No seas aguafiestas".

"Tu nivel ha bajado mucho con respecto al torneo pasado, no te debes dejar estar nunca".

"Si, si, lo que digas, pero lo de las chicas va antes".

"La verdad, ojala Rayden se apiade de ti, Liu", Dijo Jax.

Sonya, Lao y Jax se rieron.

"No es gracioso", se quejo Cage.

"Bueno, hora de irnos", dijo Jax.

La despedida no fue demasiado larga, luego de eso, Lao también se marcho.

"Liu Kang", Dijo Rayden, "Espero que esto te sirva de lección, la oscuridad trata de pervertirnos a todos, no dejes que llegue a tu corazón".

Rayden se teletransporto.

"Te apuesto 20 a que la oscuridad lo pervierte a el primero".

Liu lo miro con mala cara.

"OK, me callo, vamos yendo".

"¿Tienes un avión o algo por el estilo como Jax?".

"La verdad…, no sé cómo vamos a volver, ¿Tienes dinero para una llamada?".

Zero y Smoke también se marcharon del reino maldito y empezaron el viaje hacia los templos Lin Kuei, no esperaban lo que se iban a encontrar allí.

Mientras tanto, en el Outworld, el emperador se acerco al cuerpo roto de Tsung.

Tsung respiraba con dificultad, Kanh le puso la mano encima.

"Me has servido bien, y serás recompensado".

Se produjo una gran luz.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH", Tsung se levanto, las heridas de su cuerpo lo quemaban a medida que se curaban.

"Ven, hechicero, el torneo no salió como esperábamos, pero el alma del monje ya ha sido tocada por la maldad, necesito tu poder, para que la invasión de comienzo".

Tsung siguió a su emperador.

"¿Qué es lo que desea de mi, amo?".

"…, A ella".

Fin de la temporada.


	26. 26 Extras 2

**Nuevo capítulo extra para cerrar la segunda trama, a partir de acá puede que me tarde un poco más en publicar, esto se debe a que la tercera trama aun no termino en Lucífer's Pit, el foro donde la subo originalmente, aunque lo hará dentro de poco.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

**Aviso: Para los que no lo saben, este fic es re publicación de material viejo mío, sin realizar absolutamente ninguna edición, así que si no se parece a lo demás que escribo es debido a eso.**

La mañana resplandece en los templos Shaolin, los monjes entrenan con fervor, aunque su compañero Liu Kang es muy fuerte y tiene posibilidades de ganar el Mortal Kombat definitivo, siguen preparándose para lo peor, una invasión.

Entonces se produce una gran explosión en la zona oeste del templo.

Los monjes se ponen en alerta.

"Maestro", grita uno de los monjes, "Algo ha pasado".

El anciano Wu Shi mira a lo lejos.

"¿Cree que es obra de Shao Kanh?".

"Lo dudo, joven Lao, el emperador no se arriesgaría a la ira de los Elder Gods estando tan cerca, vayan, monjes, pero tengan cuidado, algo con tal poder destructivo no debe tomarse a la ligera".

Los monjes empezaron a correr hacia el lugar de la explosión, su entrenamiento les permitía moverse entre las columnas sin demasiados problemas.

En el punto de la explosión, dos personas se levantaron, una chica y un hombre.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", grita la chica entre el humo, "Hermano, dime algo".

La otra persona no respondía.

En ese momento, llegaron los demás monjes.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Y por qué nos atacan?", grito Kung Lao.

"¿De qué hablan?", dijo la chica.

Uno de los monjes vio un cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

"NO", grito, "Han matado a Mirror".

El monje lanzo una bola de fuego con una furia enorme.

"Shen, no", grito Lao, pero ya era tarde.

La figura masculina salto cubriendo a la chica de la bola de fuego, su cuerpo sin vida rodo por el acantilado luego de recibir el disparo.

"Hermano", grito la chica, entonces su rostro demostró furia, "Pagaran por esto".

Nadie entendió lo que paso, hubo una extraña sensación, algo diferente, un shock imposible de comprender, y la chica se desmayo.

Algunos de los monjes vomitaron por la extraña sensación que les causo ese poder.

"Llévensela", grito Lao, "Y tú, Shen, piensa en lo que hiciste".

"Perdona, Lao, pero tuve que hacerlo".

La chica fue encerrada en el calabozo, era muy hermosa, morena y de pelo negro largo, vestía una extraña ropa ornamental de color azul, se veía muy delicada.

La puerta de su calabozo se abrió y un monje pasó.

"Aquí tienes tu comida".

Le puso un cuenco adentro de la celda, la chica no respondió al ofrecimiento.

"…, Deberías comer, te hará bien".

"¿Qué van a hacerme?", dijo la chica, su voz era hermosa, como un coro de ángeles.

"El maestro decidirá, si tan solo hablaras con alguien podrías contarles tu versión, tal vez todo fue un accidente".

"Ustedes mataron a mi hermano, no merecen mi palabra".

El monje miro a la chica, él sabía que no había sido culpa de ella la muerte de Mirror, pero sin pruebas ni otras versiones no se podrían justificar, solo había algo que podía hacer.

Cargo energía en sus brazos, y rompió la cerradura.

"¿Qué haces?", dijo la chica.

"Sacarte de aquí".

"Gracias".

Ambos se alejaron del templo.

"Bien, estarás a salvo de aquí en mas, aun si mis compañeros supieran lo que he hecho, la mayoría me entendería".

"Espera, ven conmigo".

"¿Qué?, No puedo".

"Necesito que alguien me proteja, y tu eres fuerte".

"…, Esta bien, pero dime tu nombre primero".

"Me llamo Kitara".

"Qué lindo nombre, yo soy Hornbuckle".

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

Mortal Kombat, batalla de los 6 reinos capitulo extra 4: "La historia de Hornbuckle".

"¿A dónde vamos?", Hornbuckle no comprendía nada, Kitara avanzaba como si supiera todo entre las cumbres montañosas.

"Hay algo que debo encontrar".

"Hasta hace poco parecía que no comprendías nada, ¿Cómo cambio todo?".

"Espera…, estamos cerca".

Kitara se quedo cuando subió por la pendiente.

"¿Cerca de qué?".

Entonces lo vio, era algo indescriptible, como un gigantesco portal, tenía 6 torres, algunas tenían extraños objetos en ellas.

Kitara se acerco lentamente.

"¿Qué son estas cosas?".

Hornbuckle acerco sus manos a uno de los objetos, se sentía tan bien, como si todo el universo estuviera contenido dentro de él.

"SACAME DE AQUÍ", dijo una voz.

Kitara agarro a Hornbuckle.

"No te les acerques".

"Está bien, no sé que es este lugar siquiera, muchas veces exploramos las montañas pero…"

Kitara se arrojo al misterioso portal gigante.

"Espera…".

Hornbuckle atino y se agarro de la pierna de Kitara cayendo con ella.

Lo siguiente no puede contarse, al menos no con la palabra escrita, como si la realidad se cerrara sobre sí misma y escribiera algo nuevo en sus propias paredes desfragmentadas, por suerte, en tan solo unos segundos volvió a la superficie…, claro está, en el concepto del viaje esos segundos fueron más largos.

"Cof, cof, ¿Dónde estamos?".

"Tonto, no deberías haberte tirado conmigo, perdimos el Nexus por tu culpa, no solo ni se en que reino estamos, ni siquiera sé que tan lejos está el Nexus de este lugar".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"MMM, tal vez las líneas temporales indiquen el punto de conexión, si tan solo supiera que reino es este, todas las montañas suelen ser iguales, pero casi seguro no es Chaosrealm".

"En serio, no entiendo nada de lo que dices, ¿Qué fue todo eso?".

"Supongo que sabrás la existencia de los reinos, solo digamos que estamos en otro".

"¿Qué?, ¿Y Cómo puedo volver?".

"No es mi problema, ya tengo suficiente con los míos, veamos, las emanaciones se camuflan, ¿Habrá una fuente mágica por la zona?, MMM, dudo que sea el Netherrealm o el Orderrealm en ese caso".

Hornbuckle escucho unos pasos, y entonces una lanza salió volando directo contra Kitara.

"Cuidado".

Hornbuckle cargo de energía sus brazos y la freno.

"¿Qué fue eso?", dijo la chica.

"Preferiría que dijeras otra cosa".

"…, Gracias".

De las rocas salieron varios seres muy extraños, tenían 6 brazos y eran gigantescos, cada uno llevaba muchas lanzas con ellos, no se veían muy inteligentes, y sus movimientos eran simiescos.

"Uh, lo que faltaba, bichos extraños".

Hornbuckle se preparo para el combate.

"Espera", dijo Kitara, y empezó a hablar en un idioma inentendible.

Una de las bestias hizo unos rugidos guturales horribles.

Kitara se mantuvo calmada y siguió hablando, Hornbuckle no entendía nada.

Entonces, el que estaba al frente de las bestias cambio su rostro, se veía totalmente diferente, se irguió, y dijo calmadamente.

"No dominar muy bien el idioma de los subdesarrollados, pero comprender que no ser amenaza para nuestra especie".

Luego de eso, el ser y Kitara siguieron hablando calmadamente en el idioma inentendible, si no fuera porque el tipo tenía 6 brazos podría parecer una persona común y corriente.

Luego de eso los llevaron hacia un poblado, las hembras, si se les podía llamar así, prepararon una gran cantidad de alimentos sencillos, no tenían un sabor muy agradable, pero la comida del templo donde Hornbuckle vivía nunca lo tenía y él había aprendido a comer por salud y no por placer.

Los hombres de 6 brazos reían y conversaban naturalmente como si la existencia de ellos dos no influyera, algunos dominaban escasas palabras del idioma de las "Bestias", como le decían, he hicieron unas pocas preguntas sencillas para el guerrero, pero en general no se le ocurría que responder, no sabía ni como había llegado allí, ni cuál era su objetivo, solo dejo que Kitara hablara por él.

A la noche, el mismo hombre que los llevo a la aldea les dio una tienda sencilla, con una serie de cueros en el suelo para evitar el contacto con las piedras.

"No son muy avanzados que digamos", dijo Hornbuckle, "Aunque se nota que son fuertes".

"No te engañes, los Shokans de 6 brazos no son seres de baja inteligencia, solo reniegan de los placeres materiales, y buscan el contacto máximo con la naturaleza, han vivido durante siglos sin la perversión del resto del Outworld".

"Espera, ¿Estamos en el Outworld?".

"Si, solo hay Shokans en este reino".

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?".

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé, duerme bien, mañana temprano nos iremos al pueblo debajo de las montañas, los Shokans nos dejan estar aquí, pero no el tiempo que queramos".

Hornbuckle tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño, no comprendía la palabra Shokan, aunque estaba seguro de haberla oído antes.

Al día siguiente comenzaron el viaje, teóricamente debajo de la montaña había un pueblo comerciante que unía los estados de Gon y Wran.

El lugar era singular, hasta los más pequeños animales no se parecían a nada que Hornbuckle hubiera visto jamás, las tiendas vendían todo tipo de productos horrendos, desde ojos humanos hasta lagartos de tres cabezas muertos.

Kitara hablaba con varios de los vendedores, algunos indicaban lugares con los dedos, si es que tenían, aunque casi todos eran humanoides la mayoría no tenia pelo ni pupilas en los ojos, había unos cuantos con cuernos, varios brazos o incluso formas gelatinosas imposibles.

Una especie de duende insulto en un idioma desconocido cuando Hornbuckle se cruzo con él, llevaba de la cadena a un humanoide de color morado y ojos amarillos que gesticulaba a medida que daba pasos.

Hornbuckle se quedo viendo esa masa de músculos cuando noto que Kitara entro en un edificio.

El lugar se veía relativamente normal, recordaba a una taberna, un hombre con extrañas crestas en su cabeza pelada y orejas con puntas similares a las de un duende se encontraba en el mostrador.

"Estamos cerrados a esta hora, señorita, no obstante, siempre puedo darle un servicio especial, si lo desea".

"Cierra la boca, sucio Tarkata, escuche que estabas buscando a alguien para un trabajo".

"Me parece que serviría mejor para Geisha que para lo que necesito, se lo aseguro".

"Quédate con las ganas, el trabajo era para él".

"¿Qué?", Hornbuckle estaba muy concentrado en las extrañas bebidas y en como Kitara había pasado de pobre inocente…, a lo que sea que fuera ahora, "Debe ser una broma".

"Haz lo que digo, veras que te irá bien".

"Se ve muy flacucho para el trabajo".

"Solo dígame lo que tengo que hacer y lo hare si garantiza nuestra vida aquí".

"Je", el hombre saco algo similar a un cuchillo, sorprendentemente, de su propia piel, "Esto no es tan sencillo como crees".

"AAAHHHHHH", Hornbuckle había sentido muchas cosas en su vida, pero esta era la peor, un montón de seres extraños gritaban por su sangre desde las gradas mientras una masa gelatinosa lo intentaba comer, aplastar, o reproducirse con él, costaba definirlo.

Kitara miraba tranquila, dijo que el tenia la vocación para esto.

"Mira, cosa verde gigante con manchas amarillas que flotan, te estás metiendo con el tipo equivocado", Hornbuckle se esforzó para cargar energía en sus brazos, esta técnica había sido potenciada desde que Lao lo derrotara hace tiempo, y pudo rebanar a su oponente en pedazos.

Los espectadores se quedaron quietos, y luego empezaron a gritar con furia.

Cuando Hornbuckle entro a su habitación, Kitara estaba con una bandeja de comida.

"Bienvenido, campeón, a Bloomy le gusto tu participación, y dijo que podemos quedarnos mientras sigas ganando y te deshagas de algunos borrachos indeseables".

"No me gusta esto, no es para lo que he nacido".

"¿Y para que has nacido?, No eres el campeón del Mortal Kombat".

"¿Qué?".

"Tu amigo Liu Kang ha ganado el torneo a la mañana, ha sido una gran sorpresa".

"No lo puedo creer, ¿Dónde está?".

"El torneo no es en este reino, lo siento, Hornbuckle, pero por ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte, no he logrado conectar con el Nexus de este reino aun".

"Espero que sea rápido".

Varios meses después:

Hornbuckle arranco el brazo del tarkata y le clavo su propia Blade, la herida de su pecho se había abierto, pero Kitara la cosió de nuevo.

"Así que estuvo difícil hoy".

"Si, ese tal Bladstor fue muy poderoso, parece que sobrevivió al combate, pero no volverá a metérsela conmigo".

"Las cosas han mejorado últimamente, y te has vuelto más fuerte".

"Si, lo sé, ya casi no recuerdo mi vida anterior a esta…, pero de todas formas, aun tienes que completar tu misión".

"¿Por qué sigues conmigo?, Nunca te he contado de mi en todo este tiempo, y solo peleas".

"Tenemos que vivir, y disfruto tu compañía, no me importa nada mas, tú me contaras cuando quieras".

Kitara se quedo pensando en lo que Hornbuckle le dijo y no pudo dormirse, entonces, se acerco a la cama de él.

Lentamente acerco los labios.

"¿Qué haces?", pregunto Hornbuckle.

"Yo…".

"No digas nada", Hornbuckle agarro el rostro de Kitara y lo acerco al suyo, entonces se escucho una explosión.

"¿Qué fue eso?", grito Kitara.

Hornbuckle bajo rápidamente y encontró el cuerpo de Bloomy destrozado.

Un tarkata tenía la Blade ensangrentada y la lamia.

"MMM, tú debes ser el guerrero de este lugar, no pareces la gran cosa, solo eres un patético humano".

"Maldito", Hornbuckle salto con furia y le pego una patada al tarkata en la cara, y al cargar sus brazos le voló algunos dientes de un golpe.

"JEJE, que poderoso eres, pero no lo suficiente", el tarkata saco sus blades y las clavo en el pecho de Hornbuckle sin demasiados problemas.

Este intento defenderse y logro pegarle nuevamente al tarkata y le agarro el brazo con la idea de quebrarlo.

El tarkata le pego una patada en la nariz haciendo que lo soltara.

"Me gustaría seguir esto, pero tengo cosas más importantes, Orochi Hellbeast, encárgate".

Un poderoso monstruo encadenado entro por la puerta, tenía grandes cuernos, parecía hecho de roca ignifuga con grandes garras.

Lanzo una gran llamarada que Hornbuckle logro esquivar a duras penas.

"No lo mates", dijo el tarkata, "Nos servirá".

La bestia pego zarpazos a diestra y siniestra destrozando el lugar que empezaba a incendiarse, las heridas de Hornbuckle hicieron que se doblara, no podía perder el conocimiento, no ahora, pero paso.

Los soldados se llevaron a la Orochi Hellbeast, se había descontrolado, como siempre, pese al esfuerzo se comió a unos cuantos guardias.

"Maldita bestia", dijo el tarkata, que era ni más ni menos que Baraka, "Encima la enviada del multiverso que Kanh estaba buscando desapareció, maldita sea, ojala fuera el emperador, supongo que tendré que seguir haciendo favores a través de Milenna hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para cortarle el cuello por la espalda, odiaría una pelea justa contra él".

Cuando Hornbuckle se despertó estaba encadenado junto con una gran cantidad de seres, principalmente humanos, en una extraña caravana, por la ventana pudo ver como un grupo de Tarkatans los llevaban por un camino, intento soltarse, pero su poder estaba anulado.

Su viaje termino al llegar a un gran castillo, en las inmediaciones se podía observar un gigantesco bosque.

Hornbuckle fue arrojado a una prisión, de vez en cuando le ofrecían su salida a cambio de su devoción al emperador, pero se negaba, y recibía latigazos.

Muchos hombres a su alrededor se marchaban repitiendo una y otra vez, "Mi existencia es vana, solo soy una extensión de Shao Kanh destinada a servirlo", pero siguió adelante, el hambre no lo detuvo, y finalmente fue llevado a un lugar distinto, sin iluminación, la prisión para los inservibles.

A su lado había una chica rubia tirada en el suelo, solo se escuchaba su respiración, y un hombre con la mitad de la cara de metal, este realizaba todo tipo de conversaciones e intentaba convencer a Hornbuckle de organizar una rebelión junto con los presos de las demás celdas, pero a Hornbuckle le daba igual.

El día de la fuga llego, y fue aplacada sin problemas, pero cuando los rebeldes luchaban por sobrevivir, se produjo una explosión.

"Hornbuckle, ven aquí", era la voz de Kitara, y ella estaba ahí.

"Has venido por mi".

"Vamos, apúrate".

Hornbuckle salió rápidamente y empezó a correr detrás de Kitara, la situación fue aprovechada por varios presos para escapar también, y cubrieron en cierta forma la huida de los dos.

Finalmente, se detuvieron en un bosque, Kitara le dio de comer y beber, desde ese día siguieron allí, pero ninguno hablo, había pasado mucho, y ambos pudieron expresar lo que sentían sin palabras, tras varios días, Kitara dijo lo único que podía decir mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro.

"Hornbuckle, este amor…, no puede ser".

Y entonces se desvaneció.

Hornbuckle no entendió en ese momento, pero empezó a golpear el suelo con locura, luego corrió, corrió como nunca antes, pero algo lo detuvo, en ese bosque, los arboles se movían, pero habían aprendido que era mejor no molestarlo, pero atacaban a otro, a una persona conocida.

Con furia, Hornbuckle destrozo el cuerpo del árbol, y se acerco a su amigo Kung Lao.

"¿Hornbuckle?, ¿Eres tú?", atino a decir este.

"¿Lao?, ¿Dónde está Kitara?", fue todo lo que alcanzo a gritar Hornbuckle.

"¿De qué me hablas?".

"No, no lo sabes, debo irme".

Hornbuckle siguió su camino, lo sentía, sabía que había algo importante aquí, algo que tenía que ver con Kitara, y entonces, cuando no pudo mas, lo vio.

Estaba ahí, sentado, no esperaba, no dormía, no descansaba, solo…, yacía.

Ese ser hecho de algo similar a la lava lo miro con ojos, ojos más allá de la comprensión.

"¿Dónde está Kitara?", Hornbuckle lo ataco sin pensarlo, el ser lo agarro.

"NO SE QUE QUIERES, PERO SI ME ATACAS ME DEFENDERE".

Hornbuckle intento defenderse, pero el ser lo empezó a quemar.

"MMM, ASI QUE HAY MAS QUE ESTE UNIVERSO EN JUEGO, TIENES ENERGIA DEL MULTIVERSO EN TI, DIME, ¿QUIÉN ES LA TAL KITARA?".

Hornbuckle no contesto, pero mientras el ser llamado Blaze desgarro su mente, le dio todas las respuestas.

Fin.

Epilogo: Era todo lo que podía hacer, Kitara estaba destinada a ser la protectora de este universo, durante su tiempo sin Hornbuckle, pudo encontrar el Nexus y se marcho mas allá de los reinos, pero volvió, solo para despedirse, y lo hizo durar demasiado, ahora, debía continuar su labor por siempre…, pero no fue así.

"No, esto no puede ser así, se supone que el mundo no debe terminar de esta manera, debo detenerlo".

Y así, Kitara volvió al mundo del que se había ido, para detener el Armagedón.

Es un sol, es una luz, es el guerrero del cosmos, es él, y está de vuelta:

Chan.

Las aventuras de Jonny Cage capitulo 2: "La suerte es un plato que se sirve frio".

Esta era la más importante batalla para la humanidad, ambos contrincantes se miraron, sus ojos amenazaban con destruir mundos enteros, y entonces, uno cede.

"La re"!$"# (/%"# madre, Cage, me bajo".

"SIII", grito Cage, "Toma eso, Danielito".

"Cállate, Carlton".

"Hey, no digas mi apellido real o contrato a ese Chris Alexander para que sea mi doble".

"¿Apellido real?", pregunto Liu.

"Nada, nada, Liu, es una de esas cosas artísticas, para que suene mejor".

"No entiendo".

"Tampoco entiendes el juego y estás jugando".

"Porque no querías que me aburriera, pero los vengo viendo jugar desde hace 3 horas, y lo único que tengo son los ojos irritados por esos cigarrillos".

"Son puros", dijo un hombre de pelo blanco largo, "Es más caro que un cigarrillo".

"Carlos, no seas duro", dijo un hombre de tez dura, "El chico es nuevo por aquí".

"Bueno, ¿Vamos a seguir mariconeando, o vamos a jugar al Póker?, Porque subo la apuesta de nuevo".

"OH, ¿Quieres tirar todo en esta mano?, Cage", dijo Carlos Pesina, "Muy terco de tu parte".

Richard Divizio miro sus cartas, "Yo la sigo".

"Bueno, Carlos, quedas tu, Liu la sube también".

"¿Eh?".

"Bueno, viendo las circunstancias, yo también".

"Ya que no cuento en esta mano", empezó Daniel, "¿Por qué sacaste al personaje de Corcho en esta segunda película?".

"Es Gorcho, y fue por razones fuera de mi control, este loco de acá mato al real".

"¿Eh?".

"Si, me arruinaste un personaje, ¿Estas feliz?".

"Jonny, no entiendo nada".

"Bueno, de todas maneras, ustedes saben que si yo apuesto por una película, esta va a tener éxito".

"Si, eso hay que aceptarlo", dijo Richard, "Tienes un sentido medio extraño, nunca te equivocas".

"JAJAJA, bueno, esto es aburrido, así que véanlas y lloren".

"MALDITO SEAS KANG, ¿POR QUÉ SACASTE ESCALERA REAL EN MI MANO GANADORA?".

Liu y Cage estaban volviendo a casa con Liu llevando una bolsa de dinero.

"No sé, ni siquiera entendí las reglas".

"Maldita suerte de principiante".

"Bueno, ¿Vamos a entrenar mañana?".

"Si, si, lo que tu digas…, suertudo, encima que te dejo quedarte en mi casa y no trabajas".

Este verano, las fuerzas del mal tienen un plan, pero Cage, no dejara que lo venzan esta vez tampoco.

MORTAL KOMBAT 2: "La ira del emperador del mal".

Con el mundo pendiendo de un hilo, en un nuevo torneo, con mas participantes, mas sangre, mas técnicas que en la vida real no existirían ni aunque existieran, y muchas, pero muchas más chicas con poca ropa.

Con tus clásicos personajes favoritos: Cage como Cage, Ho Sung Pak como Liu Kang, Elizabeth Malecki como Sonya, Daniel Pesina como Escorpión, Daniel Pesina como Cubo de Hielo, Philip Ahn M.D. como Fu Manchú, Daniel Pesina como Cocodrilo, Carlos Pesina como Rayo Veloz. Y los nuevos personajes, Richard Divizio como Maraca, Daniel Pesina como Sombra, Daniel Pesina como humito, Katalin Zamiar como Katana, Katalin Zamiar como Ónix, Katalin Zamiar como Melena, Jonh Parrish como Nimbus T. , Tony Márquez como Len Tao, Brian Glynn como Shao Kano, y Ed Boon como el Rey Taro.

La batalla final ha empezado…, otra vez, ¿Te la vas a perder?

Solo en las mejores salas, menos la de tu casa porque apesta.

FIN, por suerte.


	27. 27 La caida

**Qué gran momento que es este, tras un cuelgue por exámenes, que espero se corte, empiezo la que sería la tercera trama de este fic, algo muy especial porque es material reciente mío( ya tiene como un año en realidad, pero ustedes entienden), esta trama aun no termino en la pagina donde la subo, pero dentro de poco lo hará.**

**Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat no me pertenece.**

La lluvia no había cesado desde que la invasión se había completado, los cielos estaban rojos, como nunca habían sido vistos antes, la sangre llenaba cada rincón mientras caía desde arriba.

Las 6 figuras no hablaban, ni siquiera parecían reaccionar a nada, solo respiraban, cubiertos con sus capuchas derruidas, metidos en los restos de lo que antiguamente fuera un templo en honor a Delia, diosa del calor y la maternidad.

Uno de ellos, el más grande en tamaño, se quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza, parte de ella se encontraba rapada formando un diseño ornamental que lo marcaba como general de los Tahus, el culto del norte de Hanyidambo. Un largo bigote negro caía de debajo de su nariz de color gris como el resto de su piel.

"No me gusta esto", dijo con una voz ronca y gruesa, de alguien que no disfruta de hablar, pero cuando lo hace, todos lo escuchan, "Somos guerreros, no ratas".

Nadie parecía dispuesto a responder, hasta que un joven se quito la capucha, su piel de color azul zafiro resplandecía junto con sus ojos amarillos de forma similar a los de un insecto, no tenia pelo ni orejas.

"A nadie le gusta", dijo con un tono que podía infringir todo menos respeto, "Pero no hay nada más que hacer, el rey ha muerto, nuestra guerra termino sin siquiera empezar".

"Sylphid, me sorprende de ti, ¿No sientes rabia por ver a tu pueblo muerto?, Es mejor morir en el campo de batalla que permanecer escondido eternamente esperando un milagro que nunca llegara".

"¿Acaso insultas mi honor y el de mi casta?", el brazo de Sylphid salió de su túnica y relució al sacar una cuchilla hecha de hueso puro de adentro, "Retráctate".

"No lo hare, un guerrero Tahu no se arrepiente de sus palabras".

Sylphid se preparo para atacar, pero la persona que estaba más atrás de todos se levanto.

Por unos segundos solo se escucho el ruido de la lluvia.

El guerrero se quito la capucha, mostrando un rostro de pura nobleza, con el cabello azul cayendo sobre su cuello, y una larga cicatriz que surcaba su rostro de piel blanca y por el lugar donde estuvo su ojo izquierdo, aunque ahora no hay más que una representación del mismo hecha de vidrio.

"Korg tiene razón", dijo, "Pero no pelearemos solo para morir, vamos a asegurarnos de ganar, y eso requiere tiempo, pero les aseguro, que Edenia luchara hasta el final".

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

Mortal Kombat Batalla de los 6 reinos temporada 3 prologo: "La caída".

Un grupo de soldados del Outworld patrullaban por las calles desoladas sin saber que una misteriosa figura flotaba detrás de ellos, era una chica vestida de negro con largo pelo blanco y una venda negra tapando sus ojos, su piel era pálida como la nieve.

Cuando los soldados se dieron vuelta ella ya no estaba.

El guerrero de la cicatriz estaba escondido en un callejón, la chica apareció detrás de él.

"¿Cómo está la situación, Magedon?", dijo el guerrero.

La chica hablo lentamente con un leve tono fantasmal, "Las rutas de patrulla no han cambiado en lo absoluto con respecto a las de la Wristan pasada, ni a las anteriores, ya deben estar completamente fijadas por los superiores".

"Bien, supongo que será suficiente, solo habrá que analizarlas y…".

"Espera", la voz había cambiado, era más masculina, pero conservaba el dejo fantasmal, "¿No crees que Korg perderá el control si realizamos un ataque?".

El guerrero de la cicatriz se dio vuelta y vio a una figura similar a la chica, solo que con marcados rasgos masculinos.

"Es el máximo guerrero Tahu, y como tal, ama a la batalla tanto como la odia, no nos fallara".

La figura volvió a ser una mujer en tan solo unos segundos.

"Está bien, confiare en ti, Havok, nunca nos has fallado".

La figura se desvaneció, pero Havok en ese momento tenía más dudas que en toda su vida.

Los 6 se reunieron para realizar un intento de ataque, en estos meses, la fusión de reinos no había concluido aun, así que el emperador estaría vigilando el punto de unión, a través de ciertos túneles ocultos de la ciudad se podría llegar lo suficientemente cerca de su fortaleza para intentar ingresar.

Sin embargo la duda los embargaba.

"¿No creen que hubiera sido mejor que el rey hubiera permitido la toma de almas?", pregunto Sylphid durante el viaje.

"¿De qué hablas?", pregunto la joven Neranami, con su piel de color dorado y su largo cabello rubio, que sin embargo, era una experta en rastreo gracias a sus elevados sentidos, herencia de una familia de soldados de elite.

"El emperador quiso tomar nuestras almas, pero el rey Jerrod impidió que se realizara ese hechizo, tal vez, si eso no hubiera pasado y tan solo unos pocos hubiéramos escapado, habría más posibilidades de salvar a muchos más de la muerte y la esclavitud".

"No puedes siquiera pensar eso", empezó Neranami enfadada, "Nuestro rey hizo lo necesario para salvarnos".

"No fue suficiente", dijo Korg, "El rey confió demasiado en sus máximos guerreros para el Mortal Kombat, y descuido su ejército real, los Tahus no debimos confiar en él".

"Korg, ya basta", dijo Havok, "Lo que dices no expresa un razonamiento adecuado, Edenia siempre fue un reino lleno de paz y armonía, y gracias a nuestros reyes es que fue así".

"Las amenazas externas deben ser tomadas en cuenta en todo momento".

"Claramente por eso tu raza eran los dominantes, no, espera, no lo eran", dijo Sylphid.

Korg lo agarro y lo estrello contra uno de los túneles.

"Detente antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás", grito Havok.

"Está bien, pero que quede claro que no dejare que me falten el respeto, y mucho menos un patético Heznaguh".

"Es aquí", dijo la sexta figura del grupo, lo que genero sorpresa en todos.

"Cierto", dijo Havok al ver la salida del túnel, "Perdí noción del tiempo, Magedon, reconocimiento".

La figura femenina alterno a su forma masculina y subió atravesando el techo, a los pocos segundos bajo nuevamente en su forma femenina.

"No parece haber enemigos a la vista".

"Bien, haremos como decidimos", dijo Havok, "Magedon ira adelante, Neranami, mantén tus sentidos alerta, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos en la fortaleza de Kanh".

Todos salieron en sucesión y sin problemas lograron llegar a las inmediaciones de la construcción, era de noche y posiblemente muchos de los enemigos estarían descansando, no había habido ninguna revuelta en mucho tiempo, de todos modos seguía siendo sospechoso para casi todos los guerreros.

"Magedon, mantente alerta, Sylphid, ya sabes que hacer".

Sylphid saco sus garras y comenzó a trepar sin problemas hasta llegar a una ventana, rastreo el lugar pero no vio nada y arrojo una soga, uno a uno fueron subiendo por ella, a excepción de Magedon que podía volar.

"Bien, ahora ha llegado el momento de usar esto".

Havok saco un extraño objeto similar a una brújula, se hizo un corte en el dedo, la sangre se dividió en dos caminos en el objeto.

"Parece que hay dos emanaciones de gran poder, eso podría significar que el emperador no se encuentra en el puente de unión en este momento, debemos separarnos, Magedon, tu llevaras a Sylphid y a Korg, terminaremos esto hoy".

"Espera", dijo Neranami, "¿Por qué los grupos están armados de esa manera?".

"Solo tú y Magedon pueden detectar a los enemigos, lamentablemente tendrán que estar así".

Magedon volvió a su forma de mujer.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien".

Le dio un beso a Neranami.

"Korg", dijo Havok, "Se que no disfrutas de realizar el pacto con una persona que no sea de tu raza, pero nos conviene ahora".

Korg le dio la mano a Havok.

"Hermano mío eres, porque la batalla nos ha unido, un lazo de sangre no es nada, en comparación con la unión que compartimos nosotros, ambos viviremos para pelear por el otro, más que dos guerreros separados, somos un alma que sufre por lo mismo".

A medida que el ritual era realizado, unas marcas negras en el brazo de Korg pasaron al de Havok.

"Ya está realizado, de ahora en más si a cualquiera le pasa algo lo sabrá el otro, deberías alegrarte, eres el primer ser no Tahu que realiza el ritual en siglos".

"En este momento no me importa, separémonos".

Ambos grupos siguieron caminos distintos.

"Hay dos guardias protegiendo la puerta, nada más", dijo Neranami.

"MMM, el emperador debe estar de este lado".

"¿Por qué lo crees?", respondió el tercero del grupo.

"Porque confía demasiado en su poder, cuando reto a Jerrod en combate todo habría terminado si no hubiera ganado, disfruta del riesgo, como todos los lideres que dominan por la opresión…, ataquemos rápidamente, así no sabrán ni que les ocurrió".

Los guardias llevaban mascaras que tapaban sus rostros, uno de ellos simplemente vio hacia el costado un segundo, y su cabeza se separo del cuerpo gracias a una espada lanzada por Havok con precisión quirúrgica.

"¿Qué?", alcanzo a decir el otro y Neranami ya estaba al lado suyo con una daga que penetro en su pecho.

"Bien", dijo Havok que se encontraba al lado de la otra figura, "Del otro lado estará lo que necesitamos", todo salía bien…, pero ese era el problema.

Mientras eso pasaba, Sylphid, Magedon y Korg continuaban su viaje por el otro camino, Magedon se encargaba del reconocimiento, aunque no hubiera notado nada de momento, pero los otros dos no se sentían muy a gusto en este momento.

"Tanta bravura, pero sigues con vida", dijo Sylphid.

"No estuve en el momento de la batalla, solo fue por eso", respondió Korg intentando mantener sus emociones afuera.

"¿Eso te hace sentirte bien contigo mismo?, Yo al menos pelee con furia, fueron ellos los que me dejaron con vida, solo por el placer de verme sufrir tras destrozar a mi familia".

Korg se detuvo.

"No, no me hace sentir bien, pero al menos me permitió estar aquí para terminar esta batalla, y eso es suficiente".

Sylphid se quedo sin palabras luego de eso.

"Esperen", dijo Magedon, "Esto no tiene sentido".

En frente de ellos había un muro, Magedon se acerco flotando al mientras volvía a su forma masculina.

"La fuente de energía, está aquí, pero el muro es sólido, no entiendo".

"Yo sí", dijo Korg, y levanto con furia a Sylphid del cuello sin que este pudiera reaccionar, "La misma razón por la que nadie nos ha atacado desde que llegamos, este maldito insecto es un espía del emperador".

Sylphid saco su cuchilla e hizo un pequeño tajo en el brazo de Korg causando que lo suelte.

"Maldito Tahu, ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa forma?, Voy a matarte por eso".

"No lo has negado, sé que tengo razón, no paras de mencionar el sin sentido de toda esta acción, y eres el único además de Havok que sobrevivió a una batalla solo".

"No soy un traidor, bestia, ¿Crees que disfruto el hecho de ser el único que quedo con vida de mi especie?".

Magedon intentaba entender que pasaba, pero era verdad, detrás del muro no había nada más que más rocas, de las cuales una tenía una fuente mágica lo suficientemente fuerte para confundir sus sentidos, y tal vez los de la brújula de poder también, fue entonces que se escucho el ruido, como miles de paredes moviéndose.

"Korg, Sylphid, cuidado", grito Magedon.

"¿Qué?", dijo Sylphid, y entonces un liquido verde salió de la nada y le dio en los ojos, "AAAAAHHHHH, me quema".

"¿Qué está pasando?", dijo Korg.

Varias figuras aparecieron por todos lados, una sobresalía de las demás con una gran sonrisa y una lengua larga saliendo de ella.

"OH, no", llego a decir Magedon.

"¿Qué es esto?", Havok no entendía nada, se suponía que debía haber algo allí, por lo menos una persona, o un objeto, pero no, la habitación estaba vacía, "…, Sera posible que haya sido todo un engaño, no, no tiene sentido, AAAHHH".

Entonces cayó al suelo, un gran dolor sintió mientras las marcas de su brazo fueron desapareciendo.

"¿Qué fue eso?", pregunto Neranami.

"Korg…, ha muerto, y nuestro lazo se ha roto".

"¿Qué?, Eso significa que Magedon…, no, no puede ser verdad".

Neranami salió corriendo de la habitación.

"No", grito Havok, pero era tarde, una gigantesca explosión carbonizo a Neranami dejando sus huesos humeantes nada más.

Havok no sabía que pensar, al final sus dudas eran correctas, todo era demasiado fácil, una trampa, miro al único de sus compañeros que seguía con él, se irguió, saco sus dos espadas y dijo, "No importa, hijo mío, al menos moriremos con honor por nuestro reino".

Se escucharon los ruidos de pisadas, Havok estaba listo para todo…, menos para lo que paso.

"Por el rey Jerrod y la reina Sin…", se quedo callado de repente.

Sus manos se acercaron a su pecho para palpar una espada que lo había atravesado por atrás, lo último que hizo antes de caer sin vida…, fue ver a su propio hijo detrás de él esgrimiendo el arma sin expresar ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

Finalmente un grupo de figuras llegaron por la puerta y vieron lo que había allí.

"Patético humano", dijo el monstruo de la gran boca, vestido como un ninja verde, "¿Crezzzz que ezzzzo evitara tu muerte?".

"Espera, Reptile", se oyó una voz imponente que causo que el ser se corriera con temor, "Un Edeniano que traiciona a los suyos es algo muy extraño y no debe tomarse a la ligera".

La figura ingreso a la habitación, era el mismísimo emperador del Outworld, oprimidor de los débiles, señor de la destrucción, aquel que no puede permitir la existencia de nada que no esté bajo su yugo, Shao Kanh.

"Supongo que tu eres el que me rebelo la información de esta pequeña rebelión, ¿No es así?".

El chico solo asintió.

"Debes de saber también que no cambiaba en nada que yo supiera o no de esto, ¿No?", el chico asintió de nuevo, "Bien, veo que entiendes mis puntos, así que no te sentirás mal por el hecho de que no te de las gracias por algo tan vano como simplemente dejarme preparar fuentes mágicas que confundieran al Spectral y a cualquier otro elemento que usaran lo suficiente para hacerlos salir del escondite", ante una falta de respuesta siguió, "No veo ninguna razón para no matarte aquí y ahora, pero quiero saber tu nombre antes de tomar mi decisión".

El chico levanto la vista, sus ojos no expresaban nada, "Me llamo Rain…, señor".

"Está bien, Rain…, bienvenido a casa".

FIN del prologo.


	28. 28 El fin ha llegado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Era de noche en la ciudad de New York, las personas en este momento solo suelen hacer dos cosas, dormir, o causar problemas a otros, este es el segundo caso.

"Largo de aquí", un hombre grande y gordo arrojo a un flaco con anteojos negros a la calle, "Espero no verte más, molestas a mis clientes".

El flaco se levanto, los anteojos estaban rotos.

"Maldito…, no sabes ni con quien te metes, nadie pisotea al gran Jonny Cage y sale con la suya", saco otro par de anteojos y se los puso.

Otra figura salió del bar.

"Ah, ¿Vienes por mas?".

"Soy yo, Jonny", la figura era la de un hombre oriental de altura mediana vestido con una musculosa roja y un pantalón negro, llevaba una cinta roja en su largo cabello negro, era el 2 veces campeón del Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang, "Deberías calmarte, tu iniciaste la pelea".

"Si, lo sé… ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?".

"Tú me dijiste que no interviniera porque era tu pelea".

"…, Si, tienes razón…, pero igual debiste haber hecho algo, venga, vamos a casa, me duele todo el cuerpo, debo descansar para volver aquí".

Jonny intento levantarse pero se cayó varias veces.

"Maldita graduación alcohólica, sube el doble de lo que uno toma".

"Déjame ayudarte", dijo Liu, y lo levanto con esfuerzo.

"Gracias, Liu, eres un gran amigo, vamos para allá".

"Pero tu casa queda del otro lado".

"…, Si, justamente para ese lado señale".

"…, Bueno, está bien".

Empezaron a caminar varias cuadras con dificultad, el amanecer se iba acercando a medida que avanzaban.

"¿Ya son las 6?", dijo Cage, "Como pasa el tiempo cuando tomas".

"Deberías dejar de hacerlo, siempre terminas peleando con alguien".

"Ellos son los que me ven mal, no me trates así, además son unos suertudos, nunca les doy con todo lo que tengo, MMM, Ese de ahí… ¿Cómo era el nombre?, ah, sí, ¿No es Tobías Boon?".

"¿De qué ha…?".

Liu lo vio, parado en medio de un parque, una sombra negra, el guerrero misterioso, Noob Saibot.

Noob Saibot miro hacia ellos, pero no parecía realmente verlos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", pregunto Liu, quitando toda pasividad que había tenido hace unos segundos.

"Seguro se viene a tomar unas copas, Hic".

Noob se le quedo mirando unos segundos, "¿No crees que es curioso…, como puede terminar todo en segundos?".

Mortal Kombat Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 1: "El fin ha llegado".

Muchas veces, los acontecimientos más importantes no pueden ser prevenidos, es parte de la mentalidad humana el intentar predecir todo, pero a veces no es posible, o la información recibida no se podría comprender con la rapidez suficiente para actuar, cuando un grupo de astrónomos notaron una extraña anomalía en el cosmos, no le hicieron demasiado caso, principalmente porque estaba sucediendo en todas partes al mismo tiempo, y eso es ilógico, gran error, el mundo iba a sufrir un gran cambio, como todo cambio, no sería bien visto al principio, pero tarde o temprano, la realidad se amoldaría, o dejaría de existir.

Por ahora dejemos de lado estas exploraciones sobre la naturaleza del universo, interesantes, pero confusas, y concentrémonos en hechos más mundanos, como por ejemplo, lo que acaece en la base de los Special Forces, unos minutos antes del gran momento.

"Ya me harte de esta patraña", la bella teniente Sonya Blade estaba muy furiosa, y golpeo con su mano el escritorio de su jefe, que la miraba sin demostrar ninguna clase de sentimientos desde la silla.

"¿A qué se refiere?, Agente Sonya".

"Ambos lo sabemos, Marx, desde que volví hace dos años no me has dado más que misiones menores y trabajo de oficina".

"Tenemos muchos agentes, deberías estar feliz de que tengas algo para hacer".

"Soy teniente, Marx, se supone que tengo prioridad".

Marx se puso serio, "Agente Blade, debe saber que su examen psicológico no nos permitiría tenerla aquí, estuvo un año en un lugar desconocido, y todo su equipo murió en el proceso, pero por sus años de trabajo le hemos permitido quedarse, no desperdicie lo que le hemos dado".

Sonya intento responder, pero no supo que decir y se marcho enojada, su compañero Jax Briggs la esperaba del otro lado.

"Sonya", intento decir, "Sonya, ¡Hey!, Para Sonya".

Jax la agarro del brazo.

"Suéltame, Jax, en este momento quiero estar sola".

"No, eso no está bien, Sonya, Marx es un idiota, ambos lo sabemos, pero al fin y al cabo solo se preocupa por como podrías reaccionar, ninguno de nosotros puede comprender lo que pasaste, y ya con lo de Sebastián has tenido suficientes problemas en tu vida como para asegurar un retiro".

Sonya levanto la mirada.

"Está bien, no digo que deberías retirarte, a lo que voy es que tiene sentido que te traten así".

"Si, puede que tengas razón".

Un hombre de bigote pasó cerca de ellos.

"Jax", dijo con naturalidad, "Espero no interrumpir nada".

"Está todo bien, Hsao, ¿Qué sucede?", pregunto Jax.

"Icy me aviso que ya están terminados, si quieres puede colocártelos ahora".

"¿En serio?, Genial, gracias por el aviso, esperaba esto desde hace mucho".

"No hay de que, no te olvides lo del sábado".

"Claro que no, estaré allí".

"¿Qué van a hacer?", pregunto Sonya.

"Ah, ya sabes, lo típico que hacemos los hombres cuando nos juntamos a reírnos de las mujeres y sus problemas".

"…, Me refiero a lo de Icy".

"Ya lo sabía, lo veras dentro de muy poco".

Aun faltaba media hora para el quiebre cuando eso sucedió, y mientras un hombre de una tribu indígena comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, y un asesino se preparaba para terminar un trabajo…, un joven, huía por su vida.

Su nombre era Sub Zero, y tres seres lo perseguían, mientras que en Estados Unidos el día llegaba, aquí, el anochecer era una realidad, y las 3 figuras se difuminaban en la penumbra.

De repente, Zero freno, levanto su rostro, esgrimiendo una larga cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, ya curada por el tiempo, y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, viendo lo que sucedía.

Su sorpresa duro poco, una red lo atrapo y las 3 figuras se pusieron a su alrededor viéndolo con ojos sin vida.

Y el mundo se terminaba a cada segundo.

Un policía anti disturbios trabajaba con ánimos, su vida ha estado bien últimamente, alejada de la pobredumbre de la realidad, aunque él no lo quiera aceptar, cuando se dio vuelta y vio lo que sucedía, ya era tarde, y estaba solo.

Pero antes de eso, o después según el concepto de tiempo utilizado, Jonny Cage y Liu Kang estaban de frente a Noob Saibot.

"¿De qué hablas?", pregunto Kang.

"Las reglas solo existen para romperse, y ahora, su mundo entero va a sufrir por eso".

Por primera vez Noob Saibot miro a Kang con completa concentración en lo que pasaba.

"Liu Kang, recuerda que debes ganar esta batalla, el destino está en tus manos, y mi amo así lo quiere".

Noob Saibot se desvaneció.

"Uh, se fue Tobías", dijo Cage.

Kang levanto la vista, y noto como el cielo paso de estar azul como todas las mañanas, a rojo como la pura sangre, y un rayo marco un quiebre, y los mismo cielos se abrieron, en todo el mundo, y en todas partes.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, miles de luces cubrieron este horrible, y a la vez hermoso cielo, alejándose rápidamente.

Cuando Kang quiso darse cuenta, una luz intentaba salir de su cuerpo, pero entonces se detuvo.

Una voz conocida resonó con fuerza, "Joven Kang", era Rayden, "He logrado salvar sus almas, y también las de otros guerreros, pero deben saber que la gran batalla empieza aquí, no puedo explicarles como, pero Kanh ha empezado una invasión a gran escala, mi ayuda directa está prohibida, pero al menos usare mis poderes para traer a Kung Lao con ustedes, hay una fuente de energía pura intensa hacia el oeste, deberán buscarla, no sé quien la genera, pero es el único lugar seguro que existe actualmente".

La voz se marcho tal como había llegado.

Hay una poca cantidad de cosas que pueden hacer que una persona vuelva a estar sobria en unos pocos segundos, para Cage, esta fue una.

"Oh, "$/&/$/", dijo.

Continuara…


	29. 29 Al encuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Una calle desolada, ni una sola alma transitaba por ella, en realidad, una si, Kung Lao, el monje Shaolin, se movía grácilmente ocultándose detrás de los tachos de basura y los postes de luz perfectamente, bajo ese cielo rojo nadie sabía que podía encontrarse.

"ESPERA", grito Cage desde una cuadra de distancia.

Lao se quedo descolocado debido a esto, "Idiota, baja la voz, no sabemos que podemos encontrar por aquí".

"LAO, PARA DE GRITAR Y QUEDATE AHÍ QUE YA LLEGO".

Cage empezó a correr hacia Lao pero se quedo viendo la vidriera de una tienda de computación.

"Guau, lástima que haya que pagar tanto por estas cosas".

Liu Kang se apareció subido arriba del poste de luz donde estaba apoyado Lao.

"No entiendo cómo pudiste malgastar tanto tiempo con este sujeto", dijo Lao.

"Tiene sus cosas, pero uno se acostumbra, ¿Qué has hecho estos años?".

"No demasiado, investigue un poco sobre nuestro antiguo clan".

"No sé si tendrías que hacer eso, hay veces que los secretos no deben salir a la luz".

Liu bajo de un salto y fue a buscar a Cage, Lao pensaba como había cambiado todo, hace unas horas se encontraba en Asia, y había cruzado continentes en segundos con los poderes de un dios, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que esto era diferente a todo, las cosas no estaban bien, y tal vez nunca volverían a estarlo.

"Espera, Liu, me vas a tirar los lentes, quiero anotar el teléfono de la tienda para cuando todo esto termine".

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 2: "Al encuentro".

La guarida de los Black Dragons no era un lugar ostentoso por fuera, una simple casa abandonada, tal vez de alguna familia adinerada que se mudo hace años, pero dentro, guarda una gigantesca base de la más avanzada tecnología que el dinero, y algunos cortes de cuello, pueden pagar.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, este lugar ya no parecía seguro, ninguno de los que estaba adentro había desaparecido, pero quien sabe que cosas peores habría afuera.

Un hombre de pelo negro largo y chiva miraba por las cámaras de seguridad, no se veía un alma ni en 5 kilómetros de distancia.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?, Kabal", dijo una mujer morena que se le acerco.

Kabal, siguió mirando, intentando encontrarle un sentido a todo.

"Respóndeme, Kabal, cada vez más los miembros del grupo creen que tu liderazgo está perdiendo valor, necesitan que les demuestres que eres el jefe ahora".

"Ya cállate, Tasia", Tan rápido como levanto la voz, Kabal se calmo, "En este momento, lo único que importa es intentar contactar con los agentes externos y saber cómo están las cosas en el resto de las bases".

"No lograras que te sigan si solo te dedicas a eso".

"Teniendo en cuenta la situación, realmente me da…".

Se escucho un pequeño ruido, como de algo subiendo.

"¿Qué demonios significa esto?, ¿Cómo alguien llego al ascensor?", Kabal salto de su asiento y se acerco a un grupo de soldados que miraban unas computadoras sin comprender nada.

"No lo sé, señor", dijo uno, "Las cámaras no detectaron nada, y los sistemas de seguridad solo marcan que algo está avanzando".

"¿Pero cómo va a avanzar?, ¿Acaso las armas no están para algo?".

"Si, pero las están eludiendo de alguna forma, ni siquiera se activan".

"Dame acá", Kabal se puso enfrente de la computadora, intentando entender que pasaba, cuando se abrió la puerta en medio de la sala.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia allá, los que tenían armas las levantaron y millones de miras laser iluminaron la sombra que se escondía detrás de la puerta.

Al salir al frente, todos vieron a quien menos esperaban ver.

"¿Kano?", pregunto Kabal.

Efectivamente, calvo, y vestido con un extraño traje de soldado diferente a todo, Kano estaba enfrente de ellos, fácilmente identificable por la mitad de su cara, tan metálica como siempre.

Miro para todos lados, y al poco tiempo su rostro cambio a una sonrisa afable.

"Bien hecho, Kabal, has mantenido el lugar limpio al menos".

El tono despectivo era suficiente para confirmar su identidad, Kabal se le acerco.

"¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Me sorprende que digas eso, este es mi clan, ¿No?".

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?, Nos dejaste abandonados por casi 3 años sin siquiera decir dónde estabas, nuestro clan paso por miles de cosas, y a duras penas hemos podido mantenernos…".

"Tasia, ¿Dónde está Jarek?".

"¿Eh?, ah, sí, Jarek, estaba en una misión en Europa por lo que se".

"Pobre, me caía bien, ¿Me pregunto si Kanh liberaría su alma si se lo pido?".

"¿Acaso me estas ignorando?", grito Kabal.

Kano se le acerco lentamente, no dejaba de mostrar una gran sonrisa, levanto la mano y la acerco al rostro de Kabal.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué haces?".

Se escucho un pequeño ruido, y Kano saco un artefacto diminuto de atrás del cuello de Kabal.

"MMM, ¿Así que un micrófono oculto?".

"¿Qué?, No sé de que hablas, solo por eso no puedes demostrar nada de…".

Kano dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Kabal estrellándolo contra uno de los muros, que se partió en pedazos pese a estar hecho de hierro solido.

Sin siquiera cambiar su rostro, Kano apunto su mano hacia ese lugar.

Lo siguiente hubiera causado el desmayo de la madre de cualquiera que lee esto, pero para los que estaban allí no fue más que una curiosa sorpresa. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, un montón de esferas de energía salieron de la mano de Kano yendo directo a donde había caído Kabal, cuando freno, salía humo de todo el lugar.

Kano miro hacia los demás guerreros, y respiro lentamente.

"El amo Kanh les ha dado la oportunidad de vivir gracias a mi, también recibirán poderes como los que él me ha entregado, pero es su decisión, la otra opción es ir con Kabal".

Kano miro de frente a los demás miembros del clan, Tasia se adelanto primero.

No paso siquiera un minuto antes de que todos se acercaran a Kano.

"Bien", dijo este, "Han ingresado al grupo ganador".

Una puerta metálica detenía el paso de alguien, pero esa persona no era alguien sencillo de detener, era ni más ni menos que Sonya Blade, teniente de los Special Forces, que logro derribarla en poco tiempo de una patada.

"Uf, listo", dijo cansada, "Vamos, Jax, solo un poco mas y salimos".

"Sonya, ¿No podría apurar un poco esto?", se escucho la voz de su compañero Jax a lo lejos.

"No sabemos que nos encontraremos allí afuera, así que mientras más en pie se mantenga este lugar, más posibilidades habrá de usarlo como refugio en caso necesario".

"Si el Rayden fantasmal tenía razón, dudo que haya algo todavía allí afuera a lo que temerle, al menos hasta que las tropas de Kanh se movilicen lo suficiente".

"De todos modos…".

"De todos modos nada, si tenemos que ir hacia el oeste mejor apuremos el tramite".

Se escucha un movimiento metálico, y un gigantesco ruido destructivo.

"Listo", dijo Jax.

Sonya doblo la esquina, viendo a su compañero exhibiendo dos implantes mecánicos colocados sobre sus brazos, todo reciente, pero sencillo de manejar sin la mas mínima practica, al lado de un boquete gigante en la pared.

"Deberías dejar de lucirte tanto".

Ambos salieron por el gigantesco agujero, luego, el propio sistema de seguridad del edificio coloco nuevos muros en un santiamén.

"Eso es nuevo", dijo Sonya.

"Mejor para nosotros".

No había nadie a la vista, solo autos chocados y estacionados.

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor ahora seria agarrar alguno de estos modelos", dijo Jax, "Se que no es lo correcto pero…".

"Me quedo el cadillac".

"OK, eso fue rápido".

Sonya se subió al auto rápidamente, pero Jax se le acerco, "Convendría que vayamos los dos en el mismo".

"Está bien, pero manejo yo".

Sonya acelero al instante que Jax subió al vehículo.

"¿No crees que estas un poco descontrolada?".

"¿También le haces caso a Marx?".

"No, no es eso, es solo que…, no, nada, vamos".

Lo único que se oía era un pequeño goteo, abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio algo similar a un cadáver que se iba rápidamente, no entendió nada, solo sentía dolor.

Cuando se levanto vomito sangre, le costaba erguirse completamente.

Fue entonces cuando noto la extraña caja en su pecho, la tocó, no sabía lo que significaba, pero estaba conectada a algo que colgaba, una máscara de respiración artificial.

Sin que pudiera razonar lo que pasaba, su garganta se cerró y empezó a ahogarse, solo atino a colocarse la máscara rápidamente, lo que le permitió recuperar el aire, pero él no la quería, y se la saco.

Atino hasta encontrar un espejo, así podría ver qué era lo que pasaba.

El terror le helo la sangre, su rostro estaba totalmente destrozado, era aun más horrible que cualquier cosa que alguien hubiera visto alguna vez.

Y entonces dio un grito, un grito con toda la furia que podía contener.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se coloco la máscara, la necesitaría de ahora en mas, ella sería su nuevo rostro, y Kano debía pagar, Kabal se encargaría de ello.

Continuara…


	30. 30 El otro lado

**Bueno, antes que nada, un pequeño aviso, este fic ya va a ser terminado en esta página, ¿Qué qué?, Si, primero, no es por la poca recepción, soy capaz de seguir subiendo por años sin reviews, es por el simple hecho de que este fic no está pensado para una página como fan fiction, en la pagina donde lo subo, el fic tiene la característica de tener muchas cosas alrededor, enciclopedias que agregan información, historias spin off con personajes originales, y eso, y parte de ese material no puede ser subido a esta página por sus reglas, así que decidí terminar en lo que es la tercera temporada del fic aquí, porque para mí es la ultima que se podría entender sin esos extras, algún día veré de encontrar una forma de subir ese material, pero si no, creo que el fic se puede disfrutar de todas formas hasta aquí, y esta trama tendrá un final muy cerrado que servirá perfecto( he pensado en editarlo un poco para sacar cosas que quedaran colgadas, pero como tal vez siga subiendo, no lo hare).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen, son de WB.**

El emperador Shao Kanh miro hacia el Earthrealm desde arriba de su fortaleza, tan frágil, tan inútil en esos momentos, en sus manos tenía todas las almas de cada uno de sus habitantes…, salvo por los que los malditos Elder Gods eligieron, siempre metiéndose en sus designios desde que nació, siempre queriendo manejarlo todo, aunque era extraño, tenían un voto de no intervención fuertemente cumplido, había algo mas en esto, si Rayden no había sido el que eligió a los Elegidos, significa que había alguna característica que los reuniera a todos…

"Amo Kanh", dijo una voz, "estamos listos para nuestras misiones".

Kanh se dio vuelta, y vio a uno de sus más importantes soldados, Shang Tsung, detrás de él, alguien que pese a estar vivo, sus nuevos ojos de color blanco no lo expresaban.

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**Mortal Kombat batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada Capitulo 3: "El otro lado".**

Shao Kanh ingreso junto con Shang Tsung, y vio a sus más importantes guerreros, tres ninjas, uno de color rojo, Ermac, uno de color violeta, Rain, y otro verde, que se arrastraba siseando, Reptile, una mujer Shokan-Dragón, un gigantesco y poderoso centauro portando dos gigantescos cuernos en su cabeza, un humano llevando un antifaz, un ser musculoso con un cráneo en llamas, y la poderosa Ninja Jade esgrimiendo su jabalina.

"Veo que Kano no se encuentra aquí", dijo el emperador, "me gusta que tenga esa capacidad de desafío, pero que no lo haga de nuevo".

"Tsk", sonrió Rain.

"Bien, todos saben cuál es la situación actual, la invasión recién ha comenzado, casi no quedan humanos en el mundo, solo unos pocos elegidos, y casi todos se concentran en este país, creo que le llaman Estados Unidos, así que por ahora y hasta que la fusión de reinos sea terminada, nos centraremos en este lugar, dándole una importancia menor a otras zonas, sin dejarlas de lado".

Se abrió la puerta e ingreso Kano fumando un puro.

"Si que costó encontrar uno de estos, pero realmente los extrañaba", dijo, "¿Me pierdo de algo?".

El centauro y la Shokan lo miraron con desprecio, pero el emperador sonrió.

"Justamente iba a mencionar tu papel en esto, Kano".

"Mejor, no hubiera tenido ganas de quedarme para toda la reunión, así que mientras más rápido mejor".

"Pagaras caro tu insolencia", pensó Tsung con malicia.

"He estado pensando", dijo Kanh, "que convendría que buscaras tus bases y trajeras algunas de las armas de este reino, tal como acordamos tus compañeros de la base central aun siguen con sus almas, puedes matarlos o unirlos a la causa, como desees".

"Preferiría matarlos, pero mierda que algunos son útiles".

"Toma algunos Tarkatans y hazlo rápido, molestas aquí".

Kano salió tan rápidamente como llego.

"Ya sé que todos quieren decir algo, pero por el momento quédense como están", dijo el emperador, solo que esta vez no sonrió, "Ermac, te quedaras protegiendo la fortaleza hasta próximo aviso, Rain, te dejare a cargo de una serie de soldados para que te encargues del sur de América, dudo que te tome mucho tiempo", el emperador se dirigió a la Shokan y al Centauro, "Sheeva, Motaro, las tropas de Shokans y Centauros se encargaran de buscar este punto", señalo una parte de un mapa de Norteamérica, "parece ser que hay una gran fuente de energía mágica aquí, posiblemente muchos de los elegidos vayan a ese lugar, por alguna razón no podemos buscar exactamente el punto exacto, así que tendrán que registrar la cadena montañosa al completo".

"¿Por qué?", dijo la Shokan, que era Sheeva.

"¿Por qué qué?".

"¿Por qué hace que mi raza tenga que trabajar con los Centauros inferiores?".

Shao Kanh se acerco a Sheeva hasta que sus rostros estuvieron extremadamente cerca, la Shokan miraba agresivamente, pero sudaba por el temor.

"Los Shokans hasta ahora no han demostrado correctamente porque son "superiores", el Rey Gorbak tal vez te puso a cargo, pero sigues obedeciéndome, y por lo tanto debes ir allí quieras o no", Sheeva intento mantener la mirada aunque le costara, "claro, puedes intentar una guerra civil, pero créeme, no sé cuantos te seguirán, ni que tanto daño podrás hacerme", luego de eso Kanh volvió a su lugar original, Sheeva miro con odio hacia Motaro, pero este se mantuvo estable, aunque odiaba a los Shokans tanto como Sheeva a los Centauros, sus sentimientos no debían interferir en su misión especial, "Firehead", Kanh se refería al gigantesco ser con el cráneo en llamas, vestido como un motoquero, "me parece que sería correcto que te encargaras con algunos soldados de limpiar los llamados suburbios de este país, muchos humanos se esconderán ahí".

"SI, SEÑOR", dijo con una reverencia el demonio.

"Jade, Reptile, tengo un trabajo muy importante para ustedes", ambos miraron al emperador, Jade sentía un leve temor, "como sabrán, mi hija, la princesa Kitana, desapareció hace un par de años, durante el último Mortal Kombat, ahora que los reinos se irán volviendo uno solo, creo que es el mejor momento para partir a buscarla, deberán tener cuidado, posiblemente ofrezca resistencia, sobre todo de ti, Reptile, pero estoy seguro que confía en Jade".

"Zi, amo, no lo defraudare ezta vez", Reptile estaba seguro, pero Jade temblaba con la sola idea de pensar lo que tenía que hacer.

"Supongo que eso sería todo para ustedes, les recomendaría que empiecen a movilizar las tropas y…".

"Espera", el que grito era Reiko, el hombre de antifaz, vestido con una armadura gris similar a la de Kanh, al igual que los demás soldados del ejército, "¿Qué hay de mi?".

"A que te refieres".

"No he recibido una misión, amo Kanh, dudo que su excelencia cometa un error, pero espero una explicación".

"¿Cuál necesitas?", la expresión de Kanh lentamente cambio a puro odio, "¿El simple hecho de entrar a mis aposentos y colocarte mi casco por simple placer no es suficiente para valer que seas quitado de la invasión?, Es más, ¿Para ocasionar tu muerte?".

"Pero señor, yo…".

"No tienes excusas, por tus años de servicio no tomare tu alma, pero ir al Netherrealm en vida tal vez sea peor que eso".

Kanh lanzo una descarga de su mano que causo que el cuerpo de Reiko empezara a desvanecerse.

"Maldito seas, Reptile", grito, "se que fuiste tú, teníamos un acuerdo, traidor, me las pagaras, aunque deba volver del mismísimo infierno", y al instante desapareció.

Todos miraron con horror lo que había pasado, salvo Rain, al que le pareció divertido, y Ermac, que no sintió nada.

"No te preocupes, Reptile", nuevamente el emperador volvió a su tono normal, "revelarme esa información era justo lo que tenias que hacer, ahora, márchense".

Los generales no se atrevieron a decir nada y se marcharon por la puerta, dejando a Kanh solo con Tsung.

"¿Fue necesario eso?, Amo", pregunto Tsung, "perder a uno de sus mejores generales no es una muy buena opción actualmente".

"No importa, para mantener su obediencia es necesario marcar que no pueden pasarme por arriba así de fácil".

"…, Palabras sabias, amo, ¿Cree que es buena idea centrarse en este lugar?, Asia puede ser una zona muy conflictiva, aunque no hemos podido confirmarlo, Liu Kang y Kung Lao deben estar por allí, y no podemos olvidarnos del templo de los Lin Kueis".

"Sabía que preguntarías eso, Tsung, ¿Realmente crees que Rayden dejaría a los monjes solos allí?, Seguramente los trajo de alguna forma, y si mis cálculos son correctos, solo Sub-Zero y Smoke tienen posibilidades de haber conservado sus almas de todo el Lin Kuei", Tsung siguió observando al emperador, a medida que el silencio seguía se ponía más nervioso, "igual he sido previsor, me hubiera gustado enviar a Ermac, pero ambos sabemos que no tiene la suficiente autonomía para una tarea de ese estilo, por suerte un antiguo conocido tuyo ha decidido colaborar y se encargara de cualquier problema que suceda por esos lares, no es la gran cosa, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar cualquier amenaza potencial".

"Me sorprende, ¿Cómo logro que participara de nuestro lado?".

"El mismo vino a mí, sabe de qué lado estar, y aunque intente disimularla, un escorpión nunca puede abandonar su verdadera naturaleza".

Tsung se dio cuenta de que el emperador había razonado cada elemento de esta invasión con excesivo detalle, y todo parecía ir a su favor siempre, solo faltaba una pregunta, la más importante.

"¿Y cuál es mi lugar aquí?".

"De momento…, solo encárgate de traer a Milenna a la vida".

"¿Qué?, Pero…, no puedo resucitar a dos personas con tan poco tiempo de por medio".

"Créeme, podrás, te he dado mucho poder, recuérdalo, estoy seguro de que de alguna manera todo saldrá bien".

"MMM, pensé que me querría para asesinar a Liu Kang o algo por el estilo".

"No, Motaro se encargara de destruir al monje, y empezara de una manera muy simple".

"¿A qué se refiere?".

"Sheeva no lo sabe, pero el principal objetivo por ahora para su ejército, es solo abrirle paso a Motaro para que busque y acabe con cierta persona…, el único que permite que el guerrero se mantenga equilibrado, debe matar a…".

Tsung escucho el nombre, no le sorprendió demasiado, y por orden del emperador se retiro de la habitación.

Shao Kanh lentamente se alzo, y se quito su casco, hacia mucho que no lo hacía, abrió una puerta, hacia una habitación totalmente sumida en la oscuridad, en la cual una mujer de largo pelo blanco estaba sentada en una cama, respirando entrecortadamente mientras miraba a la nada.

"Ha llegado el momento, mi querida Sindel", le dijo Kanh al oído, "de que la emperatriz haga su aparición pública".

Continuara…


	31. 31 Reencuentros

**Bueno, es medio al divino pepe que lo avise, pero lean el anterior capitulo para enterarse bien, esta trama será la última que suba de este fic a esta página, ya que masomenos cierra bien, y el material de este fic completo no puede subirse a esta página porque rompe abiertamente las reglas, y luego se vuelve necesario para entender todo:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de MK no me pertenecen.**

"¿Falta mucho para llegar?", pregunto Cage.

"Tu dime", dijo Lao, "yo no soy el que maneja".

"…, En serio preguntaba".

Cage, Liu y Lao están andando por una ruta en un viejo auto destartalado…, que antes no era así.

"Pensé que el ser un famoso actor te daría un buen automóvil".

"De hecho, lo era", dijo Liu, "pero lo choco durante una carrera clandestina el año pasado".

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?".

"Hey, cállense allá atrás o nos volvemos y no habrá gran cañón para nadie".

Lao y Liu se quedaron callados.

"Explica eso", dijo Lao al cabo de un rato.

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**MORTAL KOMBAT batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 4: "Reencuentros".**

Una escena similar se producía a varios kilómetros de distancia, solo que los protagonistas eran Jax y Sonya, se encontraban más cerca del centro cuando paso el evento, y aun tenían para un cierto tiempo antes de salir de la ciudad, y lamentablemente, las alimañas ya han ingresado.

"¿Crees que ya hayan llegado?", pregunto Jax.

"Si conozco tanto a Cage como creo, y sé que lo conozco lo suficiente, es obvio que se quedara perdiendo el tiempo con algo".

"Admito que le faltan algunos engranes, pero es un buen chico".

"MMM, ¿Sabes qué?".

"¿Qué?".

"Estamos andando en un automóvil por una ciudad vacía que no debería estarlo, y parece algo de todos los días".

"Sigue conversando y no te volverás loco, un famoso dijo eso".

"No me ayuda en nada".

"Sonya, no importa, estamos entrenados para una situación similar, tal vez no tan especial, pero similar… ¿Cómo te sientes?".

"No, estoy bien, no sucede nada".

"Mira, sé que no puedo asegurártelo, pero esto se va a solucionar, lo sé, Liu esta de nuestra parte, y eso me calma lo suficiente, solo quiero que estés concentrada y…".

"Espera", Sonya freno de golpe y Jax casi sale volando del vehículo.

"¿Qué?".

"Ahí, mira".

Un grupo de Tarkatans se encontraban atacando una tienda por la zona, parecían ensimismados en las curiosidades de los productos humanos.

"Lo que faltaba, mas de esos".

"¿Qué son?".

"¿No los recuerdas?, Ah, cierto que no estabas, Lao se enfrento a uno de estos en el torneo pasado, Rayden menciono que son algo así como una especie normal del Outworld, dadas las circunstancias convendría seguir camino".

"Tal vez puedan decirnos más de lo que está pasando".

"Lo dudo, sigamos nuestro cami…".

Con fuerza se escucho un bazookazo en alguna parte de la ciudad.

Los Tarkatans levantaron la cabeza por el ruido, y algunos notaron a los dos guerreros en el automóvil.

"Parece que no es nuestro día de suerte", dijo Sonya, y saco un arma con la que empezó a disparar contra los Tarkatans.

Jax salto del auto y con fuerza los empezó a golpear partiendo varios cráneos en el proceso con facilidad.

"Esto no es bueno", dijo uno de los Tarkatans, "no esperaba que hubiera sobrevivientes tan fuertes por aquí".

"No importa", grito otro, "morir por nuestro amo Kanh es un gran honor".

Pero el primer Tarkata no pensaba eso, y lentamente se fue alejando mientras sus compañeros lanzaban sus rayos.

Sonya debió bajar del auto antes de que este explotara, y se lanzo al combate dando profundas patadas para golpear a los Tarkatans.

El otro se iba alejando lentamente, su nombre era Bladstor, aunque para un Tarkata la muerte es el más grande honor, el nunca pensó así antes, y menos ahora, entonces sintió un leve sonido de pasos.

"¿Quién está ahí?", grito, "muéstrate y pelea".

"¿Así lo quieres?", se escucho una voz, y a gran velocidad un individuo bajo con rapidez, llevaba dos extrañas armas similares a una sierra y una máscara, no era otro que Kabal, "aquí lo tendrás".

Kabal realizo su ataque con una gran rapidez, pero el Tarkata saco sus Blades y las uso para defenderse de las armas de su oponente.

"Ya veo", dijo Kabal sorprendido, "no eres humano, pero no cambiaras el resultado".

Aunque las Blades de un Tarkata son sorprendentemente fuertes, empezaron a resquebrajarse por el roce con las armas de Kabal, Bladstor se dio cuenta y salto hacia atrás lanzando un rayo a través de sus Blades.

Bladstor no es un Tarkata común, es muy fuerte en comparación a otros, pero su cobardía en el combate no le permitió gozar de un lugar elevado, sus rayos hubieran sido suficientes para acabar con cualquier humano normal, pero Kabal era muy rápido y pudo esquivarlos, y aprovecho la situación.

De un profundo tajo el brazo izquierdo de Bladstor se separo del resto de su cuerpo manchando de sangre el lugar, fue un error tonto, había subestimado a su oponente, pero no lo haría de nuevo.

Ignorando el dolor, clavo su blade en el brazo de Kabal, intentando hacerle lo mismo, pero no llego a hacerle más que un pequeño tajo, de todas formas aprovecho para patearle el rostro, y salir rápidamente de ese lugar.

Kabal decidió que no tenía sentido seguirlo, se había metido en una casa antigua que estaba al terminar el callejón, y quien sabe cuántos caminos habría dentro, así que decidió ver que había del otro lado, entonces vio a los Tarkatans, y decidió hacerles frente.

Para ese momento Sonya y Jax ya tenían la pelea bastante terminada, los Tarkatans son agresivos y violentos, pero en general no muy inteligentes y no son buenos para combatir con personas experimentadas como los Special Forces.

Jax se sorprendió al ver a Kabal, no lo reconoció debido a su máscara, pero había algo que si se podía notar, esas armas únicas, y su gran velocidad a la hora de combatir, por eso, una vez terminado el combate, se quedo observándolo.

Kabal se dio cuenta, y pese a los brazos mecánicos, no tuvo problemas en notar a Jax, parecía que solo las personas que mas querría matar habían conservado sus almas, decidió aprovechar, y saltar directo al combate.

Pero no conto con algo muy especial, Kabal no se había encontrado con Jax en más de dos años, y no sabía que este era mucho más veloz y fuerte que antes, sin cruzar palabras ambos se enfrentaron, y aunque no se notara a simple vista, Kabal se dio cuenta que su velocidad ya no le servía como ventaja, y que eventualmente cuando Jax conectara un golpe correctamente, el combate terminaría con su derrota, así que decidió aprovechar el momento para saltar hacia Sonya, esperando un triunfo fácil.

Este no vino, la mujer solo levanto los brazos, y unos extraños aros salieron de ellos aprisionando a Kabal tirándolo al suelo, no solo él se sorprendió, sino también el propio Jax.

"Sonya, ¿Qué has hecho?", dijo.

"Jax", le respondió Sonya, "sabes que puedo hacer esto desde hace bastante".

"Si, pero…, acordamos que no lo haríamos de nuevo".

"En estas circunstancias era lo mejor".

"¿Acaso estuviste entrenándolo?".

"¿Qué tiene?".

"Alguien pudo haberte visto".

"Fui cuidadosa, Jax, sería muy útil para los Special Forces".

"Pero Sonya, eso…, no es natural, si nuestros compañeros se enteraran terminarían realizándote todo tipo de estudios".

"En este momento eso no importa, preocupémonos por este de aquí, ¿Acaso lo conoces?".

Jax se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de Kabal, "si, es un miembro de los Black Dragons, se llama Kabal, me cruce con él en algunas escaramuzas mientras estuviste desaparecida, al menos creo que es el, pelea igual y porta las mismas armas, pero nunca había usado una máscara".

Jax bajo la mano para quitarle la máscara a Kabal, y de repente recibió una patada de este en el mentón.

"Jax", grito Sonya.

Kabal todavía tenía los aros alrededor de su cuerpo, pero pudo pararse y empezar a correr.

"No lo harás", Sonya cerró la mano y los aros empezaron a cerrarse mas y mas, causando que Kabal cayera por el dolor, intento no gritar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

"Espera, Sonya", grito Jax, "lo mataras".

Sonya por unos segundos no razono, "¿Qué tendría de malo eso?".

"El no está en una situación en la que pueda defenderse, además, peleo contra los Tarkatans al igual que nosotros, así que no está con ellos".

Sonya seguía con furia en su rostro, pero finalmente hizo desaparecer a los aros.

Kabal intento marcharse pero Jax lo agarro del brazo.

"No te irás, o juro que destrozare tu brazo", Kabal se quedo unos segundos mirándolo, pese a la máscara, se notaba que no estaba alegre por la situación, "si eres quien creo que eres, entiendo que me odies, pero también deberías saber que dadas las circunstancias, no podrás sobrevivir solo, aunque no me guste, se que eres buen peleador, y nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda", Kabal seguía sin decir nada, "además, piensa esto, no sé si eres el único de tu grupo que sigue vivo, pero si esto sigue así, dudo que puedan hacer mucho para tomar el poder como querían".

Kabal siguió callado unos segundos más, mientras el silencio se adueñaba de todo, "los Black Dragons ya no son mi grupo…, y admito que no me gusta aceptarlo, pero tienes razón, Briggs, y lo mejor ahora seria trabajar juntos, pero no eres mi aliado, y que te quede claro".

"Puedo vivir con eso", Jax miro a Sonya, "vamos de nuevo al auto, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y al menos tenemos otro guerrero para la batalla".

Mientras eso sucedía, a kilómetros de distancia, en las lejanas montañas orientales, un grupo de Tarkatans se acercan a un guerrero temerosos.

"Mi general", dice uno de ellos, "tenemos noticias, no parece haber ningún sobreviviente en el templo Lin Kuei".

El misterioso guerrero empieza a dar vuelta asustando a los demás, se puede notar claramente que es el ninja espectro Scorpion.

"Prepárense, nos retiraremos mañana, no tiene sentido que sigamos buscando por aquí".

Cuando los Tarkatans se fueron la duda carcomió su mente.

"¿Qué significa esto?, Kanh estaba seguro de que Sub Zero o Smoke estarían vivos, y era poco probable que dejaran la zona tan rápido…, de todos modos es mejor así, tengo una promesa con Sub Zero y no la rompería aunque las probabilidades de vencer al emperador sean escasas".

Scorpion seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando se produjo una explosión en su campamento.

Con rapidez se teletransporto al lugar, los Tarkatans que habían sobrevivido se colocaron a su alrededor, pero Scorpion les ordeno que no se entrometieran, sea lo que sea lo que causo eso, no era algo débil.

En medio del fuego empezó a brillar una figura, parecía llevar una armadura roja, y se quedo mirando hacia Scorpion.

Parece que las cosas allí no serian tan calmadas.

Continuara…


	32. 32 La llegada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

"Yo les dije que tendríamos que haber cargado mas gasolina, pero no, ustedes no querían, y ahora, miren donde estamos", se quejaba Cage, el, Lao y Liu se encontraban caminando en medio de la nada.

"¿De qué hablas?, Tu eres el que no quiso", dijo Lao.

"Háblale a la mano, Liu Kang con sombrero".

"…".

"Esperen", dijo Liu Kang.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Cage hablo, "¿Qué esperemos que?", pero en ese momento también se quedo callado.

Delante de ellos, la niebla que tapaba su camino se disperso, y se vieron varias montañas a lo lejos.

"Lo puedo sentir", continuo Kang, "este es el lugar que nos dijo Rayden".

"Yo también", dijo Lao.

"Para mí que se lo están inventando".

"¿Crees que Jax y Sonya puedan llegar?", pregunto Lao ignorando a Jonny.

"Si, aunque ellos no lo sepan, Rayden les guiara el camino desde arriba, solo tendremos que esperarlos y vendrán a nosotros".

"No se tu, Lao, pero yo me tuve que bancar una frase como esa todos los días estos dos años, los domingos mas".

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**Mortal Kombat, Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada: Capitulo 5: "La llegada".**

Mientras que el sol despuntaba el horizonte en el cielo rojo que iluminaba las montañas de Norteamérica, del otro lado del mundo, la oscuridad de la noche dominaba todo, los Tarkatans se alejaban mientras las dos figuras se observaban entre las llamas de las chozas incendiadas, uno de ellos era su general, el otro el que había destruido todo, y no sabían a cual temerle más.

Scorpion fue el primero en hablar, "eres valiente en venir aquí, guerrero, pero no te servirá de nada contra mí, dudo que seas un Lin Kuei, ellos no usan armaduras, salvo que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto en los últimos años, pero de todos modos, lo seas o no, no cambiara el resultado".

Su rival no dijo nada, y dio un paso hacia delante, Scorpion tomo esto como un desafio, y arrojo su Spear con un rápido movimiento, pero para su sorpresa, su enemigo la esquivo con facilidad, y se metió bajo tierra en un segundo.

Scorpion intento detectar donde se encontraba, pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía nada, era como si el único que estuviera luchando fuera él solo.

Solo el crujir de la tierra logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos listo para esquivar el golpe de su oponente saliendo desde abajo, pero este era muy veloz y antes de caer definitivamente al suelo dio un giro en el aire y golpeo una patada, que Scorpion logro frenar con el brazo.

El ninja de la armadura cayó hacia atrás con gracia, listo para atacar de nuevo.

Pensamientos extraños surcaban la mente de Scorpion, su enemigo no solo era más rápido y fuerte que una persona normal, sino que hacía unos extraños ruidos que sonaban a maquinas crujiendo.

Entonces unos extraños proyectiles parecieron salir del pecho de su rival, 3 en total, pese a la sorpresa, Scorpion logro esquivarlos con facilidad, pero noto que daban la vuelta para perseguirlo.

Con rapidez salto hacia un agujero en la tierra y cuando los misiles pasaron por arriba agarro dos con sus Spears y los estrello entre sí, el tercero doblo hacia él, pero Scorpion se teletransporto en el momento justo detrás del misil y lo destrozo con fuego que salió de su mano.

¿De donde habían salido esos misiles?, ¿Acaso su rival no era humano?, Las preguntas duraron poco, porque recibió un sorpresivo golpe en el estomago, había olvidado que su enemigo no podía ser detectado, pero no pasaría de nuevo, y le dio una fuerte patada en el cuello, el sujeto rojo cayó hacia atrás, pero se levanto rápidamente para dar un golpe.

El choque de golpes duro bastante tiempo, Scorpion se teletransportaba varias veces cuando no podía esquivarlos, pero eso no parecía comprometer a su enemigo.

Pero la sorpresa más grande llego cuando Scorpion estuvo a punto de conectar un golpe directo en el rostro de su oponente, lo que lo freno fue un potente fuego que salió del pecho de su rival.

Este no era fuego normal, tenía un cierto origen mágico, un sufrimiento espiritual, no lo suficientemente poderoso para dañar de verdad a Scorpion, pero si para hacerlo enojar, y mucho.

"¿Crees que eso es calor?, No sabes lo que significa siquiera esa palabra, los mismísimos fuegos del infierno me destrozaron eternamente, pero pude escapar de ellos, y los traje conmigo".

Scorpion se quito la máscara mostrando su calavera en llamas, y de su boca salió una gigantesca llamarada barriendo con su enemigo.

Luego de unos segundos viendo arder el fuego, Scorpion se puso la máscara y se alejo, pero un extraño sonido lo hizo darse vuelta.

Su enemigo seguía en pie, en medio de todas las llamas, y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

"No, esto no tiene sentido, el fuego del infierno quema casi como el mismísimo Blaze, nada humano puede soportarlo".

Fue entonces cuando Scorpion noto que algunas partes de su enemigo se veían lastimadas, pero de ellas salía un liquido negro, y muchas chispas, a medida que avanzaba fibras de metal iban cerrando las heridas.

"Ya veo…, nunca pensé que la tecnología pudiera llegar a tanto, pero de todas formas aun no estoy acabado".

Una red salió de la nada, y amarro a Scorpion antes de que pudiera hacer algo, intento sacársela, pero estaba electrificada y le causo un gran dolor.

"Maldición, no es tecnología pura, si esto me hace daño debe tener magia también, pero si él no lo lanzo, ¿Entonces quien?".

Dos figuras aparecieron, se veían iguales que su compañero, solo que uno era amarillo y el otro azul.

"Unidad LK-9T9, ¿Quién es este enemigo?", dijo el amarillo.

"…, No importa, no es a quien buscábamos, solo me estaba defendiendo de su ataque".

"Los sistemas detectan que es una forma ectoplasmatica, nuestros sistemas no están diseñados para garantizar su destrucción sin un costo de energía que no podemos permitirnos si queremos completar nuestra misión realizando el largo viaje ahora".

"No desafíes mi autoridad, unidad LK-4D4, ya hemos confirmado que nuestro objetivo no está aquí, y por lo tanto la unidad de rastreo no cometió una equivocación al triangular la ubicación, vayámonos en este momento".

El rojo y el amarillo se fueron con rapidez, el azul dudo un poco, pero también se fue.

Scorpion se quito la red que lo cubría, no le molestaba el dolor, le molestaba que lo hubieran discriminado de esta forma, sea lo que fueran esas cosas, se volvería a encontrar con ellas tarde o temprano, y ahí sería diferente el resultado.

Cage, Liu y Lao se habían separado en el primer valle que encontraron entre las montañas para buscar algo que comer, el primero no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener que cazar para vivir, pero creía que no sería tan difícil, media hora persiguiendo a un ciervo le había hecho cambiar de opinión.  
El animal lo miraba tristemente mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

"Mira, Bambi, se que eres adorable y eso, pero tengo que comer, y no dudare en hacer lo necesario para lograrlo".

Cage dio un gran salto, pero el ciervo lo esquivo sin problemas por arriba, "GRRR, a ver, ¿Qué me dijo Liu que no haga?".

"_Recuerda no usar tu energía, no sabemos si la protección que se hizo aquí impedirá que seamos descubiertos"._

"MMM, se veía muy serio, bueno, supongo que una esfera de energía no hará nada", Cage extendió la mano hasta el ciervo, "toma esto".

PUM.

Cage quedo prácticamente cubierto de barro y pedazos de ciervo, se saco los lentes y los limpio, solo la piel alrededor de sus ojos estaba limpia.

"No fue perfecto, pero algo se podrá comer".

Una flecha salió de la nada y cayó en el suelo al lado de sus pies haciendo que Cage cayera al suelo por el susto.

Al levantar la mirada, noto un grupo de indios empuñando arcos y flechas encima de una ladera.

"Miren, nosotros poder arreglar esto civilizadamente, hombre blanco decir que…".

Los indios movieron sus brazos rapidamente y una lluvia de flechas salio directo hacia Cage que solo alcanzo a gritar.

Pero ninguna llego a destino, rebotaron contra algo metálico, Cage abrió lentamente sus ojos, y vio a su antiguo compañero Jax, parado de frente en posición de lucha.

"Jax", dijo Cage con lagrimas en los ojos, "viniste a salvarme".

"Si, pero ahora…", Cage le salto encima con un abrazo.

"Y además te hiciste Cyborg, de seguro a las chicas les encanta eso".

"Maldición, Cage, suéltame".

Los indios se prepararon para disparar nuevamente, pero algo los freno, todos se corrieron, y uno paso por en medio saltando a donde se encontraban Jax y Cage.

Tenía el pelo negro corto, una serie de marcas hechas con pintura en su rostro, demostrando su rango, y una gran cantidad de cicatrices por su pecho desnudo, desenvaino un cuchillo, que brillo con un extraño color verde, y en unos segundos salto directo hacia Jax.

Este logro frenar el brazo de su oponente, pero recibió una patada en la cara, y antes de poder darse cuenta, su rival dio un giro en el aire con la fuerza de la patada y con su cuchillo perforo parte del brazo metálico de Jax.

"Jonny, ¿Qué está pasando?", sonó una voz de mujer, que causo que Cage se diera vuelta viendo a Sonya trayendo a Kabal cerca de ella.

"Sonya, y viniste con Scream, guau".

"No es tiempo de saludos, Jax tenía razón cuando dijo que escucho una de tus esferas de energía, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Y por qué tienes sangre y barro en el cuerpo?".

"Miren, yo solo estaba cazando y…, no importa, ayudemos a Jax".

Jonny se dio vuelta.

"Quédate ahí", dijo Jax, "este tipo cree que puede vencerme, pero yo le enseñare".

Jax dio un golpe pero su rival lo esquivo saltando pasando por arriba de la cabeza de Jax, pegándole una patada en la nuca que lo dejo en el suelo.

"Maldito", grito Jax levantándose con furia en los ojos.

"¿Quién enseña a quien?", dijo el indio, y se preparo para seguir golpeando, pero Sonya le dio un golpe en el rostro.

"Dije que no te metieras", dijo Jax.

"Acéptalo, te estaba dando una paliza".

El indio se limpio la sangre del rostro, "una mujer, se ha atrevido a atacarme, esta pelea terminara con sangre, pero la tuya".

El corrió hacia Sonya, pero un grito lo detuvo, "alto, Nock".

Todos levantaron la vista hacia arriba, todos los indios se habían agachado en señal de respeto, el único que estaba parado llevaba una chaqueta negra, su pelo le llegaba a los hombros, y era de un color negro azulado, tenía dos largas marcas rojas en su rostro, más largas que las de Nock, su voz sonaba profunda, y sabia, "ellos no son enemigos, son los aliados cuya llegada fue presagiada".

Nock bajo la cabeza y volvió a guardar su cuchillo, "me da igual lo que sean, no los necesitamos", y se alejo entre la maleza.

"Que mala onda", dijo Cage.

"¿Y quién eres tú?", pregunto Jax.

"Espera", dijo el indio, "ellos ya llegan".

"¿Eh?".

Jax se dio vuelta hacia donde miraba el indio, y vio que Lao y Liu se acercaban rápidamente.

"Liu", grito Sonya, y corrió a abrazarlo.

"Sonya, ha pasado tiempo".

"Claro, yo no tuve abrazo de chica", se quejo Cage.

"No te quejes, idiota, que si no llegábamos te morías".

Liu Kang soltó a Sonya y vio a Jax y Kabal, "veo que Jax ha hecho algunos cambios… ¿Quién es el otro?".

"No importa, está de nuestro lado, por ahora".

Kabal no dijo nada y se sentó en una roca.

El indio bajo desde arriba y se acerco a Liu Kang, ninguno de los dos miraba al otro con aire de superioridad, ni con odio, solo tal vez respeto.

El indio extendió su mano.

"Mi nombre es Nightwolf", dijo solemnemente, "soy el dueño de estas tierras, espero que la intromisión de mi joven aprendiz, Nock, no les haya causado muchos problemas, aun no ha llegado a la mayoría de edad, y es un poco impulsivo".

"JAJAJA", empezó a reírse Cage, "a Jax le gano un adolescente rebelde".

"Cage, cállate de una vez", dijo Lao.

"Pero si no dije nada antes".

"Supongo que estarán cansados y tendrán hambre", dijo Nightwolf, "vengan, debemos preparar todo, la rebelión comienza".

Todos siguieron a Nightwolf a través de un sendero, la verdadera batalla solo estaba empezando.

Continuara…


	33. 33 La espera termina

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Jonny Cage dormía plácidamente recordando momentos mejores, cuando las cosas eran más sencillas y no había que luchar por la vida de uno, pero sobre todo, cuando uno no tenia que despertarse temprano y encontrarse acostado en medio del pasto.

"Vamos, despierta idiota".

"¿Eh?, ¿Qué?", Jonny intento fijar la vista y vio a Lao de frente suyo.

"La reunión que Nightwolf quería ya va a comenzar".

"Ya va, ya va", Cage se levanto a duras penas, y mientras remoloneaba se acerco hacia el lugar donde veía a Lao, para su sorpresa vio a una gran cantidad de personas sentadas alrededor de Nightwolf que se encontraba parado en el medio, "ayer no parecía que hubiera tantos".

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**Mortal Kombat Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 6: "La espera termina".**

"Ciudadanos de mi pueblo, como todos saben, durante la última noche un grupo de personas llegaron a nuestra aldea", comenzó Nightwolf, "algunos los han visto con repudio, otros han dejado las diferencias de lado, pero deben saber que son aliados…, una gran batalla se avecina, gracias a los dioses es que ahora podemos seguir aquí, y ellos han llegado para ayudarnos a vencer a nuestro enemigo", Nightwolf desvió su mirada hacia Liu Kang que estaba sentado detrás de él, "se que tu puedes hablar por los tuyos y explicar mejor las cosas".

Liu Kang se levanto y por unos segundos vio los rostros de los habitantes del pueblo, había muchos niños, ancianos y mujeres entre ellos, no estaban preparados para una batalla, pero no habría otra salida.

"No voy a decirles que esto será sencillo, que con esfuerzo podremos salir adelante, seria mentirles, conozco a lo que nos enfrentamos, y no es algo de este mundo, los horrores que puede generar, son mas de los que un humano podría soportar…, su nombre es Shao Kanh", aunque muchos de los que estaban ahí no lo conocían sus corazones se sobresaltaron al escuchar ese nombre, "es un ser que solo busca la muerte y la esclavitud de todos, su ejército está formado por legiones, nos superan en número y poder, pero aquí estaremos a salvo, por ahora, aunque no queramos tendremos que ir a pelear allá afuera, a su terreno, eso que está allí, eso fue hecho por él".

Liu Kang señalo hacia afuera de las montañas, y fue una gran sorpresa para Cage ver una gigantesca fortaleza que sobresalía hasta las nubes.

"Eso sí que es construir rápido".

"No", dijo Lao, "la fusión entre los reinos comenzó poco después de que empezara la noche".

"Por lo que Nightwolf me ha dicho, muchos de ustedes saben manejar su energía espiritual, nos servirá de mucha utilidad, así que espero que puedan ayudarnos lo mas que puedan…".

Cage empezó a adormecerse y el resto de la charla entro por uno de sus oídos y salió por el otro sin tomarse mucho tiempo dentro, por eso se sorprendió cuando noto que las personas empezaban a levantarse.

"¿Por qué les das más importancia a ellos que a mí?", gritaba Nock contra Nightwolf.

"Nock, tú sigues siendo un menor de edad, lamento decirte que tu lugar no es aquí en esta discusión".

"¿Acaso olvidas todo lo que ellos han hecho a nuestra gente durante tantos años?".

Esas palabras causaron un gran enojo en Nightwolf, que por primera vez parecía a punto de perder la compostura, "retráctate de esas palabras, Nock, u olvidare que eres parte de mi sangre".

"Espera, Nightwolf", dijo Liu Kang, "se que no estoy familiarizado con sus costumbres, pero Nock demostró que tiene una gran capacidad, deja que se quede".

"No", dijo Nock, "no me quedare por la pena de un hombre blanco".

Nock se alejo sin mirar atrás, empujando a Cage que aun no entendía ni que pasaba.

"Perdónalo", dijo Nightwolf, "el ritual de adultez de mi sobrino hubiera empezado esta semana de no ser por esto".

"No importa ahora, necesito que me hables acerca de la barrera que creaste".

"No hay que preocuparse por ella, las montañas son sumamente laberínticas, y nuestras presencias permanecerán ocultas, podrían tardar meses en encontrarnos".

"MMM, lamento decir que no estoy tan familiarizado con mantener una guerra así que no se que podríamos hacer en este momento".

"Liu, si me permites", dijo Jax, "sé cómo moverme en situaciones críticas, y creo que tendríamos que asegurar los recursos, ¿De dónde obtienen el alimento aquí?".

"Tenemos algunos cultivos, y cazamos…, pero debo decir que al salir del pueblo la barrera dejara de ocultarnos hasta que volvamos".

"No importa, formaremos pequeños grupos, además creo que si evitamos usar nuestro poder no nos encontraran".

"Ya que surgió eso, me gustaría saber que tan desarrollados están en el uso de la energía".

"Uno de nosotros no conoce eso aun, pero fuera de eso, creo que no habría problemas".

"Bien, yo me encargare".

Jax dirigió su mirada hacia Kabal, que se encontraba sentado en una roca, no había asistido a la reunión, ni parecía importarle demasiado, Nightwolf entendió y se acerco hasta colocarse a su lado.

"Por lo que tengo entendido eres nuevo en esto, yo puedo ayudarte", Nightwolf extendió una mano hacia Kabal, este sintió esto como un insulto, y con un rápido movimiento lo ataco con su arma, pero Nightwolf no tuvo problemas para frenarla.

"Que rápido", pensó Jax, "no pude ni verlo".

"Si eso no lograra que te des cuenta que no eres tan fuerte como crees, no sé que lo hará", dijo Nightwolf.

Kabal volvió a guardar el arma, "me da igual".

"Kabal, en serio", dijo Jax, "puedes negar la realidad, pero tal como quedo demostrado el otro día, a excepción del idiota de Cage, eres el más débil de los que estamos aquí".

"Te aprovechas de que no puedo moverme, ¿Seguro que no tomamos nada ayer?, Tengo una resaca que ni saben".

Kabal se levanto, no parecía estar muy contento, pero al menos se tragaría su orgullo por esta vez, "puede que tengan razón, no me gusta…, pero hare lo que sea necesario".

Lao se acerco a Liu, que se notaba muy preocupado en ese momento.

"Puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero se que algo te preocupa además de las batallas que se avecinan".

"…, Si, es solo que…, esta sería la primera vez que Rayden no está con nosotros, es como si esta vez tuviera que demostrar realmente porque es que el confió en mi".

"Maldición, pensé que con todo este tiempo te habrías sacado esa tonta idea de que tu eres el único que está peleando, no estás solo aquí, me parece que ya es el momento de que te des cuenta".

"Si, lo sé, pero…".

"Hey, Liu", grito Cage, lo que sorprendió a ambos monjes, "no sé ni de que están hablando, ni lo entendería seguramente, pero no pongas esa cara de perro mojado, recuerda…, todo va a salir bien", Cage levanto el pulgar con una gran sonrisa, y Liu se la devolvió.

"Si, Cage, puede que tengas razón".

"Siempre la tengo, hey, Sonya, ¿Sigues sola o ya te tiraste a alguno en este tiempo?".

"Púdrete, idiota", Sonya le hizo un gesto con uno de sus dedos que es mejor no repetir aquí.

"Si que la tengo muerta".

En ese momento, Nightwolf levanto la cabeza, preocupado.

"¿Pasa algo?", pregunto Jax.

"Siento una presencia, es fuerte, rápido, debemos ver de qué se trata, aun está lejos, pero está viniendo directamente hacia aquí, no puede ser que hayan roto la barrera tan fácilmente".

Todos se movieron rápidamente, mientras tanto, otro grupo se encontraba en una situación diferente, en uno de los valles montañosos.

El grupo estaba formado por una pequeña cantidad de centauros y Shokans, y muchos Tarkatans, pese al odio que las dos primeras especies se profesan mutuamente es enorme, ninguno reaccionaria hasta que alguno de sus generales tomara la decisión, el Centauro Motaro, o la Shokan Sheeva.

El primero de ellos sonreía malignamente, "la siento, no sé que es, pero puedo oler a alguien cerca de aquí, tenemos que movilizarnos".

"No me hables de esa forma, patético centauro, aunque tu lugar aquí sea superior, no me rebajare ante ti jamás".

"Yo puedo hablarte como quisiera, sabes que en un combate entre los dos yo ganare sin importar el caso, como siempre ha sido entre los miembros de nuestras especies, ahora, mueve a tus tropas antes de que el rastro se desaparezca".

La ira crecía cada vez más en Sheeva, Motaro lo sabía, y eso le daba más placer.

"Parece que es una persona sola", dijo Nightwolf, "¿Crees que sea un enemigo?".

"Si viene solo debe ser una trampa", dijo Jax.

Cage forzó la mirada, y sin darse cuenta término viendo más que los demás.

"¿De qué hablan?, Es Zero".

"¿Qué?", pregunto Lao, "espera, Cage", grito cuando vio que corría hacia él.

Cuando Cage se acerco, reconoció claramente a Sub Zero, este no llevaba mascara, solo Jonny había visto su rostro sin él, pero noto algo extraño, una gran cicatriz que portaba en su ojo izquierdo, aunque no estuviera tuerto se veía que había sido algo grave.

Zero tosió y estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando Jonny lo sostuvo, "¿Cage?, ¿Eres tú?".

"Hey, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ahora estas con amigos".

Los demás se acercaron al lugar rápidamente.

"¿Estás seguro de que es él?", pregunto Lao.

"Si, lo sé, lo conozco".

"Al menos eso explica porque iba directo a la aldea, Rayden también debe haberlo traído cerca", dijo Liu Kang.

"Sea como sea, conviene que lo llevemos con nosotros, parece muy cansado", dijo Jax.

"Gracias, Jonny", dijo Sub Zero levantándose, "pero puedo ir solo".

"Estas hecho polvo".

"He tenido algunos problemas estos últimos meses, pero aun puedo…".

"Cuidado", grito Nightwolf.

Antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, Motaro había aparecido en medio de ellos de la nada, y se preparo para dar un golpe apuntando a Lao, pero una pared de hielo lo detuvo.

"¿Quién eres tú?", grito Liu Kang.

Motaro rompió la pared sin problemas, "soy Motaro, general de las tropas centauras del Emperador Shao Kanh, tú debes ser el guerrero Liu Kang, tu muerte ha llegado".

Liu Kang se preparo para dar un golpe, pero Motaro desapareció, unos pocos segundos después el batallón entero dirigido por Sheeva había llegado.

"Maldición, esto no está bien, estamos en desventaja numérica y de fuerza", grito Jax.

"No importa, habrá que pelear", le contesto Liu, todos tomaron eso como un grito de batalla y salieron al combate.

La pelea era enorme, millares de golpes resonaban a cada segundo, muchos guerreros caían, pero los elegidos demostraban bien su lugar.

"Wo, estos Barakas sí que son poderosos, ¿No lo creen?", dijo Cage, y se dio vuelta viendo justo como Kabal le rebanaba la cabeza a uno, "demonios, lo mataste".

"¿Qué?, Se supone que esto es una guerra, ¿No?".

"Si, pero…".

"Cage", le dijo Jax, "Kabal tiene razón, tenemos que matar o moriremos", los golpes de Jax lograron partir el cráneo de un Shokan que lo había atacado.

"Lo sé, pero…", Cage nunca había matado a nadie antes, fuera de una película, claro, y aunque lo intentaba, no sentía que podía hacerlo.

Lao se encontraba peleando contra un grupo de Tarkatans, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él y se dio vuelta rápidamente, esquivando una esfera de energía, Motaro era quien se la había lanzado.

"Realmente eres veloz, Kung Lao, será un placer destrozarte el cuerpo".

Motaro lanzo un golpe con furia levantando parte de la tierra, pero Lao dio un giro hacia atrás saliendo de la zona y lanzo su sombrero, pero Motaro desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de Lao agarrándole la pierna con la cola y tirándolo al suelo.

Motaro estiro sus brazos hacia atrás listo para dar un potente golpe.

"Maldición", pensó Lao, "tendré que hacer eso o no podre esquivarlo, es arriesgado, pero no tengo otra opción".

Lao se preparo, pero antes de que Motaro bajara los brazos recibió una patada en la cara, de la persona menos inesperada.

"Toma eso, Pony superdesarrollado".

"¿Cage?, ¿De dónde saliste?".

"De allá", dijo Cage señalando a varios metros de distancia, donde Kabal rebanaba Tarkatans, "Kabal, hola".

"Cage, cuidado", grito Lao.

Motaro dio un golpe pero Cage lo esquivo sin problemas con un salto.

"JAJAJA, la tenía planeada, ¿Me crees idiota?", y a continuación de un giro en el aire volvió a pegar a Motaro en el rostro, en el mismo exacto lugar donde pegara antes, lo que hizo que al centauro le saliera un poco de sangre de la nariz.

"¿Quién eres tú?", pregunto con ira.

"Espero que te quede bien claro", dijo Cage, y se señalo con ambos pulgares, "soy el grandioso finalista del Mortal Kombat, Jonny Cage, y ahora, vas a caer".

"…, Interesante".

Continuara…


	34. 34 Nuevas reglas

**Bueno, como verán, estoy empecinado en terminar lo más pronto posible de subir material aquí, ya solo tengo que hacer el capítulo final de "Un Mundo hermoso", y casi, casi todo lo que me quedara será material viejo ya subido en otros lados, y digo casi, porque todavía no llegue a escribir en la otra pagina la parte en la que planeo cortar este fic aquí, XD.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat son de WB, salen aquí solo con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

El sol recién salía por el horizonte, bañando las calles con su tenue luz dorada, muy poca gente se veía en ellas, solo unos pocos vendedores abriendo sus tiendas, y a los que volvían de fiestas con cara de sueño deseando dormir el día entero.

Pero había alguien que no entraba en ninguno de los dos grupos, observaba todo eso desde lo alto de un edificio, unos pocos pájaros sobrevolaban cerca de él, se sentía cálido, pero también triste.

Una pequeña puerta se abrió en medio de la terraza donde el hombre se encontraba sentado, este no giro la cabeza siquiera.

"Jonny, ¿Eres tú?", pregunto.

Jonny Cage, el reconocido actor de películas, era el que había ingresado, llevaba puesto un short y una remera para dormir, y llevaba una taza de café en la mano, se rasco la cabeza sin demasiadas ganas, y se acerco somnoliento hasta sentarse al lado del otro, pasaron unos segundos hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de su compañero.

"¿Te pasa algo?, Liu".

Liu Kang, aquel que se encontraba sentado allí, suspiro, todos estos años había aprendido que los sentimientos no eran algo que debían expresarse con total libertad, pero estos últimos meses desde que el Mortal Kombat del Outworld terminara lo habían hecho cambiar sus actitudes.

"Solo pienso", termino respondiendo, aunque a Cage eso no le pareció una respuesta.

"Son las 6 de la mañana, podrías decir algo mas abarcativo".

"Es que…", a Liu le costaba decir cada palabra, y tardo unos segundos en articular las siguientes, "pienso en toda la gente que vive en esta ciudad, y en todo el mundo, que dependen de mí, yo soy el único que puede salvarlos".

Jonny dio un lento sorbo a su taza de café, "¿Otra vez con lo mismo?, ¿Acaso no entiendes que no estás solo?".

"De todas formas, este solo o no, si cometo un error…".

"No pienses en eso", Liu Kang miro a su compañero, y hubo unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, "si piensas que vas a fallar, fallaras, si pones suficiente empeño en algo, nada es imposible, lo sé, lo has demostrado dos veces, y lo demostraras 30 si es necesario".

Liu Kang se quedo viendo a su amigo, costaba creer que alguien que había vivido toda una vida pensando simplemente en el mismo pudiera haber dicho algo tan simple, pero profundo.

"Y otra cosa", agrego Cage seriamente.

"¿Eh?".

"Alguna vez déjame que salve al mundo, parece que solo puedes hacerlo tú".

La situación le pareció sumamente rara a Liu Kang, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que empezar a reír.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

Mortal Kombat, Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 7: "Nuevas reglas".

La situación en el presente era bastante curiosa, un ejército de Tarkatans, Shokans y lo que parecían ser Centauros había atacado cerca de la aldea aborigen donde los guerreros elegidos se habían reunido, la palabra curiosa es porque claramente el terreno escabroso en el que se encontraban no ayudaba a los enemigos de tamaño elevado, atacar rápido era algo útil durante una guerra, pero no hay que olvidar que muchas veces el apuro puede ser un error, salvo que...

"Acá hay algo más", pensó Nightwolf, "dudo que estos enemigos hayan realizado un ataque tan errado sin razonar algo detrás, pero no puedo imaginarme qué".

Mientras eso pasaba, Jonny Cage seguía exhibiéndose en frente del líder Centauro, Motaro, que se levanto sin demostrar pisca alguna de dolor.

"Espero que realmente me demuestres que eres más que solo palabras", dijo sin prestar demasiada atención, "me has distraído de algo muy importante".

"Lo siento, nene, pero ahora yo soy lo importante", dijo Cage confiado y arrojo una esfera de energía contra su enemigo, pero esta reboto en él y partió a un Tarkata al medio.

Motaro se sacudió el polvo del lugar donde la esfera había rebotado, "como te abras dado cuenta tus patéticas técnicas no pueden atravesar mi piel invulnerable a la magia, supongo que veras que no tiene sentido que…".

Antes de que Motaro completara su frase Cage estaba de frente a él y cargando energía en su brazo le dio un fuerte golpe apuntando a su pecho, pero el Centauro logro llegar a cubrirse y fue propulsado hacia atrás, aunque parte de su cuerpo quedo con leves quemaduras.

"Se suponía que estabas muy concentrado en tu monologo, ¿Qué clase de villano eres?", dijo Cage enojado, y Motaro no se lo tomo bien.

Con rapidez, el Centauro movió su cola y agarro la pierna derecha de Cage tirándolo al suelo, luego levanto su brazo para dar un golpe, pero el actor logro rodar antes de que este llegara con fuerza partiendo la tierra, y a continuación se paro con las manos golpeando una patada en el rostro de su enemigo.

Lao observaba esto y no lo creía en lo absoluto.

En ese momento Liu Kang se encontraba golpeando a un Shokan cerca y tras quebrar el cuello de su oponente miro a su compañero, "Jonny realmente ha entrenado aunque no lo creas, y ha mejorado bastante, ahora puede cargar energía dentro de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, no solo las piernas".

Liu se sentía muy bien en ese momento, al fin y al cabo, Jonny había tenido razón, las cosas iban de maravilla en la batalla, puede ser que esta sea solo un preparativo, pero mientras hubiera esperanza realmente podrían vencer a lo que sea.

A Kabal esto le daba igual en este momento, solo peleaba contra lo primero que encontrara, sus armas podían rebanar cualquier cosa, pero eso no evitaba que tuviera heridas en muchas partes del cuerpo, y tal vez una costilla rota, Jax y Sonya evitaban que los Shokans y los Centauros se acercaran a él, y eso no le gustaba para nada, pero entonces noto algo que le pareció perfecto…, una mujer Shokan que daba órdenes, claramente alguien superior, no importaba que fuera mucho más fuerte que él, era lo que necesitaba para demostrar que realmente lo valía.

Se movió rápido con sus armas listas para penetrar la piel de la Shokan, pero Kabal no se metió con cualquiera, era la mismísima Sheeva, y pudo sentir la presencia de su enemigo saltando logrando frenarlo con una patada en el pecho, si ninguna costilla estaba rota hasta ese momento, ahora era casi una seguridad que si habría una.

"Patético humano", dijo Sheeva, no estaba en un buen día, y esto no le ayudaba, "¿Acaso crees que tienes derecho a tocarme?".

Kabal se levanto rápidamente para atacar, sus armas se habían caído, pero aun tenía sus brazos y piernas, pero no pudo frenar un puño directo de Sheeva que lo dejo en el suelo.

"No mereces el honor de una muerte rápida, serás aplastado por tu insolencia".

Sheeva pego un gran salto, Kabal vio como se preparaba para bajar, no sentía miedo, ni tristeza, solo odio, porque no podía seguir, porque era débil, y porque no había realmente intentado cambiar.

"Odio todo esto", grito, y al instante una extraña esfera negra salió de su pecho dando directo a Sheeva antes de caer que no se esperaba algo así.

La Shokan cayó al suelo lejos de Kabal, el impacto le había dado en el pecho directamente, pero el dolor no duro demasiado, "no esperaba eso, pero no fue suficiente, solo me ha hecho enfurecer".

Sheeva cargo energía en sus brazos, y lanzo una descarga formada por múltiples colores hacia Kabal, que pese a que se había levantado no tenia las fuerzas para esquivarlo.

Sin embargo, Nightwolf apareció justo a tiempo y saco un hacha que bañada en la energía de los grandes espíritus de sus ancestros corto la técnica de la Shokan en el aire desvaneciéndola también.

"Espero que no te moleste que te haya ayudado, Kabal, pero no te veías demasiado bien", le dijo Nightwolf afablemente.

"…, Haz como quieras".

"Bien, seas quien seas, mi nombre es Nightwolf, y no creas que dejare que pases a través de mi para llegar a mis compañeros".

"Sabes", pensaba Cage en voz alta, "espero que tu padre haya sido el humano durante el acto, porque si era la mujer…, Uy, me duele a mi".

"Eres patético", Motaro dio un golpe en el suelo con fuerza provocando un gran temblor, Cage a duras penas logro esquivarlo saltando.

De la cola del Centauro salió una esfera de energía extremadamente rápida, pero no logro llegar al objetivo por muy poco.

"Sé que soy el "patético" aquí", dijo Cage, "pero de todas formas lo vengo haciendo bastante bien, tienes que aceptarlo".

En ese momento, un rayo cayó desde los cielos directo sobre el hacha de Nightwolf, cargándola de energía que descargo directo hacia Sheeva, pero esta la esquivo saltando y adhiriéndose a uno de los muros de piedra como si fuera una araña con sus brazos y piernas.

"Motaro, maldito imbécil", grito con furia, "tenemos que retirarnos".

"Cállate", le respondió el Centauro, "sé lo que hago".

"Uy, peleas de casados", se escucho por lo bajo, no cuesta imaginar de que boca salió.

Jax se encontraba en ese momento golpeando a un Centauro bastante joven, aunque sus puños lo hacían más fuerte no podía alcanzar la rapidez de su enemigo, sin embargo este cayo al recibir los aros de Sonya directamente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", le dijo Sonya.

"Si, está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse", respondió Jax, pero no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más débil, aun con sus nuevos brazos, entonces noto que Sonya miraba algo arriba de una pendiente, "¿Qué pasa?".

Y lo vio, dos figuras se veían en la pendiente, y una de ellas era bien conocida, el líder del Black Dragon, Kano.

La otra solo era recordada por Jax, y precisamente no por lindos recuerdos, era un ninja de color marrón.

"Tremor" dijo Jax.

"¿Qué?", el nombre llego a los oídos de Sub-Zero, era un nombre conocido para él.

"¿Sabes quién es?".

"Si, Tremor era un importante Ninja de los Lin Kueis, pero abandono al clan por razones desconocidas, nunca supe nada mas de él".

"No sabía eso, pero es miembro del clan de Kano, me causo unos problemas hace algunos años, pero ahora no importa demasiado, su capacidad para generar temblores ayudara a ambos bandos por igual dadas las circunstancias".

Ambos Black Dragons observaban todo desde lo alto, el comentario de Jax les hubiera parecido muy gracioso.

"Jax ya te habrá reconocido, ¿No lo crees?", pregunto Kano maliciosamente.

"Seguramente", respondió Tremor sin expresar demasiado.

"Es hora de mostrarle los poderes que Kanh te entrego".

"Sera un placer".

Tremor movió los brazos lentamente, y al instante todo el lugar donde los combatientes luchaban se cubrió con una capa de tierra que no les dejaba ver demasiado.

Al instante Liu Kang genero una ráfaga de fuego que alejo a los enemigos e ilumino el lugar.

"Sorprendente", dijo Nightwolf, "sea quien sea el que hizo esto, ha creado una verdadera cueva a nuestro alrededor".

Varios pedacitos de rocas caían lentamente.

"No parece muy estable", dijo Jax, y a continuación se dirigió a los miembros de la tribu, "debemos salir lo más rápido que podamos".

Nightwolf miro a Sheeva, era obvio que esta no dejaría que se fueran si no quería.

"Maldición", dijo, "los que puedan salir háganlo, los que no, quédense y peleen, nada es mejor que morir por su líder".

Al instante Sheeva salió propulsada con un salto hacia arriba abriendo un agujero arriba, muchos Shokans y Centauros la siguieron, pero los Tarkatans no podían ni siquiera intentarlo y se prepararon para atacar a los guerreros.

Afuera, Sheeva cayo justo al lado de Kano y Tremor y agarro al primero del cuello.

"¿Eres idiota o qué?, No sé quién te dijo que hicieras algo como esto, pero por tu culpa hemos perdido aquí".

"Hey, tómatelo con calma, nena", dijo Kano sin preocuparse por la situación demasiado, "esa cueva no se caerá salvo que le diga a Tremor que la tire…, por cierto, Tremor, tírala".

Tremor cliqueo los dedos.

Lentamente se podía ver como la cueva empezaba a colapsar, Sheeva no podía creer que Kano realmente hubiera tomado una decisión así de manera tan sencilla, pero antes de que dijera algo este se le adelanto.

"Por cierto, noto cierta hostilidad de tu parte hacia como están las cosas últimamente".

"¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?".

"No te concentres en el Centauro, no es el culpable, hay que ir por algo mas grande".

Las palabras llegaron a Sheeva, que soltó a Kano.

"Te escucho", dijo finalmente.

Dentro de la cueva las cosas no iban demasiado bien, los Tarkatans habían perdido prácticamente toda la cordura que les quedaba y atacaban cualquier cosa con tal de intentar salir de allí antes de que el lugar entero se desmoronara.

Sub Zero con gran esfuerzo logro generar una cúpula de hielo.

"Espero que esto resista lo suficiente, no llegaremos a salir de la cueva a tiempo".

"Maldición, Cage sigue con el Centauro", grito Lao.

Liu Kang no dijo nada y fue corriendo hacia allí mientras grandes pedazos de roca caían por todas partes.

Jonny estaba bastante cansado, pero había llegado a lastimar a su oponente con sus golpes, aunque tal vez no lo suficiente.

"¿Quieres más?", dijo.

"Inútil", le dijo Motaro, y a continuación pego una patada, Cage, salto para esquivarla, pero no pudo evitar que le diera en la pierna haciéndolo caer con gran dolor, "prepárate", Motaro se acerco lentamente, "tu fin llega ahora".

"No lo creo".

Jonny lanzo una esfera de energía que paso rozando la cabeza de Motaro y dio con el techo.

"Patético, aunque me hubieras dado el golpe no me hubiera hecho nada".

"¿Quién dijo que te apunte a ti?".

Antes de que Motaro llegara a decir nada, una gran cantidad de pedazos del techo cayeron sobre el aplastándolo, Cage se levanto con gran esfuerzo, tenía una grave herida en la pierna, pero fuera de eso se sentía bien.

Liu se encontraba a unos cuantos metros en ese momento, Cage le hizo OK con el dedo mostrando una gran sonrisa que Liu Kang respondió de la misma forma.

Pero las cosas no duran para siempre.

"_Sabes, Motaro", le dijo Shao Kanh al emperador, "hay alguien, alguien importante, que necesito que mates"._

"_Dígame su nombre, amo, y yo me encargare"._

"_Se llama…"._

"_Espero que te quede bien claro", dijo Cage, y se señalo con ambos pulgares, "soy el grandioso finalista del Mortal Kombat, Jonny Cage, y ahora, vas a caer"._

Fue solo un instante, pero más que suficiente para alterar todo, la montaña de rocas que se había generado se desarmo, y Motaro salió con un salto de adentro sin un rasguño.

Cage llego a darse vuelta, pero antes de poder hacer nada, recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, al instante, sus costillas se destrozaron penetrando sus órganos internos.

Liu Kang intento gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, solo pudo ver en silencio como Motaro desaparecía con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la cueva entera colapsaba.

Y Cage cayo, solamente cayo, mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca exprimiendo el ultimo rastro de vida.

Liu Kang intento ir hacia él, pero Nightwolf lo detuvo, la cueva se estaba derrumbando, y no habría tiempo de ir y volver.

"_Se llama…, Jonny Cage"._

Nightwolf se vio obligando a noquear a Liu Kang, y lo llevo debajo de la cúpula de hielo justo a tiempo, todo se derrumbo mientras tanto, dejando los cuerpos de los caídos detrás, y entre ellos, el de un gran guerrero.

"_Recuerda…, todo va a salir bien"._

Las cosas cambian…, siempre.

Continuara…


	35. 35 Lados elegidos

**No sé si realmente alguien sigue este fic, pero bueno, vamos a decir algunas cosas, en este Chapter, se termina de armar que camino tomaran la mayoría de los personajes importantes de esta trama, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer, los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Nightwolf cayó al suelo de un golpe, e intento limpiarse la sangre que salía de su boca, solo había intentado hablar con Liu Kang, pero este no estaba bien, hace solo unos pocos minutos, había visto a uno de sus mejores amigos morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Entiendo tu enojo, pero…", intento decir el cacique.

"Cállate", grito Liu Kang, "nada de lo que digas servirá ahora", el guerrero vio a sus compañeros, algunos que conocía de hace años, otros de hace horas, "el error aquí fue permitir que todos ustedes estuvieran aquí desde un principio, y tu", Liu Kang señalo a Nightwolf, "eres el peor de todos, arriesgas a tu pueblo, si hubieras dejado que sus almas fueran tomadas por el emperador, no serian una carga para mí".

"Estas equivocándote", dijo Nightwolf levantándose, Jax intento detenerlo, pero el indio levanto la mano para que no se acercara, "mi pueblo tenía derecho a luchar por si mismos, a no depender de nadie".

Liu Kang no se estaba calmando, y el comentario llevo su ira mas allá, "tu no decides eso, yo soy el único que puede hacerlo, yo soy el campeón del Mortal Kombat, yo salve a la Tierra, no tu".

Por un instante, los que se encontraban ahí no vieron al monje, sino que vieron a algo diferente, algo similar a un dragón, pero nadie hizo caso a sus ojos, salvo uno.

"El poder que estas desarrollando, Liu Kang", dijo Nightwolf, "es muy grande, lo sé, porque lo sentí hace 2 años, atravesando los reinos, pero créeme, la ira no te llevara a lo que realmente es".

"Yo decidiré eso", grito Liu Kang, y al instante se marcho a una gran velocidad colina abajo.

Sonya fue hacia adelante, pero Lao la detuvo con el brazo, "no te preocupes, iré yo, y me asegurare de que no cometa algún error", dijo, y se fue rápidamente también.

Los que quedaron detrás no se sentían bien, una batalla sola, de muchas, una muerte, dos personas se marchan, ¿Qué podrían esperar para después?

Y el que más dudaba era Nightwolf, ¿Había sido lo correcto salvar a su pueblo, o solo los condenaba a una muerte lenta y dolorosa?

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**Mortal Kombat Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 8: "Lados elegidos".**

Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde los últimos eventos.

No ha habido más batallas, no ha habido encuentros con soldados enemigos, cada vez se nota más la triste realidad de que Shao Kanh tiro a tantos soldados suyos a la muerte, solo para matar a uno de ellos, pero de todas formas la barrera sigue intacta por precaución.

Los entrenamientos han resultado muy provechosos las últimas semanas, y hay algo que ha quedado claro.

"Kabal, espérame", gritaba Jax, su compañero lo había dejado atrás durante una simple carrera.

"Vamos, Jax, ni siquiera estoy calentando".

Sonya se había dado cuenta, pero Jax no quería aceptarlo, aunque tuviera sus brazos metálicos con él, se estaba quedando atrás, buscaba con la ciencia algo que solo se podía obtener con el espíritu en sí.

Kabal lanzo una esfera de energía, el tiempo de entrenamiento le había servido para mejorar su velocidad y potencia.

"Kabal, no", llego a gritar Sonya, pero de todas formas una flecha la deshizo.

Esta había sido lanzada por Nightwolf, usando un arco invocado con los grandes espíritus de su tribu.

"Kabal, sabes que en tu actual nivel eso podría haberlo matado".

"Sería su culpa por no cubrirse".

Nightwolf no tomo el comentario de Kabal bien, pero se abstuvo de realizar comentarios, tenía una noticia importante para darles, "han mejorado mucho, sobre todo tu, Kabal, en el dominio de la energía espiritual, así que creo que es el momento para decirles algo importante, Kabal, Sonya, les enseñare una técnica muy poderosa, que podría darnos la clave para ganar".

"¿Y yo?", pregunto Jax en ese momento con una mezcla de enojo y decepción.

"Lo siento, Jax, pero supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que te estás quedando atrás, no tienes tanto manejo espiritual como ellos".

Nadie había sido tan directo en estos días, era algo que se notaba pero que el soldado se negaba a aceptar, pero de todas formas, sabia cuando aceptar ordenes, y respondió como tal, "está bien".

Sonya no se sintió bien al ver a su gran amigo y compañero alejarse, "¿Seguro que no podrá dominarla?".

"Sonya, esto no es una técnica normal, ni siquiera yo he sacado todo su poder totalmente".

"No se para que nos la intentas enseñar en ese caso", dijo Kabal.

Sonya no tomo bien ese comentario, pero fue Nightwolf quien hablo con su clásico tono pasivo, "no se bien que tanta capacidad natural tengan ustedes dos, pero incluso podría ser superior a la mía, no sé que tanto podrán hacer en este tiempo de guerra, pero si lograran avanzar tanto como yo, o incluso más, sería una ventaja clave para ganar".

Jax se alejaba apesadumbrado, y vio a Sub-Zero sentado en un risco, mirando a la nada.

No habían logrado tener una conversación con él desde que llegara, sus heridas eran bastante graves, pero habían sanado con el tiempo, pero parecía haber algo más que lo separaba del resto, el soldado decidió sentarse cerca suyo.

"Pensar que si no hubiera estado ocupado hace dos años nos habríamos dado unos cuantos golpes en ese maldito torneo", dijo intentando parecer alegre, pero no para levantar el ánimo de su compañero, más bien el suyo propio, pero no recibió respuesta.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos viendo a la lejanía la oscuridad que se cernía desde el cielo, cuando una figura apareció cerca de ellos, se trataba de Nock.

"Que patéticos", dijo con petulancia, "y pensar que Nightwolf les dio toda su confianza, y miren, se murió ese idiota, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?".

"Shh", lo callo Jax conteniendo el hecho de que el comentario no le había caído bien, "Nock, no molestes ahora…".

"Tú no me detienes, te he visto pelear, y eres patético, todos lo son, y ese idiota que está sentado ahí no marcaria una diferencia, solo moriría patéticamente como su amigo".

En tan solo unos instantes Sub-Zero se levanto con el brazo en alto, formando una espada de hielo, y estuvo a punto de llegar directo al cuerpo de Nock, frenándose justo antes, a Jax le sorprendió la velocidad del movimiento, mucho más que lo que el guerrero de hielo había mostrado hace dos años.

"Aquel al que insultas fue un gran guerrero, y un excelente compañero, más de lo que se puede decir de ti", dijo Zero con ira.

"Entonces demuéstramelo", Nock pateo con furia la espada de hielo quebrándola al instante y salto hacia atrás, preparándose para cargar la energía de los grandes espíritus en su cuchillo.

Antes de que pudiera concluir eso, Jax dio un potente golpe en el suelo que causo que Nock cayera.

"Maldición, ni siquiera pueden pelear limpio".

"Escúchame bien", le grito Jax, "se supone que estamos del mismo lado, y personalmente no me atrae la idea de pelear contra otro".

"Claro, díselo a tu compañero Liu Kang, aunque no puedes, ya que no está aquí".

Nock se fue alejando, Jax contuvo su ira, pero no vio bien a Zero, se notaba que no estaba pasando un buen momento, y no solo por la muerte de Cage y la marcha de Liu y Lao, pero ninguno de los dos se conocía demasiado como para que hablaran de eso.

Mientras eso pasaba, Nightwolf tenía una conversación con Kabal y Sonya, sobre la naturaleza y su interacción con las fuerzas mágicas, no parecía verse el punto en esto, pero ninguno lo interrumpió, y cuando termino llego el momento.

"Supongo que no sabrán porque les he hablado de esto, pero es porque justamente, esta técnica los llevara a lo que la civilización nos ha obligado a suprimir desde su creación, los instintos básicos, aunque muchos no lo creen, estos pueden ser controlados, y en su manejo esta la fuerza que nos permitirá vencer en esta batalla".

"No entiendo", dijo Sonya, "¿Acaso te refieres a desarrollar nuestro lado salvaje?".

"Su lado animal para ser exacto", la facilidad con la que el indio decía las cosas siempre sorprendía, "cada uno de nosotros tiene dentro de su alma, una parte que representa el animal con el que más se relaciona, y deben lograr sacarlo para triunfar".

"Apuesto a que el tuyo es un lobo", dijo Kabal con desgano.

"Supongo que el mío no es tan complicado de adivinar, aunque aún no he podido usar esta técnica al cien por ciento, al menos puedo invocar mi forma alma durante cierto tiempo, es lo que llamo entrar al estado Animality".

"¿Pero cuanto hace que llevas haciendo esto?", pregunto Sonya, aunque la respuesta era muy obvia.

"Toda una vida", esas tres palabras fueron suficiente para que Sonya perdiera las esperanzas, "pero de todas formas depende de cada uno, su amigo Liu Kang desarrollo algo cercano hace dos años sin entrenamiento especial, aunque estaba incompleta su poder era inconmensurable, muy superior al mío".

"Espera un momento", dijo Sonya, "cuando Liu fue a pelear con Shang Tsung, sentí una energía incontrolable de gran poder, ¿Se trataba de eso?".

"Probablemente, note ese poder aun a un reino de diferencia, en el mismo instante que vi a Liu Kang supe que se trataba de la persona que había generado tanto poder, una lástima que alguien con tanto potencial viva con tanta ira, esa nunca es la puerta para el poder total".

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer para desarrollar la técnica?".

"Por ahora, solo puedo decirles que mediten, y descubran lo que hay en el fondo de sus corazones, eliminen las preocupaciones, en el momento que sepan que es lo que su alma esconde de su mente, habrán superado a todos los que habitan mi poblado, y podrán incluso llegar al poder de los grandes espíritus de mis ancestros".

"Es todo un honor".

Nightwolf se retiro, Kabal aprovecho para hablar, "hasta ahora solo me siento identificado con un maldito esqueleto de rinoceronte que vi cuando era chico".

Sonya no hizo caso al comentario de Kabal, cada vez más cosas le preocupaban, Liu, Jax, esta técnica, si incluso Nightwolf que parecía casi tan fuerte como Liu no la había desarrollado en años de entrenamiento, ¿A que podría aspirar ella?

Sus dudas perduraron durante la noche, y no le dejaron comer en compañía de los demás, como todas las noches, Zero y Kabal también comían en solitario, pero al menos parecían menos preocupados que ella.

Sonya se alejo del poblado, mirando las estrellas que resplandecían en la noche.

Ahora las preocupaciones se habían ido, algo mas ocupaba su mente, no se había dado cuenta en estas semanas que nunca había pensado en lo que paso antes de que Liu se marchara, Jonny se había ido, y nunca mas volvería, no importara que hiciera, el mundo no funcionaba así, tal vez Kano hubiera vuelto, pero esta vez era diferente, como miembro de los Special Forces había visto muchas muertes, y sabia cuando los ojos de una persona no expresaban ningún rastro de vida.

Cuando recién conoció a Cage, no era más que un idiota agrandado, y eso no cambio, pero al menos con el tiempo pudo ver que su corazón era grande, tal vez mas que el de los demás, tan inocente, no parecía preparado para una batalla de un calibre diferente a lo que había vivido hasta entonces, y eso fue lo que acabo con su vida, tan injusto, y tan inentendible.

En ese momento Sonya noto un pequeño movimiento en los arbustos, y lanzo sus aros de energía, escuchándose una explosión y un pequeño grito que ella reconoció, pero no podía creerlos.

De los arbustos salió ni más ni menos que Jonny Cage, vivo, sacudiéndose el pelo con desgano, "por dios, Sonya, ten más cuidado, ¿Quieres matarme?".

Sonya no pudo decir nada, y simplemente lo abrazo con felicidad, "no puedo creerlo, estás vivo de nuevo".

"No exactamente".

"¿Eh?".

"Mira, debido a la fusión de los reinos las puertas de los cielos se encuentran cerradas, así que lamentablemente me tendré que quedar aquí hasta que todo termine…, vamos para el pueblo, estar muerto causa mucha hambre".

Sonya sonrió por el hecho de que Jonny pensara en comer en un momento así, y se dio vuelta hacia el pueblo, pero su compañero detrás saco un cuchillo.

Pero este no llego a destino, de una patada Sonya logro patearle el brazo a su oponente haciendo que este cayera.

"Sonya, ¿Qué haces?".

"Para la broma, seas quien seas, no es divertida, ni creas que creería que Jonny actuaria así sabiendo que su vida es solo temporal, ¿Eres Shang Tsung acaso?".

El falso Cage no dijo nada, y vio hacia el talón de Sonya, donde había un pequeño tajo del que salía sangre.

Sonya empezó a sentir que perdía el conocimiento, el cuchillo tenía algo, y su oponente lo había usado bien, no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que se desplomo en el suelo.

El rostro de su enemigo cambio, hasta que finalmente todas las facciones desaparecieron totalmente quedando solo la nada, "misión cumplida".

Continuara…


	36. 36 Últimatum

**Que genial que es no parar de publicar, súper genial, pero bueno, nuevo capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Hace dos semanas, durante una de las muchas noches de oscuridad casi absoluta que se vivían ahora, Kano se encontraba en una pequeña sala de la fortaleza del emperador, esperando, nervioso, por varias razones.

Saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió, eso sí que lo calmaba, se pregunto cómo había vivido todos esos años en el Outworld sin esto.

Su plan era simple, tanto que era imposible que funcionara, pero de todas maneras no tenía nada que perder.

El emperador llego solo, como era de esperarse, Kano podía ser un soldado importante en la invasión, pero solo era conocido por los generales debido a su curiosa, y obviamente discriminada, cualidad de ser humano del Earthrealm.

"Espero que tengas algo bueno para decirme", le dijo Kanh sin expresar emoción.

"Lo siento, pero solo quería decirle que ya fueron revisadas todas las bases de mi grupo, y no ha habido anomalías de ninguna clase, aunque me gustaría hacerle una solicitud".

"Hazlo rápido", Kano levanto la mirada, y vio una curiosa figura moviéndose en las sombras, había que aceptarlo, Sheeva podía moverse más sigilosamente que una araña si lo deseaba.

El objetivo era fácil, la Shokan se encargaría de matar al emperador por la espalda mientras Kano lo mantenía ocupado, el asesino realmente no esperaba que eso pudiera hacerse, pero no perdería nada por intentarlo, e incluso lograría que su lugar mejorara si intervenía a favor de su actual amo y daba el golpe de muerte que lo salvaría, al menos, la ira de Sheeva podría ayudar a que su solicitud fuera escuchada.

"Si, se trata de…", comenzó, pero en un instante, Sheeva dio un salto con una daga en alto, el emperador giro la cabeza al sentir el ruido, parecía que no se había dado cuenta a tiempo.

Y Sheeva cayó al suelo con el cuello cortado.

La propia sombra de Kano se había movido, y la había degollado sin inmutarse con un Kunai sacado de quien sabe dónde, entonces fue cambiando de forma, hasta una conocida por el emperador.

"Noob Saibot", dijo este, "que curiosa intromisión".

El ninja negro miro al emperador y se agacho en señal de respeto, "le juro lealtad a usted, mi nuevo amo".

"Guárdate tu falsedad, se que sirves a alguien más", el emperador pese a lo que decía, no parecía dispuesto a pelear, "pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que necesito un nuevo general para el ejercito Shokan, y podrías servirme, aunque deja de matarlos, no creas que no sé lo que paso con Kintaro", entonces el emperador vio a Kano detrás suyo, "no sé cuanto hace que estas escondido en la sombra de este sujeto, ¿Tuvo algo que ver con lo que acaba de suceder?".

Kano estaba muerto, si Noob Saibot había estado con él desde hace por lo menos una semana, sabría todo acerca de esto, pero el ninja simplemente dijo sin emoción, "no, fue pura suerte".

"Ya veo, Kano, ¿Qué solicitud tenias para hacerme?".

"Ah, sí, quería saber si me daría permiso de hacer lo que quisiera con uno de los humanos, Sonya Blade".

"Como gustes, no es de importancia para mí", el emperador se marcho, sin prestar atención al cadáver, Kano miro por unos segundos a Noob Saibot, que no hacía nada.

"¿Qué ganas con esto?, Es obvio que sabes la verdad sobre mi participación aquí".

"Hay algo que solo tú puedes darme".

"Curioso, pero ahora que esto ya paso, no tienes nada para chantajearme, seria tu palabra contra la mía".

"Lo sé, y también se que sabes dónde está la base enemiga debido al pequeño transmisor que tu ayudante le coloco a la tal Sonya y que mantienes oculto al emperador".

Kano sentía una gran furia, no le gustaba verse utilizado, pero había caído en la trampa, "¿Qué es lo que quieres?".

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

Mortal Kombat, Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 9: "Ultimátum".

Jade acaricio las curiosas flores que se veían en medio de las grandes rocas, eran tan extrañas, y tan bellas, parecían pequeños pompones, y cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó por ellas, un montón de pequeños palillos salieron de la misma.

Entonces un líquido verde cayó cerca y las comenzó a derretir, este había sido arrojado por su compañero, el ninja verde, Reptile, el color era lo único que realmente compartían.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?".

"Florez, no zon maz que moleztiaz para nueztra mizión".

El viaje había sido siempre así desde que comenzaron la búsqueda de Kitana, las posibilidades de encontrarla eran muy pocas, al iniciar la fusión de reinos, el emperador iba succionando las almas de los que se encontraban en las zonas ya mezcladas, imposibilitando el ingreso al resto, pese a que impidió que el alma de Kitana se viera incluida en ese grupo, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que ella se encontrara aun en los terrenos no fusionados, causando que cualquier intento por encontrarla fuera un fracaso desde el inicio, parecía más que dependía de la misma princesa si la encontraran o no, pero Reptile seguía la misión activamente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Sabes, si el emperador te quisiera muerto por la liberación de los rehenes hace dos años, ya te hubiera matado", le dijo.

"Cállate, maldita humana, tu no puedez entenderme".

Siempre lo mismo, semanas de ser insultada por el maldito reptil y su odio a los humanos por considerarlos inferiores, de vagar sin rumbo, de no encontrar nada vivo que el lagarto no matara al instante, incluso siendo un simple insecto.

Y siempre había unas palabras en la mente de Jade, unas que el maldito dios protector del Earthrealm le había dicho hacia dos años.

"_Nunca mataría a una potencial aliada"._

¿Qué quería decir con eso?, ¿Una potencial aliada?, Ella era una asesina, nada más.

Aunque era verdad que aun con los años, le costaba matar a sus enemigos, algo que compartía con Kitana, pero no con Milenna.

Pero la princesa siempre fue especial, se notaba que por alguna razón, el emperador la quería más a ella, pero era tan dulce, al fin y al cabo, no parecía alguien del Outworld.

Al menos ella podía elegir a veces, para Jade, matar era una obligación más que otra cosa, no era más que una plebeya, y solo siendo sanguinaria podía ascender en la escala, volverse alguien de valor para las guerras, y de esa forma merecer su lugar en el ejercito, no recordaba quienes eran sus padres, y no le importaba, solo era parte de las masas generales, y dependía de ella resaltar, no de algún título de nacimiento, mucho menos de su especie, ya que los humanos son los más débiles de todo el reino en cuestión.

En el fondo, la asesina realmente quería que la misión fallara, el emperador no le haría nada a su propia hija, incluso luego de lo que paso, pero el volver también indicaría que su libertad volvería a ser cortada, y la joven merecía más que eso.

En sus pensamientos se encontraba sumida durante su estancia de guardia, el maldito lagarto en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo mientras hacía sonidos horribles.

Fue en eso, cuando Jade empezó a notar algo que se movía a lo lejos, no parecía preocupante, pero luego de caminar kilómetros sin encontrar un alma, había que revisar cualquier potencial peligro.

Levanto su jabalina metálica, que tenía en la espalda, un arma perfecta, indestructible debido al metal que la conformaba, el mismo que formaba el martillo de Shao Kanh, y se acerco a la ladera de la que provenía la extraña figura, que se hacía más nítida a cada segundo, no parecía un enemigo, se hacía notar demasiado.

Jade decidió atacar con un salto, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, se freno.

La que estaba en frente suyo era Kitana, no estaba en posición de pelea, solo la veía, y entonces, unas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro, lo que resultaba extraño teniendo en cuenta que una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el.

"Jade", dijo con felicidad, "sabía que tu también lo serias".

Y rápidamente abrazo a su antigua amiga, que no sabía qué hacer en esa circunstancia, y la empujo hacia atrás causando que la soltara, "¿De qué hablas?", dijo con agresividad, no comprendía la situación realmente.

"Sentí un aura, y vine hacia aquí, me alegra de saber que eras tú".

Kitana se acerco a Jade nuevamente, pero esta reacciono, "espera, ¿Qué haces?, No te me acerques".

"Pero Jade…".

"Pero nada, Kitana, aléjate de aquí, Reptile aun está dormido y no debe haberte sentido", Kitana intento insistir nuevamente, pero fue interrumpida, "¿No te das cuenta lo tonta que eres al venir aquí?, Tu padre te está buscando, no malgastes tu oportunidad de ser libre".

"Pero es que Kanh no es mi padre".

Las palabras cayeron rápidamente en la mente de la asesina, "¿De qué hablas?".

"El no es mi padre, ni siquiera somos del mismo reino, todo ha sido un engaño siempre".

"…, No importa, mi lealtad sigue siendo hacia él, y mi misión era encontrarte, pero hare como si no hubiera visto nada por el tiempo que fuimos compañeras".

"No lo entiendes, Jade, tu tampoco eres del Outworld".

"Eso no tiene sentido".

"Piénsalo, si lo tiene, ¿Nunca has sentido que algo no cuadraba?, ¿Qué cada vez que querías matar a alguien sentías un gran vacío por dentro?".

"No- no sé de qué me hablas".

"Date cuenta, nuestra mente es la que nos dice que somos del Outworld, pero solo nuestro corazón tiene la verdadera respuesta".

Jade no sabía qué hacer, Kitana tenía razón en que ella siempre había tenido dudas, pero todo era tan repentino, antes de tomar una decisión, un líquido verde cayó cerca.

"Zi", dijo Reptile con su clásica vos seseante desde detrás de Jade, "al fin haz aparezido, nueztra mizión por fin eztara completa", Jade miro a Kitana, su rostro le decía claramente que se fuera, que ella podría cubrirla de alguna forma, pero la ex princesa no tenía esa idea en ese momento, "Jade, ¿Qué hazez?, Atrápala antez de que ze vaya".

"Jade, solo tú puedes armar tu propio destino".

Jade apunto con su arma a su antigua amiga "¿Qué puedes decir tu de eso?, Nunca pasaste hambre, nunca tuviste que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para lograrlo todo, y aun así lo has desperdiciado, no voy a terminar como tú".

"¿De qué serviría tener una buena vida, si no es la que quieres?".

Jade sigue con la jabalina en alto, pero se quedo quieta, sin saber qué hacer, Kitana coloco su mano arriba del arma y la fue bajando.

"Ves que…", antes de que Kitana terminara la frase, Reptile había saltado arriba de ella dejándola en el suelo.

"No ze que paza aquí, Jade, pero si tu no le haraz nada yo me encargare, unaz heridaz menorez no cambiaran el rezultado".

Kitana forcejeaba, pero en esa situación Reptile tenía el control, y se bajo parte de su máscara para dejar a la luz sus dientes, que se preparaban para morder.

Pero antes de llegar a hacerlo recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda, que lo desoriento el tiempo suficiente para que Kitana se liberara, Jade había sido la agresora, "maldita, nadie que traiziona a Kanh vive para contarlo".

Reptile lanzo acido por su boca, pero al tocar el cuerpo de Jade, no solo no la daño, sino que se evaporo debido al calor que este emanaba.

Con su más grande técnica en uso, Jade cargo el calor que ella misma generaba en su jabalina, y con rapidez la clavo en el hombro de su oponente, que grito con gran dolor.

Jade no se inmutaba, aun con ver el sufrimiento de su enemigo, pero entonces vio a Kitana, y pensó que tal vez ella tenía razón, y las cosas no tendrían que ser así, por lo que quito su arma, que había dejado una pequeña marca de quemadura detrás.

"Te daré la oportunidad de vivir, maldita lagartija, al fin y al cabo nunca has sido más que un sirviente cumpliendo órdenes, como yo".

"Kanh zabra de ezto", dijo el reptil, mientras la piel intentaba en vano regenerarse.

"Si, lo sabrá, pero no de tu boca, no creo que puedas volver tras haber fracasado tanto".

Reptile no dijo nada, sentía mucha ira en ese momento, pero sabía que no podría contra las dos mujeres juntas, así que lanzando un último seseo, se volvió invisible, marchándose a la lejanía.

Kitana se acerco a Jade alegremente, "qué bueno que hayas entendido".

"No, ni siquiera sé porque hice eso, solo fue una pequeña confusión, aun no sé si creerte en lo que me dices".

"Me refería a dejar con vida a Reptile, eso demuestra que eres Edeniana, como yo".

"¿De dónde has sacado esa información?".

"Es complicado".

"Aun puedo entregarte a tu supuestamente falso padre".

Y entonces Kitana hablo, de todo lo que había hecho estos dos años, sus viajes por distintas regiones, viendo mas allá de lo que conocía como princesa, hasta conocer que el Outworld no era un reino simple, sino que se encuentra fusionado con otro, Edenia, un lugar paradisiaco, ahora opacado por la oscuridad.

Y las respuestas las tenía alguien, cuya identidad real era desconocida, un misterioso personaje, oculto en las sombras, con el que la princesa dio casi por accidente, aunque el destino fue el causante.

Así, a través de él supo de la existencia de Edenia, el puente de conexión con los cielos, lugar donde la puerta que lleva a The Void, hogar de los Elder Gods, se encuentra.

Y la historia fue contada, los acuerdos de las especies Edenianas que llevaron a la gran paz, bajo el gobierno del rey Jerrod y la reina Sindel, los verdaderos padres de Kitana, y la caída, presas del Mortal Kombat y de la furia conquistadora del Emperador Kanh.

Pero el misterioso ser no se fue sin darle un último regalo a Kitana, tras ser derrotado en una batalla contra un pobre hombre engañado hace muchos años, perdió parte de su poder, pero conservaba la capacidad para encontrar las verdaderas naturalezas humanas, y decidió que la princesa también lo tuviera, ahora, podría percibir el aura de cualquier otro Edeniano, debido a cierta característica, la bondad, algo que todos los humanos de Edenia poseen en el fondo de sus corazones.

A Jade le costó creer la historia, muchas cosas encajaban, había lugares en el Outworld que no tenían una explicación histórica para su existencia, además de la gran cantidad de esclavos que parecían soñar con unas vidas mejores, cuando supuestamente eso nunca había existido antes.

"No sé si creerte".

"Tienes que hacerlo, debemos recuperar a mi madre".

"¿Sindel?, ¿Pero en que ayudara eso?, Además, me dijiste que está muerta".

"El ser me dijo que está viva de nuevo, Kanh la tomo como su mujer luego de la conquista Edeniana, pero la mato, y guardo su alma, Tsung la trajo a la vida en el Earthrealm, por eso pudo empezar la invasión sin Mortal Kombat, si logramos que nos ayude, podremos salvar no solo a este reino, sino también a Edenia, las cosas podrían ser bellas como antes".

Jade no quería sueños imposibles, hace mucho que los había dejado de lado, pero por alguna razón creyó que esto podía volverse realidad, y decidió luchar por él.

Y su nuevo viaje comenzó, pero al poco tiempo noto que Kitana tenía un dejo de tristeza, "¿Estas preocupada por si fallamos?".

"No, solo es que me apena por Milenna, ella tampoco sabía nada de quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, pero quería tanto que Kanh la quisiera, que seguro se vio arrastrada, y en cierta forma eso causo su muerte, si ella estuviera aquí todo sería mejor".

Jade se sentía extraña, en ninguna parte de la historia de Kitana había salido el nombre de su hermana, y nunca había notado en ella la supuesta bondad natural, incluso sentía que disfrutaba matando y torturando, pero no dijo nada.

Y al mismo tiempo, un tema similar se tocaba en la fortaleza del emperador, donde Shang Tsung realizaba el nuevo trabajo que el emperador le había pedido, algo casi imposible según él, pero que misteriosamente, funciono, y así, traída del mismísimo Netherrealm, un alma recupero su cuerpo nuevamente, se irguió, y sus ojos se abrieron.

Y así, Milenna vuelve a caminar entre los vivos.

Continuara…


	37. 37 De todos los dolores del corazón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Jax bajo del auto sin ánimo, sabiendo cual sería la respuesta a porque este se había parado, no era la gasolina, el motor directamente se había quemado ante el esfuerzo continuo.

De todas formas había logrado cumplir su objetivo antes de quedar inutilizado, llevarlos a la ciudad de New York en menos tiempo del que podían permitirse.

La señal de Sonya claramente venia de allí, luego de lo que había pasado unos años antes, los Special Forces no dudaban en colocar transmisores en todos sus miembros.

No había demasiada información de que había pasado, alguien, o algo, se la había llevado de nuevo para la ciudad, si los registros del señalizador eran correctos, seguía con vida, pero aun estaba la incógnita de cómo pasaron la barrera mágica de Nightwolf, la única respuesta es que la ciencia les hubiera jugado en contra, al ser lo único contra lo que no los protegía, lo que restaba los potenciales causantes a una sola opción válida, Kano, muy probablemente a expensas del emperador, sino ya hubieran tenido ejércitos enteros atacándolos.

"No era necesario que vinieras", le dijo a Nightwolf, que salía del vehículo seguido de Kabal, dejándolo vacio, "deberías preocuparte por tu tribu más que por nosotros".

"Aunque no sea de mi sangre, Sonya ya es parte de mi tribu para mi, Jaxson Briggs", dijo el cacique, "además, sin mí no tendrían posibilidades de volver, de todas formas, si tu amigo Sub Zero es tan fuerte como dices, no tendrá problemas en proteger la aldea, y la barrera sigue activa aunque no me encuentre dentro".

"Bueno, tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas, quien sabe que alimañas podrían estar en cualquier esquina".

El grupo no dio muchos pasos por la siniestra acera, cuando notaron tres figuras que acababan de doblar por una esquina.

Jax las reconoció perfectamente, eran tres ninjas, uno amarillo, otro rojo, y otro violeta.

"Qué bueno, aperitivos", dijo este ultimo.

Y las cosas se empezaban a complicar.

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**Mortal Kombat Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 10: "De todos los dolores del corazón, el más grande".**

Los arboles del Bosque Viviente no solían sentir miedo, principalmente por su carencia de cerebro y emociones, pero esta vez si no era miedo lo que pasaba por sus ramas, al menos era muy similar, un simple humano, había destruido en segundos a cerca de un tercio de ellos sin siquiera sudar una gota.

Y el humano no era otro que el campeón del Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang, aunque en ese momento le daba igual quién era, solo sentía furia, y los arboles tuvieron la mala suerte de meterse en su camino, o mejor dicho, de estar en medio de su camino.

Hace mucho que podría haber llegado a la fortaleza de Kanh, pero no quería eso aun, primero quería venganza, quería acabar con Motaro, pero no importaba que tanto destruyera, el maldito Centauro no aparecía, el único ser pensante que seguía estaba detrás suyo en ese momento.

"Sal de ahí, Lao", grito Kang.

Su compañero, Kung Lao, que venía siguiéndolo desde hace mucho tiempo, apareció de detrás de unos arbustos.

"Deja de seguirme".

"Liu, tienes que entenderlo, me preocupa lo que puedas hacer", intento hacerle entender Lao.

"No debes preocuparte, estoy bien".

"Llevas media hora destruyendo todos los arboles que encuentras, eso no entra en mi definición de bien".

"Tu opinión no me afecta", a continuación el guerrero lanzo una bola de fuego destruyendo varios árboles mas, "solo debo preocuparme por mi misión".

"¿Una venganza?, Eso es muy bajo para ser tu misión".

Liu Kang no respondió, sino que se quedo mirando hacia el costado.

"¿Acaso piensas ignorarme?".

"No te metas en esto", le dijo Liu Kang, y empezó a correr a gran velocidad.

Lao lo siguió, pero le costaba mantener la velocidad, nuevamente el terreno se había vuelto pedregoso, pero se estaban acercando a New York.

Y entonces Lao pudo ver que había pasado, Liu había sentido la presencia que había buscado durante todo ese tiempo.

Un enorme grupo de Centauros se encontraban formando un semi círculo, con Motaro en medio de todos ellos.

La escena duro varios segundos sin que nadie hiciera nada, hasta que un Centauro dio un simple paso, y una bola de fuego lanzada de la mano del monje lo hizo explotar en miles de pedazos.

"Que tus soldados se vayan, no tengo interés en tener que destrozarlos a todos", dijo Kang refiriéndose al líder de sus enemigos con desprecio.

"Valientes palabras, ¿Pero por que perdería mi única ventaja aquí?", dijo Motaro sin tomarse demasiado en serio a su rival.

"Créeme, no serian una ventaja, solo te entorpecerían, y para mí no hay diferencia entre ellos y un grupo de Tarkatans".

Motaro se quedo quieto unos segundos, razonando lo que acababa de escuchar, vio a sus soldados, y sintió muchas cosas, pero los que no aparentaban miedo, tampoco aparentaban demasiada lucidez.

"Soldados, váyanse todos de aquí", grito Motaro, nadie dudo un segundo, todos se marcharon, ya sea por temor, o por obediencia, pero el lugar quedo solo con ambos rivales, y Lao, que miraba todo desde lo lejos con sentimientos encontrados acerca de lo que podría pasar.

No paso mucho rato hasta que Liu Kang saliera propulsado con toda su fuerza propinando un gigantesco puñetazo al Centauro que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, destrozando rocas a su paso.

El monje pego un salto para atacarle nuevamente, pero su enemigo se había logrado teletransportar debajo de él y lanzo una de sus esferas de energía, que por estar en el aire, fue un impacto directo.

Lao se preparo para intervenir, pero vio que su compañero seguía en perfectas condiciones, y había vuelto para golpear con toda su furia.

La desventaja en esta pelea para los monjes, podría ser la piel invulnerable a la energía del Centauro, a diferencia de Lao, Kang dependía más de su energía espiritual de manera externa, pero no parecía notarse tanto este problema.

Kung Lao decidió moverse de todas formas, pero el sentir de una presencia conocida le hizo quedarse quieto.

"Esta pelea a mi entender ya está definida", la voz no dejo lugar a dudas, y al darse vuelta, vio el rostro de Shang Tsung.

El hechicero se veía un poco diferente, tenía el pelo largo, los ojos blancos, y una larga cicatriz en el pecho que parecía haberse curado hace bastante tiempo.

Lao se puso en posición de lucha, pero no sintió agresividad de su enemigo.

"Motaro es fuerte, tal vez más que cualquier otro soldado que el Emperador haya tenido alguna vez, pero la diferencia con Kang es…, abismal".

"¿Qué haces aquí?, Hechicero del mal".

"¿No es obvio?, Estoy aquí para matar a Liu Kang".

"¿Y por qué vienes conmigo?, ¿Acaso quieres matarme a mi también?".

"JAJAJA, que inocente eres, ya sé que tienes la tendencia a salir al combate contra personas más fuerte que tu, pero yo no, no importa cuanto haya aumentado mi poder desde la última vez, Kang lo supera por mucho, y no tengo ninguna razón para arriesgarme, solo veré si el Centauro logra dañarlo lo suficiente para que pueda rematarlo, además, tengo un pequeño as en la manga, aunque siendo honesto, no me gustaría usarlo aun".

"Tendrás que pasar por delante de mí".

Tsung no creyó por unos segundos lo que veía, y no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente.

"Lo siento por ti, Lao, pero aunque seguro has entrenado, no deberías creer que eso será suficiente para alcanzarme, tengo tan poco interés en matarte como en saltar ahora a la pelea de tu pequeño amigo".

"Da igual, sé que puedo vencerte".

"MMM, supongo que podrías serme de utilidad, ando necesitando sujetos de experimentos, y me interesa saber porque tu cuerpo no puede largar la energía".

Lao vio a su oponente, estaba confiado, se burlaba de él, pero no caería, no esta vez.

Continuara…


	38. 38 Diferente para siempre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

En un lugar cuya distancia con el Earthrealm es imposible de definir, mas aun dadas las circunstancias actuales, un ser se prepara para ser escuchado por los suyos.

"Durante cientos de años", dijo con una voz que generaba respeto en los que escuchaban, "nuestra especie ha decidido separarse de los designios del reino para no vernos tocados por el sinsentido de la guerra, el sufrimiento del hambre y la desdicha del que muere sin merecerlo", hubo unos segundos de pausa, pero ningún murmullo sonó detrás, "un reino ya cayo por nuestra desidia, pero que no caiga otro", y luego continuo con un gran grito, "compañeros, que el final de Shao Kanh sea por nuestras manos".

Todos vociferaron, levantando 6 poderosos brazos.

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**Mortal Kombat Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 11: "Diferente para siempre".**

Motaro no entendía, seguro algo estaba mal, el, que había vencido a ejércitos enteros, considerado el más fuerte de los que alguna vez formaron parte de las tropas del gran emperador Shao Kanh, que podría haber vencido al mismísimo príncipe de los Shokan, Goro, si la pelea hubiera llegado a realizarse, aplastador de reinos, asesino de masas, y líder sagaz, estaba siendo derrotado por un simple humano.

Se puede decir que Kang no entraba en lo que un humano es normalmente, había demostrado gran nivel, sobre todo al ganar dos Mortal Kombats seguidos, en los cuales Motaro no participo por los acuerdos entre el rey Gorbak, líder de los Shokans, y el emperador.

Pero esto iba mas allá de lo que uno podría imaginarse, la pelea no podía recibir ese nombre, era una masacre, el Centauro no podía siquiera ver los movimientos de su rival, y si no fuera por su piel que repelía la magia y los poderes espirituales, hubiera sido destrozado hacia mucho.

Era como si un niño intentara vencer a un gigante, y de hecho, Motaro sentía el aura de uno enfrente suyo.

Entonces decidió que debía superar sus límites sin importar lo que eso significara, y empezó a correr a gran velocidad, Kang no tuvo problemas para esquivarlo, pero no se esperaba lo que pasaría después.

El Centauro clavo su cola con firmeza en el suelo, frenándose con gran fuerza, y aprovechando el envión, para dar un giro, y dar un golpe con sus cuatro patas directo a su oponente, que salió propulsado hacia atrás.

Motaro logro ponerse de pie nuevamente y levanto su cola lanzando una esfera de energía tras otra de ella, a donde había caído el monje.

Por unos segundos pensó que todo había terminado, el cuerpo le dolía mucho, lograr hacer el giro en el aire corriendo a la velocidad que iba seguro le habría provocado algún daño interno, pero nada demasiado preocupante.

"¿Creías que dejaría que me mates sin vengar la muerte de Jonny?", se escucho detrás de él, y Motaro sintió pánico, e intento teletransportarse, pero algo lo detuvo a la mitad.

El dolor que sintió a continuación fue demasiado, incluso para él, de alguna forma Liu Kang había logrado agarrarlo en pleno proceso, causando que su cuerpo volviera a recomponerse, pero el brazo del monje había quedado dentro del cuerpo del Centauro.

"Maldito", dijo Motaro con esfuerzo mientras la sangre empezó a salir de su boca, "tus capacidades son más grandes de lo que jamás podría imaginar, pero tal vez debes saber que la muerte de tu aliado no fue suerte, Kanh me envió específicamente a matarlo, tal vez para causar esto, al fin y al cabo, nosotros dos solo somos peones suyos al final".

"No intentes generar compasión en mí, no podrás", dijo Kang de forma absolutamente inexpresiva, "veamos que tan invulnerable eres por dentro".

El cuerpo de Motaro empezó a llenarse de un profundo calor, lo que causo que el Centauro lanzara un horrible grito.

Kung Lao salto con furia contra Shang Tsung con una patada, pero para su pesar esta paso a través de su rival, que se había transformado en Noob Saibot, y su cuerpo era como brea, pero al instante volvió a su forma normal.

"Mucho más veloz por lo que puedo ver", dijo egocéntricamente, "pero no lo suficiente".

Al instante Tsung se transformo en Sub-Zero tal y como estaba en el torneo pasado, y lanzo una gran cantidad de hielo, pero Lao logro esquivarla pasando entre las escarchas con gráciles movimientos, y usando su sombrero para romper las más molestas, para finalmente arrojarlo contra su oponente.

Este se volvió Rayden y lanzo un rayo que desvió el sombrero, pero recibió una patada directa a su estomago desde abajo.

Tsung logro arreglárselas para transformarse en Scorpion mientras estaba en el aire y lanzar su Spear, que falló en llegar a su oponente por el rápido movimiento que este hizo.

Para el momento en que había llegado al suelo ya había cambiado para transformarse en Kano y hacer la bola rápida, pero para su pesar descubrió que Lao había desaparecido.

Tsung volvió a su forma normal y giro la cabeza hacia todos lados, pero no veía a su oponente, entonces, este apareció de la nada y le golpeo una patada en la cara, para luego volver a desaparecer.

"Ya veo", dijo Tsung con desgano limpiándose la sangre de la cara, "así que puedes hacer eso con lo rápido que eres, pero no creas que no puedo acabarte de todas formas".

El hechicero levanto las manos, y un montón de bolas de fuego salieron del suelo llenando el lugar, causando que Lao volviera a verse.

Tsung se transformo en Kitana, y lanzo uno de los abanicos.

Lao hizo un giro muy extraño y logro esquivarlo, pero una bola de fuego le rozo la pierna causándole una quemadura que lo dejo en el suelo.

"MMM, me trae recuerdos a algo eso que hiciste recién", dijo Tsung mientras se le acercaba, "pero no importa, un inútil como tu jamás podría hacer algo como eso".

"Un inútil que va a hacerte pedazos ahora", dijo Lao levantándose con esfuerzo.

"Claro", Tsung se transformo en Cage y puso una gran sonrisa, "el mismo que me dejo morir".

"Cállate", para sorpresa de Tsung, Lao logro levantarse y correr hacia su oponente con toda su furia, pero el hechicero decidió transformarse en una copia de su rival.

Gran error, aunque Tsung intento imitar la velocidad de Lao, descubrió por las malas que incluso en esa forma esto le era imposible, y recibió golpe tras golpe, hasta que logro transformarse en Reptile y lanzar una pequeña cantidad de acido que dejo a su oponente desorientado.

"Parece que tendré que usar algo nuevo ahora".

"No creas que caeré en tus trampas, sé que solo puedes lanzar esferas de energía y manejar las almas sin cuerpo, el resto de tus poderes no son más que imitar a otros, y ni siquiera puedes hacerlo correctamente".

"¿No?".

"Liu me lo conto, puedes imitar los poderes y las formas solo de los que has visto luchar en persona, pero tus capacidades físicas básicas no pueden ser aumentadas, solo eres replicas incompletas".

Tsung no dijo nada, solo se transformo en Jax causando un gran temblor, que Lao no pudo prever.

Antes de que el monje pudiera levantarse, noto que unos aros lo habían cubierto, hechos por la transformación en Sonya del hechicero, este luego cambio a Milenna haciendo un giro por el suelo extremadamente rápido para acercarse a su oponente.

Lao logro destruir los aros, pero la mano de Tsung toco su brazo.

Fue solo un instante, y una extraña luz baño la zona de contacto, quemando a Lao, este reacciono con su sombrero, pero Tsung lo freno transformándose en Baraka, y luego uso la jabalina al volverse Jade para mandar a Lao atrás.

Lao se sostuvo la extraña quemadura en su brazo, mientras que la mano de Tsung brillaba al volver a su forma normal.

"Prepárate, serás el primero que caerá con esto".

La energía en el brazo de Tsung se esparció por todo su cuerpo, y se transformo en Lao nuevamente, pero había algo que no era igual.

Con una gran velocidad, Tsung logro llegar hasta Lao, más rápido que nunca, y le dio un fuerte golpe que a duras penas el monje logro cubrirse, pero seguro le quebraría un brazo.

"¿Cómo te has hecho tan rápido?, Casi ni pude verte", dijo Lao con esfuerzo.

"Es un regalo del Emperador, solo un toque, y mi transformación en la otra persona se volverá más completa por un tiempo, lamentablemente tendré que terminar esto rápido, mi cuerpo no soportara tu velocidad por mucho tiempo más".

Lao estaba cansado, y por lo tanto había bajado su rendimiento, el pelear contra el mismo, solo que en mejor estado lo estaba haciendo pedazos.

Solo había una forma de terminar esta pelea.

Lao cruzo sus brazos, le dolían terriblemente, pero no podía dejar espacio para el dolor ahora.

"MMM, así que tienes un as bajo la manga, pero no importa, estas muy dañado ya, será mejor que no corra riesgos", Tsung cambio y se transformo en Motaro, "acabemos con esto".

Lao solo necesitaba que su enemigo se acercara, lo más probable es que moriría al hacer lo que tenía planeado, pero entonces, en medio de ambos, Liu Kang apareció y levanto la mano.

Fue tan solo un instante, y Tsung cayó al suelo volviendo a su forma normal, se lo notaba un poco cansado, tal vez por abusar de la velocidad de Lao anteriormente.

"¿Liu?", llego a decir Lao.

"Quédate atrás", le dijo Liu Kang, "yo terminare esto".

"Espera, no dejes que te to…".

Pero era muy tarde, Tsung volvió a transformarse en Lao, y con la velocidad impresionante de este, logro tocar el brazo de Kang, que al igual que como paso con su compañero, se quemo un poco, y la energía quedo en la mano del hechicero.

"Si, lo que yo quería", se jacto Tsung, "era obvio que vencerías a Motaro, pero seguro habrás quedado cansado, y ahora solo tengo que…", fue un segundo, un segundo nada mas lo que tomo a toda la energía cubrir el cuerpo del hechicero, para que este sintiera como su corazón luchaba por no detenerse.

Y entonces Tsung grito, fue un grito del alma, expresando un sufrimiento inimaginable, la propia esencia de su cuerpo empezó a resquebrajarse, una a una, millones de formas aparecieron, a una velocidad de cambio impresionante.

Hasta que paro, goteando sangre por miles de poros de su cuerpo, y de vez en cuando cambiando de forma de manera incompleta, el hechicero miro a Kang con toda la ira de su ser, "¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?".

"Vete", le dijo el monje, "y espero no verte nunca más".

Shang Tsung sentía furia, pero su cuerpo no estaba para plantear una pelea, así que se marcho con la mayor rapidez que pudo.

"No entiendo", dijo Lao, que luchaba por no desfallecer.

"No siento nada".

"¿Qué?".

"Mate a Motaro, con toda mi rabia, pero no me siento bien, no me siento para nada bien".

"Liu".

"No", Liu Kang se dio vuelta, sus ojos llorosos demostraban que luchaba para guardar su sufrimiento, "no quiero que sigas en esto, debo vencer a Kanh, es lo único que importa".

"Pero…".

"Tus heridas no tan graves como la otra vez, se que podrás recuperarte rápidamente, y que no podrás seguirme".

"No, espera".

Pero era tarde, Liu Kang se fue sin que Lao pudiera seguirlo con la mirada.

Arrastrándose con esfuerzo, el monje vio a donde se había producido la otra pelea, y encontró el cuerpo de Motaro partido a la mitad, y se pregunto, si tal vez su amigo aun podría salvar su espíritu.

"Miren, esto es muy simple", dijo Jax, "el rojo me lo quedo yo, tengo cuentas pendientes con él, los demás hagan como quieran".

"¿Cuál es más fuerte?", pregunto Kabal con dureza.

"Me parece que tendríamos que intentar irnos de aquí, algo me da mala espina", dijo Nightwolf.

"No te preocupes, no he visto pelear bien a los otros, aunque tengo entendido que el amarillo es fuerte, pero una vez vi al violeta sin la máscara, esos ojos terribles podría reconocerlos en cualquier lugar, realmente dan miedo".

"Sera para mi entonces", dijo Kabal.

"¿Qué están haciendo?", pregunto Rain del otro lado de la calle.

"ELIGEN CON QUIEN PELEAR-AR", dijo Ermac sin emociones.

"Que idiotas, pero ya que salió el tema, ¿Quién ira de nosotros?, Se que Ermac es la mejor opción, pero no he hecho nada desde que comenzamos la invasión, y realmente me estoy aburriendo".

"Iremos todos", dijo secamente Scorpion.

"OK, espero que no hayas dicho eso de verdad", Rain espero unos segundos, pero Scorpion no dijo nada, "es obvio que ninguno de ellos puede siquiera tocarnos, será muy aburrido".

"Kanh me puso a cargo a mí, y no cometeré errores".

"Me contaron que tuviste un encuentro extraño allá en Asia, pero esa no es razón para…".

"Hey, tu, Ermac", grito Jax, el ninja rojo lo miro sin emoción, "comete esto".

Jax dio un gran salto quedando a una escasa distancia del Ninja, lanzando un golpe directo al rostro con toda la potencia de sus brazos mecánicos, haciendo un estridente sonido.

Hubo varios segundos en los que no hubo ninguna reacción, salvo la extraña risa de Rain, que sonaba por lo bajo.

Jax tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero todo cambio cuando vio que los ojos de Ermac giraban hacia él.

"MI TURNO-O".

Ermac levanto su brazo, y agarro con la mano el que Jax tenía levantado.

Con un suave movimiento, sus dedos penetraron en el metal como si fuera manteca derretida, y sin siquiera inmutarse, revoleo a su oponente arrojándolo a muchos metros de distancia, contra un edificio, llenando todo de polvo.

"Maldición, sabía que esto iba mal, nos vamos", grito Nightwolf.

"Pero Jax", intento decir Kabal.

"No tiene sentido ahora, esto nos…".

Al intentar darse vuelta, un rayo caído del cielo los detuvo.

Con temor miraron a Scorpion y Rain, este último tenía el brazo levantado.

"¿A dónde creen que van?", dijo.

Continuara…


	39. 39 ¿Desventaja numérica?

**Sigue la pelea rara esta de acá, disfrute mucho haciéndola, y fue un momento que espere con ansias desde que empecé este fic.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

El dolor de Kabal causaba que sus ojos se cerraran, pero su vida no podía terminar de esa forma, no así, aun tenía muchas cosas por hacer, siendo vengarse de Kano solo una de ellas.

Con un terrible esfuerzo estiro su arma, de nombre Hooksword, para llegar hasta su oponente, Rain, pero este la esquivo sin problemas.

"Wo", dijo de manera divertida tras moverse al costado de Kabal, "podrías haberme hecho daño".

En un instante Kabal recibió una serie de golpes de su enemigo en el pecho, seguidos por una patada giratoria por detrás.

Ese golpe no lo envió muy lejos, en vez de eso, causo que realizara una curva en el aire, como si fuera un simple Boomerang, yendo hacia la espalda de quien lo había lanzado luego de partir un poste de luz en el camino, como si fuera de cartón.

"¿Ya vuelves?", Rain se dio vuelta y le dio unos golpes en el pecho que lo dejaron en el aire, para continuar con otra patada giratoria, lo que repitió el proceso.

Antes de llegar de nuevo ante Rain, Kabal lanzo una esfera de energía hacia el suelo detrás de él, lo que le permitió aprovechar la fuerza centrifuga para intentar rebanar al Ninja con sus armas en alto.

Este logro saltar hacia el costado, pero un pequeño tajo quedo en su brazo derecho cuando el arma le toco.

"Veo que estas peleando en serio", dijo, y lanzo unos Kunais, Kabal los bloqueo con sus Hookswords, pero al instante el Ninja Violeta lanzo otros que rebotaron con los anteriores en el aire, haciéndolos caer hasta dar en las manos del ex asesino, que soltó sus armas mientras la sangre brotaba sin parar, "pero no sabes con quien te estás metiendo".

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:

Mortal Kombat Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 12: "¿Desventaja numérica?".

Scorpion y Nightwolf se miraban desde que este combate había comenzado, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a realizar un movimiento antes que el otro.

"Supongo que la pregunta aquí seria…", comenzó Scorpion con mucho respeto, "¿Te has quedado quieto para estudiarme de lejos o solo porque quieres hacer tiempo?".

"Puede que un poco de los dos", respondió Nightwolf como si fuera algo de todos los días, "aunque tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo".

"Famosas últimas palabras", dijo Scorpion al instante que sacaba la Spear de su brazo derecho hacia Nightwolf, que la esquivo sin problemas, pero no fue más que un segundo para que del Ninja amarillo desapareciera.

Cuando el cacique quiso darse cuenta, la teletransportacion había terminado, y un potente puñetazo dio contra su cara tirándolo al suelo.

No perdió tiempo para lanzar una flecha invocada con los grandes espíritus desde allí, pero el espectro logro agarrarla con su mano, y la quebró.

"Que extraño", pensó este, "quema".

Pero la mente de Nightwolf pasaba por temas más preocupantes, "este ser no está vivo, las formas espirituales no pueden ser rotas de esa forma por cualquiera, parece que realmente estoy en problemas salvo que use eso, pero no quiero correr el riesgo aun".

Mientras, a varias cuadras de distancia, Jax respiraba con dificultad pese a sus intentos para mantenerse estable.

Ermac no había llegado a dañar su brazo demasiado al apretarlo, pero al ser arrojado tan lejos, tal vez se hubiera quebrado algún hueso, porque le costaba caminar.

Desde atrás de un pedazo de concreto miraba a Ermac, que caminaba por en medio del lugar sin expresar cualquier clase de idea, ni siquiera el simple hecho de estar perdido o similar.

Finalmente el soldado se dio cuenta que si quería sobrevivir tendría que salir, así que se dio vuelta, pero frente suyo encontró a Ermac, pese a que tan solo un segundo antes estaba detrás.

Aunque el margen de tiempo fue de solo unos instantes, de alguna forma Jax encontró la manera para saltar antes de que su enemigo diera un golpe al lugar donde estaba antes, la onda expansiva levanto nubaredas de polvo y tierra gigantescas, que le permitieron escapar por un callejón, no le gustaba la idea, pero era lo máximo que podía hacer.

Ermac levanto el rostro luego de observar el cráter que había dejado bajo sus pies, miro hacia el cielo unos segundos como si hubiera algo importante en él, para después levantar su mano a la altura de su cintura.

Pequeñas partículas de todas partes se juntaron allí, hasta formar una muy pequeña esfera con pinchos de color rojo oscuro, si esto era lo que el Ninja buscaba, sus ojos no lo expresaban, ya que seguían en su expresión de no sentir nada.

Con un leve movimiento de muñeca de su dueño, la esfera salió propulsada a una gigantesca velocidad haciendo agujeros perfectos en una cabina telefónica y dos autos estacionados en la calle, atravesando la ventana del edificio delante de Jax, en ese punto, Ermac junto las manos, lo que causo que la esfera dentro de la construcción se detuviera.

Fueron varios segundos en los cuales las gotas de sudor cayeron de la frente de Jax sin que este supiera que estaba pasando.

Entonces Ermac abrió las manos, y la bola exploto.

El edificio no se desplomo, pensar eso sería un error, lo que hizo fue expandirse, abrirse como si fuera una lata con un petardo adentro, dejando fragmentos a kilómetros de distancia.

Un gigantesco pedazo de concreto recorrió un largo camino hasta estrellarse cerca de Rain y Kabal.

"Maldición", grito Rain con mucha fuerza, "Ermac, no pelees tan fuerte que podrías destruir el maldito planeta y nosotros seguimos en él".

Ermac respondió a lo lejos asintiendo, aunque Rain ni siquiera podría escucharlo a esa distancia.

Kabal aprovecho el momento de desorientación para lanzar una bola de energía hacia su rival.

Rain no lo miro, solo levanto la mano, y un rayo cayó del cielo destrozando la esfera.

Kabal soltó un insulto, e intento salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero Rain dirigió su mirada hacia él, sonriendo debajo de su máscara, y lanzo una esfera de energía que chispeaba a medida que aceleraba.

Cuando esta colisiono contra la espalda de Kabal, no hizo una explosión, si no que se separo en miles de pequeñas partecitas con cargas eléctricas que lo dejaron en el aire unos segundos, mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba.

Una vez que toco el suelo, intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo le dolía tanto que tan solo se podía arrastrar.

"Esto es una pérdida de tiempo" dijo Rain sin ganas, y empezó a ver hacia la pelea de Scorpion y Nightwolf, "quédate aquí un rato, ya vuelvo".

Scorpion y Nightwolf se encontraban en un continuo choque de golpes, pero para el cacique esto era algo más allá de su nivel normal, ya que había pedido a los grandes espíritus que cargaran su cuerpo con una cantidad enorme de energía, aun a costa de llegar a matarlo.

No paso mucho hasta que perdiera ese estado de poder, quedando a merced de un lanzamiento de la Spear de Scorpion.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Nightwolf transformo su propio cuerpo en su forma espiritual, permitiendo que la Spear pasara a través suyo sin dañarlo, pero las cosas no pueden abandonar su naturaleza mucho tiempo, así que cargo su hacha con energía, y corto la soga del arma oponente, antes de que su cuerpo se volviera físico otra vez.

Para Scorpion eso fue un shock gigantesco, toda la Spear de su brazo izquierdo se deshizo por el corte, causándole un gran dolor, y cuando intento volver a utilizarla, descubrió que la había perdido, y eso no le gustaba para nada, se suponía que su cuerpo podía regenerarse, y sufrir un daño permanente le hacía sentirse vivo, y débil.

Aunque eso era un gran logro, Nightwolf a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, lentamente se dio cuenta que algo dentro suyo estaba clamando por salir para salvarlo, su Animality, un poder enorme, pero con el riesgo de perder la humanidad en el proceso, ¿Pero qué otra salida habría?, Kabal y Jax probablemente morirían de todas formas, así que no importaba quien fuera el asesino, y se preparo para sacar a luz su ser interior.

Un rayo que cayó al lado suyo lo tiro al suelo, desconcentrándolo unos segundos.

"¿Qué?", dijo Scorpion sorprendido, mientras intentaba suprimir el dolor de su brazo izquierdo.

"Pensé que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda", dijo Rain colocándose a su lado.

"Tú tienes un rival".

"Ya está casi muerto, el tuyo se ve mucho más divertido".

"Es mi pelea, si quieres ayudar, ve con Ermac".

"PFFF, la única manera de que Ermac pierda es que un Elder God al que le cae mal el color rojo venga aquí a romperle la cara", dijo en respuesta Rain sin mucha seriedad.

"De todas formas no te entrometas, yo terminare esto".

"Que molestia", Rain se marcho sin demasiadas ganas para dirigirse de nuevo a la cuadra donde dejo a Kabal en el suelo.

Scorpion, por otro lado, decidió que no tenía sentido arriesgar su integridad espectral, y se quito la máscara, dejando a la luz del cielo rojo, su cráneo, y las grandes llamas que de él manaban.

Su rival se levanto, sin embargo, su rostro tenía un aspecto puntiagudo, sus dientes y uñas habían crecido, y su posición se encontraba encorvada, además sus ojos brillaban con una luz amarilla, mientras el pelo de su cuerpo iba en aumento.

Su primer ataque fue rápido, veloz, solo un simple zarpazo, que Scorpion pudo esquivar con mucha dificultad, aunque la onda expansiva marco su pecho como si un lobo lo hubiera rasgado.

El espectro lanzo una llamarada de su boca, pero no pareció afectar demasiado a Nightwolf, que continuo su ataque.

Jax tosió entre los escombros, todo su cuerpo ardía con un dolor muy intenso.

No tardo mucho en levantar los ojos, viendo los restos del que había sido un edificio gigantesco, y como Ermac se acercaba flotando hacia él, poniendo sus pies en el suelo a unos pocos centímetros del soldado.

Se veía imponente, aunque nadie podría saber porque, solo era un Ninja vestido de rojo, sin nada en especial que lo hiciera diferente a tantos otros, pero tal vez sus ojos, que no expresaban nada más que el gigantesco abismo sin fin de su inexorable mente, fuera lo que más dañaba el corazón ajeno.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir peleando?, Nada podría funcionar, pero algo en la mente de Jax seguía vigente, una promesa de hace muchos años.

Una promesa de dos hermanos, el mayor un importante policía, que había cuidado del otro desde la muerte de sus padres, esforzándose al máximo para que el pequeño pudiera cumplir su sueño de volverse medico.

"_Ya es muy tarde, conviene que vayas a dormir", _le dijo el hermano mayor al pequeño, que tan solo tenía diez años en ese entonces, _"tienes que esforzarte en la escuela"._

"_Tu también deberías dormir"_, le respondió el pequeño.

"_Yo soy mayor, es diferente"_.

"_Si tu lo dices"_.

El hermano mayor sonrió y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del otro, que se molesto.

"_Vamos, no puedes parar ahora, tienes mucho por delante y tienes que esforzarte para llegar lejos"_.

"_Tu también, hermano"_.

Por unos segundos el mayor quedo descolocado, casi nunca había pensado en su propio bienestar, pero la sonrisa no tardo en volver a su cálido rostro, _"tienes razón…, te prometo que nunca, pero nunca, me voy a rendir"_.

"Nunca me voy a rendir", palpito en la mente de Jax, y con un esfuerzo que no pensaba poder realizar, se levanto para juntar toda su fuerza en un poderoso golpe con su brazo derecho.

Y este se separo de su cuerpo, Ermac lo arranco con un súbito movimiento, dejando detrás un gran reguero de aceite.

Las terminales nerviosas de Jax se volvieron locas, aunque realmente las prótesis no eran coberturas, ya que sus brazos reales no se encontraban debajo, el dolor claramente podría ser comparado.

Mientras Ermac terminaba de mirar el pedazo de metal que tenia agarrado, y lo arrojaba al suelo, Jax se aferraba a la vida, mientras el recuerdo de un pequeño niño golpeado retumbaba en su cabeza lastimándola más que cualquier golpe.

Continuara…


	40. 40 Camaleones

**Capitulo raro si los hay, es bien loco.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Liu Kang caminaba por la ciudad, y entonces vio un edificio, le trajo recuerdos, el se encontraba viviendo allí hasta hace poco.

Reptile también circuncidaba las calles en ese momento, se sentía débil, se odiaba, pero mas allá de cualquier sentimiento, el temor a su amo lo consumía todo, sus días ya estaban contados, ya que sus numerosos fracasos lo iban acercando a la muerte lenta y dolorosa.

El monje se permitió sentir nuevamente, para palpar la pared del edificio, y recordaba.

"_Si", decía Cage, hablando por teléfono, "ya he realizado la mudanza a este edificio en New York, sabes que no me gusta esta ciudad, así que espero que la filmación sea rápida…, si, está conmigo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?..., No, no soy gay… ¿Qué me importa lo que diga la prensa de mi?, La gente no se cree esas cosas, ya va, tengo que cortar, sí, estoy muy seguro de que no soy gay"._

_Jonny había colgado el teléfono muy furioso, así que Kang le pregunto que le pasaba._

"_Nada, temas de trabajo, hey, no te comas todas las palomitas que la película ni siquiera empezó"._

"_Sabes que no disfruto de esta comida que tu preparas"._

"_Tendrías que aprender a vivir", siguió su compañero al tirarse en el sillón comiéndolas._

Kang sonrió entonces, y vuelve a hacerlo ahora, pero una presencia le hace dejar de lado eso, y reaccionar.

Reptile también lo noto, y se dio vuelta.

Se miraron fijamente.

"¿Quién eres?", preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque ambos se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia uno del otro.

Pero veían rostros similares.

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:  
MORTAL KOMBAT Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 13: "Camaleones".**

Sería conveniente seleccionar a alguno de los dos, y decir que se encontraba viendo, pero en si no eran seres muy diferentes los objetivos de sus ojos, ambos eran transparentes, ambos vestían ropa de ninjas, la única diferencia importante, es que Liu Kang veía a un hombre, y Reptile a una mujer.

Reptile fue el primero en recibir respuesta, y una bastante animada:

"Sé que esto será una sorpresa para ti", le dijo la mujer, "has estado tanto tiempo solo, pero no te preocupes, yo soy como tú".

"¿De qué hablazzz?", pregunto Reptile, se sentía muy raro, como si tuviera placer solo con ver a la chica.

"Soy un lagarto humanoide como tú".

Entonces todo cayó como un martillo, Reptile quería creer que lo que le estaban diciendo era verdad, pero había algo mas, que le marco que no debía hacerlo.

"Mi amo me hablo de que tal vez hubiera mazz como yo".

"No debes confiar en él, créeme".

La chica no pudo completar sus palabras antes de que una gran cantidad de acido, cayera al lado suyo.

"Y me dijo que hazer cuando vea a uno".

Liu Kang no tenía ninguna respuesta de su misterioso acompañante, y eso le hacía perder la paciencia.

"Te he hecho una pregunta, y me gustaría que la contestes".

"MMM, pensé que tenias sentimientos, eso parecías expresar hace solo unos segundos", la voz sonaba impasible, y se sentía múltiple, como si uno mismo estuviera hablando junto con muchos más.

"¿Sirves al Emperador?".

"Tal vez".

Kang no espero más palabras, y salto al ataque con gran rapidez, pero su oponente lo esquivo.

No hizo nada más, ninguna técnica, ninguna cosa rara, solo lo esquivo, simple y llanamente, como si la velocidad del monje fuera la de un caracol.

El misterioso personaje cayo detrás de él, ni siquiera se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

"Mi nombre es Chameleon", continuo, y entonces si se dio vuelta, "y tú no puedes ganar si no sientes".

"En serio, por favor, no quiero pelear", insistió la chica que se encontraba con Reptile, que intentaba huir de los ataques de este.

"El amo me hablo de cómo uztedez mataron a nueztra ezpezie".

"¿De qué hablas?", la chica se dio cuenta de que tendría que responder agresivamente si todo seguía así, aunque tal vez podría mantenerlo hablando.

"No lo nieguez, aunque todozzz creen que ze debió a un dezaztre natural, el amo me rebelo que fue un grupo que azezino a loz demaz por mero plazer".

"No te das cuenta que eso no tiene sentido, el te engaño, los lagartos humanoides nunca hubiéramos traicionado a otro de los nuestros, solo piénsalo, por el simple hecho de estar tan lejos de mi todos estos años, has perdido parte de tu lado humano".

"Tonta, no caeré en tus trucos".

Si, ni el propio Reptile se daba cuenta de que el cambio ya se había producido dentro de él, la piel de todo su cuerpo lentamente iba perdiendo las escamas sin que el mismo lo sintiera, pero realmente, ¿Eso habría hecho una diferencia para lo que sentía?

Y así, Reptile ataco a la mujer lagarto, que esta vez se defendió utilizando sus manos, los intentos del Ninja siguieron, pero no parecían dar resultados gracias a la rapidez de la mujer, que rodo por el suelo como una bola gigante, tirando a su rival al suelo.

En ese momento se quito la máscara, mostrando un rostro parecido al de Reptile, solo que más humano, y femenino, y se arrojo sobre el deteniendo sus brazos.

"¿Es que no me ves?", grito con toda su furia, "¿No te das cuenta de que yo digo la verdad?, Si quisiera podría matarte, pero no lo voy a hacer".

"Porque eres una tonta", dijo Reptile, y al instante su lengua salió con furia de su boca, lo que hubiera sido una herida terrible para la chica, si no hubiera corrido la cara, aunque su sien quedo lastimada y soltó a su agresor.

Reptile se levanto, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, algo lo ataco.

Ese algo era fuerte, mucho más que Reptile, también más veloz, y más resistente, y no tardo mucho en bloquear todos los ataques del lagarto y dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

Cuando Reptile llego a abrir los ojos, lo vio, era similar a un cocodrilo, aunque caminaba en dos patas, y su rostro aunque estaba cubierto de escamas, parecía el de un humano, dos potentes ojos amarillos lo vieron con odio, mientras levantaba su brazo para continuar su ataque, Reptile cayó en la inconsciencia.

Pero algo detuvo el brazo de su enemigo, la chica, que aun seguía sangrando por la sien.

"Por favor, Tiamat" parecía suplicar, "detente".

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?", respondió Tiamat sin expresar el mas mínimo sentimiento, "el no hubiera dudado en matarte, no merece compasión".

"Pero es lo único que podría salvar a nuestra especie, en serio, Tiamat, sabes que nunca te he pedido nada, por esta vez, hazme caso".

Tiamat bajo el brazo, aunque no se veía feliz, "está bien, ¿Nos lo llevaremos?".

"No, el tendrá para pensar cuando despierte, y tal vez tome la decisión correcta".

"Lo dudo, si tan solo pudiera ser yo lo que necesitas, Khameleon".

La chica lo abrazo en ese momento.

"No te preocupes, me has ayudado más de lo que deberías, aunque no puedas reproducirte por ser de la rama guardián, siempre me acompañaste, y sé que lo seguirás haciendo, y mi amor será para ti".

Tiamat respondió al abrazo, "si, mi reina", y ambos desaparecieron, dejando al otro inconsciente en el suelo, mientras su cuerpo volvía a como era antes, y sus sueños no le traían paz.

"¿A qué te refieres?", grito Liu Kang.

"Tú solo sientes ira, o mejor dicho, crees que sientes ira, pero la ira nunca es la clave, no te das cuenta que realmente tienes que entender al otro, comprender que generalmente todos somos lo mismo, parte de uno, y que si seguimos rumbos diferentes no es más que por las causas de nuestra vida, pero solo queremos lo mismo".

"No puedes defender lo que tu amo hace", grito Liu Kang, y lanzo una bola de fuego, que sin embargo Chameleon pudo esquivar, cuando el monje quiso hacer un golpe, se encontró con este en frente suyo que le frenaba la mano.

"Si yo sigo a mi amo es por mi propia decisión, no la de él, considero que sus objetivos son los correctos, aquel que va a la batalla sabiendo que no podrá sobrevivir para proteger lo que cree, aquel es el más grande guerrero que jamás exista".

Liu Kang pego un puñetazo con su otro brazo, pero también fue frenado por la otra mano de su rival.

"¿Entonces dices que él si logro llegar a eso que tú dices?".

"No, pero es uno de los que más cerca ha llegado".

Liu Kang lanzo con mucha furia una ráfaga de energía gigantesca con todo su cuerpo, lo que mando lejos a Chameleon, que quedo desorientado y recibió una potente patada en el rostro, estrellándose en el suelo.

De allí lanzo una Spear de su mano, Liu Kang la esquivo y empezó a correr hacia él.

El Ninja lanzo hielo, pero fue roto en el aire de un golpe, tiro acido, pero nunca impacto en su destino, y juntando energía, genero una barrera telekinetica, pero esta fue rota, y un golpe impacto su estomago haciendo que se arrodillara.

Liu Kang miro a su oponente con odio, se sintió extraño, había atacado con tanta furia a Motaro, pero ahora, se daba cuenta, de que tal vez, si se había equivocado.

Chameleon aprovecho el momento, y se quito la máscara, su rostro era como el de un reptil, extremadamente parecido al de Reptile, y la sorpresa fue tanta para el monje en ese instante, que retrocedió el tiempo suficiente para que su rival saltara arriba de un edificio.

"Piénsalo", le dijo a Kang, "tal vez la fortaleza natural de los seres vivos sea lo único que pueda sobreponerse al destino, los sentimientos, que causan que un soldado abandone a su líder, un guerrero se sacrifique por sus compañeros, e incluso una madre asesine a sus hijos por lo que cree correcto, siempre pueden ser el punto final, y la propia fuerza física, aquella que tantas batallas ha ganado en el pasado, solo una pequeña molestia cuando el más fuerte de todos ya haya caído".

En ese momento el Ninja se marcho, dejando a Liu Kang solo consigo mismo.

Jax observo a Ermac mientras el dolor cada vez lo hacía sentirse más y más débil, ¿Por qué razón no lo atacaba aun?

Entonces, frente a sus ojos, el Ninja desapareció en una pequeña explosión.

Unos instantes antes, Scorpion se encontraba peleando contra Nightwolf, pero pese a todos sus intentos, nada de lo que hiciera parecía detener al siniestro cacique en su nueva forma, hasta que un rápido movimiento de su Spear, logro hacerlo sangrar y dejarlo en el suelo.

"Mira, en serio creo que necesitas ayuda", le dijo Rain, pero Scorpion no le estaba haciendo caso.

"Sub Zero", dijo como en un estado de ensoñación, "debo irme, está en problemas".

Scorpion desapareció en una explosión al instante, y casi al mismo tiempo, Ermac apareció allí, y vio para todos lados.

"Supongo que no te habrás vuelto rojo por un error de color, así que debes ser Ermac", dijo Rain, "encárgate de ese indio, parece que es poderoso".

"LO SIENTO, RAIN, PERO EL EMPERADOR ME DEJO BIEN EN CLARO QUE SOLO DEBIA OBEDECER A SCORPION-ON".

"¿Entonces?".

"ADIOS-OS".

Ermac desapareció sin darle a Rain tiempo de pensar, dejándolo solo, con Kabal aun vivo pero bastante dañado al lado suyo.

"OK, tendré que encargarme yo solo, supongo que no habrá problema".

Entonces Rain dirigió su mirada a Nightwolf, pero en lugar del cacique solo vio a un extraño lobo de gran tamaño y piel brillante, gruñendo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

"Esto no se ve bien".

Una figura caminaba lentamente hasta apoyarse en los restos de una casa, y puso una sonrisa cuando vio que al lado suyo aparecía Chameleon.

"Supongo que te encontraste con Kang", dijo la figura.

"Si", respondió el otro sin emoción, "ya me ha superado".

"Tú y tus cosas sin sentido, sabes que esto no era parte del plan".

"Lo sé".

"Sé que lo sabes, no es necesario que me lo avises, ya cumplí mi parte, Alakran ya está encaminado para terminar el trabajo, y ya sé que también lo sabes".

Chameleon siguió mirando a la nada.

"A veces me pregunto si en el fondo de tu cabeza sabes cómo terminara todo", dijo su compañero.

"Si ninguna otra historia tiene un verdadero final, ¿Por qué esta lo tendría?".

Continuara…


	41. 41 Todo se conecta siempre

**Volvemos a la trama del grupete de antes, ahora solo me queda terminar este fic, así que a ponerle pata.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

El lobo se veía muy herido, pero de todas formas, intento levantarse nuevamente, solo para recibir otro rayo sobre su cuerpo, este, al igual que todos los que había recibido antes, solo parecía colaborar para chamuscar un poco más su piel, ya que seguía levantándose.

"Te odio" dijo Rain viéndolo gruñir tras levantarse, gran parte del traje del ninja estaba rasgado, sobre todo a la altura de los brazos, que sangraban en grandes cantidades, sumado a una gran serie de tajos en su pecho, "¿Por qué no te mueres de una maldita vez?".

En ese momento, Rain se canso de todo y empezó a arrojar más y más rayos, uno detrás de otro, sin detenerse siquiera a pensar que estaba haciendo.

Fue finalmente, que el lobo no se levanto más, y lentamente su cuerpo volvió a ser el del cacique que estaba antes.

"Al fin", dijo Rain, que casi ni podía moverse por el esfuerzo, "he peleado con muchos huargos antes, pero ninguno tan fuerte como este", entonces noto que Kabal y Jax se acercaban al lugar donde estaba él, pero a duras penas podían hacer algo similar a arrastrarse, "parece que todo les termino aquí", entonces, una rápida bala paso rozando a Rain, haciéndole una herida en la sien.

Cuando se dio vuelta, Rain vio a un joven hombre, Stryker, apuntándole con un arma.

Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:  
Mortal Kombat, Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 14: "Todo se conecta siempre".

Milenna veía sus manos, se sentía tan extraño poder sentirlas de nuevo, pero no como un ser incorpóreo, sino como algo físico y palpable.

En cuanto a lo que le rodeaba, aunque hubiera preferido estar rodeada de cuerpos muertos desgarrados por ella, la habitación era lo suficientemente cómoda para sentirse bien, con una acogedora cama.

Pero había algo que la incomodaba mucho, y era el hecho de ser observada.

"Sal de ahí", dijo, y aunque no hubo respuesta por unos segundos, mantuvo la vista fija en un punto, hasta que una sombra negra empezó a salir de donde ella miraba, "¿Qué haces aquí?, Noob Saibot, sé que mi supuesto padre no te dejaría entrar a mis aposentos".

"Es correcto", dijo la sombra, que iba tomando la forma de un ninja de color negro, "deberías saber, o al menos suponer, mis razones para estar aquí".

"¿Es que acaso no demostré lealtad suficiente?, ¿Tanto desconfían de mi?".

"Posees en grandes cantidades algo que a la mayoría de nuestros compañeros les es negado, y que podría llevarte a actuar por separado de nosotros".

"¿Crees que volví a la vida solo por mi venganza?, Sabes que hay una razón detrás de estar aquí".

"Si, una razón propuesta por ti, debo avisarte que al menos avanza bien, Kano me ha conseguido buena información", hubo unos segundos sin más palabras de ambos, "debo irme, el ejercito Shokan necesita mi liderazgo, parece que ha habido un gran ataque en las zonas circundantes a la fortaleza, probablemente será lo que termine esto", Noob Saibot empezó a desvanecerse a través del muro, pero Milenna hablo antes de que se fuera.

"¿Por qué tú no tienes a nadie vigilándote?, Perfectamente podrías dejar de lado todo por tus deseos de venganza".

"Hay una gran diferencia", dijo para terminar Noob, "tu nos llamaste, en cambio, yo fui seleccionado", y desapareció dejando a Milenna sola con sus pensamientos.

"Quédate quieto o disparo", grito Stryker, pero Rain no parecía hacerle caso, y aun con sus heridas, se movió para lanzar un rayo, pero el policía logro esquivarlo a duras penas, solo para encontrarse al ninja frente a frente con él, en ese momento, la máscara cayó al suelo, y esos siniestros ojos se fijaron en su persona.

"No lo tomes a mal, pero estuve a punto de morir por segunda vez en mi vida este día, y no estoy de humor".

"Pues que lastima que ese punto se complete hoy", se escucho una voz femenina detrás de Rain, mientras este sintió algo metálico haciendo presión en su espalda.

"Que curioso encontrarte aquí", Rain iba a darse vuelta, pero fue detenido.

"No te muevas o te mato".

"Vamos, Jade, sé que eso te causara problemas", efectivamente, Jade, era la que usando su jabalina, se preparaba para reaccionar ante lo que hiciera Rain, "curioso, no siento que estés con Reptile, supongo que la otra respiración que siento es de Kitana, ¿Eso significa que saben la verdad?".

"No te pases de listo conmigo", dijo Jade.

"Espera", la interrumpió la voz de Kitana, "¿A qué te refieres?".

"¿No es obvio?, El hecho de que son Edenianas, sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz, al fin y al cabo, yo también soy uno".

"Eso no tiene sentido", grito Jade, que se preparo para dar un golpe mortal.

"Jade, déjame que vea si dice la verdad".

"No, Kitana, seguro hay una trampa, nadie tan sanguinario podría ser Edeniano".

"Mi hermana también lo era, debido a la ira de nuestro falso padre, que cubrió la naturaleza de su sangre, además, el no podrá detener mi poder".

Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales Kitana se concentro, pero entonces, vio algo extraño, el rostro de un hombre, tan solemne, tan superior, y el solo tendió la mano hacia ella.

"_Ama_".

Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad, y Kitana se desmayo, lo que hizo que Jade olvidara lo que hacía y bajara a verla rápidamente, Stryker levanto el arma apuntando a Rain.

"Bájala, chico, no será necesario", dijo este.

"Maldito", grito Jade, "sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti".

"Espera", dijo Kitana abriendo los ojos, "el tiene razón, es Edeniano, solo que, no sé porque lo sé, su aura es tan distinta a la tuya o a la mía, tanto, que no pude controlar mi propio poder, pero solo puede ser la de un Edeniano".

"Bueno, eso nos deja en paz, ¿No?", dijo Rain, pero Jade levanto la jabalina hacia él nuevamente.

"Claro que no, Edeniano o no, sigues siendo un sirviente del emperador".

"Oh, vamos, en este estado no soy ninguna amenaza para ustedes, además, tengo cierta información que podría serles útil".

Jade iba a volver a decir que no le importaba, pero Kitana le indico que esperara.

"Confiare en ti por el momento", y luego se dirigió a Jade, "si lo mantenemos cerca nuestro no será una amenaza, además, si es Edeniano, debe ser mayor que nosotras, y por lo tanto, sabrá mas acerca de lo que está pasando y de los eventos del pasado".

"Por fin alguien inteligente por aquí", dijo Rain, lo que hizo enojar más a Jade, pero acepto el trato, y empezaron la marcha.

"Esperen", grito Stryker, "no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, pero hay tres heridos aquí".

"Sobrevivirán, chico, seas quien seas, lo sé, yo fui uno de los que los dejo así", le dijo Rain.

Kitana dirigió su mirada hacia Stryker, sintió algo extraño, sin embargo, antes de que decidiera usar su poder con él, lo que hubiera despejado muchas dudas sobre la extraña marca que el policía tenía en su piel, noto que uno de los que estaba detrás se levantaba con esfuerzo, era Jax.

"Conozco a ese hombre", Kitana corrió hacia él y le ayudo a sentarse, para luego dirigirse seriamente, "eras uno de los compañeros de Liu Kang durante el último Mortal Kombat, dime, ¿El está cerca de aquí?".

Jax aun no podía entender bien que pasaba, y tan solo mascullo unas pocas palabras, "no…, no sé donde esta".

Kitana se levanto con tristeza, esperaba que el monje pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerse al Emperador, al fin y al cabo, ella había sentido las energías que habían sido lanzadas durante la final del último torneo, incluso estando a tantos kilómetros de distancia del lugar del combate.

Kitana, Rain y Jade empezaron rápidamente su travesía, pero la antigua princesa dirigió unas últimas palabras al policía, "eres un valeroso guerrero, por favor, cuida de estos tres hombres hasta que puedan recuperarse para la batalla que vendrá", dejando a Stryker sin palabras.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Nightwolf se levantara luego de eso, sorprendentemente, parecía no estar herido, a diferencia de Kabal y Jax, que aunque habían recobrado el conocimiento, aun les costaba entender su situación.

El cacique vio a varios lados, mientras su olfato le permitió darse cuenta de que no había enemigos, Stryker intento dirigirle unas palabras sin saber que decir, pero al instante un recuerdo llegó a la mente del líder indio, uno de sus últimos recuerdos antes de su transformación.

"Scorpion dijo que Sub Zero estaba en problemas, mi pueblo", dijo sin ocultar su miedo, y rápidamente, y con una velocidad que parecía imposible para alguien que hubiera peleado tanto recientemente, se marcho.

Stryker quiso detenerlo, pero ni siquiera pudo gritar, porque ya se había ido demasiado lejos.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?", dijo Kabal, que se sacudía la cabeza.

"Déjame ayudarte", dijo Stryker, pero entonces vio la máscara que cubría su rostro, y tuvo un recuerdo para nada grato, "maldito", y levanto su arma, "no sé como sobreviviste, pero créeme que de esta no escaparas".

"Hey, ¿Qué haces?".

Stryker se preparo para jalar el gatillo, pero cayó al suelo por un temblor, que fue causado por Jax usando el brazo que le quedaba.

"Estas teniendo una confusión, amigo", dijo este, "Kabal, ¿Cómo te encuentras?".

"He estado peor, solo que no recuerdo cuando".

"¿Kabal?, Espera un segundo", dijo Stryker, pero Jax aprovecho para hablar rápidamente.

"Mira, si has logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que las necesidades obligan a uno a tener aliados inesperados".

Stryker recordó a Alakran, y también el triste final que tuvo, "si, lo sé".

"Si sabes quién es Kabal, y además esa mascara te suena de alguna parte, significa que sabes algo en especial".

Stryker decidió contar todo, aunque en si no fue algo muy aportativo, sobre todo porque ya sabía de la existencia de Kabal desde sus tiempos en la policía anteriores al desastre, que ahora se veían tan lejanos.

"Ya veo", dijo Jax una vez que termino la historia, "realmente es sorprendente saber que había otro grupo de sobrevivientes además de nosotros, no había pensado en eso", luego miro a Kabal.

"No me mires de esa forma, no tenía la menor idea acerca del origen de esto que llevo en el rostro".

"Bueno, realmente no sé porque es que estamos con vida aun, pero debemos movernos, y rápido, debemos rescatar a Sonya", Jax se levanto, pero para su sorpresa cayó al suelo, sus piernas estaban totalmente doloridas y se le dificultaba el mero acto de pararse.

"Sé que estas apurado, pero en serio, deberíamos esperar, a duras penas puedo respirar", le dijo Kabal, "espero que haya comida en algún lugar de lo que queda de la ciudad".

"Esperen", dijo Stryker, y los dos lo miraron, "¿Qué está pasando aquí?".

Jax respiro hondamente, "bueno, eso sí es una larga historia".

Hace muchas horas, los habitantes del pueblo de Nightwolf, aunque seguían preocupados por su líder que se había ido, se dedicaban más a las tareas que les habían sido encomendadas, como cultivar, cazar o proteger el lugar.

Sub Zero solo miraba al horizonte, para todos se había vuelto un misterio, ¿Qué era lo que parecía extrañar?, Nadie siquiera podía acercarse a una idea que respondiera eso, por lo cual simplemente evitaban pensar en ello, salvo por alguien.

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede?", le dijo Nock al guerrero de hielo, "te quedas ahí todo el tiempo, deberías colaborar con nosotros, hay mucho trabajo que hacer", Sub Zero no dijo nada, y Nock no contuvo su furia, "ya está, la vez anterior Nightwolf me detuvo, pero él no está aquí ahora para defenderte".

Nock se levanto directo al ataque, pero aunque Zero no hubiera dudado en responder, una gigantesca explosión cubrió toda la parte oeste del pueblo.

"¿Qué?", grito Nock, y al instante empezó a correr hacia allí, seguido por el Lin Kuei.

Lo que encontraron ahí habría helado la sangre de cualquiera, todas las construcciones ardían en llamas, mientras que los cadáveres no solo de los más fuertes de la aldea, que protegían esa zona, sino también de gran cantidad de mujeres y niños que la habitaban, reposaban como si durmieran, en medio de los pocos sobrevivientes agonizantes, que solo con su rostro ya expresaban todo el dolor que sentían.

Y tres figuras en el medio de todo, imponentes, tres sombras negras delante del fuego.

"No, no puede ser", grito Zero con desesperación, "no pueden ser ellos, no aquí".

"¿Quiénes son?", le pregunto Nock.

La figura del medio les daba la espalda, viéndose solo su silueta negra delante de las llamas, mientras algo similar a pelo se movía por el viento en su cabeza, lentamente se dio vuelta, demostrándose que era el mismo sujeto de la armadura roja que había combatido contra Scorpion.

"Objetivo localizado".

Continuara…


	42. 42 Mas allá que la amistad

**Capitulo largo y denso, maldición, odio cuando si los corto en partes quedan mal.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Sub Zero solo veía fuego a su alrededor, llevo su mano a su ojo izquierdo, este sangraba, pero no parecía haberse dañado el globo ocular, de todas formas, el perder la visión ya no parecía importarle ahora.

Una figura salió del lugar en llamas, y el guerrero de hielo a duras penas pudo esquivarlo, pero cayó por un acantilado. Cuando despertó, se encontró en una pequeña casa, seguramente habría llevado inconsciente varios días. Las personas allí eran bondadosas con él, sin preocuparse por saber de dónde venía, y así, sus heridas fueron curándose, aunque la cicatriz en el ojo siguió estando.

Un día decidió marcharse, y ante las insistencias de la familia por quedarse, fue directo, "este no puede volverse mi hogar, porque hay un solo lugar que puede ocupar ese puesto, y ya no puedo volver allí", y entonces, empezó su camino sin rumbo.

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de: Mortal Kombat Batalla de los 6 reinos, tercera temporada capitulo 15: "Mas allá que la amistad".**

Las tres figuras se erguían en medio del fuego, la destrucción y los cadáveres, Zero no podía reaccionar, ya que sabía lo que eso significa, pero Nock no tenía idea, y salto al combate sin preocuparse siquiera por nada más que sacar su daga y cargarla con su energía.

La figura de armadura azul fue la primera en entrar en escena, de su pecho salió algo así como un gancho unido a un cable, Nock intento darle con su daga, pero para su sorpresa el cable giro su posición en el aire, y el gancho se clavo en su brazo.

Al instante el rojo lanzo una serie de misiles apuntando al joven guerrero, que no podía liberarse. Todo hubiera terminado ahí, de no ser porque Zero logro llegar a tiempo, congelando algunos misiles, pero no pudo evitar que otros golpearan a ambos, tirándolos al suelo.

"Vete de aquí", grito Zero, "estos rivales no se comparan con nada que hayas visto antes".

"Este es mi pueblo, y si no te has fijado, ya prácticamente no quedan guerreros para defenderlo, así que no me iré".

Antes de que Zero pudiera responder a eso, el de armadura amarilla empezó a lanzar gran cantidad de bombas, no solo hacia los dos guerreros, que debieron esquivarlas, sino hacia el resto de la aldea. Como ya casi no prácticamente quedaban guerreros, los que sufrieron por esto resultaron ser mujeres y niños.

Nock no tardo mucho en volver a la pelea, aunque había perdido su daga en el ataque anterior, de todos modos, sabia canalizar su energía para crear arcos y flechas con ella, aunque no tan funcionales como los del cacique Nightwolf. El rojo y el azul pusieron su atención en él, moviéndose con velocidad para propinarle golpes, se notaba que el chico era bueno, pero poco podía hacer, el amarillo, sin embargo, siguió concentrado en arrojar más y más bombas, como si simplemente quisiera destrozar cada mínima porción de la aldea.

Y Sub Zero, mientras, solo recordaba el horror.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su fallido intento de matar a Tsung en el Outworld, las cosas en el clan estaban bastante raras, aunque las misiones nunca paraban por periodos largos, hacía varios meses que muy pocos miembros del Lin Kuei eran enviados a realizarlas. Y un día, una reunión fue convocada, esto era algo realmente curioso, ya que ni siquiera los miembros más viejos recordaban que alguna vez, todos fueran llamados juntos.

El gran maestro en persona apareció frente a todos, se decía que ya estaba bastante viejo, así que fue algo inesperado verlo allí.

"Compañeros", empezó a hablar solemnemente, "supongo que estará al alcance de todos el conocimiento de que nuestra actual situación es una de las peores que el clan ha pasado en toda su historia, el hecho de que hubiéramos dependido de otro grupo para acabar con nuestros rivales mas acérrimos, los Shirai Ryus, sumado a algunos pequeños fracasos, han hecho perder gran parte de nuestro prestigio mundial, y nuestra cantidad de miembros ha disminuido notablemente, ya sea por muertes en batalla, lo que siempre será considerado el mayor honor posible, o por tomar decisiones…, con las que simplemente no podemos estar de acuerdo", el discurso puede que se haya extendido mas, pero Sub Zero no lo recordaba, a excepción del final, "y así, es que debo darles una muy grata novedad, que solucionara tanto el tema de nuestra falta de miembros, como de la efectividad de los mismos, nuevamente necesitamos la colaboración de alguien externo, pero créanme, me he desecho de esa molestia, ahora, conozcan al futuro del clan".

Una cortina detrás de él se corrió, y se vio a dos imponentes guerreros portando armaduras, uno la llevaba de color rojo, y el otro de color amarillo, resultaba curioso el hecho de que ambos se vieran tan parecidos más allá del color.

"Parecen simples humanos, pero no lo son", dijo el gran maestro, "todas nuestras dotes mágicas, sumadas a la más alta tecnología, nos ha permitido extraer el alma de cualquier guerrero, y reemplazar las partes de su cuerpo inútiles por elementos de máxima ingeniería, para transformarlo en el arma más letal jamás creada, un cyberninja", los comentarios surgieron entre todos los miembros del clan, aunque no necesariamente eran negativos, "si se preguntan quienes son los dos ilustres que vemos aquí, tal vez no conozcan a Cyrax", en ese momento señalo al amarillo, para luego pasar al rojo, "pero Sektor seguramente es reconocido como uno de los mejores aquí, lo sé, muchos pensaban que había partido a una misión, pero no, o mejor dicho, si, esta misión, la más importante, la de su sacrificio como ser humano, para volverse algo mas, solo por nosotros, espero que todos lo entiendan como yo…, ahora bien, creo que deberían saber que el programa tardara en expandirse a todos nosotros, pero hay dos aquí, que creo que podrían ser útiles para esta primera prueba, excelentes guerreros, pero que tal vez cumplan una mejor utilidad en este papel", su voz se volvió lapidaria al decir los nombres, "Sub Zero y Smoke".

Cyrax y Sektor saltaron desde el lugar donde se encontraban como si una orden les hubiese sido dada, separándose para hacer frente a cada uno de los Lin Kuei mencionados por separado, el resto del clan simplemente dejo a ambos a la deriva, preparándose para observar algún combate, de llevarse a cabo.

Sub Zero se resistió a Cyrax, pero pese a su velocidad, el Cyborg parecía superarla ampliamente, y sus golpes eran mucho más dolorosos de lo esperado.

Smoke, en cambio, logro desorientar con su habilidad los sentidos de Sektor, pero en vez de escapar, decidió atacar a Cyrax, con el objetivo de liberar a Zero.

El plan salió ligeramente como se esperaba, aunque Cyrax llego a defenderse del golpe de Smoke, no tardo mucho tiempo en ser repelido por ambos guerreros, pero Sektor ya estaba prácticamente tocándolos de lo rápido que se había recuperado, así que debieron reaccionar lo más pronto posible, logrando saltar por una de las ventanas del lugar, hacia un pasillo, seguidos de cerca por los Cyberninjas, nadie más hizo nada, ya que tan solo querían comprobar las palabras del Gran Maestro sobre la funcionalidad de tales guerreros.

"No puedo creer que el Gran Maestro haya caído tan bajo", le dijo Zero a Smoke durante la huida, "no niego que algo así podía esperarse de Sektor, pero dudo que Cyrax tomara una decisión como esa".

Smoke no dijo nada más que un leve asentimiento, se mantenía lo más atento posible a la situación actual, seguramente no sería tan sencillo como parecían las cosas por ahora, las posibilidades de salir eran escasas. Antes de que cualquiera de los llegara a pensar algo distinto, una serie de bombas empezaron a llenar el corredor, explotando en segundos, y prendiendo fuego todo, incluyendo monumentos a antiguos guerreros, era detestable la falta de respeto por tan sagrado lugar, pero justamente ambos se dieron cuenta que al fin y al cabo no era una muestra más de la decadencia que había empezado hace años, y que tontamente habían decidido ignorar junto con sus compañeros.

En medio de las explosiones, cuando parecía que ya habían captado el ritmo de movimiento, apareció Sektor desde el suelo, rompiendo todo y propinando un fuerte puñetazo a la mandíbula de Sub Zero.

Smoke no tardo en intervenir arrojando unos Shurikens que poco y nada hicieron al Cyberninja, luego, una red se precipito sobre su persona, y a duras penas logro esquivarla saltando, y se preparo para usar su poder al máximo, llenando todo el lugar de humo. Ese era su elemento, y debería haber mandado ante esa situación, pero no fue así, Sektor y Cyrax lo rodearon sin problemas y comenzaron a golpearlo como si no hubiera nada que los detuviera, sus sentidos no podían ser engañados tan simplemente.

La situación ya no parecía tener una solución simple, entonces Smoke noto que Zero se estaba levantando, y se preparaba para luchar, algo que sería inútil, ya que aunque fueran dos, esas cosas fácilmente podrían vencerlos, no, uno tendría que lograr escapar al menos.

Entonces, no lo pensó mas, al menos su alma no sufriría más luego de que el proceso terminara, y lanzo su Spear contra su compañero, dándole en el hombro, causando que saliera arrojado por la ventana, hacia el frio exterior.

Sektor no se hizo esperar, y unos extraños apéndices como brazos salieron de sus hombros, apresando al guerrero de humo rápidamente, Cyrax, mientras, salto hacia afuera, para encontrarse con un Zero con una gran cicatriz en el ojo, causada por uno de los vidrios.

Volviendo al presente, las cosas no mejoraban, y Nock no parecía poder manejar la situación, así que Zero decidió intervenir, congelando todo el suelo alrededor del lugar, amarrando los pies de los tres Cyberninjas, y saltando para darle una patada al rojo. Este, sin embargo, no tuvo problemas en romper el hielo, al igual que sus compañeros, y se preparo para recibir a Sub Zero, sacando un potente lanzallamas de su pecho.

La ráfaga de fuego hubiera aniquilado al guerrero, de no ser porque logro preparar un escudo de hielo, que se derritió en pocos segundos por el calor, pero le permito defenderse hasta llegar al suelo nuevamente.

Cyrax se preparo para atacar a Zero, pero Nock lo detuvo haciéndole una toma por la espalda ahorcándolo hasta el punto en que todas las venas del cuello deberían romperse.

"Me da igual lo que seas, al menos tendrás que respirar".

"Nock, no", grito Sub Zero, pero era tarde, el Cyberninja amarillo había disparado un pequeño laser a través de su espalda, atravesando el corazón de Nock en tan solo unos instantes, que se hicieron eternos para el guerrero de hielo.

Finalmente, el joven cayó al suelo muerto, Cyrax movió el cuello mientras el sistema de reparación se encargaba de reconstruir los breves daños que había recibido.

Sub Zero quería destrozarlos, quería acabar para siempre con ellos, pero en vez de eso, solo recibió un puñetazo de Sektor que aprovecho la desorientación, el guerrero de hielo genero una espada de ese mineral, pero esta fue rota de una simple patada de su rival, que continuo con los golpes de manera sucesiva sin que nada lo detuviera, hasta que algo si lo hizo, algo que apareció con una explosión.

Scorpion había llegado, y había frenado el puño de Sektor con su mano. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, y llego con un fuerte golpe, que también fue frenado, para que luego el espectro continuara el ataque. De esa forma ambos siguieron un rato, pero lentamente, se noto que el Cyberninja parecía tener la ventaja, Scorpion decidió probar otra táctica, y se preparo para usar su Spear, pero en el momento que mando su brazo para atrás, este fue amarrado por un gancho que se clavo en aquello que podría ser calificado como su carne, el que lo había lanzado era el Cyberninja azul.

Si Scorpion hubiera tenido su Spear izquierda no hubiera tenido problemas en contestar, pero esta ya no estaba, así que en vez de eso se teletransporto para atacar al causante por detrás, pero antes de llegar a hacer algo, Cyrax, ya recuperado, se le apareció y le dio una patada, dejándolo en el aire, para luego lanzar su red, que amarro al espectro.

Este intento zafarse, pero termino recibiendo una potente descarga eléctrica, se vio obligado a teletransportarse de nuevo, tan solo para que una gran cantidad de misiles de Sektor le impactaran directo.

"Malditos, ustedes no tienen el mas mínimo honor", dijo Scorpion con furia, "pero ahora…".

"Ahora nada", dijo Sub Zero, que intentaba levantarse, aunque sangraba bastante, "esta es mi batalla".

"Aun no tienes el nivel para mantenerla, y prometí que te protegería".

"No tienes que hacerlo más, para mi tu deuda ya esta saldada, ya que el Lin Kuei no es más mi clan".

Scorpion razono unos segundos, "está bien, aceptare tus palabras, y si sobrevives y volvemos a vernos, que el destino elija si seguimos en el mismo bando o no".

Scorpion desapareció al instante, y Sub Zero volvió a estar solo, ya era un hecho, no quedaba nadie más, ni siquiera Nock, que había luchado hasta el final.

Cyrax fue el primero en moverse, pero algo lo detuvo, fue Sektor, que luego se dirigió hacia su compañero azul, llamándolo de la forma que Sub Zero no esperaba escuchar, "Smoke, ve tú".

El azul respondió al instante, y se coloco frente a frente con Sub Zero, aunque el guerrero de hielo estaba prácticamente seguro acerca de la identidad del tercero, confirmarlo no era precisamente algo bueno.

"¿Qué sucede?, Unidad…", empezó a hablar Cyrax dirigiéndose a Sektor, pero fue interrumpido.

"Para la cháchara", le dijo Sektor, "ya deberías haber desarrollado tu nueva mente".

"Si, tienes razón, no quería ser el primero en revelarlo, pero no entiendo tu decisión".

"Smoke debe probarnos la completa utilidad de nuestro sistema".

"No podemos arriesgar nuestra misión por ello".

"No te preocupes, Sub Zero no es su hermano mayor, su única utilidad al clan seria como sujeto de experimentos, así que francamente el resultado no es tan importante como lo que aprendamos".

Smoke y Sub Zero se observaron por poco tiempo, ya que el Cyberninja no comprendía simplemente el acto de la espera.

Sub Zero freno el golpe con firmeza, y empezó a llenar el ambiente de aire congelado, aunque sin poder congelar absolutamente ninguna de las partes de su oponente.

"Smoke, se que estas ahí", le dijo, "aunque sea una parte de tu persona debe seguir existiendo", pero no pudo decir nada mas, ya que un fuerte golpe en su pecho lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Smoke pego un pisotón, que fue evitado por su oponente rodando, para luego generar una espada de hielo, que fue rota sin demasiados problemas, quedando en el suelo otra vez.

"Smoke, por favor", intento decir Zero, posiblemente una de sus costillas estuviera quebrada, "debes recordar".

Smoke quedo unos segundos quieto, como pensando, pero simplemente dio otro golpe más, sin preocuparse por nada, pero lo que lo freno, fue un gigantesco escudo de hielo.

Tal vez ni el guerrero de hielo lo supiera, pero se estaba conteniendo hasta hace unos instantes, pero ahora, ya no sentía dudas, y con todo su poder, agarro el brazo de Smoke, y lo fue congelando parte por parte.

El Cyberninja respondió, como era de esperar, pero Sub Zero se agacho, y le dio una barrida, dejándolo en el suelo, y listo para pisarle el brazo congelado, esperando romperlo en el proceso, pero debajo del hielo, el metal estaba tan fuerte como siempre.

Smoke aprovecho ese momento para agarrar la pierna de Sub Zero, pero entonces se quedo quieto de nuevo, "¿Sub?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa aquí?".

"No puede ser", Sub Zero no pudo ocultar su alegría, "has recuperado tu verdadero yo".

Smoke se levanto con dificultad, "¿Qué hago aquí?", preguntó, mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Cyrax decidió intervenir, llegando a una rapidez suficiente para sorprender a Zero y terminar todo de un certero puñetazo, pero algo lo detuvo.

Con gran furia, Smoke destrozo el pecho de Cyrax, haciendo que volara metal, aceite y sangre por los aires, y empezaran a brotar chispas del agujero realizado.

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, Sektor entro en escena, y de una certera patada que nadie pudo siquiera ver, estrello a Smoke contra una de las cabañas, que se derrumbo al instante.

"Misión abortada, Cyrax, retírate".

"¿De qué hablas?", intervino Cyrax.

"No me contradigas, si lo que acaba de pasar con Smoke es lo que creo que paso, nuestra presencia aquí podría causarnos lo mismo, ningún guerrero vale tanto como para romper la directiva primaria", y así, Sektor no se tomo nada de tiempo para marcharse, Cyrax aun en su estado no parecía a gusto con esa decisión, pero también se marcho.

Smoke se levanto al poco tiempo, y Sub Zero se le acerco, "no puedo creer que estés bien".

"¿Bien?", dijo Smoke sin ocultar odio, "me parece que cometes un gran error, tu estas bien, pero yo no".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Solo mírame, no soy más que una patética mezcla de hombre y maquina, creada por un loco de porquería, siguiendo algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo".

"Pero, ¿No recuerdas nuestros años como compañeros?, No pensé que te rendirías".

"Francamente, no se dé que me hablas, mi mente es toda una maraña de cosas sin sentido".

"Entonces déjame ayudarte", Sub Zero estiro la mano, pero Smoke se la rechazo.

"Solo déjame en paz", y con la misma rapidez con la que dijo eso, se fue, su ex compañero quiso seguirlo, pero la sangre perdida causo que perdiera la consciencia.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, casi nada había cambiado, pero vio a una figura parada observando el fuego, se trataba de Nightwolf.

"Has vuelto", entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado, "lo siento, todo fue mi culpa".

"No", le dijo el cacique, "no puedes culparte, las almas me han hablado, y me han dicho que no fue tu culpa, pero eso ya no importa ahora, debes ir a buscar a Jax y a Kabal, tu ayuda les vendría bien para rescatar a Sonya".

"¿Y tú que harás?".

Nightwolf se dio vuelta, mirando con unos ojos que no expresaban odio, sino simplemente perdida, "no me busquen…, nunca más", y para sorpresa de Zero, se transformo en un lobo, un lobo perfecto, ya que la Animality perfecta se logra con la tristeza, no con el odio, y se marcho, dejando a su compañero detrás.

Continuara…


	43. 43 La nueva base

**Mientras se acerca el cutre final, tenemos un nuevo capítulo que sirve para bajar algunos personajes secundarios, así es la vida.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

"Podríamos irnos en este momento, ¿saben?", dijo Kabal, observando el edificio que se erguía frente a ellos, el hierro negro parecía haberse mezclado con piedra, generando un espectáculo grotesco, "me parece realmente imposible que esto se mantenga en pie como para tener encerrado a alguien dentro".

Jax, pese a que se encontraba con un brazo solo, no dudo en ingresar al lugar sin siquiera preocuparse por lo que Kabal le sugería. Stryker miro a Kabal, antes de seguir al soldado.

"Saben, yo solo decía", y entonces el ex miembro de los Black Dragon también ingreso, y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**Mortal Kombat Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 16: "La nueva base".**

El lugar estaba a oscuras, y caminaron un pequeño tiempo a tientas, cuando todas las luces se prendieron, y un montón de personas les apuntaban con armas, en medio de una gigantesca base militar de avanzada.

"Miren, somos humanos", grito Stryker, y todos se quedaron con cara de extrañados, "se que estarán mal por todo lo que ha pasado, pero no deben desconfiar de…".

Uno de los sujetos disparo a los pies de Stryker, que se quedo callado en ese momento.

"Bueno, Jax", dijo una figura que salió de en medio de los distintos soldados, "parece que has conseguido interesantes compañeros".

Jax noto que quien venía hacia allí no era otro que Kano, pero había algo raro, y no solo en el hecho de que ya no tenía pelo.

"No reconozco a nadie", le dijo Kabal por lo bajo, "y créeme que se quienes están en el clan".

"¿Qué sugieres entonces?".

"¿Qué están murmurando?", dijo Kano, pero en ese instante Kabal lanzo una bola de energía directa a él, que sin embargo pudo esquivarla.

Aunque todos los que estaban allí los apuntaron con sus armas, nadie hizo nada, entonces Kabal saco las suyas y salto hacia su líder, cayendo junto con él por una plataforma.

"No, Kabal", grito Jax, pero entonces su atención se centro en otra persona. Una bella mujer que se paraba en medio de la sala, que había dejado de ser una temible guarida militar, para ser solo una mezcla de un edificio con una cueva, "Tasia".

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos, oficial", dijo la mujer maliciosamente, "pero ahora las cosas han cambiado", y entonces la mujer se transformo en un terrible perro de dos cabezas, ¿Animality?

Kabal, mientras tanto, abrió los ojos en un lugar totalmente cubierto de roca, y empezó a escuchar la respiración de una mujer, entonces noto que detrás de él estaba Sonya con varias heridas que hacían sangrar su cuerpo.

"¿Quién está ahí?", dijo la chica.

"No te preocupes, Sonya, soy Kabal, ¿qué haces aquí?".

"Kano me tiene encerrada", respondió la chica con esfuerzo, "Tremor me metió moviendo la tierra".

"Maldito", dijo Kabal, y empezó a buscar por el lugar, "no te preocupes, Kano cayo conmigo".

"Ah, ¿sí?", pregunto Sonya, que se había parado, y se preparaba para clavarle un cuchillo a Kabal por la espalda. Este se dio vuelta luego de que Sonya hiciera ruido al caminar, justo a tiempo para frenar el ataque, agarrándole la mano.

"No puedo negar que aunque sea, estoy un poco sorprendido de esto".

"¿Y ahora?", dijo Sonya, y al instante su rostro se cambio, para no dejar ninguno detrás, sin embargo, Kabal si pudo reconocer eso.

"No Face", dijo, "así que también has recibido un poder de Kanh".

"Es mucho más de lo que tienes tu", le dijo el aludido de manera prepotente, "no sabes cuánto me sorprendí cuando me dijiste tu nombre hace tan solo unos segundos, parece que sobreviviste, aunque no demasiado bien".

El terrible perro se acerco sigilosamente hacia Stryker y Jax, este último no podía dejar de sentir una extraña sensación, aunque estaba dispuesto a combatir. Pero su compañero se movió primero, y no toco nada más que a una mujer.

El perro resulto ser solamente una gigantesca ilusión pergeñada por el poder de Tasia.

"Maldito, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?".

"Solo suerte", dijo Stryker, "Jax, sigue avanzando, yo me encargare de ella".

"Gracias", le respondió el soldado, y empezó a correr por algo similar a una escalera que encontró allí.

Si había una verdad acerca del lugar, era justo como Kabal había dicho, costaba creer que eso siguiera en pie.

Fue en unos pocos pisos que se encontró con una persona que no esperaba ver, pero que tenia la explicación para como todo seguía en pie, Tremor.

"Hola, Jax", lo saludo sin siquiera moverse de su posición, "no creas que te dejare pasar".

No Face y Kabal siguieron en su forcejeo, pero entonces el guerrero elegido lanzo una esfera de energía, impactando directo.

"¿Cómo es que tu obtuviste eso?, pensé que antes había sido solo un truco", dijo dolorido No Face.

"Las cosas a veces se obtienen con esfuerzo en vez de con regalos".

"No te burles de mi", No Face se escabullo entre la oscuridad cambiando de color.

"Fue muy tonto que te dejaras caer a un lugar como este, tu poder no servirá de nada contra mi si no tienes otros con los cuales mezclarte", Kabal se movió a gran velocidad pegándole una patada a algo en la oscuridad, que resulto ser su enemigo, "y mi mascara puede rastrear tus movimientos con facilidad".

No Face se encontraba en el suelo, pero aun creía tener una última salida, y su rostro cambio hasta convertirse en el que Kabal portaba hasta que todo esto empezó.

El ex Black Dragon retrocedió un poco al ver esto, pero no mucho, "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?", pregunto, pero su rival no entendía, "sabes, tal vez hace un tiempo eso me hubiera dejado destrozado, pensar en lo que perdí, pero ahora las cosas no son mas así, y ese rostro no es más que una demostración de lo que fui antes, y que no seré mas", Kabal lentamente se retiro la máscara, y el alma del ser sin rostro quería correr en ese momento, ya que lo que estaba viendo era horrible, una cara repleta de quemaduras, sin parpados ni labios, generando un espectáculo detestable.

"Aléjate de mi", llego a gritar No Face, pero Kabal le pego una patada que lo dejo inconsciente, para luego colocarse la máscara nuevamente.

"Este es mi nuevo rostro", dijo finalmente, "…, curioso, tienes suerte, no siento deseos de matarte, parece que se me pego lo que decía ese idiota de Cage… ¿Cómo diablos voy a salir de aquí?".

Tasia lleno el mundo de terror y oscuridad, pero pese a todo ello, Stryker seguía adelante en su pelea, sin verse inmutado.

"No lo entiendo, ¿acaso no sientes miedo?", preguntaba Tasia mientras su ilusión en la cual Stryker veía una bestia sin forma como su reflejo en un espejo era destrozada.

"Sé que no es de verdad, no puedes frenarme", le dijo Stryker firmemente.

"Debes saber que todos tenemos algo en el alma que nos afecta, aunque sea un leve terror".

Entonces todo se apago, y cuando Stryker abrió los ojos, se encontró de nuevo en su hogar, aquel que había tenido toda la vida, pero a su lado, en la cama, su mujer estaba muerta de un disparo. El terror de ver esto no llego a consumir totalmente el corazón de Stryker, aunque si en gran parte, pero se manejo para recoger su arma, y moverse lentamente hasta la sala, donde vio a un sujeto agarrando a su hija por el cuello, y apuntándole con un arma, el rostro era fácil de reconocer, le había quedado grabado para siempre.

"Hola, Stryker, ¿me recuerdas?", dijo el curioso atacante, pero era claro para el policía de quien se trataba, Charles Thompson, hermano de William Thompson, uno de los primeros casos en los cuales Stryker tuvo no solo que ver con el encierro, sino también con el juicio, ya que fue llamado a testificar. Un crimen común, un intento de robo, que termino en una gran tragedia cuando en el escape, una mujer embarazada fue atropellada, y no pudo ser salvada. William fue condenado a veinte años de prisión por esto, pero fue asesinado durante un motín que se realizo allí, antes de salir por buena conducta. Y el rostro de Charles durante el juicio siempre estaba en la mente de Stryker, "he venido a cobrarme por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano".

"Papi, por favor", dijo la nena lloriqueando.

"¿Realmente esperas que me crea esto?", dijo Stryker totalmente tranquilo.

"¿De qué hablas?, le dispare a tu mujer, y ahora hare lo mismo con tu hija, ¿acaso no te importan?".

"Admito que sentí tristeza por cómo se dieron las cosas en ese momento, William solo quería dinero para su familia, y las cosas se le fueron de las manos…, pero sé que Charles nunca hubiera llevado las cosas a este punto, todo esto es una gigantesca mentira".

"¿Eso crees?", Charles disparo su arma sobre la pequeña niña, que cayó al suelo sangrando, pero Stryker no se inmutaba, "¿Cómo puede ser que sigas así?, ¿eres humano acaso?".

"Lo que me importa acá es que te estás metiendo con mi mente, y eso no me gusta".

Todo el lugar cambio, y Tasia se encontró tirada en el suelo, mientras la luz empezó a llenar el lugar, "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?".

"Deberías pensar un poco en todo lo que haces".

En tan solo un instante, la mente de Tasia se lleno con imágenes de todas las veces que hizo sufrir a alguien, cada recuerdo que quedaba guardado de ese estilo, que aun residía en su cabeza, hasta que no pudo aguantar más, y colapso. Entonces, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero Tasia se agarraba la cabeza en el suelo. Stryker entonces se sentó.

"Uh, ¿Qué fue todo eso?", dijo, y entonces sintió un extraño temblor.

Antes de que eso pasara, Jax fue con toda velocidad hacia Tremor para darle un terrible golpe con su brazo metálico. Puede ser que le quedara uno solo, puede ser que el ninja estuviera más fuerte que nunca, pero eso no lo haría rendirse.

El Black Dragon estaba concentrándose en mantener el edificio con la estabilidad necesaria, así que ni se movió, dejando que un montón de tierra formara un muro gigantesco para frenar a su oponente. Pero no surtió el efecto deseado, Jax siguió de largo, y dio un fuerte golpe directo a Tremor, partiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

Ahora Jax solo tenía que llegar al piso de arriba, donde seguramente estaría Sonya, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, los pedazos del Ninja, eran de piedra.

"Creías que conmigo iba a ser tan fácil", dijo una voz detrás suyo, y al darse vuelta, vio que Tremor estaba allí, "ahora pagaras por lo de hace cinco años", y con sus poderes, todo el lugar comenzó a moverse.

Kano sintió eso desde la terraza, donde tenía atada a Sonya a una estaca de madera.

"Parece que tus amigos al fin han llegado", dijo maliciosamente, "probablemente venzan sin problemas a No Face y a Tasia, pero Tremor los hará pedazos a todos".

"Maldito", dijo Sonya, que se encontraba en mal estado por no haber comido ni tomado nada desde que fue capturada, "¿cómo pudiste sacrificar a casi todo tu clan por poder?".

"Aquellos que no podían soportar lo que Kanh nos dio merecían la muerte tanto como un traidor", y luego se acerco a Sonya tocándole la barbilla, era la primera vez que la tocaba desde que la habían encerrado, ya que Kano no podía salir así como así de la fortaleza del emperador, "aunque tal vez para ti tenga un lugar especial en mi ejercito".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Sabes, siempre me has parecido muy atractiva, especialmente por tu pelo", Kano empezó a acariciar los mechones de la rubia, "obviamente nunca te tomaría como mi pareja, pero podrías ser mi esclava principal", y acerco sus manos a los pechos de la mujer.

"Ni lo sueñes", Sonya hizo un gran esfuerzo y de su boca salió una pequeña llama que cayó en el brazo de Kano y se expandió a través de él, haciéndolo caer al suelo, luego, forzando las manos, logro cortar la soga y liberarse.

"¿Realmente fuiste tan tonto de creer que una soga podría detenerme?, solo esperaba que te me acercaras lo suficiente", dijo Sonya mientras observaba como el fuego se expandía por Kano, pero este empezó a reír, y la mujer se dio cuenta de que las flamas no estaban dejándole quemaduras.

"Estuvo bien pensado de tu parte", dijo el asesino levantándose, "aprovechar que todos están ocupados salvo yo en este momento, pero subestimaste el poder que he recibido", las llamas lentamente fueron desapareciendo, "realmente quería dejarte vivir, al menos hasta tener el cráneo ensangrentado de Jax en mis manos para mostrártelo, pero parece que eso no será una opción ahora".

Sonya se preparo para luchar, estaba en peor estado que su enemigo, pero tendría que ganar, ganar por todo, especialmente por Sebastian…

Continuara…


	44. 44 La razón del odio, llorando el pasado

**Atención, gente, capitulo con extra, estas cosas tan mononas que agregan detalles a la trama, ojala les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

El olor a incienso era terriblemente molesto, hacia picar la nariz de un modo insoportable, pero había otras cosas más para las que preocuparse.

Entre ellas el culto de Moloch, una secta que cree en la existencia de un poderoso demonio gigantesco, que visito hace años la tierra, según ellos, claro está, y prepara todo para su regreso, que conllevara a la aniquilación de los no elegidos. Puras patrañas que se ponen de moda en los últimos tiempos, ¿qué diablos consume la gente?

Ahora mismo están preparándose para comenzar uno de sus malditos rituales, acompañado del sacrificio de una doncella, y justamente es por eso que estoy aquí.

Veo como un grupo cubierto con capuchas negras, observa a la joven que, desnuda sobre un lecho de piedra, y encadenada de manos y pies, espera en el sueño, el filo del cuchillo que desgarrara su corazón.

Mi nombre es Sebastian Cool, y soy detective privado, y no, no me dedico a hacer estas cosas, pero a veces surgen para despuntar el vicio, entre las porquerías de perseguir esposos infieles, y otros trabajos de mal gusto.

En una demostración de mi prodigiosa inteligencia, y desde la altura en la que estoy, empiezo a arrojar algunos petardos, lo que causa conmoción entre los distintos miembros.

"No, deténganse", grita el líder supremo, señalándome, "es solo un humano", de todos modos no parece surtir efecto.

Veo una estatua medio floja de quien sabe qué cosa monstruosa, y salto hacia ella, empujándola, hasta hacerla caer, deshaciendo los círculos de poder que habían sido realizados. Esto, y la sirena de los coches de la policía, son suficientes para terminar de espantar a los miembros del grupo, que corren lejos del lugar.

"Bueno, chica", le digo a la joven, que esta despertándose, "parece que estas a salvo".

Mi novia siempre se queja de que corro muchos riesgos, pero los padres de la chica me pidieron que hiciera todo lo que pudiera, y no podía ser menos, teniendo en cuenta la suma que me iban a pagar, y que ellos me pasaron la mayoría de la información que necesite para encontrar el lugar, pocas veces las cosas me salen tan bien.

"¿Qué has hecho?", empezó a gritar la muchacha mientras lloraba, "me has quitado mi única oportunidad de sacrificarme y ser alguien importante".

Claro está, que puedo equivocarme.

Llego a mi casa muy de noche, y solo quiero tomar algo y tirarme a la cama. Mi heladera es un espectáculo de variedad, un sachet de leche, y un pote de Kétchup, tomo la leche, vencida, era de esperar, la pruebo para confirmar…, definitivamente vencida. Suerte que hoy si me pagaron, suficiente como para costearme unos dos o tres días de víveres, la vida me sonríe. Noto que tengo varios mensajes, uno es de mi novia, otra vez en misión, y luego se queja de lo que yo hago, estas mujeres. Miro el anillo en que me gaste el dinero de mis últimos trabajos, y lo guardo de nuevo, habrá que esperar un poco más. Entonces sale un nuevo mensaje.

"Señor Cool", genial, odio que me llamen por mi apellido, parece una broma de mal gusto que sea así, "tengo un trabajo para usted, pero no puede ser dicho por aquí".

Dice una dirección bastante cerca de mi departamento, maldición, ¿por qué tuvo que decir eso?, ahora me tiene interesado, lástima que sea tan temprano.

A la mañana siguiente, llego a la cita unos cinco minutos tarde, y un hombre sentado en un banco me invita a sentarme a su lado, esto se pone muy raro.

"Iré directo al grano", me dice directamente, "¿ha oído hablar de Shang Tsung?".

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**Mortal Kombat, Batalla de los 6 reinos capitulo extra 5: "La razón del odio".**

Estos últimos días han sido los más aburridos de toda mi vida, lo único que hago es dar vueltas alrededor de un maldito viejo. Shang Tsung es algo así como un importante filántropo y un experto de los negocios, tiene arreglos con casi cualquier persona de alto renombre, artistas, deportistas, empresarios, y hasta con ese republicano que asumió en enero. Hay gente en el mundo que cree que obtener dinero de manera legal es imposible, así que para eso contratan a idiotas como yo para que investiguen a sus rivales empresariales y vean si hay esqueletos en los armarios, honestamente esperaba algún trabajo distinto, aunque la paga es buena, e incluye un adicional para gastos que realice durante el mismo.

En todo este tiempo solo pude ver que el hombre no duda en gastar dinero, su mansión es absolutamente gigantesca, sus reuniones, famosas en todo el mundo, y la paga para sus empleados es un sueño hecho realidad. Nada de negocios raros, solo tiene acciones en prácticamente todas las empresas de renombre, y buenos contactos, ni siquiera ha tenido problemas con chicos o mujeres. Tal vez la única incógnita sea su pasado, absolutamente nada logra filtrarse, con dinero y una identificación correcta, parece que cualquiera puede dejar eso de lado.

Llego a mi casa luego de otro día aburrido, reviso mis cuentas, y me pregunto si tendría que dar de baja el trabajo o no, cuando siento un cuchillo en mi cuello, ¿qué demonios?

"He escuchado que estas metiéndote con Tsung, créeme, deberías buscarte un nuevo trabajo", se escucha una voz seca y siniestra, "el hombre es un cofre de secretos, y el abrirlo puede traerte la muerte, he juntado cierta información con los años, la he dejado en eso que llamas cama, puedes verla, y decide que hacer luego".

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en el suelo, por suerte parece que no estuve mucho tiempo allí. Tal como el sujeto dijo, dejo cierta información en el colchón, no es más que un montón de basura sobre sujetos que se llaman Shang Tsung en algunos momentos históricos, eso sí, las imágenes son bastante buenas, y recuerdan al viejo, pero obviamente no es nada que sirva como prueba para decir que tiene negocios turbios. Lo más interesante de todo sin embargo, son una serie de coordenadas que se repiten continuamente, en medio del mar.

Me cuesta convencer a alguien que me lleve en lancha a ese lugar, ya que supuestamente no hay nada, pero vamos, no me voy a perder esa oportunidad única de conseguir algo que nadie más debe saber…, además de ese sujeto que me pasó la información, claro.

Y al final resulta que la isla existe, y que isla, realmente impresionante, con gigantescas montañas, arenas hermosas, lástima que el cielo este negro, no recordaba que fuera tan tarde. Le pido al hombre que me deje en la playa y me venga a buscar en unas seis horas, lo que me cuesta todo el dinero del adelanto que me quedaba.

El lugar debo decir que se veía interesante, pero poco más, una estatua de Buda y algunas menores de otras deidades, de las cuales solo reconozco a la mitad, una especie de tarima de torneo en medio de la playa, curioso, supongo, pero fuera de la vegetación no hay nada vivo en todo el maldito lugar. El tiempo se me pasa rápido, ya que la pequeña construcción que se alza en medio de la isla está totalmente cerrada, y obviamente no voy a ser tan idiota como para subir a las montañas, pese a que veo algo similar a un puente en algún lugar.

Paso varias horas esperando al marinero, para ver si me lleva a dar unas vueltas por las otras costas, cuando ya me veo venir que no va a volver, eso no es algo bueno, definitivamente no lo es, principalmente porque le di todo el dinero que tenia. Claro que también está el tema de estar totalmente varado en una isla extraña, supongo que habrá que ir por un teléfono.

Reviso algunos lugares que no había visto antes, y como es de esperar, no hay nada mas allá de lo que ya había visto, entonces lo único que tengo es la mansión. No puedo tocar la puerta así nomas, pero por suerte Dios hizo las ventanas para situaciones así.

Las piedras exteriores son lo suficientemente buenas para permitirme trepar, y al instante estoy adentro. Francamente, esperaba más de Tsung, si esto es una especie de casa de verano, es una porquería, cuadros, pasillos, estatuas de guerreros y Ninjas de color rojo, pero poco más. Lo molesto es que tampoco hay la más mínima pisca de tecnología o algo remotamente parecido por la zona, aunque tampoco guardias.

Una pequeña puerta me separa de una sala, me apego a ella, no siento nada, es un riesgo, pero no quiero seguir en ese laberinto, así que la pateo, y se abre fácilmente. Me alegro al ver una computadora, aunque francamente dudo que aporte. Maldito viejo, esta cosa es más veloz que cualquiera de las Macintosh que he visto por ahí, se nota que tiene dinero.

Encuentro unos papeles en otra parte del escritorio, y comienzo a ver que dicen por allí, algo de un Mortal Kombat.

En este momento, acabo de terminar de leer, ¿qué diablos es esto?, ¿alguna clase de broma de mal gusto?, ¿reinos?, ¿torneos?, ¿resucitar a una mujer como último recurso?, ¿acaso Tsung es adicto a escribir obras de ficción?, será mejor que salga de aquí ahora.

Se escucha un disparo, y Sebastian Cool cae al suelo sin vida.

"Sabes que detesto la violencia", dice el anciano Shang Tsung, "y más aun en mi propio hogar".

"Se le fue enviado una alerta, pero él no se corrió", dijo Kano alegremente, mientras el humo salía de su pistola, "para mí se lo merecía".

"Como sea, encárgate de llevar el cuerpo a su hogar, y no dudes en dejar todas las pistas necesarias para que sepan que lo mataste, y no encuentren una relación conmigo".

El hechicero no dice nada mas, tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, entonces el asesino saca el documento del detective de su bolsillo, y se sorprende al ver una foto de la novia del muchacho, alguien bien conocida por él, la teniente de los Special Forces, Sonya Blade. Y así es como empieza.

Fin de esta historia.

Jax golpeo con furia, aunque sin éxito, a Tremor, las capas de tierra seguían ingresando en el medio para detenerlo, y cada vez se acercaban más a su persona, cubriéndolo por partes.

"Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre", se burlo el Ninja, "con brazos mejorados o no, no has cambiado en nada", Tremor se acerco, "esperaba que tal vez pudieras hacer algo nuevo, como volverte gigante, o pavadas así".

Jax se esforzó y logro romper la roca a su alrededor, pero los breves manotazos que intentaba realizar con su brazo, o bien no llegaban a destino, o solo rompían pedazos de tierra. Y cuando impacto en su enemigo, no le hizo nada más que sacar una leve capa de piedra de la piel.

Tremor lo embistió con dureza en el estomago, dejándolo en el suelo, "¿creerías que dejaría mi cuerpo solo teniendo tanto poder?, esta coraza no podrá ser rota con tus simpes golpes".

Jax sentía dolor, pero más consigo mismo, tal vez no había mejorado sus habilidades espirituales, solo por el miedo a lo desconocido, se sintió débil, pero no podía rendirse ahora, y levanto su brazo, definitivamente no esperaba lo que paso. Una pequeña bola de fuego salió de allí, no era tan potente como los discos de energía que lanzaba antes, pero impacto en su enemigo por la sorpresa, rompiendo la barrera que lo cubría.

"Maldición", se quejo el Ninja, "eso fue inesperado, pero no creas que…", entonces Tremor vio que Jax se quedaba viéndolo, "¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué me miras así?", entonces Tremor se observo el pecho, y vio algo terrible, una gigantesca marca, como una herida, pero no había sangre goteando, y donde debería haber carne, solo se veía tierra, "¿qué significa esto?, ¿qué me has hecho?".

"Tremor, contrólate", le dijo Jax, "rearma tu cuerpo".

Tremor hizo fuerza, pero nada pasaba, el agujero seguía allí, "no, no puedo hacerlo, ese maldito de Kanh, yo no firme para algo así, me transformo en un monstruo, y si alguna vez vuelvo a ser humano sin reorganizarme antes, ¿acaso moriré?".

"Tremor, espera, dadas las circunstancias, tu también fuiste solo un peón en el juego del Emperador, pero tal vez los Special Forces podramos encontrar la forma de ayudarte cuando todo termine".

"No intentes hacerte mi amigo, también tienes la culpa", toda la tierra que mantenía los escombros conformando el edificio, comenzó a salirse, y propulsarse sobre Jax, cortando su piel en varias partes, "mereces morir también".

Los fragmentos ya no pudieron soportarlo más, y empezaron a caer sobre ambos luchadores, debido a que la mayoría de la tierra sacada estaba sobre él, fue Tremor quien se llevo la mayor parte, cuando casi todo el techo que tenia arriba, se le cayó encima, causando que atravesara varios pisos.

"Ya no se puede hacer nada por él", dijo el cansado Jax, "pero debo apurarme, todo esto colapsara pronto", y así, comenzó a subir rápidamente por la escalera.

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**Mortal Kombat, Batalla de los 6 reinos, tercera temporada, capitulo 17: "Llorando el pasado".**

Arriba, mientras todo eso pasaba, Kano y Sonya se observaban, sin embargo, el asesino parecía no preocuparse demasiado. Entonces Sonya lanzo sus anillos, pero Kano los deshizo de un golpe, y en un segundo se coloco a su lado.

"Pobrecita, Sonya, te has quedado atrás, el regalo de Kanh nos coloca en niveles muy distintos", entonces le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la cabeza, que la dejo casi en el borde, noto que quedaron algunos cabellos de la chica en su mano, y se los guardo en el bolsillo, "un pequeño recuerdo antes de matarte".

Sonya se limpio la sangre que salía de su boca, y entonces levanto la mano. Del lugar del suelo donde estaba Kano, salieron varios aros, apresándolo con facilidad, y quemando parte de su piel.

"Bien pensado, pero inútil, perra", Kano rompió los aros sin demasiados problemas, y siguió adelante para atacarla lanzando esferas de energía en grandes cantidades, mas de las que Sonya había visto antes lanzadas en tan poco tiempo por la misma persona, y que a duras penas ella podía esquivar, "¿cuánto tiempo tomara para que esto ter…?".

Kano no pudo terminar de decir su frase, y varias explosiones surgieron de su cuerpo, dejándolo en el suelo sangrando, y con fragmentos donde el musculo sobresalía contorsionado.

"¿Qué clase de broma es esta?, supuestamente la energía había ingresado correctamente a mi sistema", fue todo lo que llego a decir, antes de vomitar sangre.

Sonya se acerco a él, la ira estaba en cada parte de su ser, "parece que te has equivocado", empezó a juntar energía en su mano, y la fue acercando al pecho de su oponente, "será tu ultimo error".

"Espera, Sonya", se escucho un grito, quien lo había proferido era Jax, que acababa de subir a la terraza, "no lo hagas".

"Llegas tarde, Jax, este sujeto ya se ha matado solo, solo terminare el trabajo".

"Sonya, no puedo creer que seas tú la que está hablando en este momento, no le demuestres a Marx que tiene razón al darte solo trabajo de oficina, nosotros no matamos cuando nuestro enemigo ya está vencido".

"Las reglas ya no existen, Jax", grito Sonya, "la ley no es nada, desapareció con el resto del mundo, Jonny ya murió por no adaptarse, y nosotros le seguiremos, si lo dejamos con vida, algún día escapara, para este monstruo nunca hubo nada que lo detuviera, nada que impidiera la muerte de Sebastian".

"Sonya, no, tal vez Jonny haya muerto, pero eso no significa que se haya equivocado, sigue habiendo una diferencia entre nosotros y ellos".

La mente de Jax traía recuerdos, de una vez, en que un pequeño niño abrió la puerta, y se encontró con alguien que nunca había visto antes.

"_Hola, niño", _dijo el sujeto, _"¿tu hermano está en casa?"._

"_No",_ fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el niño, ya que su hermano efectivamente se encontraba fuera, ya que su trabajo de policía le demandaba mucho tiempo.

"_Ya veo…, me parece que dejare un mensaje entonces"._

El sujeto agarro al chico, y lo arrojo con furia adentro de la casa, causando que rompiera una mesa, luego se le acerco, y mientras los ojos del pequeño lo miraban, lo golpeo, una y otra vez.

"_Tu maldito hermano creía que podía meterse conmigo, me llevo a la prisión, pero ahora estoy fuera", _dijo el sujeto, _"tu pagaras por él, todo lo que me causo"._

"Vamos, no le hagas caso", le dijo el agonizante Kano a Sonya, "termínalo de una vez".

"Tú no te metas en esto", le grito Sonya, "solo has arruinado mi vida desde siempre, no solo Sebastian, todo mi grupo murió por tu culpa, ni siquiera tenias una razón real para matarlos, alguien como tú no merece vivir".

"Sonya, sabes cómo es que entre a los Special Forces, te lo he contado", le dijo Jax, y Sonya no respondió, "sabes que un asesino mato a mi hermano, y con esfuerzo me destaque en la policía para capturarlo, y cuando lo tuve en frente mío, no lo mate, pude haberlo hecho, pero no, lo entregue a las autoridades, no jugaría su juego, fue ese acto el que me dio el puesto que porto ahora, no el hecho de haber triunfado".

"Pero…", intento Sonya, mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pero se paro, "tienes razón, lo siento".

Jax sonrió al ver a su compañera, que se limpio los ojos, pero entonces, Kano se levanto y la agarro del cuello.

"Que gracioso que fue todo esto, pero ya termino", se burlo, "quédate quieto, Jax, mi ojo bionico aun debe funcionar pese a la situación de mi cuerpo, y si te mueves para esquivar el laser, le quebrare el cuello a tu amiga".

Entonces todo el lugar empezó a temblar, lo que causo que Kano, que termino lanzando su rayo a cualquier parte, soltara a Sonya levemente, y esta, con un rápido movimiento, dio una patada que arrojo a su enemigo hacia la calle, a una altura que sería fatal para su destrozado cuerpo.

Sonya vio desde lo alto como el asesino caía hasta el final, "no puedo negar que me siento mejor de todas formas".

"Sonya, rápido", Jax intento alertarla, pero ya era muy tarde, la escalera de bajada estaba ya prácticamente hecha añicos, todo terminaría ahí, mientras el lugar colapsaba, Stryker y Kabal sintieron como todo se venía abajo, y no sabían qué hacer. Y fue ahí cuando el hielo lo cubrió todo.

Ante esa situación, salir resulto sencillo para todos, menos Kabal, que seguía bajo tierra, y tuvo algunos problemas para abrir un agujero. A excepción de Stryker, ninguno se sorprendió al ver a Sub Zero afuera.

"Llegaste justo a tiempo", le dijo Jax alegremente, "¿y Nightwolf?".

"No está muerto", respondió Sub Zero sin ánimo, "pero no podremos contar con su ayuda".

Detrás de ellos, el edificio, aun con el hielo, no aguanto más, y cayo, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Kano.

"¿Alguien más piensa que eso fue un final obvio?", pregunta Kabal.

"En este momento solo me importa definir qué haremos ahora", dijo Jax, que se sentó con esfuerzo, todo su cuerpo le dolía.

"Tengo un lugar a donde podríamos ir por provisiones", dijo Stryker, "y también se que debemos hacer luego".

El grupo decidió hacer caso a Stryker, ya había demostrado su valía, levantaron a los capturados No Face y Tasia, y comenzaron el viaje.

"Gracias", le dijo Sonya a Jax mientras se iban, "y perdón por haberte hecho recordar".

"No te preocupes", le dijo su compañero, "ese recuerdo siempre está conmigo, pensar que al final el sujeto murió durante un motín en la prisión, parece que si encontró su merecido".

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Jade, Kitana y Rain, se acercaban a la fortaleza de Kanh, las mujeres aun no confiaban plenamente del Ninja, así que lo mantenían vigilado.

"Sabes, Kitana, si las cosas salen mal", dijo Rain, "tal vez tengamos que matarla".

"Cierra la boca, gusano", le dijo Jade, "no tomaras tu las decisiones".

"Yo solo decía".

"Sylphid, NO", se escucho una voz de mujer.

"¿Sylphid?", se pregunto Rain.

Sin que Jade ni Kitana pudieran pensar algo, un ser similar a un insecto, solo que humanoide, y con tres brazos, se arrojo sobre el Ninja Edeniano, y de uno de sus brazos, desenvaino una siniestra cuchilla, colocándola sobre el cuello de su objetivo.

"Sabía que tú eras el traidor, lo sabía, maldito", rugió el ser.

"Hola", lo saludo alegremente Rain desde abajo, "no esperaba que siguieras con vida".

Continuara…


	45. 45 Madre

**Al fin se resuelve lo de la mujer rara…, y no sé que mas, eso.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

Rain sentía el filo de la cuchilla de Sylphid tocando su cuello, dejándole una pequeña marca que hacia caer una gota de sangre.

Sin embargo, el insecto humanoide permaneció poco tiempo encima de él, ya que sintió que algo se le acercaba, y salto rápidamente. Jade había intentado clavarle su jabalina.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, y los cerraron levemente, antes de lanzarse al combate.

Los choques fueron rápidos y certeros, pero incluso con sus tres brazos, Sylphid no podía mantenerse al mismo ritmo de la experimentada asesina, y quedo en una situación critica, donde lo único que separaba al arma oponente de su cuerpo, eran sus cuchillas, que lentamente empezaban a doblarse.

Rain se había levantado, y se rascaba la cabeza con cansancio, "sabes", le dijo a Kitana, "convendría que le muestres tu cuello, y rápido, de ser posible".

Kitana no comprendió demasiado bien, pero entonces se acerco al insecto, "Jade, baja la presión".

Jade hizo caso, su jabalina probablemente hubiera arrancado las cuchillas de otra forma. Y Kitana mostro su cuello, enseñando la legendaria marca de los dirigentes Edenianos, heredada de su padre, aunque no tenía idea de que fuera eso.

Sylphid cuando la vio, guardo sus cuchillas, sino fuera porque Jade no hacia presión, eso hubiera sido más que suficiente para causarle la muerte. Luego se arrodillo en posición de obediencia, aun sin tener la menor idea de quien estaba frente a él.

"Levántate y di tu nombre, guerrero", ordeno Kitana, con una voz de la que se sorprendió incluso ella.

"Sylphid, guerrero Heznaguh Edeniano", dijo sin pararse el insecto humanoide, "y no merezco el honor de levantarme ante su presencia, sin embargo, debo intervenir para avisarle que no debe confiarse de ese sujeto".

"Encima que te salvaste gracias a mi", dijo Rain.

"Entiendo lo que dice, Sylphid", dijo Kitana, "pero en estas circunstancias el no puede hacer nada en nuestra contra".

Dalia llego corriendo en ese momento, pero se quedo quieta, no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación.

"Viene conmigo", dijo Sylphid, "es una aliada", entonces se dirigió a la chica, "arrodíllate".

"No es necesario", agrego Kitana al notar la cara extrañada de Dalia, "me gustaría escuchar alguna explicación de que está pasando aquí".

En ese momento todos fueron interrumpidos por una extraña esfera de energía azul, que cayó cerca, cuando se disperso el humo, vieron quien la había lanzado. Una mujer de pelo blanco, de unos cuarenta años, que se encontraba flotando en medio de la curiosa escena.

"Nunca había visto algo así", dijo Jade asustada, "¿otro plan del emperador?".

"No", dijo Sylphid sin creer sus palabras, "es la reina Sindel".

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**Mortal Kombat, Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capitulo 18: "Madre".**

"¿Por qué habríamos de creerte?", le pregunto Jade a Rain luego de que este terminara de hablar.

"Claro, puedes no hacerlo", respondió el Ninja, "pero debes darte cuenta que no tiene sentido que la invasión haya comenzado con dos Mortal Kombats en contra".

Jade refunfuño, pero Kitana actuó sabiamente, "creo que deberíamos darle el beneficio de la duda".

"Si él tiene razón, significa que tu madre está viva de nuevo, eso no tendría sentido".

"El emperador no es tonto", dijo Rain ignorando a Jade, "cuando asesino a tu madre guardo su alma para usarla en un caso así, los poderes aumentados de Tsung le permitieron resucitarla en el Earthrealm, y ya que ella fue su reina antes, si es que podíamos llamarlo así, pudo exigir el derecho a recuperarla por la fuerza".

Kitana trago saliva, le costaba sobrellevar todo eso, y Jade intervino nuevamente, "¿cómo puedes saber eso?".

"Tal vez tu tuvieras un pésimo lugar en el ejercito del emperador, pero algunos estamos más arriba en la escala".

"Sigue sin convencerme".

"No hay problema, a mí tampoco me convencería, pero debo decir que si uno sabe moverse, es fácil obtener toda la información, ya sea por oído propio, o de otro, y ni siquiera fue necesario matar a los informantes…, la mayor parte del tiempo".

"Hagamos como que te creemos, ¿de qué nos sirve?".

"También puedo resolver eso", explico.

Volviendo al presente, Sindel los observaba desde los cielos, pero sus ojos solo expresaban ira.

"Rápido, muévete", grito Rain al instante, "debemos intentar…".

Antes de completar la frase, Sindel lanzo un potente grito sónico de su boca, que dejo a todos desorientados.

"Rain, sé que no debo confiar en ti", dijo Sylphid sin ocultar que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a decir, "pero cuál es el plan".

"Simplemente necesito llegar a ella".

Sylphid no tuvo que esperar más para dar un gran salto hacia la reina, los oídos le sangraban, ya que ella seguía con su ataque, pero logro agarrarla.

"Perdone, mi reina", dijo con respeto, "pero es por su bien", entonces se preparo para dejarla inconsciente, pero sorprendentemente, el pelo de la mujer se movió, agarrándolo por la espalda, alejándolo, y estrellándolo en el suelo.

Sindel no dudaba en ir a atacarlo, pero entonces un rayo le impacto directo.

"Eso no era parte del plan", le grito Jade a Rain, que había generado ese rayo en el cielo.

"Dije que necesitábamos electricidad para anular el sello con el que Kanh la controla, pero si no podemos bajarla, tendré que hacerlo así", Rain se preparo al instante para arrojar otro rayo, pero para sus sorpresa, Sindel lo esquivo sin problemas, y se propulso hacia él a toda velocidad, "tiene que ser una broma".

El impacto fue suficiente para encastrar a Rain en una roca.

"No te preocupes, nena, seguramente otro rayo es todo lo que necesito".

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Sindel lanzo otro grito sónico, que hubiera sido mortal para el guerrero, de no ser porque Sylphid logro aparecer, dándole una patada a la mujer.

Kitana y Jade no sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo que pasaba, y menos que menos, Dalia.

Sylphid logro actuar rápidamente, y agarro a Sindel de los brazos cuando se levanto.

"Vamos, Rain, apúrate, no sé cuanto podre contenerla".

Rain se preparo para lanzar un rayo desde donde estaba, pero se encontraba muy débil y no podía concentrarse, lo que causo que este callera del cielo a unos metros de su destino. Entonces, el pelo de Sindel se separo en un montón de pequeños cabellos que atravesaron el cuerpo de Sylphid, llenando con su sangre el suelo.

Todo esto fue perfecto para que la antigua reina volviera al cielo, y se preparara para otro grito. Fue entonces que, una figura apareció volando en el aire, dando un golpe directo, que la dejo inconsciente.

Jade se movió rápidamente para agarrar a la mujer, mientras Kitana observaba sin contener su asombro al sujeto que volaba.

"¿Liu Kang?".

Pero no, no era Liu Kang, era Kung Lao, lentamente bajo hasta pisar el suelo.

"Kitana, ¿o me equivoco?", pregunto.

"No", respondió la mujer, "tienes razón, me sorprende verte, pero muchas gracias por haber ayudado".

"No tenía demasiado claro lo que sucedía cuando llegue, pero Rayden me había dicho que tu compañera tenia buen corazón, así que corrí el riesgo de definir quién era el bueno aquí".

Rain se fue preparando para usar sus poderes nuevamente, mientras Dalia se acerco a Sylphid.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", pregunto este, con un gran dolor.

"Ha salido todo bien, no te preocupes".

"Me alegro, no puedo creer que esa mujer sea Kitana, pensé que habría muerto hace mucho, pero me hace tan feliz ver que ella ha seguido adelante", entonces llamo a Rain, que se acerco lentamente, "no sé qué pensar de ti, pero si esta vez estas del lado correcto, espero que te mantengas allí".

Rain no dijo nada, fue Kitana quien intervino, "muchas gracias, gran guerrero Heznaguh, espero que las puertas del cielo se abran para ti, ya que ninguno de nosotros olvidara tu espíritu en la batalla".

Sylphid no dijo nada mas, solo en el fondo de su corazón pensó en que al fin podría reencontrarse con su familia, y conservaba la esperanza de que las cosas salieran bien al final, cerrando los ojos por última vez.

Dalia no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas, ella conocía al Heznaguh más que cualquier otra persona allí, y su muerte fue un gran dolor en su pecho. El resto del grupo se preparo para solucionar el último de los puntos.

Rain junto una gran cantidad de energía, y la fue depositando en un pequeño sello que se encontraba en la espalda de Sindel, costaba drenarla de manera perfecta, para evitar causar daño a la mujer. Finalmente, el proceso termino, mientras las gotas caían de la frente del Edeniano.

"Ahora solo resta esperar", dijo muy cansado.

Pasaron varios minutos, sin que se escuchara nada más que las rápidas respiraciones de los presentes, para que Sindel abriera los ojos. Observo a varios lados, sin entender demasiado, cuando en su mente las cosas empezaron a cerrarse, y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, en el fondo de su corazón, sabia quienes estaban frente a ella.

"Por Argus", dijo con una sonrisa mezcla de felicidad y sorpresa, "mi amado tenía razón cuando me dijo que encontrarías la forma de seguir adelante".

Kitana le dio un gran abrazo, que la madre continuó, prolongándolo varios segundos.

"Hay tanto para contar, madre, de todo este tiempo separadas", dijo Kitana.

"Lo sé", respondió Sindel, pero se puso seria al separarse de su hija, "pero aun conservo los recuerdos de mi tiempo bajo el control del Emperador, y sé que la batalla final debe pelearse ahora", entonces se dirigió a Kung Lao, "gracias, noble guerrero, pero me sorprende que hayas podido volar, creía que era una habilidad que solo los más nobles guerreros Edenianos podían desarrollar, y no eres de mi reino".

"Se sorprendería de saber de lo que somos capaces en el Earthrealm".

"Si, perdona mi actitud, espero no haberte agredido".

"Kung Lao", dijo Kitana, "¿planeas ir en contra del Emperador?, déjanos ayudarte", pero entonces noto que su madre se encontraba muy cansada, y decidió quedarse con ella.

"No se preocupen, en este momento solo espero la llegada de alguien".

Kung Lao dirigió su mirada hacia una colina, lo que causo que todos siguieran mirando hacia allí, encontrándose con la figura de Liu Kang apareciendo.

"¿Qué significa esto?", fue todo lo que dijo, Kitana quiso decir algo, pero la interrumpió Lao, "te dije que no siguieras adelante, Lao".

Kung Lao se acerco a él levitando, lo que causo una sorpresa en su compañero, y le dio un golpe en la cara, "eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?", Liu Kang no respondió, "si, se que podrías bloquear ese golpe o destrozarme antes siquiera de que llegue a destino, pero entiéndelo, no estás solo en esto, y tal vez creías que eras el único que lloraba por Jonny, pero no lo eres, todos sufríamos lo mismo, y se supone que debías estar con nosotros, ¿acaso no puedes entenderlo?".

Liu finalmente hablo, "tuve un encuentro con alguien…, no sé si podría decirte quien era, ya que ni yo mismo lo sé, pero él dijo algunas cosas…, y sé que tienes razón".

"¿Lo sabes?".

"Si, fui un idiota todo este tiempo, y me hubiera gustado darme cuenta antes, pero estaba tan cerrado en el hecho de que era mi misión, y solo mía, salvarlos, que no me di cuenta que estaba equivocado", Liu Kang le dio un abrazo a Kung Lao en ese momento.

"Está todo bien", le dijo Lao, "creo que es hora de terminar todo esto".

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la puerta de la fortaleza, que abrieron de par en par, empezando a caminar por los pasillos.

"Me gustaría poder ir", dijo Sindel, pero su cuerpo le dolía mucho.

Jade se quedo mirando a Rain, como esperando que este hiciera algo.

"No soy tan tonto como para arriesgarme, ellos podrán solos", dijo el Ninja, y Jade tampoco se movió, aun no confiaba en el.

La que menos entendía todo no era otra que Dalia, así que simplemente se sentó al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su compañero, sin decir nada por varios minutos, hasta que unas pisadas le hicieron darse vuelta, y encontrarse con quien menos se esperaba.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao avanzaron por los pasillos, sabían lo que buscaban, y sentían esa presencia imponente, los estaba esperando.

La sala principal era todo lo que necesitaban cruzar.

"Sabes, ese poder que obtuviste es interesante", le dijo Kang a Lao, "no pensé que podrías hacer algo así".

"Hay cosas más ocultas que el Loto Blanco, incluso algunas mucho más peligrosas, es por eso por lo que no puedes acompañarme ahora".

Liu Kang intento decir algo, pero termino en el suelo, no pudo siquiera sentir el golpe.

Varios pedazos de la piel de Lao de su brazo izquierdo se habían destrozado, pero a él no le importo, "perdona todo lo de antes, pero no quiero matarte a ti también", e ingreso a la sala central intentando detener la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas.

Kanh estaba ahí, en un trono, que no expresaba opulencia, sino desgaste y pobredumbre, al igual que todo el resto de la invasión.

"Esperaba otra persona", dijo sin siquiera sonar preocupado.

"Lo siento por ti", dijo Lao, y al instante, todo su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse de un aura gigantesca, mientras que varias heridas se iban abriendo en él.

Hay cosas que las personas nunca deben encontrar, pero el poder los insta a buscarlas, el Loto Blanco fue creado de esa forma, y aun con todo lo que simbolizaba esa peligrosa técnica, algunos siguieron mas allá, hasta un lugar del que no se pudo volver, el Loto Negro, un poder mas allá de lo que el cuerpo humano puede soportar, un poder olvidado, un poder que Lao encontró, y que mantuvo oculto hasta este día, solo hubo una vez que se planteo usarlo, pero no lo hizo, y un amigo suyo murió por eso…, pero ahora, ya no hay otra salida.

La energía es gigantesca, y a Kanh le cuesta llegar a notar cómo es que esta se produce. Lo primero que siente es sus costillas quebrarse por primera vez en siglos.

Continuara…


	46. 46 Honestidad

**Últimos dos capítulos para cerrar este fic, como ya dije una vez hace bastante, este fic sigue de largo en otra página, lo que pasa es que rompe ciertas reglas de aquí lo que viene luego, así que decidí cortarlo al final de esta trama para su publicación aquí.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

El corazón de Kitana se sentía feliz de verdad, por primera vez en toda su vida, era como si todo lo que había pasado anteriormente, hubiera sido simplemente una gigantesca broma, o un sueño, que no parecía terminar nunca.

Pero incluso teniendo a su madre a su lado, había algo que faltaba, y no era simplemente que la batalla aun no hubiera terminado, y la liberación de Edenia siguiera siendo un sueño.

Le faltaba alguien más, alguien con quien nunca se había llevado bien, pero que era su familia, y cada noche sufría de pensar que fue por ella que nunca más tendría su compañía.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando su alma sintió la presencia de aquella persona, era algo extraño, pero siempre había sentido una conexión grande con ella, y ahora había vuelto a sentirla, más fuerte que nunca, palpitando, atrayéndola, y tenía que ir.

"Jade, cuida a mi madre", dijo rápidamente, y sin esperar una contestación, se marcho, "Milenna está ahí".

La morena se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero fue Sindel quien hablo primero, "¿de quién habla?".

"Su hermana, pero se supone que estaba muerta".

"Eso no tiene sentido, yo nunca tuve otra hija".

Jade dio un respingo, y observo hacia la fortaleza, ella siempre había tenido la idea de que ambas hermanas no se parecían en nada, pero ahora simplemente lo confirmaba, y no le gustaba para nada.

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**Mortal Kombat, Batalla de los 6 reinos, tercera temporada, capitulo 19: "Honestidad".**

Kung Lao golpeaba, solo golpeaba, no le importaba si sus golpes terminaban rompiendo hueso, musculo, o piedra, solo quería destrozarlo todo sin parar, acabar de una vez con la amenaza que el Emperador significaba.

¿Quién era él?, el era Kung Lao, eso lo sabía, ¿pero que era?, un sobreviviente de los Monjes Shaolin del Loto Blanco, un descendiente de Él Grande, ¿pero que mas?, ¿era algo por su propio valor?

Liu Kang era quien salvaba al mundo, o al menos, lo había sido una vez, un lugar que Lao podría haber obtenido, pero falló, fue derrotado. Y no solo esa vez, Shang Tsung también lo derroto, no importaba cuanto poder obtuviera, era derrotado, una y otra vez, no era más que una deshonra para sus ancestros.

Kanh estaba sangrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y eso no le gustaba para nada. La furia era condensada a través de su cuerpo, generando un calor intenso y destructivo.

Lao no estaba concentrado más que en golpear, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, así que recibió un golpe con un hombro incandescente, que lo dejo estrellado en uno de los muros, que se deshizo en arena en segundos, solo por el calor.

El Emperador levanto el brazo, y su poderoso martillo llego a él.

"Me sorprende un poder tan grande en tu persona", dijo, "pero aun así, sigues siendo una sombra de tu compañero".

Lao no espero más tiempo para volver a atacar, su primer golpe fue frenado por el martillo, pero el segundo impactó en el pecho de su enemigo, en un lugar que ya había sido destrozado por un golpe anterior, solo las ondas ya fueron suficientes para mover pedazos de rocas enormes.

El emperador retrocedió, escupiendo sangre por la boca, pero algo mas salió de ella, una gran bola de picos, que el Monje freno con la mano derecha, gran error, el contacto fue suficiente para hacerla colisionar, destrozando los 27 huesos que la componían al instante, pero Lao no pareció inmutarse, y siguió adelante.

¿Acaso los celos eran los que le permitían continuar?, si piensas eso, francamente no lo conoces. El es un guerrero, aunque lo niegue, pelea porque eso es para lo que nació, ignorar el dolor, pensar solo en su enemigo cayendo muerto, solo para lograr aquello que sueña, que aunque podría ser tomado como algo bueno, cada persona tiene su propio deseo, y a veces uno puede no estar de acuerdo, pero en la batalla los sentimientos no funcionan de la misma forma. Entonces, todo lo dicho antes, ¿dónde está?, está en la pelea, siempre esta, pero pensar en que eso es lo que arma cada movimiento, es estar errado. Lao no golpea a Kanh en este momento porque siente deseos de recuperar su honor, porque cree que debe ser mejor, ni siquiera para salvar al mundo, lo hace solo porque la pelea esta echada, y debe sobrevivir. Su cuerpo no le permite pensar en otra cosa, y el siempre lo supo, lo supo desde que encontró los antiguos pergaminos en los restos del templo, lo supo desde que dómino esas técnicas poderosas y mortales, lo supo desde que salió del vientre de su madre.

Kitana corrió por los pasillos, le parecía extraño el lugar, se veía demasiado decadente para lo que recordaba, pero tenía otras preocupaciones, encontrarla a ella.

Abrió una puerta con decisión, en el fondo de su mente, creía que lo que encontraría ahí, sería otro engaño de su falso padre, un intento vano de llevarla con él otra vez, a esa porquería de vida que tenía antes. Pero no, sentada en una cama, mirando por la ventana, se encontraba una mujer, igual a ella, solo que vistiendo un traje violeta, en vez de azul, su hermana, y estaba viva.

El primer acto de la princesa fue arrojarse de rodillas al suelo, "hermana, se que con todo lo que ha pasado nunca podrás perdonarme pero…", Kitana no pudo ocultar las lagrimas, "siento tanto lo que paso entre nosotras, no sé cómo es que has vuelto, pero déjame enmendar lo que paso hace dos años", Milenna no dijo nada, "todo este tiempo, he sufrido por lo que paso, se que seguramente pensaras que no soy más que una debilucha, y que tu muerte fue solo algo que estaba destinado a pasar, en el clamor de la pelea, pero…".

"Por favor, Kitana, es suficiente", dijo Milenna, dejando a la chica de azul a la espera de una respuesta, "quítate tú velo".

Kitana no comprendió lo que ella decía, pero recordaba que su padre les había prohibido sacarse las telas que cubrían sus rostros, como parte de su representación como asesinas más que como simples plebeyas, pero en esta situación no le importaba el pasado, e hizo caso a su hermana, dejando su bello rostro a la vista.

Milenna se dio vuelta finalmente, y se quedo unos segundos viendo a la otra chica, "ya veo, así es como eres".

"Hermana, yo…".

"Calla, Kitana, francamente no quiero escuchar nada mas acerca de ti en este momento".

"Pero debes saber que Kanh no es nuestro verdadero padre, Sindel, nuestra madre, está viva de nuevo, podremos reconstruir Edenia".

"Lo sé".

"¿Lo sabes?".

"No importa eso, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de lo que ves?".

"Es más que simplemente mirarlo, es sentir, puedo notarlo, los Edenianos tienen esa pureza nata, nuestra alma no está diseñada para la maldad".

"¿Me consideras una persona buena?".

Kitana se quedo sin palabras, en todos los años que pasaron juntas, claramente podía decir muchas cosas de Milenna, pero definitivamente que fuera buena no era una, ya que hasta ahora, siempre la había visto asesinar sin piedad, adorar la pobredumbre y la tortura, "tu alma fue pervertida por el Emperador, pero seguramente en el fondo, sigue estando tu verdadera naturaleza".

"Búscala".

Kitana hizo caso, y utilizo sus poderes para entrar en lo profundo del alma de su hermana, y lo que sintió, fue extraño, destructivo, dañino, infeccioso. Incluso Rain, que tenía un alma tan rara, poseía los tintes Edenianos puros, pero Milenna estaba podrida por dentro, todo aquello relacionado con pureza, era cubierto por una sed de sangre incalculable, un deseo de destruir y asesinar incontrolable, más poderoso que cualquier otro sentimiento.

"No lo entiendo", dijo Kitana.

"¿Sabes por qué morí hace dos años?".

"No medí mi velocidad, fue un accidente y…".

"No", dijo Milenna tranquilamente, como si hablara con una pequeña niña, "Kanh fue quien me mato, el me dejo paralizada, tu solo terminaste el trabajo dando el golpe de gracia".

"Pero eso no tiene sentido, eras como una hija para él".

"Nunca me quiso, solo a ti".

"Estas confundiéndote, todo debe ser un error, no confíes en Kanh".

"El no me dijo nada, alguien mas fue", Milenna coloco sus manos en su máscara, y lentamente fue retirándola de su rostro. El terror de Kitana era incalculable, "¿sigues creyendo que somos hermanas?".

Milenna se veía igual a Kitana, salvo por sus dientes, horribles, afilados, como los de un…, Tarkata.

"Esto no puede ser, debe haber algún detalle que…", intento decir Kitana, pero Milenna la interrumpió con furia.

"¿No te das cuenta de la verdad?, maldita perra, tu si eres lo que dices ser, pero yo no, solo soy una mera copia tuya, mezclada con sangre Tarkata, para tenerte controlada, y al mismo tiempo, ser sanguinaria y vil, como cualquiera de esos inmundos seres".

"¿Pero por que matarte?".

"Porque soy solo un experimento, él quería a la original, y a mí solo me tenía como seguro para evitar que hicieras algo en su contra, no dudo en usar los poderes de Tsung para traerme a la vida, pero no esperaba que alguien me contara la verdad".

"¿Quién?".

"Nunca lo sabrás", Milenna se lanzo contra Kitana, sacando sus sais lista para desgarrar la suave piel y los delicados órganos, pero por alguna razón, sus golpes no causaban daño, mientras su cuerpo titilaba extrañamente.

Una sombra negra se fue formando alrededor de la habitación, hasta metamorfosear en el cuerpo de un Ninja, Noob Saibot.

"Maldito", rugió Milenna, "¿qué me has hecho?".

"Es solo temporal", le respondió el Ninja secamente, "que mates a Kitana va en contra de los planes de nuestros superiores, no queremos llamar la atención aun".

"Idiota, no me importa".

"Tal vez no, pero hay algo que si, y si matas a Kitana, nunca te diré donde esta".

Milenna se quedo quieta al escuchar eso, y asintió levemente, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida. Antes de que Kitana pudiera siquiera mover un brazo, quedo inconsciente con un golpe de la sombra.

"Espero que no me mientas", le dijo la Ninja violeta al extraño ser, una vez que los dos salieron.

"El acuerdo estaba hecho, y yo nunca rompo mis palabras", no paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran a una puerta, "no he entrado aun, pero si la información de Kano es fehaciente, debería estar aquí".

Milenna abrió la puerta primero.

Dentro, había un montón de maquinas, haciendo ruidos muy extraños, mientras un leve sonido de latidos se escuchaba, y un cuerpo respiraba con dificultad en medio de una cama.

"Espera un momento", dijo Noob Saibot, "este no era el acuerdo, se suponía que solo teníamos que llevarnos una persona, no me entregaron la energía como para mover todo esto a través de un portal".

"No te preocupes", dijo Milenna acariciando la figura que se encontraba en la cama, con miles de aparatos conectados a cada parte de su destrozado cuerpo, "no necesita nada de esto, al fin y al cabo, ha sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores, ¿no es así?, mi amado Baraka".

Milenna no se había vuelto a poner el velo, y dio un beso con sus dientes sobresaliendo entre los labios, a los del susodicho Tarkata. Pese a que el cuerpo de este último se encontraba partido al medio, imposibilitando que se comunicara con el exterior, cualquiera podría haber dicho, que estaba sonriendo.

Del enorme salón principal de la fortaleza, poco y nada quedaba. Lao dio un puñetazo arrojando a Kanh detrás de una mesa, que este lanzo contra su enemigo, pero se carbonizo en el aire.

El Emperador ya no estaba para juegos, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, tenía que terminar esta pelea pronto. Pero fue en ese momento, que frente a sus ojos, Lao volvió a verse como siempre, solo que magullado y sangrante.

El monje respiro con dificultad durante varios segundos en los que ninguno movió ni siquiera los parpados. Para luego actuar con rapidez arrojando su sombrero, que tenía en la espalda. No hubo éxito, la armadura de Kanh fue suficiente para frenarlo.

El emperador sonrió, su enemigo noto que ya había perdido la ventaja, su cuerpo no soportaba mas, e intento salir del lugar, pero antes de que eso pasara, un martillo llego volando, impactando directamente en sus vertebras lumbares, mientras se escuchaba un fuerte chasquido.

Luego de eso, el arma siguió girando hasta llegar a las manos del maligno líder, que lentamente, como regodeándose, camino hasta el cuerpo agonizante de quien se había osado enfrentar a su persona.

"¿Realmente creías que podías hacerme daño?", dijo el Emperador, Lao casi ni podía moverse, pero le escupió con la poca energía que le quedaba, manchándole la mano.

Este se limpio, y con gran fuerza, estrello su puño contra el pecho de su enemigo, "contéstame", grito, y siguió golpeando, manchando todo su cuerpo con la sangre que brotaba, mientras los huesos crujían y los músculos se desgarraban, "¿por qué no me contestas?, ¿creíste que podías vencerme a mí?, eres un insulto para la humanidad, una piltrafa sucia e innecesaria, una basura que ni merece una nota al pie en la historia, bastardo".

Liu Kang abrió los ojos, se sentía mareado, no llego a comprender que era lo que había pasado, cuando los ruidos de los golpes le hicieron darse cuenta al instante.

Camino pensativo, pasando el portón, ingresando a una sala destrozada por una horrible pelea. Y allí, el Emperador se erguía, golpeando el demacrado cuerpo de Kung Lao, que yacía con los ojos en blanco.

Kanh dijo algo cuando lo vio, levantando sus brazos impregnados de sangre, pero Liu no estaba escuchando.

Su respiración se entrecorto, sus latidos se frenaron, su mente no pensaba en lo que sucedía, solo las imágenes de Jonny y Lao la cruzaban, el sufrimiento, el no poder hacer nada, el seguir viviendo.

Entonces, un corazón se escucho con fuerza…, pero ya no era el suyo.

Continuara…


	47. 47 Evolución

**Bueno, aquí estamos, con esto terminamos por estos lares, luego de vueltas, revueltas, y la mar en coche, dejo de publicar material que realice en otras páginas, en , nunca pensé que este día llegaría tan rápido, espero lo disfruten, si quieren saber cómo sigue, mándenme un mensaje.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen.**

El dolor era grande, se sentía en el pecho, y alrededor solo había oscuridad, opresiva, dominante.

Una figura se acerco al guerrero caído, y le toco el hombro, este levanto la mirada, y vio que se trataba de Jonny, sonriendo, con sus lentes de sol reflejando una luz cuyo origen no era visible.

Pero entonces, desapareció, y cuando la luz nuevamente ilumino algo, el guerrero vio el cadáver de su amigo, en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco. No fue el único, al instante, Lao cayo también, tan tieso como su otro compañero.

Intento acercarse a ellos, pero por más que intentaba siempre estaban lejos. Viendo al cielo, noto los rostros de Rayden y seis figuras más, todos viéndolo con decepción.

Alrededor suyo, y también con esa expresión, aparecieron Jax, Sub Zero, Nightwolf, Kitana, Sonya y Kabal. No pasaron ni siquiera segundos para que todos cayeran muertos también, y al instante, cadáveres de miles de personas los acompañaban, incluyendo a los antiguos miembros del Loto Blanco.

Las risas empezaron en ese momento, la más fuerte era la del Emperador Shao Kanh, que se erguía, acompañado de todo su ejército, entre toda esta destrucción. Y dirigió su mirada al guerrero que observaba todo.

Este ataco con toda su furia, pero aunque sus golpes conectaban, no hacían daño, y al instante, Kanh lo agarro con uno de sus brazos del cuello, ejerciendo presión para romperlo.

Todos sus soldados se reían, pero sin siquiera parar, empezaron a quemarse, hasta solo dejar cenizas, y su amo les siguió en ese destino.

Liu Kang cayó al suelo, luego de que esos brazos lo soltaran, y vio a su salvador. Un poderoso dragón verde, no se lo veía furioso, solo paciente, y sabio.

El monje estiro la mano para tocar a esa bestia. En el momento que lo hizo, sintió un gran calor, se sentía tan bien.

El dragón movió sus brazos súbitamente, y antes de que el monje reaccionara, la bestia le quebró el cuello sin misericordia.

**Este no es nuestro mundo, este es el mundo de:**

**Mortal Kombat, Batalla de los 6 reinos tercera temporada capítulo final: "Evolución".**

Kanh observo el cuerpo del monje, tendido en el suelo, con el corazón detenido, y sin respirar, y debía ser honesto en el hecho de que se había decepcionado. Un gran guerrero, muriendo sin ninguna razón aparente, sabía que la longevidad del Earthrealm era menor a la de su reino, pero no de una forma tan extrema.

¿Qué quedaba hacer ahora?, nada, aun tenía algo en su favor, los reinos seguían juntos, y no había manera de que alguien pudiera romper la unión, ya que era algo mas allá de lo que la mayoría de los seres podían aspirar, tendría que ser alguien muy especial. Lo que sí podrían era intentar contenerla, eso evitaría que llegaran más soldados del Outworld, tendría que esconderse hasta que no pudieran hacerlo más, ya que aunque podría vencer a los sobrevivientes sin problemas, los Shokans de seis brazos seguro volverían al notar que las cosas no cambiaban, y ahí sí que no podría hacer nada, mejor desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

Fue en esas circunstancias, que dejo pasar el hecho de que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento por sus grandes heridas, hasta que algo lo despertó de repente.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente, sin creer lo que su alma sentía, "la unión".

Efectivamente, la unión entre reinos había sido rota, tal vez hubiera una oportunidad de repararla si llegaba a tiempo, no era el momento de preguntarse que había pasado, le estimaba solo unos minutos antes de que comenzara la separación.

Pero otra cosa llamo su atención, Liu Kang estaba erguido frente a él, con los ojos cerrados. Su corazón estaba palpitando nuevamente, pero se sentía distinto.

En el momento en que Kanh se acerco mínimamente, abrió los ojos, ojos amarillos y brillantes, y todo termino allí.

La piel del monje se desprendió como una cascara, desvaneciéndose en un fulgor amarillo verdoso a medida que lo hacía. Dentro, había una especie de capullo brillante, que latía lentamente. Y se fue desenrollando, hasta terminar la forma de un largo dragón verde.

El emperador se convirtió en su presa, y como buen cazador que era, salto directo hacia el cuello, pero no lograría llegar sin resistencia, frenado por un potente golpe aumentado por energía espiritual.

El dragón cayó al suelo, aunque parecía que el golpe le habría causado algún daño, nada más alejado de la realidad, solo estaba probando, y no estaba asustado.

El ataque real comenzó allí, con sus potentes dientes, se agarro del brazo izquierdo del Emperador, penetrando la dura carne con precisión quirúrgica, como si se tratara de simple papel, mientras que con su cola, ingreso como una espada, en el abdomen de su enemigo, dañando órganos internos sin problemas.

Kanh vomito sangre, pero aun en esa situación, maniobro para llamar a su martillo, y golpear al dragón, pero su arma se rompió al hacerlo. Sintiendo que todavía había rebeldía por parte de su enemigo, las patas delanteras del reptil empezaron a usar sus garras para desgarrar la tierna carne del pecho.

La presa lanzo una bola de energía de su boca hacia abajo, dando un impacto directo en la espalda del dragón, que cayó al suelo. Pero el cazador también tenia trucos así, y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego enorme desde su boca.

Desde una de las habitaciones de la fortaleza, Shang Tsung sentía lo que pasaba, y no le gustaba para nada, definitivamente todo terminaría ahí, tendría que armar mas planes, intentar encontrar la forma de que esto no fuera solo una derrota, pero la llegada de una figura destrozada, largando sangre a chorros, termino llamando su atención.

"Así que sigues vivo", dijo sonriendo al verlo, "por lo que veo, tu cuerpo no soporto tanta cantidad de energía, pero la resistencia externa sigue siendo grande…, no te preocupes, el proceso será mejorado, y cuando llegue el momento, créeme, podrás encargarte de esa chica".

Mientras, en la sala principal, el humo iba llenando cada lugar.

Las quemaduras en los brazos del dueño de la fortaleza, abarcaban la casi totalidad de los mismos, en el izquierdo no importaba demasiado, sus nervios habían colapsado y ya hasta la sangre había dejado de salir. Debido a la situación, no podía ver nada, y su instinto le impulso a cerrar los ojos, e intentar oír algo, mientras que su mano derecha intentaba en vano parar la potente hemorragia que tenia a la altura del estomago.

No oyó nada antes de que sintiera un látigo golpeándolo con fuerza, dejándole una marca en el pecho, y estrellándolo contra uno de los muros, que se desplomo al instante, dando la vista al exterior.

El Emperador vio lo que había afuera, a lo lejos, todo se deshacía a una gran velocidad.

La respiración se le entrecorto, y notaba que el dragón se acercaba a él, "vamos, termina de una vez".

Y nada hubiera sido más satisfactorio para el implacable ser, de no ser porque las extrañas emanaciones del exterior llegaron hasta allí, y en el fondo de su alma, un monje sin comprender nada, se había despertado debido a esto.

Y así, el dragón desapareció, dejando a Liu Kang en su lugar. Y aun con todo lo que había pasado, unos breves recuerdos invadieron su mente, más que imágenes, eran solo sensaciones.

"No eres más que una bestia esperando que el raciocinio le abra la puerta para salir a satisfacer sus bajos instintos", dijo el Emperador sonriendo maliciosamente, pese al dolor, "pero no te preocupes, algún día, encontrare un lugar útil para ti, y me servirás".

El Emperador levanto la mano, y un leve y extraño portal se formo, haciéndolo desaparecer. Todo el lugar empezó a colapsar, aunque Kang intento llegar a su enemigo, fracasó, y se dio cuenta que debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible si quería sobrevivir.

Tsung también se dio cuenta, y al igual que su amo, genero un pequeño portal, marchándose junto con su recién encontrado compañero, y Ermac, que seguía allí, aunque nadie lo hubiera notado.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la fortaleza empezara a convertirse en escombros, con el cuerpo de Lao desapareciendo entre todos ellos.

Kitana despertó ante tal destrucción, y precipitarse a la salida también fue su único pensamiento, pero sus intentos no parecían rendir frutos, y hubiera terminado sepultada, de no ser por Kang, que la encontró y logro levantarla con sus brazos, para llevarla hasta la salida.

Allí, Rain, Sindel y Jade esperaban, esta última reacciono rápidamente para abrazar a Kitana cuando Kang le permitió bajar.

"¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Milenna…?".

"No te preocupes", le respondió Kitana tristemente, "eso ya es solo una historia de mi pasado", luego dirigió su mirada a Liu Kang, "gracias por salvarme, guerrero, y sobre todo, gracias por vencer al Emperador".

"No", dijo Liu Kang, "el sobrevivió".

"No te preocupes", le dijo Sindel sabiamente, "ninguna batalla termina con un solo encuentro, esta fortaleza era falsa, la verdadera permanecía en el Outworld, con el resto del ejercito de Kanh, pero ahora, siento que Edenia también se separa", Sindel junto las manos, generando un montón de energía, "y todos los Edenianos iremos de vuelta a nuestra casa".

"Madre", le dijo Kitana preocupada, "¿tienes energía para hacer algo así?".

"No soy solamente yo", le dijo Sindel, "todos lo hacemos".

Efectivamente, cada Edeniano en cualquier lugar del Outworld, sin importar si la región que habitaban formaba parte de la fusión o no, sintieron lo que pasaba, y se juntaron.

Ferrod, hermano del fallecido rey Jerrod, se incluía entre ellos, agarrando tanto a su mujer, como a su hija, "acércate, pequeña", le dijo a esta, "has nacido en el Outworld, pero tu verdadero lugar siempre será Edenia…, gracias, reina Sindel, sabía que volverías".

La energía de los Edenianos brillo con intensidad en cada rincón, llenando de luces el cielo.

En ese momento, Jax y los demás que estaban con él se levantaron, y presenciaron el extraño espectáculo. Mientras eso pasaba, a su alrededor, toda la ciudad se iba reconstruyendo pieza por pieza, cada planta volvía a crecer, cada edificio se armaba de nuevo, y así, en todo el globo.

Una vez que este proceso hubiera terminado, en los calabozos de la falsa fortaleza de Kanh, una urna gigantesca se partió, y miles de esferas de energía salieron, viajando por todo el mundo, hasta volver a sus formas verdaderas, las de cada uno de los humanos del Earthrealm.

"¿Hemos…, ganado?", pregunto Jax, viendo como la gente se levantaba bastante atontada por lo ocurrido, y sin entender nada, mientras el cielo cambiaba del extraño rojo, al celeste de todos los días.

Stryker se sintió extraño, algo lo estaba llamando, el rostro de una mujer bastante adulta, de pelo largo, pero lo ignoró, y sin pensar en nada mas, salió corriendo, siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

Se encontraba lejos, pero no le importaba, corrió todas las cuadras que lo separaban, sin detenerse, haciendo caso omiso de las personas que le preguntaban si sabía que había pasado, hasta que llego a su hogar. A su alrededor, sus vecinos estaban en la misma que el resto de la población, pero las casas se veían igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La puerta de la casa de Stryker estaba abierta, y el ingresó rápidamente, y al doblar una esquina, vio a su mujer, desorientada, y todavía en camisón.

"Querido, ¿qué fue lo que paso?".

Stryker no respondió, solo la abrazó, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Su pequeña niña llego a la habitación, "papi, mami, ¿pasó algo?, me siento extraña".

Stryker la abrazó también, "no, todo está bien ahora, todo está bien".

Aunque no ingresaron, Jax y Sonya parecían tener una idea de lo que pasaba, y se sintieron bien consigo mismos, todo había terminado.

"Parece que Lao y Liu lo hicieron", dijo Sonya.

Una explosión se produjo al lado suyo, sorprendiendo a toda la gente que seguía dando vueltas, y Rayden apareció.

"Bien hecho, guerreros", dijo.

"Rayden, al fin has aparecido, ¿se encuentran bien Liu Kang y Kung Lao?", pregunto Jax.

"Liu Kang salió victorioso, pero Kung Lao…".

Nadie dijo nada más por unos segundos.

"Al menos todo volvió a la normalidad, ¿no?", dijo Kabal, pero todos sabían que nada volvería a ser como antes jamás.

"Por favor, ven con nosotros", pidió Kitana, "la guerra contra el Emperador recién empieza, y nos vendrías de gran ayuda".

"No", le respondió Liu Kang, sin siquiera ponerse a pensarlo, "el Earthrealm me necesita, ya he fallado demasiadas veces".

Kitana quiso insistir, pero su madre la detuvo, "déjalo, hija, tiene razón, los portales entre los tres reinos pueden ser abiertos sin tapujos dadas las circunstancias, Edenia tiene un gran ejercito, pero aquí, las cosas son diferentes, lo necesitan más".

Kitana acepto las palabras, y se despidió de Liu Kang con una reverencia.

"Ven", le dijo su madre al final, "Edenia ya esta reconstruida, debemos irnos allí".

Kitana, Jade, Rain y Sindel, empezaron a desaparecer lentamente, hasta que nada quedo detrás que hubiera confirmado su presencia alguna vez.

Liu Kang observó a su alrededor, todo volvía a ser como antes, salvo por sus aliados que habían muerto, y nunca volverían…, debía seguir adelante, así que se marcho, hacia un rumbo incierto, mientras algo dentro suyo, esperaba su próxima oportunidad para ser libre.

Sonya y Jax se presentaron a la base de los Special Forces al poco tiempo de que las cosas terminaran, Sub Zero y Kabal se habían marchado, y su despedida de Stryker había sido bastante reciente.

"Es una gran oferta la que me hacen", les había dicho este último, "pero si los Special Forces se enfrentan cosas así todos los días, prefiero quedarme en mi trabajo actual, de todas formas, si me necesitan, no duden en llamarme".

El informe de ambos miembros, fue detallado y directo, hasta lo mas mínimo fue comunicado, pero la respuesta no fue la esperada.

"¿Construir portales?", pregunto Marx.

"Si", le indico Sonya, "los portales pueden ser abiertos ahora que los Reinos siguen en conexión permanente, debemos prepararnos para potenciales ataques como este".

"Sabes que estás fuera del servicio activo, ¿no?".

"Si, lo sé, pero no entiendo la relación con esto".

"Tienes cinco minutos para dejar esta habitación y no ser despedida".

"¿Qué?".

"Eso, no tengo interés en gastar dinero de los contribuyentes, solo por ese invento tuyo".

"Pero lo has sentido, la modificación de la realidad, la desaparición de algunas personas, ¿cómo puedes explicarlo?, además, tenemos la ubicación de la base de los Black Dragons, y del laboratorio del Doctor Malcolm, con No Face y Tasia capturados".

"El mundo sigue girando, y no tienes pruebas de lo que dices, las cosas seguirán como yo lo diga, y tienen suerte de que si su información, aunque no como la obtuvieron, sea verdadera, no les cobre el coste del brazo del oficial Briggs, o el tiempo que me están haciendo gastar".

Sonya intento decir algo, pero se quedo callada, y se marcho con su compañero.

"No te preocupes, es un idiota", le dijo Jax calmado, "pero su plazo como jefe se está acabando, felicidades por conservar la calma".

Sonya lo miro de mala gana, "gracias", dijo sin disimular su enojo, y se fue alejando.

"Sonya", la intento detener Icy, que pasaba por allí, sin éxito, el chico se desanimó un poco, pero luego vio a Jax, "parece que vamos a tener que reparar tu brazo otra vez".

"Sí, tengo unas ideas sobre mejoras que tal vez te interesen".

"Tendrán que esperar", Icy le coloco un cuaderno en el pecho, "los satélites han detectado algo muy interesante en un desierto africano, podría sernos útil".

La noche cubrió las calles de New York, la vida seguía su curso, y eso significaba que los ladrones volvían a realizar su tarea. Sin embargo, uno de ellos, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había elegido un mal lugar, cuando un arma muy filosa paso volando al lado suyo, y se clavo en un muro, luego de cortarle una pierna.

"Lo siento, chico", le dijo Kabal, "pero estas en mi territorio, y acá, el crimen no será permitido".

A tan solo unas cuadras de distancia, un ser se acurrucaba en un callejón, "el amo me matara, debo quedarme aquí", sintió un extraño picor, y se quito la máscara, mostrando unas cada vez más pronunciadas escamas verdes, "ahora me ziento mucho mejor, zzzzi, mucho mejor".

Liu Kang observaba la noche, cuando sintió la presencia de Rayden a sus espaldas, que quería decirle algo.

"Calla", dijo Liu Kang, "en este momento las palabras no cambiaran nada".

El dios acepto lo que el guerrero le dijo, y simplemente, se marcho, dejándolo solo con sus tristezas.

"Tú eres mi reino", dijo Kang, "y no te fallare de nuevo".

Batalla de los 6 reinos: FIN.


End file.
